Averting the End
by LockAndKey989
Summary: The Magic High Commission discover that in one timeline similar to theirs the age of magic eventually comes to an end. So they decide to have the Butterfly Family and the Students at Ecco Creek watch the events which unfolded to avert the disaster in this timeline. Characters will be watching Star vs the Forces of Evil (but no transcripts so it shouldn't be considered copyright).
1. Chapter 1

For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. At least not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode.

STVOE belongs to Daron Nefcy

Expect irregular updates

* * *

Marco Diaz was standing casually by the lockers, waiting for Jackie Lynn Thomas to skate by so he could nod to her. Like he had done every day since kindergarten.

Then he feels something slapping his shoulder.

"Eeep!"

He turns around and see's Janna Ordonia giving him her usual smirk.

"So, still waiting to nod to Jackie huh? Ever going to get a life safe kid?"

"Leave me alone Janna. And stop calling me that."

"Ill stop when you start acting like a man."

"IM a man!"

"A pretty handsome man." A female voice calls from behind him.

Startled, Marco turns around and see's his parents.

"What? Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch." Angie said holding up a paper bad with a smiley face on it.

Marco looks embarrassed while Janna chuckles.

"Mom, I buy my own lunch."

"Oh but Marco your mother made your favorite. Nachos." Rafael said.

Marco paused for a moment before grabbing the bag. Just as he does Jackie skates bye and Marco misses it.

"Aw man."

"Oh is that Jackie? She's cute."

"Mom. Huh?"

Marco looks up at the sky and see's a giant red portal over the school.

Everyone looks up, principal Skeeves, Alphonso, Ferguson (and the girl who just slapped him), Brittany Wong who had previously been admiring herself in the mirror. Sabrina, who was too busy looking up to see Jackie crashing into her (who was also looking up). And suddenly everyone in the school flies up into the vortex, looking scared. Except for Janna who says "rad".

All that's left is the parking-lot, and Oskar Greason, who is sitting on his car playing the keyboard, badly.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go?"

"Ophfff-Ugh…what?" Marco says as he falls backwards through the portal and lands on the hard floor.

His eyes widen as he looks up at the sky, which is a greenish-yellow. Sitting up her notices that he is NOT in Ecco Creek Academy anymore. Dead vegetation is all over the place.

"What is this place?"

Marco is startled as Janna jumps out of the portal and nearly misses Marco.

"Hmmm….cool place."

"This place is not cool Janna." Marco says getting up. He starts pacing and acting hysterical. "A strange portal opened up, taking us who knows where and were both going to be late for class."

"Yeah…I don't think we have to worry about that." Janna says pointing down hill where the school and everyone else had landed. Everyone was groaning getting up off the ground wondering what happened. With Sabrina trying to pry a locker off of her.

"How did we land over here when everyone else landed over there?" Janna asks.

Both teens are blinded as another portal opens up in the air away from them. A blonde girl riding what looks like a unicorn (a very scary looking one at that) jumps out and seems to be riding towards them obliviously.

"Huh?" Star says looking all around her, except straight ahead. "Where am I?"

Finally Star looks ahead and notices that she is about to run into a couple of kids her age.

Star screams, so do the teens.

Star commands the unicorn to jump up, narrowly missing the teens (who duck) as she jumps off and lands right in-front of them.

"Woah. I am SO sorry about that guys." Star says apologizing. "I don't know what happened, one minute im riding a unicorn to my castle, the next a portal opens up and im sent to a really weird place and who are you guys?"

Janna and Marco look at each other, then back at the blonde girl confused.

"Uhhh." Marco says stunned by what he had seen. First he falls through a portal to a unknown location. Which itself should have been out of the ordinary enough and made him already want to go home. But now he had almost been trampled by a UNICORN and now a girl dressed like a princess with hearts on her cheeks was asking who HE is.

"Um. Im Marco, Marco Diaz. And this is Janna."

"Sup." Janna says casually. "Was that actually a unicorn. Rad."

"Thank you, taming wild unicorns is one of my hobbies. Next to fighting monsters." Star says.

"Uh, who are you?" Marco asks.

"I am Star Butterfly." She says extending her arms above her head and lowering them to a T-post.

"That's…a weird name."

"Says you." Star says. "What kind of name is Marco Diaz?"

"Its Spanish. Im Spanish-American. Although I don't think im in America anymore."

"America? Is that the name of your dimension?"

"No were from a place called Ecco-Creek, which is in a state called California, which is in a country called America which is on a planet called earth.

"Well, Im from a magical land called Mewni. And im the princess."

"Hmmm. Guess that explains the get-up." Janna says eying her.

"Ok, between portals, unicorns and magical princesses from another dimension I think ive had enough weirdness for today. I would like to go home now." Marco says.

"Uh yeah me too" Star Says. "I was SUPER excited for today because something INCREDIBLY AWESOME was supposed to happen to me today. But I don't know where we are. I don't even know how we got here, portals can only be opened by Dimensional scissors."

"STAR!" a older womans voice calls out from behind them

Suddenly two figures emerged from behind them and hugged Star. One was a tall woman with large light blue hair and purple diamonds on her cheeks holding a scepter and a short man with a blonde beard holding a staff with a crescent moon on it. They were both dressed like royalty.

"Let me guess your parents?" Marco asks.  
"Duh." Janna says.  
"Star, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine mom."

Suddenly Marco yelps as the smaller man sticks his staff at his throat

"You there boy! You better not have been the one who kidnapped my daughter."  
"What!?" Marco asks shocked that someone would suggest such a thing.  
"What? Mom Narco didn't kidnap me. I almost killed him with my unicorn."  
"Marco? That's a weird name." Moon says.  
"Ha! She called you weird." Janna says causing Marco to growl.  
"Hey! You get away from my boy!" Angie's voice called out. The group turns to see Marcos parents looking angrily at the king and Queen. The rest of the school is walking up as well. Except Ferguson and Alphonso who are on the Unicorn Star was on before. And they gallop around the group in a circle.

"Marco look!"  
"We're on a Unicorn!"  
"This place is awesome!"

And they gallop away.

"Are those your friends Marco?" Star asks.  
"Yeah, Ferguson and Alphonso."  
"I like them."  
"Ugh." Moon said frustrated before raising her wand "Levitato"

The boys were suspended off the unicorn in a hue of blue light before moon moves them to the group of teachers and students. Stunning them.

"Oh my gosh" Brittany13 says running over to Moon jumping up and down (to the laters disturbance) "Are you magic? Why are you magic? What's your name? Do you live here? Is that your wand? Are you s fairy god mother?"  
"I can answer that." Star says grabbing the excited fan girl and moving her in front of her (Star). "Yes she's magic, she has magic because she's a queen, her name is Moon Butterfly, no we do t live here were from a magical land called Mewni, she is NOT a fairy and yes that is her magic wand. But as her daughter it's supposed to be mine today so..." now Star gets excited and starts trying to grab the wand from her mother (who is holding it back)  
"gimme gimme gimme."

As the humans start wowing at the information they just received.

Marco starts chucking affectionately at Stars adorable eagerness. But flinches as Stars father presses the crescent on his staff against his (Marcos) neck.

"Did you bring us here boy? Explain to me why you were alone with my daughter."  
"You get that away." Rafael says scooting over and swatting the staff away from his son. The men growl at each other.  
"He wasn't alone, I was with him." Janna says "and we don't know how we got here?"  
"Yeah." Says Jackie. "A giant red portal just opened above our school and we all just got sucked in."

The rest of the school confirms. "Yeah" "Pretty much." "I landed in a rock." (That one was said by the clumsy girl)  
"School?" Star asks confused.  
"Yeah school. You know you go there five days a week until your 18 so you can learn stuff and get a job."  
Star looks at Marco confused with his explanation.  
"You don't have schools on Mewni?"  
"Uh I have a royal tutor. And I think the other people just learn stuff from their parents."  
"Red portals? Ugh! I know who brought us all here. Hekapoo!" Moon shouts.

From the sky drops four strange looking beings. In the middle is a short girl with pale white skin, yellow horns and a yellow dress and red hair.

Next to her is a buff man with a crystal for a head and snakes for hands, which are crosses in his arms.

Next to them is a gigantic floating skull with antlers made of swords.

And then there is an elderly goat-man with bat wings.

Janna takes a picture while Marco freaks out.

"MONSTERS!"

"What? No no no." Moon says. "This is the Magical High Commission. They assist the queens of Mewni. The one with Scissors is the one who brought us here. She is Hekapoo, forger of all dimensional scissors. Rhombulus, who is tasked with crystallizing evil threats. Omnitraxus Prime who regulates space-time, and Lekmet….uh…what do you do again?"

"Baaaahhhh!"

"Oh right. Anyways, why did you bring us here Hekapoo?"

"Ask Omnitraxus." Hekapoo says flippantly.

The floating skull floats towards them.

"I am aware of all potential timelines. Some of which are so similar to one another that you can spend a life time trying to find a difference. Right now I am primarily focused on two timelines. This one, and, well, lets call it the Main one. Now the differences between this timeline and the main one is that she-" Omnitraxus points at BrittanyFan13, "Goes by BethanyFan13 at this moment."

"Oh Bethany. Yeah she's cool but not as cool as Brittany." She hugs the cheerleader who gags and shoves her away.

"And that is the only difference, at all. Now, I have caught a glimpse of the future of the main timeline and it ends in the end of all magic."

The Butterflys gasp in horror.

"NO! I haven't even gotten my wand yet!" Star says terrified.

"Yes, and no magic means no us." Says Rhombulus.

"And due to the 99.99999 similarities between out two worlds that means that this one will have the same outcome unless we view the events that transpired in that universe so we can avoid making the same mistakes in this one."

"Wait so why are we here?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah our dimension is boring there isn't even any magic on earth." Says Ferguson.

"Well Hekapoo was just supposed to bring the boy in the red hoddie in." Says Omnitraxus.

"What?"

"But for some reason she brought you all in as well."

"Eh I wasn't really paying attention to the description you gave me so I just brought in a bunch."

"But why me?" Marco asks.

"For some reason I sense that your and the princesses fates are connected somehow."

"Really?" Star asks looking at Marco.

"Apparently. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Hekapoo says "scissoring" up a bunch of movie theatre seats.

"Uh, wait how long is this going to take?" Asks Marco worried.

"Well lets see…." Says Hekapoo. "We have about 140 episodes, each roughly 11 minutes long, we might skip through some of them later on if we decide that they are just dumb. But all in all it should take a few days. Maybe a week."

"WHAT! No no no. Me and Janna have to get to class." Says Marco.

"You would rather go to school than watch the future? Lame." Says Janna already in her seat in the front.

"Bahhhh…." Lekmet says.

"Huh?"

"Oh, he said that time goes much slower here." Says Rhombulus.

"Baahhhhh…."

"Yeah so fifteen YEARS here is only, like, 8 minutes where your from. So you can probably watch all the episodes twice and not miss anything back on earth."

Star rushes over and grabs Marco's hand.

"Come on Marco. This will be fun!"

Star says dragging Marco over to the front seats and seating him in the middle between herself and Janna.

Marco grumbles as Janna elbows him in the arm, but finds himself smiling a little watching Star jump up and down in her seat like a child. It was kind of cute.

"And you guys sit in the back." Hekapoo tells the parents pointing at the seats behind the kids. The order goes, Moon, River, Angie, Rafael.

"Oh, mom, can I have the wand now?" Star asks standing in her seat.

"Let us see what the future holds Star."

"Awww…" Star says slumping in her chair as the show starts to play.

"Ok, now I must ask NO TALKING, like at all during the premire. I want everyone to absorb as much information as possible without comments interfering." Hekapoo says. "So shut up and save all your comments until the intermission afterwards."

* * *

**S1 Ep 1 A/B**

After the first set of episodes everyone was trying to figure out what could have possibly led to the destruction of magic, except for that one guy who was anxious seeing his counterpart be carried off by a giant butterfly thanks to Star. Note to self, Stay AWAY from Star)

Meanwhile the Butterflies, the high Commission and the Diaz's, who were sitting next to each other in front of the human kids and teachers but behind Star, Marco and Janna, discuss among themselves.

"Ok, so now I know for sure to hold off giving Star the wand. Or atleast not send her to earth where Ludo can find her." Moon says.  
"Did you not see my boy and your daughter fight?" Angie asks "they will be fine."  
"Well I need to talk to miss Flying Princess Ponyhead about those scissors." Hekapoo says standing up. "Because I don't remember giving any to her and they look disturbingly like a pair that I lost at the bounce lounge." And with that Hekapoo steps through a portal and leaves.  
Meanwhile Rhombulus and his snakes kept laughing  
"Hahahahaha! Helmet in the shower! I can't believe I considered crystalizing that dweeb. Ouch!"  
Rhombulus says the last part as Rafael elbows him in the arm.

Meanwhile up front Marco and Star were looking at each other a little differently than when they first sat down.

"Hey Star, I need to say something."  
"I know, don't worry I'll ix'nay on the magic-aye and talk to Ponyhead when she meets you."  
"No its not that. I want to apologize for how I acted on screen when we first met. I mean there I was complaining about being a safe kid wishing for danger then you show up and I hated you."  
"No I get it, I'm sorry about the killer butterfly and the lazer puppies and the black hole and the rain cloud and the-"  
"Well the puppies were kinda cute." Marco said smiling which makes Star smile to.

Then Janna takes a picture of them.

"Hey?"

"Just catalog a Starco moment." Janna says.

"Whats a Starco?" Star asks innocently.  
"Well you see Star on earth when two people like each other romantically-What? Janna me and Star are NOT a thing, that timeline or otherwise."  
"Dude you completely caved when Star gave you the sad face and she considered you her best friend literally a day after meeting you."  
"Janna naughty, I mean sure I might think Marco is cute-"  
"What!?" Marco says blushing  
"-but I think a lot of things are cute, puppies are cute, tiny peppers are cute."  
"Uh huh." Janna stands up on her seat and faces the group behind her. "Ok who here thinks we're going to see Star and Marco fall for each other?"

Literally everyone raised their hands (with River having a scowl on his face). Marco noticed Jackie among those with their hands raised and immediately slumped in his seat upset.  
"Marco relax, I'm sure Janna's just teasing." Star says.  
"Ugh, a girl I really like just raised her hand too. Oh no. Will she find out because of this?"

Another portal opened up and out came Hekapoo with a pair of scissors in her left hand grabbing a certain PonyHead by the ear with another.

"Ow, ow, hey girl it's not my fault you left them in the bouncy lounge. Star?"  
"Oh my gosh!" Star says immediately getting out of her seat and running towards the now released Ponyhead. "Flying Princess Ponyhead!"  
"Yo what up B-Fly, what is this ugly place and who are all these ugly people behind you?"  
"We're watching my future, sort of. Come sit next to me and Marco and Janna."

Ponyhead sniffs them.

"I smell earth on you two."  
"This is Stars new best friend." Janna says bluntly. Causing Marco to jump.  
"Why!?" Marco asks.  
"Duh, because I can."  
"Best friend?" Ponyhead says glaring at Marco.  
"Uh, don't listen to her Janna just likes to mess with people, especially me." He says turning to the smirking Janna.  
"Hey can we watch the last episode again so Ponyhead can stop hating Marco?" Star asks Omnitraxus.  
"No, were on a tight schedule."  
"Here, I recorded the whole thing." Janna says holding up her phone. "Come here pointy head, I'll tell you all about how Star met Earth Turd."

Ponyhead gives a condescending hair flip to Marco before turning and floating over to Janna to watch the first two episodes again.

"Ok, moving on."

* * *

Sorry if you were disappointed, but I already got one story taken down for copyright reasons, so I figure that if I dont actually show the episodes themselves then this story will be safe.


	2. S1 Ep 2 AB

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S1 Ep 2 A/B**

They had now just finished watching Star turn their teacher into a troll and completely ruin a football game over a GREAT misunderstanding. Star was blushing in embarrassment, Janna and Ponyhead were barely paying attention as they watched the previous episodes again.

"Ok so Star, just to clarify football is…." Marco starts.

"Just a game that does not actually involve slaughter or weapons." Star says.

"Miss Butterfly!" Ms. Skullnick shouts. The teens turn around and see that she is right next to them. She hands Star a detention slip.

"A piece of paper?"

"That is a detention slip Star." Marco says.

"For turning me into a troll!" Skullnick shouts.

"I haven't done anything yet." Star says. "And I don't even go to your class right now Skulzie."

Her eyes wince and Marco face palmed. He looked over and saw Jackie Lynn Thomas staring at him. Marco felt embarrassed, the episode before had just revealed that he had a crush on her. Marco smiled awkwardly and sank into his seat out of her view. By then Skullnick was already gone.

"Ok so Ms. Skullnick just gave me five ''detentions''. So what does that mean then?" Star asks.

"Star, do you happen to have any teleportation spells that cant me far away from here?"

"I cant do any magic without a wand Marco. And given what we've been watching I don't think my mom is going to give it to me anytime soon. What do you need it for?"

"Unless you weren't paying attention Jackie knows….. well you saw."

"No Marco this could be a good thing. When she see's how awesome you are then maybe she'll like you back."

"I think she already thinks that were a thing."

"You two are and you don't even see it." Janna says. "Im going to talk to Thomas." Janna says getting up and walking away.

"Janna no!"

Janna had already left and now Ponyhead was looking at Marco.

"Sooo….."

"Ok, in light of what I just saw I have decided, NOT to hate you. But im still Stars BF overall. Right?"

"Oh course." Star says grabbing both Marco and Pony into a hug. "My two besties are besties!"

"No!" Both besties say at once.

And now Fergueson was right next to them.

"So what were you thinking about matching me up?"

Marco groans.

-Meanwhile in the second row-

"I cannot believe Star didn't contact me!" Moon says.

"Well honestly I cant blame her. She's terrified that you'll send her to that awful place, and you've made it clear that you would." Angie says.

"Saint Olga's is a respectable institution where princesses are taught to act like the queens in training that they are. Honestly I don't know where Star gets these ridiculous notions that it's some kind of torture chamber." Moon scoffs.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't Saint Olga's where we sent-" Hekapoo elbowed Rhombulus in the gut before he could finish his sentence.

"So you went there?" Rafael asks the queen.

"Well no, but I have heard good things about it. And you know what Im going to have a talk with my daughter right now."

Moon gets up from her seat, puts the wand in her back pocket and makes her way over to her daughters seat. As she walks by she bumps into Janna who smirks at her before walking away.

-huddled group of students and teachers-

As some of the students and teachers (especially Justin) were talking about how exciting having Star at their school will be, Brittany was groaning.

She honestly couldn't see why so many people were joshing over Star Butterfly. She wasn't very bright, she was nowhere near as pretty as her (Brittany) and she literally destroys everything she touches, with or without a wand.

"Ugh, it is so annoying listening to those idiots gush over Star-Butterface. Wouldn't you agree Brittanyfan13?" Brittany's eyes widened when she saw her fangirl/servant right now. "Brittanyfan13?"

"Yeahhh…." The girl formerly known as Brittanyfan13 says awkwardly. She had made herself a makeshift horned beadband out of paper she pulled out of her backpack. She had drawn hearts on her cheeks with a purple sharpie and completely ditched the cheerleader outfit she wore to imitate Brittany with regular clothes. "Uh, im kind of a Star fan now."

"WHAT!?" Brittany was horrified and angry. Granted, she never actually liked the girl but she did enjoy having someone so utterly dedicated to her that she wanted to dress like her and do her every command. Who would do her homework now?

"Sorry Brittany. Your still cool, but Star Butterlfy is way cooler. Im going to take pictures of her now to decorate my locker." The girl now called Starfan13 said as she pulled out a camera and ran to the front of the room. Leaving Brittany screaming. Chantel tries to comfort her, but the Asian girl just swats her hand away.

Jackie Lynn was chuckling to herself at this display, Brittany was finally getting what was coming to her, a huge dent in her ego. Pluss, this was a good distraction from-

"So Marco huh?"

Jackie looks over and see's her friend Janna sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Janna."

"So, you found out that the guy whose done nothing but nod at you for, what? Eight years now, has a crush. What are you thinking? Come on tell me."

"I….dont know. I mean Marco seems alright but I don't think I really know him that well. Pluss im pretty sure that he's into Star even if he doesn't realize it. I mean look at them now-"

Jackie points over to the front where Marco is holding Stars shoulders as she argues with her mother.

"-they just met and Marco is already her emotional support."

"Well its your choice, personally I think that Tom guy is hot."

"Janna he's a demon, ok yeah he was hot, but he clearly has anger issues. And that was obvious despite him appearing for five seconds."

"Meh, I like em bad."

"But enough about me, what is THAT in your hands."

"Oh this?" Janna says holding up a strange looking wand that has spikes and bat wings on it. "I nabbed this off queen stick-up-her-butt when I bumped into her. Guess this is what it looks like when I hold it."

"The royal magic wand?" Jackie asked cautiously.

"Yep, im going to give it to Star, privately of course."

"Yo." Ponyhead says floating over them. "I'll do it."

-Back in the front-

"Mom please I have actually SEEN the girls when they come out of there. They are nothing like the girls they were before." Star pleads.

"If you mean that they learned to act appropriately than I agree."

"Um, your majesty if I may…"

"You may not," Moon said sternly. "though I appreciate you looking after my daughter in that timeline Mr. Diaz you also encouraged her to, how you say, dance around the truth to me."

"She was screaming." Marco defended.

"Well, clearly giving you the wand and sending you to earth will do nothing but attract unwanted attention to you, monster or otherwise, and cause far more destruction. For all we know it could be your poor decisions with magic that leads to it getting destroyed."

Moon takes a deep breath.

"I have made my decision, when this is over no earth."

"WHAT!?" Star and Marco say at once terrified.

"Instead you will be going to Saint Olga's with Ponyhead."

Now Star starts sobbing and crying on the ground grabbing onto her mothers dress.

"No no no no no mommy please no."

"Yeah no, I just got into her." Starfan13 says from behind the seat taking pictures, still.

"Please Moon look at her!" Marco says kneeling and gesturing towards the crying Star, who is now holding onto his torso.

"Queen Moon, Mr. Diaz. And Star needs to get over this silly childish phobia of hers."

"Bu-"

"This isn't up for debate Star. You are going to Saint Olgas once this marathon is over and my decision is final." Moon says as she walks away, Star sits back in her chair still sad but atleast not crying, or rather atleast not a sobbing mess.

"Star, its going to be ok. Maybe your mom will change her mind. Or, maybe it wont be that bad."

"Oh its bad Marco. Really bad. Why wont she believe me? She thinks that im just this dumb kid that doesn't know anything. And don't bring up the football thing im new to earth."

"I wont let you go there Star." Marco says grabbing her hand. "Im sure my parents will let you stay with us, I promise you will be fine."

Star's teary eyes met Marco's they smiled at each other and something inside both of them clicked. This just felt right. Star had never felt this way about anyone before, she felt it watching Marco embrace the chaos she was causing on screen (although that didn't take the whole first episode), but it was how protective she was of her (granted that might get annoying later) now she was starting to notice how handsome his eyes were. She had no doubt that he would make a great friend.

Marco on the other hand was noticing how beautiful Star was with her blue eyes and blonde hair. Sure she was hyperactive and alittle scatterbrained but she was also very amazing, how she was able to do so much before she even got magic, her optimism and determination. And her hyperactivity just made her so adorable. They stared at each other alittle longer than they should have, before something came between them…."No" Marco immediately got these thoughts out of his head. He wasn't falling for Star or anything? Of course love at first sight isn't real and they hardly know each other at this point. "Focus on Jackie, she's the one you've had a crush on for years now. Star will definitely be your best friend, but focus on Jackie."

"Got you something princess." Janna says holding the wand between them.

"Janna is this….my moms wand?"

"Nope its yours. You were supposed to get it before we came here. So here you go."

"I don't know if I…..ahah!" Star says before grabbing the wand, it turns into how it looked on screen. She gasps at it. "Ok, time for something more casual. Wardrobe change-naturanno." Star says and the wand changes her princess outfit to the same blue-green dress she wore on the screen with the purple boots and star shaped purse. Her tiara having been turned into a horned headband as well.

"You know funny thing I have no idea where my future self got one of these." Star says flicking her horns. "Last time I checked you can only get these in the underworld."

"Uh, speaking of the underworld, who is Tom? He looked kind of demonic." Marco asks wondering if he was supposed to be Stars (ex?) boyfriend.

"Oh that was Tom Lucitor. He's the prince of the Lucitor Kingdom under Mewni which is, yeah demons. You know funny thing I was actually looking forward to meeting him at the upcoming silver bell ball since he's the only guy who shouldn't be a bird, a fish or my cousin. But how does my counterpart know him so well? I guess we met earlier in that timeline."

"Actually, the scene between you getting the wand and bringing down your kingdom happen between several weeks." Explains Omnitraxus who had just floated down beside them. "In that timeline you two met at the ball, started dating then broke up. Actually, that's why you made the flaming rainbows in the first place. I would have shown that to you but the screen keeps glitching for some reason, skipping time. Farwell." Omnitraxus Prime says before he moves back to his seat.

"Well, I see no point pursuing that relationship then." Star says.

"Hey looks like the new set of episodes is about to start."


	3. S1 Ep 3-5

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S1 Ep 3 A/B**

Both Marco and Star shifted uncomfortably in their seats. This set of episodes did NOT portray either of them in much of a positive light. In fact certain people from the rows behind them were looking at them strangely.

"Wow, we really weren't cool in those episodes. Especially you Marco. At least I was justified about Gustav being up to something. You wanted to beat up a kid."

"Hey I was influenced by a monster arm. Plus, Jeremy is a creep."

"Ok true, those rich guys did NOT raise their kid right."

"And what was demonious infestica?"

"I don't know, I must have read it wrong or something."

"Do you have the book with you now?" Janna asks.

"No, unfortunately not." Star says.

-second row-

"So demonious infestica? Did your daughter read that right?" Rafael asks River.

"I don't know, I never touch that book. Normally there's a tiny blue man in it that I cant stand. Moon Pie?"

"Unfortunately Star actually read that chapter right." Moon said disgruntled.

"What? That's actually a spell?" Angie asks.

"It does heal your bones but it also infects you with a demon. It was written by my 3rd great-grandmother Crescenta. She-wasn't a very nice lady."

-front row-

Star has the spell book with her as she turns to Crescenta's chapter.

"Im going to go ask Omnitraxus if I can get the book."

Star says getting up and leaving.

Taking Stars place was the arrival of Ponyhead and Jackie. Marco starts sweating and scratching his neck.

"Ok Jackie I still want to remind you that this is still another universe were watching here. I mean sure its 99% the same as ours but im sure there are still minor…"

"Marco, do you have a crush on me yes or no?"

Marco's eyes widen and he gulps.

-Second row-

"Were need to watch these episodes as quickly as possible. Im not going all the way to your room to find a book." Hekapoo says.

"Yeah, and besides. I really don't wanna see Glossaryk right now." Rhombulus says.

"Agreed." Says Omnitraxus. "He would be furious that we are watching these events play out to try to change the events of our timeline."

"Fine…." Star turns to the Diaz's "Sorry about…..all that." She says pointing at the screen.

"Its fine dear, do better this time."

"Star, when did you change your clothes?" Moon asks.

"Ok gotta go."

Star passes Jackie on her way to her seat. Sitting next to her was a cuddled-up Marco in his red hoodie.

"So, you talk to Jackie?" Star asks.

"Oh man," Ponyhead starts. "That gurl just dumped earth-turd."

"She didn't dump me, but yeah she said that she doesn't think we should date." Marco says.

"What why?" Star asks genuinely confused.

"Well, among other things, for some reason, she thinks that you and I are starting something." Marco says.

"That's just on the screen." Star says.

"She means right now."

"Oh that's silly, im going to talk to her now."

"Sit in your seat the next episodes are going to begin." Omnitraxus calls from behind her. Star slumps.

"Did you get the book?" Janna asks.

"I'll try again later. Oh and by the way I did read the spell right. Apparently one of my ancestors was a lunatic."

* * *

**S1 Ep 4a-5b**

The audience had just watched two (or rather two sets of two) "episodes" in a row. One introduced Star to a potential crush, one almost cost Star her wand, one revealed a secret about the king and the other made Brittany hate Star even more (Yet the rest of the class loved her more).

-Second Row-

"Now Honey…." River says sweating "….You know this is still an alternate timeline technically and Onmitraxus did say that it was only 99% alike."

"River I know your lectures aren't real." Moon says.

"You do?"

"Yes, I just thought I should let you have your fun." The king and queen smile at each other.

"So can we visit Mewni then?" Rafael asks.

"You still want to go after seeing you two get eaten?" Moon asks astounded.

"It looked fun." Says Angie.

-First row-

"So coolest girl you know huh?" Star says teasing Marco.

"Hehe, maybe…..sorry about nearly costing you your wand."

"Hey, its cool everything worked out." Star said twirling the one she had in her hand. "I'm just touched you went through so much trouble for me."

"Well you cheered me up so I thought I would do the same. Oh, and by the way if you see me running after the bus, help me get on it." Marco said the last part seriously.

"Ok. So where is Oscar?" Star said looking at the group behind the Commission and the parents, nearly everyone except Brittany was waving at Star excited.

"Oh, he was probably left in the parking lot, that's where he spends most of his time." Janna says.

"You should definitely check out that boy girl." Ponyhead says.

"Star you will not go near that boy!" Moon shouts. "And you!" Moon says pointing at Marco. "If you use the wand as bait for monsters in this timeline ill….wait, where's my wand?" Moon says looking around frantically. Then she gets an idea. "Star." She makes her way to the front.

-Back row-

"How can you all still love Star Butterface?" Brittany asks incuriously. "She nearly got you all eaten by monsters and, more importantly, ruined my birthday party!"

"Dude that party was ruined until she got there." Jackie says making everyone laugh.

"And she wasn't the one who befriended Ludo." Says Alfonzo.

"I did not befriend that bird thing, we just shared a brief agreement over hating the princess. Who by the way showed up uninvited."

"You said she could come when pigs fly, and then she made a pig fly so…." Says Fergusson.

"Bleh." Brittany says showing in his direction. Then she stomped away and sat by herself.

_'__Oh why do they think star is so great?'_ Brittany thinks. _'Is it the stupid hearts? Her destructive attitude? The wand? YES! That's it, I need a wand. I just gotta get my own wand then its bye-bye butterfly.'_

"Uh Brittany's getting an evil smirk on her face." Sabrina says to Jackie. "Should we be worried?"

"Lets just keep an eye on her."

-Front row-

Moon had the wand in her hands again after Star gave it back to her. The former was sitting in her seat afraid while Janna was fessing up.

"Hey look I was the one who took the wand ok, Star had nothing to do with it?" Janna says. "Besides you should have given it to her anyways."

"I will not get parenting advice from a delinquent." Moon says before heading back to her seat.

The next few episodes began.


	4. S1 Ep 6-7

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**6a-7b**

**-Front row-**

"So…..Mewberty huh?" Marco says.

"Yeah. Mess-up twin." Star teases.

"Im not, oh alright."

"I like the part where you imitated Marco." Says Janna in response to the sleep-over episode.

"But seriously Marco, thank you for not letting my face get stolen by that elephant. And sorry if I make you feel insecure."

"No no no, were good, were fine." Marco says.

Then Star started thinking about Lobster-Claws. He proved himself to be on Ludo's side and "bad" at the end though, she did see those parts where the wand looked cute.

"But you were right though, maybe monsters aren't ALL bad."

**-Second row-**

"I don't get it, why did the wand keep shifting between good and bad?" Moon asks.

"Um, maybe because lobster claws wasn't completely evil." Angie says.

"Not a lot of good though." River says.

"Ok yeah that's true."

Rhombulus huffed "There's no such thing as a good monster. Like the princess said their born bad."

Lekmet however took notice of how the wand changed and thought a bit of what Marco had been saying.

Raphael looks at the crystal headed commission member weirdly. "That is so racist and closed minded."

"Hold on though im alittle confused." Says Angie. "Ok so Ludo is a monster, all his guys are monsters. But floating unicorn heads and Pixies aren't. Can you explain that?"

Hekapoo shrugs. "The ponyheads have status and their own kingdoms which allied with Mewni along time ago. Granted we weren't pleased when that first happened, but it worked out alright. Its when the non-mewmans live in Mewni and halt mewman expansion that they are an issue."

"So why not just ally with the monsters and share land peacefully instead of fighting them?" Angie asks. "I mean you saw that lobster claws had good in him and Ludo's team is basically just a gang so the entire population cant be all bad."

"Look, Monsters and Mewmans have been enemies for as long as Mewman's have existed." Omnitraxus says. "It's the way things have always been. (…And how they should stay)."

"Hmmm, though I must give your son credit, his method of therapy seemed much more effective than our method." Moon says to Angie before turning away.

"You mean launching them away in a catapult, yeah no kidding." Jackie said briefly butting in then shrinking back.

"And this school system seems quite beneficial as well, perhaps after this I will think about implementing a few of these earth things in Mewni."

"You seem tense moon." Angie says noticing.

"Now why would I be tense?" She asks.

"Well…..maybe it has to do with your daughter having mother issues."

Moon looked away.

"Her sleep walking turned out to be unrelated, its best not to worry about it."

Angie winced, she was trying to deny that she has issues with her own daughter.

"Look, Moon, I know that Star is going to be queen one day and that is a big responsibility, but she's still a kid, she needs to enjoy herself and have fun." Angie says. "Maybe you could just not remind her to act like a queen in training every single day?"

"Our subjects expect us to be nothing less than perfect Mrs. Diaz. One day she's going to have to grow up and stop having fun for the sake of her people. It might as well be now." Moon responds.

"Did YOUR mom make you do that?"

Tears went down Moons cheeks.

"Do not ask me about my mother Angie."

**-Third Row-**

"Well I guess we know why they are called Butterfly." Jackie says referring to Stars Mewberty form.

"Hey do you think all Mewmans can do that or just Star?" Alfonzo asks.

"Will we go through that?" Fergusson asks Ms. Skullnick. Who looks at them like 'seriously?'

"Do we have a health class that teaches these kids about puberty?" Skullnick asks Skeeves.

"Hmm. No. Looks like your getting another job."

Skullnick groans.

"I don't get why that elephant thing thought she looked like Star." Chantel says.

"Are you kidding they are basically twins." Brittany said with a mocking tone.

Then someone throws a chili-dog from behind her, ruining her hair.

"Who threw that?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Oh look the new episode is starting." Says Brittany fan. "Oh it and it has flames."

* * *

Next chapter is where we meet Tom and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Lawyer Lizard himself.


	5. S1 Ep 8 AB

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**8A-B**

[[[I know I said I wouldn't include the transcript but this particular set if episodes is so juicy that I just have to include it. Perhaps I will do something similar for other important scenes.]]]

**Blood moon ball**

_"__We broke up!"_

"Ok so I guess you were the one who broke up with him." Marco says recalling how in an earlier episode his version of Star had mentioned that she hadn't met Tom Lucitor yet and Omnitraxus explained that that version of Star met him after getting the wand at a ball and broke up before being sent to earth.

Which was alittle confusing since the "episode" basically cut to that making anyone else think that Star set the castle on fire in like 15 minutes, but whatever.

"Well I don't know why future me broke up with him but I don't look like I wanna take him back." Star says.

"Can I have him then?" Janna asks.

"Girl, that boy is super-hot, but demons are crazy angry." Ponyhead says.

"Meh." Janna shrugs.

….

_"__You look….amazing."_

Star looks over at Marco who is blushing at the screen, then he looks briefly at her before turning away. Star chuckles.

IN the second row Angie and Raphael are going "aww."

Moon and River however were contemplating. River didn't really like him at first but that was really just due to his "dad" nature towards any boy getting close to his daughter. Granted he had seen both good and bad traits in Marco both on screen and in person but needless to say River didn't exactly hate him as much as he did in the beginning.

Moon however was feeling similar feelings. She was neutral at first, appreciated how Marco looked out for Star but disapproved of some of his quirks.

In the back-row Jackie was now completely certain that Marco had a crush on Star even if his future self didn't realize it yet.

"She does look amazing…." The girl now known as StarFan13 says drooling alittle.

"As a teacher I must advise her to stay away from demon ex-boyfriends." Skeeves says.

….

_"__Its me Marco."_

"OW!" Marco responds to Star punching him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Well first of all you got our souls bonded."

"Ok yeah that may have gone too far."

"And most importantly you didn't trust me." Star says upset. "I didn't need a hero there I needed a friend who trusts me to do things on my own. I could have handled Tom."

"Im sorry I just….." Marco takes a breath. "Yeah, ok future me should have trusted you."

"Oh and look, Tom is frozen on the screen now. 0 days without anger, heh."

-Back row-

"So Star and Marco are basically soulmates now. Yeah sure why not." Jackie says.

"You know they haven't gone to the dance yet." Chantelle says.

"Nah, I think im good." Jackie says watching Star and Marco (in their reality) saying the same thing at the same time then laughing at it. "Lets just keep watching."

…

_"__Now go make me some Nachos!"_

[End Episode]

"I bet Tom isn't looking so hot now huh?" Marco asks Janna.

"Nah, still hot."

Marco groans.

He jumps alittle turning around to face River.

"Ok one, thank you for making sure my daughter didn't get her soul bonded to the demon boy." River says.

"Dad I could have handled it!"

"Two, next time this happens, YOU don't get your soul bonded, got it?"

"Yes sir…."

River smiles and walks back to his seat before the next episode starts.

**Fortune cookies**

The episode just opens and already everyone is cracking up at the sight. About as much as they were in the first episode when Marco was denying he wasn't a safe kid.

"Oh my god these monsters suck!" Janna screamed out.  
"You said it girl." Ponyhead exclaims "ha! That one's getting a wegie! That's a wegie right?"  
"No actually a wedgie is..."  
"Will you two quite down we said no talking!" Hekapoo yells from behind them. "But I do find it sad that at this point Star and Marco are actually placing bets."

...

"Marco you must introduce me to these fortune cookies on earth!" Star says after watching her future counterpart discover the "magical" cookies on screen.  
"No Star future me is messing with you they aren't real!"  
"Are you sure?" Star asks not believing it.

Marco groans then he turns his head to see Queen Moon glaring at him from behind. It totally said 'thanks to you my daughter takes orders from cookies."

"Deer do you think we could get some of those cookies?" River asks his wife who facepalms as a result.

...

_"__West Mewnian Swamp water. Or do you drink from the bottle?"_

Everyone was confused by this, by everyone though I mean Star, Ponyhead, the human students and teachers and the Diaz's.

Moon and the High Commission on the other hand were…horrified.

"No…." Moon says silently, then frantically. "No no no no no not him! Anyone but him!"

"You, know this lizard?" Angie asks.

-Front row-

"Ok, so Ludo is going to be working with a Lizard dressed like a lawyer. Ok." Marco says.

"Why is my mom freaking out?" Star says looking behind her.

"Dang he is hot." Says Ponyhead.

"I wonder how he would look in a swimsuit." Janna wonders. She and Pony chuckle with each other.

-Second row-

"His name is Toffee." Moon tells Angie. "I….fought him before. If he is going to be working with Ludo Star is in grave danger."

"We….might be dead." Hekapoo says actually afraid.

-Back row-

"Ok this guy looks serious." Jackie says now actually afraid for Star and Marco.

….

_"__I accept."_

_"__Excellent!"_

_…__._

-Back row-

"WOW!" The entirety of the kids shouted at how this lizard was able to manipulate Ludo.

"I think Ludo might actually get stuff done now." Ms. Skullnick says.

-Middle row-

"Ok, this might be an issue." Raphael says.

"Indeed." River agrees.

-Front row-

"So, looks like you just got your first legitimate threat." Says Janna to Star.

…..

_"__A great evil has been unleashed."_

Everyone's eyes widen with horror. The one TRUE fortune cookie!?

"I told you cookies were magical!" Fergusson exclaims.

After episode…..

-Front Row-

"Yeah, this guy has bigger plans then Pew-Pew-Pew Ludo and he is going to double cross you big time Ludo." Janna says.

"Yeahhhhhhh…." Star says alittle afraid of what she saw on the screen.

"Star!" Queen Moon says as she runs up and hugs her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Star listen to me, if you meet Toffee, please call me as soon as possible, I will handle it."

"I'll but him in a crystal!. Rhombulus exclaims. He then notices a gecko (or gecko like creature) on a nearby tree and crystalizes the entire thing.

"Mom don't worry, me and Marco can handle him." Star says pulling Marco on. "I mean we stopped his fortune cookie plan."

"Star, listen to me. I fought Toffee when I was your age. He is not someone to mess with."

"So was he like your version of Ludo?" Marco asks.

"No, not really. He never tried to steal my wand." Moon says tears forming in her eyes alittle. "What Toffee took from me was much worse."

Star and Marco looked at each other then back at the queen. Before they could ask what she meant Omnitraxus interrupted.

'The next set is about to start. You can share information during the lunch break in a few."

"We will talk about this at lunch." Moons says before going back to her seat. Leaving Star and Marco alone looking at each other strangely.

Wondering what will come next.


	6. S1 Ep 9 AB

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**9A-9B**

**Freeze Day**

After watch the previous episodes, with the plans of demon ex-boyfriends backfiring and resulting in two friends, who were clearly attracted to each other before, becoming literal soul mates and lizards in nice suits with hidden agenda's posing a threat; this "filler" episode seemed kind of boring.

Granted it was still very amusing to watch, the and teachers awed in amazement at Star accidentally freezing time, laughing at Star and Marco's shenanigans, their amazement at meeting father time and the pity they felt for his predicament and joy they felt at his liberation.

Jackie however was a tad uncomfortable about the whole "phase 4" thing as Marco in the front was contemplating on how his plan was utterly stupid and had gotten him nowhere with Jackie in all this time. He was thinking now it was no wonder that she rejected him.

But he decided to change the subject.

**-Front Row-**

" So Star…..how about after this we put father time on a bike and have that freeze day?"

"Oh I would love that!" Star says. "After you get to phase 5."

"I….I think im going to leave Jackie alone…."

"Isnt that what you've been doing?" Ponyhead asks. Marco groans as Janna high-fives her horn.

"….but im still going to officially say 'hi' to her."

**-Middle Row-**

"Ok quick question." Angie says.

"Yes?" Omnitraxus responds.

"If theres father time then what are you for?"

Omnitraxus narrows at her.

"He's time-time, im space-time." He says. "If your in a time-loop I deal with that. A father time problem is like. Oh I burt this toast I really wanted to eat."

Then Angie turns to Moon.

"You see-"

Omnitraxus interrupts her.

"Oh dang it, I burnt this toast I wish I could go back in time before it was burnt."

"Star-"

"That sort of thing."

Angie waited for a moment to see if the giant floating skull was done talking before going back to the queen.

"Star's pretty responsible with magic. She managed to free father time and keep the wheel going."

"Stat froze time by accident. And she spent what was apparently a few days pulling pranks on your town. Honestly I have no idea how you can tolerate such inappropriate behavior." Moon exclaims.

"Because its awesome!" Starfan13 yells from behind.

"At least she didn't delete gravity!" Sabrina yells as well.

"Hey are we going to have lunch soon?" Skullnick yells.

"After the season is over, we can compare notes." Hekapoo yells. "Play Omni"

And so the next episode began….

* * *

**Royal Pain**

….And ended.

In the front row

"So, a surprise every once in a while then?" Star asks.

"And absolutely no wet socks." Marco says.

"Dude you gotta invite me over when you turn Marco's house into a waterpark." Janna says.

"I would have totally crashed that party if I wasn't in….Saint O's" Ponyhead says with a shiver down her neck. Then she leaned over to Janna "Remind me to wet his socks if he tries to steal Star."

Stars face contorted.

"Gah! Oh man I just remembered that mom said she was going to send us there when this was over. Wait, that means no YOU either!" Star says looking at Marco feeling even more depressed. For some reason.

"Don't worry, im sure your mom will change her mind, I mean you haven't caused serious damage yet."

**-Middle Row-**

"No Mrs. Diaz, my opinion on Star has not changed." Moon says to Angie. "And you!" She says pointing at Raphael "How on Mewni could you have been ok with your house becoming a waterpark?" Moon was seriously asking them. It was like the Diaz's had no sense of discipline at all to have let Star get away with using magic so irresponsibly.

"Because it was fun! And I would just like to state that she was easily able to make it disappear." Raphael says. "Also _she_ was not the one that set a mini-golf course on fire." Raphael says pointing at River while still looking at Moon.

"How was I supposed to know that Salivary wasn't living there?" River defended. "Also we must look into getting these _toilets _on Mewni."

"Agreed, it will make _waste_ disposal easier." Moon said, honestly this was the best idea her husband had after watching his shenanigans on the screen. "But as for everything else River you need to have more control of yourself, especially around Star. Your where she gets it from."

"Be that as it may I am still more concerned about the Lizard's return." Hekapoo says.

**-Back Row-**

"Looks like we know where Butterface gets her brains and destructive nature from." Brittany says before fake laughing.

"Oh will you stop already Brittany, we all know that your just jealous." Hope says.

"Honestly they should give that wand to someone better. Like me." Brittany says.

"cough-bad idea."

The students turned around to see Principal Skeeves looking away whistling.

"You would be even worse." Ms. Skullnick says bluntly.

"Hey, I want the one who turned you into a troll. Though honestly it would be an improvement." Brittany says. She then feels a piece of paper in her fall into hand and looks at it. "Detention?"

"For a month." Skullnick says.

"That water park was rad." Dan, the captain of the swim team said.

"Maybe we can get her to enhance the pool for our work outs." Another member of the swim team said.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Alphonso said.

"Yeah, having Star around is going to be so much fun." Fergusson says.

"I wouldn't celebrate too much if I were you." Jackie says. "Janna told me that Stars mom is sending her to that reform school when this is over."

"YES!" Brittany squealed as everyone else said "NO!"

"Silence!" Omnitraxus says from infornt of them. "We are now beginning the next episode. Which is ironically called 'Saint Olga's'."

* * *

Ok the next episode is going to be styled like I did with Blood Moon Ball and Toffee. Not the whole episode script but I will have "scenes" shown because they would break the "silence" in the audience that they are expected to have.

I think I will do this for the most "important" episodes. I mean the ones that have the most impact on the series in terms of plot and Starco.

Any suggestions.

THNX.


	7. S1 Ep 10

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses**

Right after the first scene of the new show people were already hating saint olga's. Princesses weren't even allowed to have cupcakes on their birthdays?

And then everyone (who wasn't already weirded out by the legs that weren't Stars moving under the carpet) was terrified when Ponyhead expressed fear over having expressed "Individuality and emotion" t Saint O's. And the conformant chamber.

None were more scared than Star and Ponyhead.

Angie looked at Moon glaring somewhat.

"Im sure she's just exaggerating."

Star however was cringed to her seat the entire time and Marco was covering his ears to avoid her screams.

Most of them, who weren't Star, laughed at the scene of Star putting Marco in a fluffy Pink dress to blend in with the princesses while she gave herself a Rock style one. Janna took a picture while Ponyhead balled her eyes out with rainbow tears.

Marco groaned.

_"__Miss Heinous is eager to start the reformation process."_

"Miss Heinous? Really?" Jackie said turning to Courtney.

Everyone else had assumed that Saint Olga was the original founder while this Miss Heinous was the current head-mistress.

They watched the orientation video and everyone was finding Saint Olga's even more creepy. Even Moon herself was put-off by the lines _One in a million emotionless rubber stamp._

She just wanted Star to lean to behave not loose her personality. But she was sure that they didn't ACTUALLY loose their personality or anything like that. That would be insane, and make her a REALLY horrible mother to consider sending her daughter there.

_"__Every single one of you is here for a reason."_

"Wha-" Rhombulus said looking at the older woman on the screen. Lekmet "Bahhed" loudly and Hekapoo spit out her soda.

"Is that-?" Omnitraxus says.

"That must be Miss Heinous." Angie says.

"Its her." Hekapoo whispered to Omnitraxus.

"How can she still be alive after all this time?" He asks.

(I know that Star and Marco's guide had a Wanted Poster of Miss Heinous in it, but lets pretend, that it was an old wanted poster and that they were unsure if she was still alive at this point. I mean they never went to Saint Olga's to get her.)

But they went back to watching.

Nearly everyone face-palmed at Star bursting through the door to sing to Ponyhead. Right after Marco told her to be quiet.

SCREAMS upon seeing what Ponyhead had become since the phone call MINUTES AGO.

"Wha-" But no one was more terrified than Pony.

_"__You know, I kinda like her better this way."_

"Ow." Marco said reacting to Ponyhead poking him with her horn.

"Don't you dare say you like me with my hair styled like a nerd."

"Ok yeah looking at it from this angle it is pretty messed up." Marco admits.

_"__Keep your pinkies at 90 degree's"_

"This is worse than my worst nightmare." Star says both on screen and real time.

"Yeah….." Marco says.

"You gotta burn that place to the ground." Janna says.

"Yes, yes lets do that. Like right now!" Ponyhead said terrified of what was in store for her.

**-Middle Row—**

"Still thinking about sending your daughter there?" Angie asks seriously.

"Not at this moment no." Moon admits.

**-Back Row—**

"This is a new level of disturbing." Jackie says.

"Yeah." Even Brittany admits.

"_What is this place?"_

_"__I don't know."_

The MHC crunched in their seats.

"Yes what is that?" Moon said asking the commission.

"What? We don't know anything!" Omnitraxus says quickly. "Just keep watching, no talking remember, shush!"

_"__My Poufy Dress Won't Fit!"_

"This is why I wanted to be a guard!" Marco shouted.

"Im sorry Marco!" Star screamed.

Janna wanted to say something along the lines of "very manly dude." But this was a very serious situation. Wow, for Janna that is big!

_"__Really? Wha-"_

"What? Bobby-pins always work!" Marco complained. Absolutly horrified watching his future self/counterpart get brainwashed.

**-Middle row—**

"Your school has my son tied to a chair and they are trying to brainwash him!" Angie shouted at Moon who herself was wrecked with guilt over planning to send her own daughter there.

**-Back row—**

"This chick is an even worse teacher than Skullnick." Ferguesson says.

"Yea- Hey!" Skullnick says.

Everyone began to feel a wave of sadness seeing Star cry while trying to destroy the very terrible poster.

But they all cheer once Ponyhead starts tearing it up and returning to her old self.

"YES! Im back baby!" Ponyhead said in real time. "And I cant believe im saying this but lets get Earth-turd out of there."

"Hey can you not call me earth-turd in this timeline?" Marco asks.

"No."

Everybody watched in anticipation as the butterfly monster Star made approached Heinous and her assistant with a foaming mouth. Some of them even hoping that it tears her to shreds. Including Rhombulus, abeit for different reasons.

But then. Something catches their eyes.

_"__Your cheeks!"_

"WHAT!" Every single person, who wasn't Hekapoo, Lekmet, Omnitraxus or Rhombulus, shouted at once.

Miss Heinous had CLUBS on her cheeks.

Like how Queen Moon had Diamonds, Star had hearts, this insane teacher had CLUBS.

"S-Star. Are you, related to Miss Heinous?" Marco asks.

"I-I have no idea."

"Diamonds, Hearts, Clubs….so who the heck is the spade?" Jackie asks.

Everyone was relieved and happy when "Princess Turdina" Started the rebellion and Saint O's was effectively transformed into a party site.

But everyone was alittle worried and confused when they was Heinous enter a library with the boby pin.

Then absolute horror when she put it in the liquid and it told her that it was from earth.

_"__I will find…..and Annihilate them!...thats the verb ive been looking for."_

_Episode ends._

"Ok….this could be an issue." Star says. Now she has to worry about a lizard and a teacher.

"Star."

Star and Marco looks around and see's Moon standing there looking guilty.

"Um, you will not be going to Saint Olga's." She then walked away.

**-Middle row—**

Moon sat back down next to Angie and she put her hands to her face.

"I cant believe I was going to send my daughter to get her personality destroyed."

"Hey its ok." Angie said patting her shoulder. "Now you can destroy that place instead. Hey so is Heinous like your sister, second cousin, aunt, what?"

Moon was completely baffled.

"I don't know. T-That cant be right." Moon said. "I know every branch of the Butterfly family tree and this 'Miss Heinous' isn't anywhere on it!"

"Uh, you know the cheek marks are from exposure to magic, you don't HAVE to be a butterfly just have magic." Hekapoo says, it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Actually, it still applied.

"So this person could have her own stash of magic." River concluded. "You must stop her when this is over. Someone like her could cause serious damage."

"Agreed, we will get on that." Omnitraxus says. He turns to the other commission members relieved that their secret remains safe for now.

**-Back row—**

"She has clubs!" Jackie says.

"Does that mean she's a Butterfly?" Another student asks.

"I heard the lady with the horns say that the cheek marks are from magic. So maybe this miss Heinous just came across magic once." Principal Skeeves reasons.

"She could be an illegitimate Butterfly." Alphonso says.

"Yeah, like…." Chantel starts. "Or what if this lady is like Moons older sister. Like way older before she was born or something. But she was as bad as Star so her parents sent her there and she was so affected that she ended up staying and running the place."

"An interesting theory. I'm curious to see where this is leading."

"The fact that she went to brainwashing HERSELF kind of disturbs me." Jackie says.

**-Middle Row—**

"Omnitraxus spoke."

"Ok everyone, moving on the next episodes."


	8. S1 Ep 11-12

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S1 Ep 11 A-B**

_Mewnipendance Day-The Banagic Wand_

After watching these last two sets of episodes people were either cracking up about Stars lack of general knowledge on earth, or in deep thought about the political and racial segregation in Mewni.

Star herself had barely paid attention to her counterpart trying to buy "earth magic" because she kept thinking about Mewnipendance day. She thought about the Mewnipendence day book and how unevenly matched the Monsters were compared to the magically empowered Mewmans. It wasn't so much as a war or a battle as it was a mass slaughter.

She also started thinking about how Marco pointed out to her personally during the video that she said the monsters attacked the mewmans to "take back" the land. As in the monsters had it BEFORE the mewmans did.

As Marco looked over at his new friend to ask her if she was ok they heard a call.

"Princess! We want to talk to you!" Rhombulus called from behind them.

The MHC, besides Hekapoo and Lekmet were looking mad at Star while Stars parents just looked confused. Angie and Raphael awkwardly gave Star a 'its ok' hand gesture.

As Star and Marco stood up and walked to face them some of the other students and the teachers went up to them as well.

"Star….could you please explain to me why you let that frog-man go?" Moon asked keeping a regal tone.

"And gave him perfectly good corn." River added.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THEY ARE EVIL!" Rhombulus shouted outraged.

"Ok, ok." Star said. "I know that monsters…are our enemies. BUT as Marco here pointed out Mewnipendence day doesn't seem so much as us fighting for independence as us….taking homes from monsters and killing them all." Star says. "Honestly looking at it from a different perspective it seems alittle messed up."

All the humans started going "Yeah." "Kinda." "Pretty much."

"I never liked this holiday." Ponyhead said.

"Sweety, when Mewmans first came to Mewni the monsters attacked them." River said.

"Of course they attacked, you all took their land first." Marco said. "And then you massacared them with magic and you've been reinacting it ever sicne? Jeesh no wonder they hate you."

"You stay out of this human!" Rhombulus shouted, his snake hands hissing.

"Bahhhh."

"What? What do you mean you kind of see their point?" Rhombulus asked Lekmet.

"Honestly I think all those monsters are gross." Brittany said before making a bleh sound.

"See she gets it!" Rhombulus said pointing at Brittany with his snake-hand tongue.

"If I may." Principal Skeeves said. "We are from a country called America. But most of our ancestors came from Europe. We sailed to America just like your people did to Mewni." He explained to the Mewman royals and the commission. "Like how there were already monsters in Mewni there were Indians in America. Like you we took their land and killed them all when they fought back. But you know what the difference between us is? Today, we acknowledge it was wrong."

"That's why we let them build casino's now." Janna said.

"But monsters are evil!" Omnitraxus said.

"Um, I don't think they are evil so to say. Ok maybe Ludo and Toffee. But I think that monsters in general aren't so much evil as they are…..just on a different side."

"And that side isn't mewman." Rhombulus said.

"Well yeah…."

"EVIL!"

"That is very racist and closed minded." Raphael said. "And Star I think you did the right thing."

Star smiled at that.

"Ok look," Moon said. "Be that as it may, Monsters and Mewmans have been enemies for a long time. At this point they are bloodthirsty towards Mewmans and very dangerous."

"What about her?" Janna asked pointing at Ponyhead. "Or the demon Tom?"

"We have had ties with the Ponyheads and the Lucitors for generations." Moon explained.

"And before that?" Skullnick asked.

"Well…" Moon was looking guilty. "Ok they were monsters too."

"Aha!" Janna shouted.

"Ok lets all just agree that Star did something nice and Mewnipendence day needs less bloodlust." Marco said. "Can we please focus on the _real _question. Like, oh I don't know, what TOFFEE is up too now that he got Buff-Frog fired."

"Yes that is weird." Hekpoo said. "He's supposed to be helping get the wand."

"Maybe he's just that petty." Omnitraxus said. "The frog-man insulted him so he wanted to get rid of him."

"His name is Buff-Frog." Star said already starting to feel some sympathy for him.

"Stop sympathizing with the monster Star." Her mother scolded. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "The last thing you need is to end up like Eclipsa."

"Whose Eclipsa?" Star asked.

The commission and her parents looked at Star as if she had just asked "what's 2+2".

"Star, didnt you read the book of spells?" River asked.

"I….may have kinda skimmed through all the chapters after grandma Skywynne. And by skimmed I mean mostly didn't read. So is Eclipsa another grandma or what?"

Moon looked at her daughter looking guilty and wide eyed.

"Uh, nothing. Forget I said anything. Omnitraxus play the next episode."

"Girl you gotta get that book here." Janna said to Star.

"I'll do that when we take a break."

* * *

**S1 Ep 12 A-B**

_Interdimensional Fieldtrip-Marco Grows a Beard_

After watching this set of episodes Skullnick was starting to like the idea of becoming a troll and the kids were starting to like her better.

Meanwhile the Commission was on the edge of their seats. Toffee had just manipulated Ludo's army into making HIM their leader. Ludo was thrown out of his castle and now Toffee was in control!

Meanwhile Jackie and Ponyhead were still laughing about Marco's predicament.

"Y-you were gonna shave off that gigantic beard with a tiny razor!" Janna said to Star as she balled her eyes out.

"Bet you wish you hadn't told her she uses too much magic, huh?" Ponyhead asks before laughing next to Janna.

"Guys this is serious!" Marco said. "Now Toffee is in control of Ludo's army. Who knows what he's gonna do now. Oh and Star I do hope you learned something."

"Yeah….maybe its not a good idea to rely too much on magic." Star said. Immediately before summoning up some popcorn. "Popcorn?"

"Oh yes." Marco said smiling before he took a handful. "Oh and if I ever do end up being covered in hair, please, use magic."

"Ok how about I only use magic under serious circumstances. Like, cant think fo anything else. Or if im too lazy to walk." Star says.

"Fine by me."

**-Second Row-**

"Toffee is in control of Ludo's castle…." Moon said terrified. What was her old enemy up too. Its like he was more concerned with taking over than getting the wand. And why would he even help try to get the wand in the first place. Septarians hated magic.

"Um… don't worry im sure it will be fine." Angie said trying to comfort the queen.

"Yeah….im alittle worried myself." Hekapoo said.

**-Back row-**

"Ok lets be honest who here DIDN'T expect that coming?" Brittany asked. No one raised their hands. "Yeah I thought so. And did you all see the damage Star caused? Bet this wouldn't happen if I had the wand instead."

"Heck no, you would make it rain diamonds." Jackie said.

"What would be wrong with that?" Brittany asked smugly.

"One, diamonds falling from the sky would destroy everything. Two, the price would go way down."

"Can we just move on?"

Omnitraxus spoke.

"Ok everyone. Just this one last episode then we can have lunch."


	9. S1Finale

For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode.

STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney

Expect irregular updates

* * *

**Storm the Castle-Season 1 Finale**

_In the beginning everyone, even Star, was a little astounded by the blondes utter recklessness in trying to get a sandwich. And everyone was shocked when she said that she wondered why they were even friends._

Star sent her new (earth) best friend Marco and apologetic look who smiled. He was glad that they were both learning things by watching their counterparts play out.

_But they felt relieved when Star decided to apologize._

_Then terrified when it was the fly monster instead delivering the princess a cryptic message to go to Ludo's castle._

**-Front Row-**

"I was kidnapped!" Marco said terrified.

**-Middle Row-**

"My miho was kidnapped!" Raphael said holding Angie who was also terrified.

"To use as bait to get the wand." Moon growled.

"We cannot let that happen!" Hekapoo said.

"Can you imagine if the power of magic fell into the hands of a monster?" Omnitraxus asked.

"Still racist, but definitely not THAT one!" Angie said referring to Toffee

**-Back Row-**

"I hope Marco's going to be ok." Jackie said.

"Forget Barfo!" Brittany said. "If that lizard gets the wand were doomed!"

_Everyone groaned at the policeman's incompetence. Then again (the humans thought) Stars statement was pretty ridiculous by earth standards. Especially since he hadn't met Star or got involved in her "starness" before._

"Thhaannnkkkkyoooouuuuu…" Angie whispered slowly and quietly to Star from behind when her counterpart declared she was going to rescue Marco.

_They watched for a while longer. Seeing Ludo attempting to make it up to the now "homeless" BuffFrog (whose name was apparently Yvgeny Bulgolyubov)_

"Ok in Ludo's defense that name is very foreign and very long." Ferguesson said.

"Did he really think his name was Chad?" Brittany said. "Ive dated Chads, that is not what a Chad looks like."

_Yet they were all wondering what was in Ludo's bag. They knew it had to have been Toffee that sent the fly as it doesn't work for Ludo anymore. But that didn't mean Ludo hadn't done something shady._

_Everyone chuckled a bit when Yvgeny-actually they all agreed to just call him Buff Frog-'Let' Ludo into his 'house'._

"**Tadpoles?" Buff-Frog says before Star blasts him with her wand.**

"Ludo was going to give him tadpoles?" Marco asked.

"Bleh." Star says.

"Aw, Mr. Bufffrogs a papa now." Raphael said.

"Where did he get those babies from?" Angie asked.

"He probably stole them from an orphanage." Says Moon.

"**Its Toffee's castle now!"**

"**Toffee!?…."**

"You really should tell your daughter more things. Like previous enemies." Angie said.

Moon clenched her fist and looked away.

"It was just too painful."

"**Thank you...gift...fatherhood."**

"**Wasn't...dingaling...bribe...friends...friends...don't need...big...meatball."**

Everyone (except Brittany) scowled at Ludo for his words. Especially River.

Meanwhile Marco was thinking.

'_A potential ally?'_

—

_Now they see Marco in Toffees imprisonments. He is in a giant clear box tied to a chair._

"**Well...fun in here."**

"Wow, hanging with you has really made me more confident." Marco said smiling at Star.

"Bet your still plenty insecure though." Janna says.

Marco sheared at her.

"Oh relax I'm just teasing."

**-Middle Row-**

"Uh oh." Rhombulus said, his snake hands looking worried.

"Baaahhhh!" Orkney says in agony.

"What! What!" Angie asks.

"Those crystals are from my dimension." Rhombulus explains. "There's no way the princess is going to be able to break it."

"There's two of you?" Marco said right after punching Toffees reflection.

"Looser." Brittany said.

"Shush!" Hekapoo said from the middle row. She was starting to like this Marco human.

"Please, like you would be that calm." Jackie said defending her-friend? She didn't exactly know what to call Marco at this point but she shut as heck wasn't going to let Brittany insult him.

—-

"**I will guide you...I am father now...want my babies...inside castle."**

"Well I'll say." River said striating his beard.

"This should be interesting." Moon days. She still wasn't sure she could trust the monster but she did feel more comfortable with him than Ludo. Especially against Toffee.

—-

"**Count of One. One."**

"Seriously Star?" Marco asks.

"Yeah...I'm not really a planner. I just gotta go for it." Star says.

"Girl that's terrible." Ponyhead said.

"Yeah I gotta agree with them there Star."

Everyone else was going "Yeah."

—-

"**No." Star says angry. Using her magic to stop the monsters around her.**

_Her cheeks glow. She aims her wand at the indestructible crystal box that withstood all other attacks. _

_And destroyed it._

"What!?" Moon and the MHC shouted.

"Yes!" Angie and Raphael cheered.

"Our boy lives! And you said it was indestructible." Angie said to Rhombulus who was still staring at the screen dumbfound.

"I-It should have been."

Before Moon could ponder how powerful her daughter was. Or the fact that she had indirectly dipped down, the crystal regenerated.

"Ah!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh no!" Says Star.

_Then Toffee, who had just regenerated his arm-_

(Everyone Who wasn't Moon, River or the MHC was thinking-What? He can regenerate an arm but not his finger!?)

_Just pressed a button to make the cage start sinking to crush Marco._

Angie and Raphael we're terrified.

Ferguesson and Alphonso were holding each other.

The entire student and teacher faculty was worried for Marco. Even Brittany, a bit.

Star, staring at the screen shouted "No!" And instantly grabbed Marcia hand making the latter blush.

"**...Twice as strong now.**

That hit everyone like a brick.

"**Don't...I got this."**

"No you don't." Hekapoo said to Marco in the front.

"**Take it...Let Marco go."**

"Star!"

"Princess!"

The royals and the MHC shouted.

Even Stars wand seemed to be humming in despair. Star scratched her head wondering what that was about.

Marco was conflicted. Sure he didn't want to die but he didn't want Star to give up her magic either. Especially not to Toffee. Who knows what the lawyer would do with magic.

"S-Star. You should t gave done that." Marco Wilkes himself to say.

"I would do it still." Star said proudly.

"You just gave a monster magic!" Omnitraxus shouted fearful and outraged. "Do you have any idea what horrors you may have ignited!?"

"Wait!" Jackie shouted. He's giving it back.

"**Destroy it."**

"Whaaaaat?" Everyone said as Star and Marco did on the screen.

Toffee. The evil, slithering, back-stabbing bad guy has just told Star to destroy the wand instead of using it for himself?

"What is he planning?" Moon asked worried.

"**The whispering spell."**

"The whispering spell?" Angie asked Moon.

"It's a spell that Glossaryck told to the first queen, the first spell every queen teaches to their daughter. He said that it was to prevent magic from falling into the wrong hands."

_Everyone watches feeling crestfallen and conflicted as Star whispers to the wand causing it to corrode._

_None more so than Star who, just like on the screen, cries alittle when the ghost of the mill horse comes out and whispers in Stars ear._

"I wonder what it said?" Marco whispered to himself."

"**Run."**

_Star tells Buff-Frog on the screen. Who does just that with his new babies. Marco And Star hide in the crystal box as everyone else is confused._

"Oh good, that should work." Moon said relieves. But still looking shocked.

"What?" Raphael and Angie ask."

"Uh, Star. Why did you-" Marco was interrupted by the surprised princess.

"The wand goes boom now."

"What!?"

"**It's been a pleasure."**

_Just as Star said the wand begins releasing energy, getting ready to burst as the Star crystal cracks._

_All the monsters flee, except Toffee._

"Heh, looks like he didn't know that part." Marco said giving a weak chuckle.

"Or did he?" Janna asked.

**-back row-**

"Ha! Dumb lizard." Brittany said.

"I don't think so." Jackie said.

"He said 'gentlemen it's been a pleasure"." Sabrina pointed.

_Everyone gasps as they see Toffee smile before the castle explodes._

"He wanted this!?" Moon shouts scared and confused.

"This isn't over then." Hekapoo said.

"It's the beginning of the end." Omnitraxus says in a worried tone.

"Baaaahhhh."

"You said it Chancellor." Says Rhombulus.

_After a small chuckle as Star throws Ludo into a void made by his own scissors they shout in relief as another millhorse enters the wand and it is reborn._

"Yes! The wands back." Shouts Star. "Looks like Toffee blew himself up for nothing."

"It's still a very reckless thing you did Star! And look half the crystal is still cleaved." Moon states.

"Well maybe if you had told me about Toffee, who you apparently fought before, I might have thought to call you." Star rebuffs.

Moon sighs.

"Ok, that I can admit. But this time IF you see Toffee you call me immediately understood?"

"Yeah sure." Star says sitting back in her seat.

—

"**You got all the pieces right?"**

_Glossaryck asks the royals who look uneasy._

_The last thing before the screen turns black is the sight of the other half of the wand. Glowing green._

—-

The episode ends.

Everyone is surprised and dumbfound.

Moon and the MHC are terrified.

Star is clutching Marcos hand and the wand at the same time. As Marco gasps feeling that kid have us being crushed.

"So..." Star says to Marco.

"Soooo." Marco responds. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well." Omnitraxus says floating up. "Uh. I think that's a good place to stop. Uh. Go to the bathroom, have lunch. And, uh. We'll discuss what we saw and get back to watching in a few hours.


	10. Lunch Break 13

For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode.

STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney

Expect irregular updates

* * *

**Lunch Break 1/3**

After watching the first "season" of Star Butterflies life the inhabitants of Mewni and Echo Creek were meeting in the High Schools lunch area to eat and talk about what they learned.

They all decided that they would eat before Moon explained exactly who Toffee is to her.

Star was sitting alone at a table staring at the wand in her hands.

Suddenly Marco sits next to her with a tray of Nachos and cake.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks the interdimensional princess, and yet he is STILL trying to wrap his head around that.

"Oh yeah im fine." Start says sarcastically. "I just found out that im destined to destroy my own wand because of a lizard in a suit and that it may lead to the end of magic in general. Not to mention that I might have a relative whose position is brainwashing kids and apparently my mom was keeping secrets from me. Hunky dory."

Star says before going back to glaring at her wand.

"Way to go earth turd." Ponyhead says floating next to Marco.

"Hey do you wanna talk to her?" Marco asks irritably.

"Thaaaannnnnk you." Ponyhead says floating past Marco. She floats next to Star. "Hey B-Fly, its me your bestie Ponyhead. Hey so listen, I know you're a-little guilty about future you destroying your wand for Marco" (she specifically said Marco to make sure she would listen better) "But hey it gets fixed, sorta, and now you know next time to just let him get crushed. No wait that didn't come out right."

Ponyhead is pulled back by Janna.

"Let me handle this." Janna sits next to Star. "So, wanna go out and destroy Toffee before he can kidnap Marco?"

Stars eyes light up.

"Yes."

"There we go." Janna says triumphantly smirking at Marco and Ponyhead.

Marco sighs and sits next to Star on the opposite side.

"Ok look Star, we don't know each other very well aside from what weve seen our counterparts do, but from what I can tell you are very capable. Granted you could study your spells more, but the whole point of this is to STOP all this from happening."

"Hence why I suggest we destroy Toffee." Janna says butting in.

"Anyways, im sure everything will be fine. Uh here." Marco slides Star the cake, it is vanilla with multi-colored sparkles in the batter and various colored icing. "I got you some cake, happy birthday."

Star gasps.

"Rainbow flavored cake is my favorite, how did you know?"'

"Uh, I just thought you would like the colors."

"Those two are definitely gonna hook up." Janna whispers to Ponyhead.

"You said it."

Jackie Lynn Thomas approaches the group. Stars cake already has a bite on it and Star is now trying one of Marco's "triangle food".

"Mmmmm. Marco how are these chips made?"

"Uh, from corn actually."

Star stares at the cheesy chips in apseration.

"Uh, excuse me." They all look at Jackie. "Hi, uh, your mom is ready to tell us about this Toffee guy."

They all get up and walk towards the center of the room where they see Moon standing with the MHC.

Marco walks by Jackie.

"Sorry." He says to her.

"Lets just move on." She says simply.

Marco sits down next to his parents on his left and Star sits next to him on his right. With River on her left.

Jackie, Janna, Pony, Alphonso and Fergusson sit behind them and the rest of the students and staff are sitting in a circle around Moon.

"Ok, after taking a small break to collect my thoughts, and enjoying this delicious corn-based chip dish prepared for me my Mrs. Diaz…." Moon says pulling out some Nachos from behind her back.

Angie gives a thumbs up to Marco.

"…I am ready to talk about Toffee, otherwise known as The Lizard."

"I like the last name better." One of the students says.

"Yes. Anyways. As you should all know by now, in Mewni, mewmans and monsters have always had a….difficult relationship."

"You mean that Mewmans have been stealing their land and pulverizing them for centuries while saying they are the bad ones for defending themselves." Janna says bluntly.

"LIES!" Rhombulus shouts, his snake hands hissing. Until Lekmet pulls him back.

"Believe what you wish." Moon rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I was about Star's age, my mother, Queen Comet, was trying to make peaceful negotiations with the monster government."

"Ok." Star said, she hadn't really known her grandma, her mother always told her that she sent her to a farm to hang with other grandma's but from what her mom said about her she seemed really great.

"Unfortunately, one of the monster kings generals, Toffee, went rogue. And then…" Moon started crying. "He killed her."

Everyone was shocked, but none more than Star.

Moon sat down on the table crying as Hekapoo put her hand on her shoulder.

"You told me that you sent Grandma to a farm, so she could hang with other grandma's." Star said standing up.

"And you believed that?" Brittany said in a smug tone. Chantelle then elbowed her in the ribs.

And the dark-haired girls hatred of Star increased.

"So, how did you beat him?" Marco asked.

"Yeah and how come he can regenerate and arm but not a finger?" Skullnick asked.

"Well," Moon started. "Im not proud of this, but, I used dark magic." Moon removed her glove, there was a dark vein going down her forearm. "I cost me, but I was able to permanently sever Toffee's finger. Once I showed that I could actually hurt him and his army they all fled. I thought that I could just let Toffee go believing that I had stopped him. But apparently that was a mistake." Moon said scolding herself.

"Uh, why didn't you aim for the head?" Janna asked. "I mean seriously you hit his finger but you didn't kill the guy who killed your mom?"

"I-I couldn't. Trust me, killing Toffee would have just created another problem. One potentially worse."

"Well he's planning to kidnap Marco and make Star blow up her wand." Jackie states.

"Which is why I am sending Rhombulus to track him down and crystalize him immediately."

"On it! Hekapoo, scissor me back to Mewni." Rhombulus shouts, his snake hands smiling.

"Bahhhhh." Lekmet states.

"What? You think we should keep watching to see the whole plan?"

"Lekmet might have a point." Hekapoo says. "I didn't like the look on his face when he got blown up."

"Eh, how about we take another thirty minutes, just to stretch our legs and think things over." Principal Skeeves said. "Until then….how about enrolling your daughter?" He says to River.

"You just want the gold don't you?"

"Maybe."

Moon looked over at Star giggling excitedly.

"Well see." Moon says.

"Yes!" Star jumps. "Oh, hey mom, do you think I can go back to Mewni real-quick. I wanna show Marco and Janna something."

"Hekapoo?" Moon asks the commission member.

"Eh." She shrugs before opening a portal back the Mewni.

Star walks to it and steps through.

"I will be right back."

She says before stepping completely though.

That just leaves everyone standing awkwardly next to each other.

"So, just out of curiosity where did Mewmans come from?" Marco asks the queen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in Stars book it says that your ancestors came to Mewni, that means that you weren't originally from there. So where did the first mewmans actually come from then?"

Moon and River look wide eyed at each other. Then they turn to the commission members and they are equally clueless.

"Eh, that was before our time." Omnitraxus says.

"We aren't really sure." Moon says. "There's no record from before the first queen. And there's also very little information recorded between the first queen and queen Skywynne. The original castle and spell-book got burnt down." Moon admitted.

"So Mewni is full of racism, your stuck in medieval times and you don't even know your own history. Great place." Janna says sarcastically.

Moon, River and the Commission scowled at Janna's statement, although most of the other people in the room had to silently agree. And even Moon admitted to herself that Mewni could be better, if only her subjects would allow change.

Star re-entered through the portal butt first dragging a large book behind her.

"Here we go!" Star exclaimed cheerfully. "The Butterfly family book of spells."

"Awesome!" Janna said running up to it. "Now we can do all sorts of witchy things with it."

"Oh no. I really don't wanna see Glossaryck right now." Rhombulus said holding his head.

As soon as Star lifts it up a small note falls out of it, Marco picks it up and reads.

"Dear children,

Her majesties, king and humans, I am performing some errands right now. Please feel free to read through this book if you please.

Love,

Sir Glossaryck of Terms

P.S. I wrote my own notes in the book of spells, enjoy."

"Glossaryck isn't gonna be here?" Rhomnulus says shocked, then he explodes into joy. "YES! Haha!"

"Ok, so while were on break who wants to hear about my family history?" Star asks the group. And everyone (bar Brittany) raises their hands. "Ok so preface, Glossarycks origins."

* * *

The next chapter will involve Star explaining the chapters of the book of spells, or atleast the first 4-7 and hearing opinions.

I will not have the entire sections of the book, just information shared.


	11. Lunch Break 23

**Lunch Break 2/3**

* * *

"Cover your right eye with your left eye?" Marco asks confused at the preface of the book where Glossaryck was explaining how to calibrate the book for the owners personality.

"Just skip it." Moon says.

And Star keeps reading,

She comes across a picture of Glossaryck in a womb, with his umbilical cord on his forehead.

"His belly-button is on his forehead." Jackie says alittle disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah that's why I gave him the gem." Rhombulus says. "And he never even thanked me." Rhombulus crosses his arms.

Star keeps reading,

She reads how Glossaryck "Existed forever but was born sometime after that long, long, ago." That confused everyone.

Then she read how "after he existed and before his birth" he was called upon by one of the Queens of Mewni to assist them un understanding magic. To help with that he created the first book of spells using silk worms and decided to live in it.

"Ok so who wants to read now?" Star says passing the book to Marco.

"Star this book is for our family only." Moon states.

"So you wanna read?" Star asks.

"You just read ONE page."

"Im tired."

"Read." Moon says sternly.

Star sighs and continues reading.

The second page (where Glossaryck opened by explaining that the silkworms make his clothes, turn his hair white and warning you not to get it in your mouth) there is a picture of Glossaryck with Omnitraxus, Lekmet, Hekapoo, Rhombulus and a giaraffe man. It looks almost like a family photo.

"_Before you know it…love with myself…had some kids._ "

Rhombulus snorted.

"Oh yeah, he liked us at first then he became more and more of a jerk later on." Rhombulus says.

"Yeah." Hekapoo agrees.

The other two nod in agreement.

"Whose that guy?" Marco says pointing at the giaraffe man. "Is that….Reynaldo the Bald Plate?" Marco says looking at the name at the end of Glossarycks list of names of his "kids".

"Yeah that's him." Hekapoo states. "He was made by Glossaryck for orderliness but we had to kick him out of the commission because of his constant ryming." She says the last part getting irritated.

Star keeps reading.

"_I made the mistake of giving them free will and I have to live with it every day…._"

This made everyone scowl, Glossaryck was essentially their father and he was outright stating he wished he hadn't given them free will. Granted most of them considered the commission racist and short-sighted already given their statements about monsters (especially Rhombulus) but they were still off-put by his attitude. Especially Angie and Raphael who were parents themselves.

Star kept reading.

Something caught her eyes.

"Uh mom what is this supposed to mean?"

Star reads the section of the book where Glossaryk says that you wont be in the Commission unless your: A princess, "some kind of hairy birdling or lizard man". And then he congratulates them on stealing the book.

"Birdling? Like Ludo?" Marco asks.

"Lizard like Toffee?" Jackie states worried.

"Glossaryk also says congradulations on stealing the book? Why would Glossaryck suggest something like that?" Star asks worried.

"That's always been in the book. No ones quite sure." Moon admits. "Although Glossaryck is rumored to be able to see the future and given when weve seen so far…." Now Moon was growing worried, did Glossaryck forsee either Ludo or Toffee getting the book? Why wouldn't he tell her? "Continue reading."

"Ok, blah, blah blah, parts of the book will be in different languages, blah blah, Uncle Justhin, blah, blah, skip ahead to grandma Comet to make pies."

"My mother was a very good chef, especially of pies." Moon says proudly.

Star continued reading.

"Oh look at this Glossaryck talks about some of the grandma's" Star says cheeringly as she reads the page listing WHO is in the book.

_\- Skywynne, Queen of Hours, Home of the Warnicorn Stampeed._

"Uh, whats a warnicorn?" Fergusson asks.

"Oh a unicorn, except it craves the blood of its enemies." Star says simply.

"Rad." Says Janna.

Star kept listing.

_\- Justhin the Uncalculated, Poor kid…."_

"Uh that sounds like a guys name." Justin said.

"Uh yes, he would have been queen had not his sister been born." Moon said.

_\- Solaria the Monster Carver, WAR! She kinda scares me._

"Scared Glossaryck?" Janna said alittle freaked.

"She was awesome!" Rhombulus stated. "She destroyed horde after horde of monsters!"

"Moving on." Angie said motioning Star to read more.

_\- Eclipsa Queen of Darkness._

"Queen of Darkness?" Star questioned. "Hey isn't that the grandma you mentioned earlier saying that I shouldn't be like her?" Star asked her mother.

"Do NOT read that chapter Star! Oh and look here Glossaryck agrees with me." Moon says pointing in the book.

The rest of the commission nod in agreement.

"Then its settled. Were reading it." Janna says, earning her a glare from the commission members.

Especially Rhombulus, he was seeing so much of Eclipsa in this human girl, she was just lucky that she wasn't magic or otherwise a real threat or he would have crystalized her by now.

_\- Festivia the Fun, try one of her cocktails._

_\- Dirhennia the Heaped, read between the balls,_

_\- Crescenta the Eager, loved to rule_

_\- Rhina the Riddled, All Hail the Mewni Queen of Mystery._

_\- Celena the Shy, Something witchy this way comes_

_\- Estrella the drafted, Mewni's own cartoonist._

_\- Comet the Chef, My favorite.._

"WHAT! Glossaryck your not supposed to have a favorite!" Star shouted outraged.

Then she went back to reading.

_\- Moon the Undaunted, find out why she married river, then let me know._

River growled at the blue man's judgement of him.

"I get it dude." Marco says touching the king's shoulder. Sure, he hadn't technically met Glossaryck yet, but after watching his future self-interact with him he was sure that he didn't want to.

"Oh look me made a section for me. Star the Underestimated." Star reads. "Hmm, but nothing written yet. Guess its just because I haven't done anything yet."

Star shrugs and turns the page.

And she bursts out in anger over what she reads.

"HEY IM NOT AN IDIOT!" Star shouts.

"Yes you are and your yelling at a book." Brittany says.

"Here i'll read it." Marco takes the book and skims over it to himself. "Wait so does Glossaryck have a sister or not?"

Anyways, Marco continues to read, until it reaches the section where it talks about Mewberty.

"Uh, ill let you read this bit." Marco says handing the book to Star. Who then awkwardly hands it to Moon. She decides not to actually read the book.

"Ok so basically once you enter Mewberty it will allow you to dip-down, and basically use magic without a wand."

"You can do that?" Star says astounded. "Narwhal blast!" She says raising her hands, but nothing.

"You haven't hit Mewberty yet Star. And after what we just saw I think im going to keep you someplace secure after a few months." Moon says thinking about the episode where Star nearly destroyed the school in her mewberty form.

"Aww."

"Anyways." Moon transforms into her own butterfly form infront of the humans, they are astounded, she has purple skin and sex arms and large beautiful wings. "When you first go through mewberty your wings are small but they grow, and after years of training you will be able to transform at will. In this form I also have access to Omatidia eyes which can allow you to see various dimensions. Although there was this one queen Soupina the Strange who wasn't able to turn them off, she had to leave mewni."

"Is she in this book?" Jackie asks.

"Uh, no she was a more ancient queen." Moon says.

"Aw."

"Now, some queens are able to dip-down after mewberty, others don't." Moon says.

Then she hads the book back to Star who skips through all the things her mom just summarized and Star skips ahead.

"Oh hey look Glossarycks bucket list. Wait I thought Glossaryck was supposed to be immortal?" Star shrugs and reads through the ones he hasn't crossed off yet. "Roast pudding, find long-lost brother, say nothing but "Globgor" for a year, create competent life from nothing" The MHC huff at that. "Change my voice, be in two places at once, fire the MHC."

"WHAT!?" "Bahhhh?" the Commission yell.

"Don't worry he needs both mine and Stars approval to do that as well." Moon says calming the commission down.

Star opens the next page and there are bugs everywhere.

"Bleh, wait are these Glossarycks pets?" Star says reading the names on the page by each bug. "Silky, Stinky, Sassafras, Stormy, Simone and Sally. Aw they are kinda adorable."

The star chaotically flips through the book to Skywynne's page.

"Ok so who wants to actually read about the queens now?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Uh, were getting close to the end of our break now." Omnitraxus says.

"Omnitraxus is right Star. We've already given them a description of the previous queens. Lets atleast watch the next episode and then you can show them more of the book."

Another note fell out of the book. Now Raphael picked it up.

"From Glossaryck, I recommend skimming through Solaria's chapter real quick."

"Ok so," Star opens the book to the depiction of Skywynne, a red haired woman with hourglass shaped cheek marks. "Skywynne, Mewni's 27th queen had two kids." Star says. "First there was Prince Justhin." She turns to the image of a fashionable purple haired boy with four-leaf clovers on his cheaks. "Then 14 years later was Solaria." Star turns to the image of Solaria.

She is a tall, red haired woman with her undercut hair tied in a very long braid. She is clad in battle armor and holding her sword-wand with a look that says 'I am confident I can destroy you'. Her cheek-marks are lighting bolts.

Star continues.

"Ok so main thing to know about Solaria is that she created the Solarian warriors." Star turns to the chapter called "The New Magical Army" where Solaria details the warriors with drawings of a mewman woman. "Mewman soldiers enhanced with magic to make them powerful enough to stand against the monsters."

Marco leans in and reads the descriptions of each spell.

"B.E.A.R. takes away fear? B.O.A.R. Takes away conscience? R.A.P.T.O.R. Enhance all senses in battle? This is insane who would volunteer to become this?"

"Yeah look at that." Jackie says pointing at the image of what she assumed to be a solarian warrior next to the queen. She is a massive hulking figure, with blank eyes and sharp teeth, her long braids flowing all over the place. "Mina Loveberry?" Jackie reads.

"Yep, Mina Loveberry, Solaria's first volunteer and Mewni's greatest warrior." Star says before sighing. "She is so amazing."

"Wait, you mean she's still alive?" Marco asks.

"Yes, the solarian Metamorphosis halted her aging." Moon says. Then she looks sad. "However you are right Marco, the process was insane. It damaged some of her sanity and it only got worse over time. Im sorry Star but in recent years she…..she hasn't been well."

"Mom you always used to tell me stores of how she fought with you on the battlefield. She gave you away at your wedding."

"In recent years she's gotten worse Star, I hardly recognize her. And Mina's lucky, she's the only Solarian that's managed to survive for so long." Moon says sadly.

"Hey as long as she's destroying monsters and protecting mewmans she can be as crazy as a bird house." Rhombulus says.

Star gives Rhombulus a look before flipping through some of the pages slowly. After the next couple of pages Janna shouts.

"Wait!"

"What?" Star asks.

"Look at that."

Janna points to a drawing of Solaria smiling at a child on her shoulders. Star reads the description on the page.

"Oh that's Solaria with Eclipsa, her daughter. What about it?"

"Star….look at her marks." Marco says pointing at the girls marks.

They were spades.

"They are spades everyone!" Janna shouts.

Everyone gasps.

"Ok so now we have a full deck of cards." Skeeves says.

Then Jackie starts. "Ok so Eclipsa is a Spade, Heinous is a Club, Moon is a Diamond and Star is a Heart? Are the four of you supposed to be really important?"

"Im reading Eclipsa's chapter." Janna says skimming though until she gets to a section of the book which is sealed with a skull-shaped lock and chains. "I hot this im a master locksmith."

"Trust me she is." Marco says to Moon thinking to all the times she unlocked his locker, among other things.

The scared queen quickly grabs the book away from the teen rebel.

"Hey!"

"This book is not to be read!" Moon shouts. "You want to know about Eclipsa I will tell you. She is called the Queen of Darkness because she abandoned her husband and her kingdom to run off with a monster!"

"Ohhh, had girl." Janna says approvingly.

"Wait, so Solaria, the monster craver, gave birth to a queen who ran off with one?" Marco said confused.

"Aww, so romantic." Starfan13 said.

"It wasn't romantic it was abhorrent!" Omnitraxus says.

"In addition she didn't respect the natural order, she meddled in the dark arts and this chapter is full of dangerous evil magic! That is why it will never be opened."

Moons eyes widen as she hears something snap and fall off.

She looks down and sees Janna holding the skull-shaped lock in her hands. Grinning at her.

Moon glares and closes the book before giving it to Hekapoo.

"Hekapoo please take this back to my study, I will reseal the chapter after all this."

"Of course." Hekapoo opens a portal with her scissors and steps into it.

Only to be tossed back.

"What?" She asks confused.

Hekapoo gets up and she pushes on the portal some more. She grunts and groans but she is unable to go through.

"Uh, your supposed to be going to Mewni right?" Rhombulus dumbly asks.

"Of course I am you idiot! I just…cant….get….woah!" Hekapoo is pushed back again and the spellbook flies right into Stars hands.

"Ok…." Omnitraxus states. "Clearly something is preventing us from leaving the dimension."

"I bet its Glossaryck." Rhombulus says.

Another note falls out of the book.

Star reads it.

_"Yes."_

"Let us just continue watching ok?" Omnitraxus says before everyone moves to take their seats again.

* * *

Ok I know what your all thinking, LockandKey! WHF? We thought we were going to actually read the queens chapters but instead you wasted our time on Glossaryck!?

Well sorry but honestly, I don't have the time to go through he entire book before the cast has to get back to watching the series. Maybe later.

Also, I am still trying to be cautious of copyright so even if I do it will just be summarized paragraphs, later on though.

**If you want to understand exactly WHAT I am summarizing you can easily find the Book Of Spells online. I was looking at a PDF of it when I was writing this.**

I am thinking that Star will read more of the book after season 2 premiers and before Battle for Mewni. That way they can read Eclipsa's chapter and understand the Queen of Darkness better.

For now, I just wanted everyone to get some Mina Background.

Thanks.

One more intermission chapter before we get back to business.

But we just had Star and the others sit down to watch the show again? How can there be another intermission? Well…..wait.


	12. Lunch Break 33

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Lunch Break 3/3**

300+ years ago

Skywynne Butterfly, the Queen of Hours suddenly went "THUD!" On the ground.

"Owww," she said rubbing her head getting up off the floor. "What?"

The looked around, the last thing she remembered was she was on her deathbed surrounded by her son Jushtin and daughter Solaria. But now she felt right as rain.

"Solaria! Jushtin?" She called putting. Nothing.

She looked around and she appeared to be in the room of the castle she had commissioned when rebuilding Butterfly castle to contain the new tapestries starting with hers.

She looked upon the wall where hers was framed next to her sons. The Uncalculated (or the un Queen). But when she looked at hers which should have depicted her holding her wand into the night sky, all that was left was a white silhouette. And the Queen of hours was confused.

"What?"

"Hello your majesty."

Skywynne looked at the representation of Glossaryck next to her silhouette in her tapestry. She had seen him dozens of times in that spot sitting like he was meditating. Looking blankety. But now he seemed to smiling at her.

To her surprise, Glossaryck emerged from the tapestry. He was floating above her smiling.

"Glossaryck. Where am I?" Skywynne asked. "Where are my children? Jushtin!"

"Your majesty. How can I put this to you gently...your dead."

Skywynne was shocked.

"What?"

"Your body is currently decomposing right now and your a spirit." Glossaryck said simply.

"How can I be dead if I'm right here." Skywynne said stubbornly. "When a person dies their soul goes to the underworld where they exist in a sleep like state in the river of souls. I know that because whenever I've summoned a dead person they were like "Huh? Where am I? This isn't my death bed-oh..."

"Yes, well. That applies to everyone who ISNT a queen. You see your connection to the wand allows it to sustain your soul after death."

"So I'm inside the wand?" Skywynne says.

"So where is my mother? Or any of the queens that cane before me?"

"As you know the wand is an extension of the wielders memory. Solaria never saw any tapestries before yours so only this room and your tapestries manifest here, as do you."

"Hmm. So when mother destroyed the book and the castle she destroyed the memory of the queens before me. And that's why they aren't here now."

Glossaryck nods.

"Wait so I'm going to be alone here?" Skywynne asked worried.

"Well atleast until your descendants and 'descendants' die." Skywynne didn't understand why Glossaryck said it like that. "Until then, I have to keep an eye on Solaria. And that's not going to be easy. She scares me."

After that Glossaryck moved back into the tapestry. He disappeared and his image was back where it belonged. Leaving the Queen of Hours alone.

—

Thankfully time was meaningless to the dead. Any normal person would have gone insane waiting for company but for the Queen of Hours waiting was extremely boring at worst.

The most exciting thing to happen was the weaving of her daughters tapestry. "Solaria the Monster Carver" they called her. Granted she had never thought kindly of monsters, but for some reason seeing her butcher monsters like that made Sky feel alittle uncomfortable.

Nothing more happened for atleast ten years. She spent most of her time "sleeping" in her tapestry.

That was until she heard a thud.

The Queen of Hours opened her eyes and saw her daughter Solaria. All grown and looking like she was ready for battle. Looking around frantically and swinging a sword around.

"SETH!" The Monster Carver screamed. Swinging her sword around. Her mother approached her from behind. "Where are you!? Did you and your kind retreat? Come out and face me like a Mewman!"

"Solaria."

Solaria turned around aggressively pointing a sword at the person who called her name. To her surprise, it was her mother. Thankfully she was so much shorter than her daughter or else the tip of the blade wound have gone lower than above her head.

Solaria looked dubfound.

"M-Mother?"

She lowered her blade and Sky approached her daughter slowly. It had been so long.

"I-I don't understand. I-I was at my camp. T-There was a monster ambush. The leader was this lizard and..."

Skywynne wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm so glad to see you."

Solaria has a look of absolute horror on her face. She knew it. The monsters won. She was dead. Her warriors were without their Queen now and...

"Oh no...Eclipsa."

Once Solaria had calmed down Skywynne explained to her what she learned from Glossaryck when she first arrived.

Like her mother Solaria spent most of her time in her tapestry. Not coming out until her daughters was done.

Mother and daughter stood before the image of Eclipsa in the arms of the prince of darkness and read the stanza.

Eclipsa Queen of Mewni. To a Mewman King was wed but took a monster for her love and away from Mewni Fled.

Solaria stared at the tapestry with a look of complete shock on her face. Skywynne was shocked by her granddaughters decision. After all who in the right mind would run off with a monster? But she could tell her daughter was taking it the hardest. Evident by the single tear falling down her right cheek.

"This has to be some kind of a mistake. E-Eclipsa would never..."

"I don't think it is. I'm sorry Sol." Skywynne said holding her daughters shoulder as she collapsed on the ground.

'How could she do this?' Solaria thought. 'Did I teach her nothing? Doesn't she know monsters are evil? That they want to destroy us? Why would she do this?'

Solaria concludes that either her daughter had decided to ally with the monsters to save herself, or the monster somehow charmed her into thinking he could be trusted. But she knew that her daughter was very intelligent, and not particularly aggressive.

Skywynne could only watch as her daughter broke down screaming in a mixture of sadness, confusion and anger.

—-

After that Solaria spent much of her time in her tapestry. Even when her mother was out the Monster Carver only left the security of her tapestry to check in on her brothers tapestry to see if he was joining them soon. Then she would stare at her daughters for a few hours silently then back to her tapestry. Completely ignoring her mother when she tried to talk.

—-

"Solaria." Skywynne called out to her daughters tapestry. "Solaria I have news."

The monster carvers face turned in the tapestry.

"Yes mother." She said lazily.

"There's a new tapestry." She said.

Solaria huffed and extended herself fully out of her tapestry. She resumed her "normal" form as opposed to the shaven form she had tried once when she was younger.

She and her mother stood in front of a newly completed tapestry. The woman depicted had long purple hair and four-point star cheek marks. Her wand was a goblet and her depiction listed her as Festivia the Fun.

"Is this my great-granddaughter?" Skywynne asked.

"But she doesn't look anything like Eclipsa." Solaria said.

"Neither do you."

"True."

Before they returned to their places Solaria and her mother stood in front of the image of their granddaughter, wondering of her life and the fate of her mother.

—

"Ow...uh my coat is going to get all dusty." Jushtin said as he looked around. He had just gone to his room for a nap and the next thing he knew he was looking at the tapestries.

The eyes of his mother and sister looked at him. Shocking him.

"Jushtin!" The image of his mother said before she emerged from the tapestry. Followed by her sister.

They both ran up and hugged the male butterfly with the cloves on his cheeks. Who was currently dubfound.

They stepped back and his "little" (she was three inches taller than him) playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"It's good to see you again brother."

"Am I dreaming?" Jushtin asked.

"I'm afraid not my sweet baby boy prince." Skywynne said "you are dead now. And like us your spirit now resides in the wand."

Jushtin laughed nervously.

"What? No that can't be right. I'm just dreaming, yeah..." he started pacing. "I had a bad glass of corn-wine last night and now I'm dreaming."

"Jushtin?" Sky said reaching out to her son as he paced back and further as Solaria stood cross armed.

"Relax, I went though the same thing after the whole Eclipsa thing. Justin's in denial."

"I'm dreaming!" Jushtin shouted.

"Now he's going to get angry."

Justin slammed his hat on the ground and started stomping on it.

"I! KNEW! I! SHOULDNT! HAVE! TAKEN! THOSE! PILLS!"

"Now bargaining."

Justin ran to his tapestry and started pushing on it.

"I cam in this way. If I can come in I can go out right?" He pushed in his picture to no avail. "Come on room help me out here."

"Depression."

Jushtin broke down on the floor banging it and sobbing.

"No...this cannot be! My life is over-hic. LITERALLY!"

"And, now I wouldn't say I'm completely at this point yet, acceptance."

Jushtin stood up smiling, his eyes dry and his hands on his hips. Talking in a chipper tone.

"Well I had a good life. We've all got to go someday right? It's good to see you sis." He hugs Solaria then runs to his mother. "Mother."

Then he runs over to Eclipsas tapestry, which surprises the other queens.

"Eclipsa! Get out here and give your uncle a hug!"

Jushtin stood there, but nothing happened. Solaria and Skywynne looked at each other strangely before turning back to Jushtin.

"Uh, son?"

"Come on? Give your favorite uncle a hug." Jushtin keeps saying to the tapestry. "Oh come on it's been years I wanna see you again."

"Uh bro, Eclipsa isnt here." Solaria says.

"What? Are you sure?"

"The room alerts us when a new tapestry forms and when a queen dies they immediately fall out of their tapestry. She never came here." Skywynne says.

Jushtin turns back to the tapestry and places his hand in the stone baring her poem.

"This doesn't make sense. Why isn't she here? Is it because of what she's done?"

"Jushtin. Why would my daughter be here?" Solaria asked her brother cautiously.

Jushtin turned around to face his sister with a look of regret on his face. He took a sigh and spoke.

"Im sorry Solaria, I really am. You see after-" he points at the tapestry. "This. Eclipsa have birth to a child. A Mewman child."

"Festivia." Skywynne said.

"Yes, her daughter with Shastacan. But the plucker of limbs was angry. Very angry."

"Jushtin." Solaria said, her tone filled with concern and anger. "What happened."

Jushtin looked more upset as he spoke.

"Eclipsa fled to the Spiderbite kingdom hoping her husband would protect her. Glob-the monster arrived with his army. They burned Spiderbite village to the ground and...both Eclipsa and Shastacan were eaten."

A look of absolute horror spread across both Solaria and Skywynne face. Especially the former. She looked like she was about to explode as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Rhombulus was able to crystallize the monster before he could do more damage. He's imprisoned in his former palace as we speak. The Commission raised Festivia after that and I visited as often as I could. Solaria im so sorry."

Solaria screamed at threw her fist at the stone baring her daughters poem. It cracked, but it quickly healed itself. Still crying and full of rage she eyed the depiction of the monster in the tapestry. Engraved more by his evil grin she drew her sword and leaped.

Holding herself by the rise of the frame she repeatedly pierced and ripped apart the monsters face with her sword and hands. But the image kept repairing itself each time.

After minutes of trying Solaria was now more sad than angry. She released her grip and fell to the floor. Sobbing.

"Solaria. I'm sorry." Skywynne said hugging her.

"She was still my daughter mother."

Jushtin watched his mother cradle her sister before turning to the tapestries of his nieces.

"Oh Eclipsa. Festie."

—-

Years later Festivia the Fun fell on her nose.

"Ow. Aw man I just got it done."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her great-uncle Jushtin, smiling happily and looking as young as he did in those old pictures she used to see of him and his cru.

"Hello Festivia."

"Grumble?" Festivia said shocked.

Skywynne and Solaria stood to the side watching Jushtin explain everything to Festivia. The way they interacted, it was like she was his daughter.

After a few shocked looks from Festivia they stood up and hugged.

Solaria couldn't help but he that she was a inch taller than her brother. She must have inherited her height from her.

"I've missed you so much." Festivia said.

"Um." Solaria said awkwardly approaching the group catching their attention. "Hi."

"Grandma!" Festivia said embracing the red haired woman into a hug. Solaria smiled a bit, the most she had done in years."

Festivia looked around

"Is mom here?"

"Yeah...about that..."

—-

As the years went bye the Butterflies would awaken every so often to either witness a new tapestry or welcome back a family member.

When Festivia's eldest daughter Dirhennia arrived it she was far less shocked or saddened than any of them expected. The most emotion they saw from her was when her sister Crescenta arrived. And they immediately started screaming at each other.

When Rhina the Riddles arrived she hugged her mother Crescenta and entertained the rest of her relatives with her riddles. They questioned the phrasing of her tapestry.

"Seven came before Rhina (if you subtract the boy). Add four more reigns to her domain then what gets destroyed."

Rhina herself was perplexed, but she had some concern for her great-great-great granddaughter. Whoever she be.

Celena was a very beautiful girl, albeit quiet and often hiding behind her hair and fan. She actually got along well with Dirhennia. They would sit together and say nothing as one drew balls and the other played with her pumpkin.

Some time later Estrella the drafted showed up and joined their silence circle as an artist.

But Rhina was growing more and more worried with each generation. The room had started stitching the Drafted's daughter Comet. After that just two more reigns and then something gets destroyed.

What could it be?

Tradition?

The kingdom?

The wand?

God forbid magic. If that was even possible.

The queens all gathered when Comets tapestry was completed. And her daughters was nearing.

They saw Comet holding her baby daughter in her arms. Her mother read the poem.

"No Magic on Mewni was greater than Comet and her kitchen creations, but she was defeated by Toffee, lizard prince of the dark monster nations."

No one had time to think about the poem as five second later Comet cane crashing out.

"Woah, a new tapestry and a new guest at the same time. That's new." Said Jushtin as they all gathered around the chef.

She opened her eyes and looked like she had just seen a ghost. Which she actually was.

Her mother explained to her where she was and was soon approached by Solaria.

"So, another great queen cut down by monsters." She said bitterly. "Figures."

"It wasn't monsters. It was a rogue group." Comet said.

This caused the other queens to look at her strangely.

"Um, what do you mean dear?" Estrella asked.

Comet sighed, this wasn't going to be easy to explain this to her family. Especially not the red haired one.

"Well you see, I was trying to make peace with monsters."

"Uh I already did that." Crescenta said. "I put the Avariuses in charge." She turned to Solaria and smirked. "Got the monsters under Mewman control without creating a bunch of crazy super soldiers. Though I did have to make sure that stupid lizard Seth didn't get elected."

"First of all the Avarius's are washed up. The monsters are governed by new king now. Second even when we were agreeing not to hurt each other monsters were still being treated poorly and honestly that was just leading to more issues later on. So...I was trying to make actual peace with them. Equality and all."

All the queens looked at Comet like she was crazy. She was expecting Solaria of all of them to start raging at Comet. But instead she turned to the tapestry of her daughter Eclipsa.

"Is that what YOU were thinking too?"

Honestly she liked the idea of her daughter being naive than evil.

Then she turned to the one next to the Chefs.

"Hmmm, it appears your daughter has avenged you. Though her son ally I would have gone for the heart."

Comet and the other queens looked up at the tapestry of Moon the Undaunted. Firing a blast of black magic from her wand separating a Septarians (Toffee they assume) finger.

However one thought went through Rhinas head.

'One more to go...'

—-

Years later

(Chapter 1)

All the queens are immediately thrown out of their tapestries.

They all fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Did a train just stop?"

"Mom! Dir landed in me!"

"Hey Comet." Rhina called over yo the Chef.

"Yes Rhina."

"I believe this is supposed to be your granddaughters."

Rhina pointed to a pair of needles which is supposed to be crafting a tapestry as it did theirs.

The string was threaded, line was on the wheel. But as soon as it made three stitches. It stopped. The Chef tapped it.

"Is it broken?"

"What's going on? I dont see a tapestry or a new dead relative." Crescenta whined.

"I don't know this is supposed to be making a new tapestry but it isn't working." Comet said.

"Did you check the batteries?" Dirhennia said not really caring. "Or maybe ur wants a ball of thread instead."

"Nope."

The queens looked up and saw Glossaryck. For some it was the first their deaths. For Skywynne it had been over 300 years.

"It's stopped because Star Butterflies destiny is being altered. Thanks to my children what was once a fate set in stone is now free to roll and tumble through a corn maze with multiple different exits. They are preparing to show her a timeline where she makes one particular exit so that she might not make it here. With this!"

Glossaryck holds up a CD case. On it is the image of a blonde girl. She looks a lot like Crescenta, except she has hearts on her cheeks and she has a much more casual and upbeat appearance.

"I-Is that my granddaughter?" Comet said taking the case. She smiles at the sight, she was beautiful.

Glossaryck then proofed up a tv and placed the CD inside. Before leaving.

And the episodes began to play.

* * *

_So now you know why the wand buzzed at the end of season 1 here. The queens were watching the entire time!_

_Now I'm going to start the episodes again now but from now on the queens are going to have their own time to comment._

_Hope you enjoyed_


	13. S2 Ep 1-5

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

As Star and her new friends watched her future unfold in Dimension X-103. The queens of Mewni watched from inside the wand.

With each episode the queens gained their own opinions on Star Butterfly.

Skywynne thought that Star was very irresponsible and silly. But she admired her ability to think of spells on the spot and was impressed that she found a way to free Father-Time and keep the wheel going. (Something she never exactly bothered to do).

Jushtin, Festivia and Comet were already in love with their latest descendant. She was, as Marcos mother put it "Upbeat and lively". Comet in particular was proud that she was learning empathy for monsters. They had also become BIG Starco shippers after episode 2. Especially after the Blood Moon.

Solaria was having mixed feelings. Though she admired her skills both magical and combatant she was concerned with her nativity. Unfamiliarity with earth aside she was starting to make the same mistakes regarding monsters that Comet and her own daughter did (she partly blamed the Diaz boy for that). She also liked the Janna character.

Dirhennia and Estrella honestly had no preference about anything. They were hardly even watching. Dirhennia was drawing balls though Estrella was paying more attention simply for the sake of drawing characters. She had a whole page dedicated to "Miss Heinous". A character that had caused outrage and shock within the wand when the reveal of her clubs was made apparent. Crescenta herself shouted that it shouldn't be right.

Crescenta and Rhina didn't have great feelings. Crescenta (though she thought that Stars overall appearance was perfectly gorgeous for no vain reasons at all) she felt that Star was far too undignified to be considered a Butterfly. Rhina was also wary of her destructive potential. Shortly after getting the wand she set a portion of Mewni on fire, her taste in boys (Oskar and Tom) was deeply unsettling. Rhina has no doubt that whatever gets destroyed would be by Stars hands.

Celena expresses nothing but worry for her great-great-granddaughter. Whether it be of Ludo, Tom or, worst of all, the lizard.

They have been watching and enjoying stars antics, while criticizing things like turning her teacher into a troll.

Reacting with fear when Toffee appeared on screen. Especially Toffee who fainted at the idea of her granddaughter having to get involved in him. Especially after he usurped authority from Ludo.

And then there was the last episode.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" Crescenta screamed "All to save some stupid boy!"

"She just wanted to save her friend." Comet said more understanding.

"It got put back together." Adds Jushtin.

"She could have cost the entire Butterfly family their power." Says Rhina. "And the fact that it got put back together disturbs me. That means shes just going to destroy something else." Rhina says thinking that her poem wasn't referring to a item that gets rebuilt after destruction. Why even bother mentioning it if that was the case. Something else must get destroyed and permanently.

"It wasn't even rebuilt." Scolds Solaria. "Half of the wand is still missing. And what if it falls into the hands of a monster?" Solaria shivered at the idea. With magic to even the playing field the monsters would surly destroy the mewmans, that's why she created the Solarians and the Annihilation spell, to destroy them first.

"Um…..perhaps….we should continue watching?" Crescenta said meekly.

But they all continued to argue.

"HEY! MY MOM WANTS US TO KEEP WATCHING!" Estrella yells catching the other queens attention.

They all eye the usually quiet artist, who smiles at her mother before sitting down.

"Fine." Skywynne says. "But if the book of spells gets destroyed, again, I am done."

All the queens gathered around the TV and pressed play.

Just as Star and the others were doing.

* * *

**Episode 1A**

Everyone, both inside and outside the wand, watches the first "episode" of the second "season" which centered around Star.

_Star Butterfly was trying to get Marco, and her wand, and the instruction book out of her "secrets closet."_

"Mom? What was going on with my wand?" Star asked.

"I don't know, it's never been broken before." Moon says concerned. All the more reason to stop Toffee.

In the wand

"What kind of princess can't break into her own closet?" Crescenta said skeptically.

"I'm sure Glossaryck will help." Comet says pointing at the screen. "Look there he is now."

"Do you really think he will help?" Asked Solaria skeptically.

"Maybe."

—

"Hobo stew? Find secret what?" Marco said after watching his counterpart ask Glossaryck how to get out, before he disappeared.

He turned to Moon and the MHC

"Don't ask us." Hekapoo says.

"Stay away from my secrets Marco." Star says seriously.

"Alittle hard since he's trapped in a closet full of them." Says Janna.

"Star sweetie you should be more careful." Angie said pointing at the screen where Star is trying to open the door with a sword. "You nearly decapitated Marco."

In the wand

"Is it me or is Glossaryck getting more helpful?" Dirhennia asks.

"It's not just you." The other queens say.

—

_Glossaryck suggests that Star try the "hard way"_

Captivating both Stars attention in the screen and in the audience.

_He takes her inside his eyeball and compares magic to hobo stew._

"_You can do magic without your wand you just need to dip down." Glossaryck says after screen Star doesn't understand his metaphors._

"You can do magic without a wand?" Audience Star says.

"Dip-down?" Moon says confused. "But I didn't learn to do that until I was nineteen."

"Heh, Stars better than you." Janna teases from the front. Earning her a glare from the Queen.

In the wand

The queens were astounded, Glossaryck (who usually knows everything. Just suggested that Star could dip down at fourteen. Most of them dipped down much later. And some never dipped down at all.

"Comet, at what age did your daughter dip down?" Estrella asked her daughter.

"I don't know. She never dipped down when I was alive." Comet said.

"My daughter never dipped down at all, as far as I'm aware." Says Solaria. "If Star does it would truly be astonishing."

"Please, there is no way this fits can dip down before I did." Crescenta says smugly.

"You do realize she's your descendant." Jushtin reminds the blonde.

"She gets it from her father." Crescenta simply says. "Look now she's trying to use a puppy to open the door!"

"The puppy shoots lasers." Dir says, still not really caring.

—

_Star has all of her belongings on a catapult. Aimed at her closet door._

"Star, that is not what your mom meant!" Marco shouts.

"What? She said everything. And that's everything I have that isn't in the closet." Star says surely.

"No Star I meant emotionally." Moon says.

"Oh."

"Idiot." Brittany mutters from the back.

—-

_Glossaryck examines the wand. He opens the lid, and the unicorn inside is...evil._

Everyone gasps in horror.

"Oh that ain't good." Says Star.

—

_Finally Marco finds "the thing"._

"Ow!" Marco says in response to Star smacking his shoulder.

"Don't read my journal." Star says

—

"_My thoughts on...Marco?"_

"_Diiiip dooown."_

_Star Dips down and Marco is freed._

Everyone in the audience was astounded. Especially Moon and the MHC.

"I dipped! Or I will dip!" Star cheers.

"Nice." Compliments Janna. "So when this is over we need to strip Marco naked and throw him in your closet then."

"No." Marco says.

"Way to go pumpkin!" River cheers.

Inside the wand

"I-I can't believe it." Crescenta said with her jaw hanging down.

"My granddaughter is very powerful." Comet said.

"And still so young. All she has to do is actually learn from the book. Then she will be unstoppable." Says Solaria.

"She will either makes a great powerful queen or a danger." Skywynne said thinking if all the good she did with her power, like rebuilding Butterfly Castle. But also some if the bad, like accidentally destroying a dimension and sending some Mewmans into space.

Which according to Glossaryck would go on to flourish on a distant world and would one day attack Mewni...

"She is powerful but lack responsibility. That is not a good combination." Says Rhina.

Celena shrugged while hiding her face behind her fan.

* * *

**Episode 1B**

Everyone, both inside and outside the wand, watches the first "episode" of the second "season" which centered around Ludo.

_After being thrown into the void by Star Butterfly during the last "episode" the viewers saw Ludo floating helplessly in space trying (pathetically) to get a bag of chips._

_Then he was hit by a comet._

That provoked a few laughs from the audience. In both locations.

_They saw him learn to survive in the wild. And after ninety days finally managed to tame a giant eagle and a giant spider._

"_Hey Ludo."_

"WHAT!" Everyone in both audiences shouted.

"What am I doing there?" Star asked.

"Uh, the bird guy is hallucinating right?" Asks Jackie.

Inside the wand

"The cowardly monster has clearly gone insane." Said Solaria.

—-

_Ludo digs through the snow where the apparition of Star led him. Until he finds the source of the green glow._

_It is the other half of the wand. Embedded in a rock, held by a skeleton forearm that is missing its middle finger._

The room and the wand were in outrage.

"The wand!" Star shouts.

"You both have wands now!" Shouts Marco scared. Ludo May have lost his army but he gained actual survival skills, two loyal pets, and now he should have magic.

"This is bad." Moon says worried.

"Aye." Says river agreeing.

"This is worse than bad!" Shouts a terrified Hekapoo.

"The power of magic just fell into the hands of a monster!" Agrees Omnitraxus.

"Racism aside." Jackie buts in. "Yeah this should be bad."

"Look at the handle." Says Hope.

"That's definitely Toffee's hand!"

Meanwhile Brittany started thinking.

'So the whispering spell cuts it in half huh? Best see how that bird thing works the wand.'

In the wand

"No!" Shouts a worried Crescenta.

"That's it! We're doomed!" Shouts Solaria. "Our only hope is that Mina assists Star in taking that Kappa out!" She then smears.

"Toffee killed himself to create another wand?" Comet asked. "But Septarians hate magic more than anyone. Why sacrifice himself fir that?"

"I don't know...if that is his main reason."

Everyone turns to Celena.

"I think he has bigger plans. We should watch."

* * *

**Ep 2A**

_The episode opens at Echo Creek. Students are entering and leaving the room of "Mr. Candles."_

"Mr. Candles?" Miss Skullnick asks. She turns to Principal Skeeves. "Is he new?"

"Hmmm, I know of no Mr. Candles yet. Maybe I will hire him, ahem, later."

_The room watched Star goes into see Mr. Candles. Instead of career advice he asked her about her relationship with Marco, since her future is already secure as the queen of Mewni._

"Oh man he's right," Star says concerned. "I really don't have a choice in my life."

"You can still breed warnicorns in your spare time." Marco says.

"When your queen you don't have time for warnicorns." Queen moon said in a high voice. This earned her looks from the Diaz's. "What its true." Then she turns to her daughter. "Being queen is a huge responsibility and you have to follow all the rules." She says handing Star the book on Queen Edicuit.

Star opens and looks at the pages.

"A queen must never sit comfortably. Seriously?" Marco asks.

"Well…..at least in public." Moon says. "Oh and Star you should reread the section on hair management."

Moon goes back to the screen while Star slumps in her chair eyes locked on the book.

"Your hair is beautiful." Marco whispers in her ear. Star smiles.

And Janna takes a picture.

"Get a portal you two." Ponyhead says.

"Hey being queen wont be so bad," Marco says to a still depressed Star. "You never have to pick out your clothes, people adore you because they have too-"

"Marco please stop talking." Star says.

Inside the wand

"Wait if the boy is taking honors classes then why did this councilor lable him as a janitor?" Skywyyne asked.

"I don't trust this Mr. Candles." Rhina says. "Theres something…..demonic about him."

Marco walks into the boys bathroom to confront Mr. Candles about the whole "Garbage island" thing. He is about to leave when the toilet explodes.

In the wand

"I knew it!" Rhina exclaimed.

Outside the wand

"What?"

"Im guessing he ate the tacos in the cafeteria." Janna says.

_No, turns out Mr. Candles was working for Tom. He was sent to confirm whether or not "Starco" was platonic. In hopes of getting back with her._

"Tom." Marco growled.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter." Star says. "Candles was still right, I have no choices in my life."

"Hey look Star just because you are going to be queen doesn't mean you have to do everything in this book." Marco says.

"Yes she does." Moon and the MHC say at once.

"No she doesn't!" Literally everyone else says.

"You can just be queen your way." Says Marco.

"Or you could always turn Mewni into a democracy." Janna says.

"Dem-ocracy?" Moon says eye raised. "Whats that?"

"Oh its what we have in America on earth." Angie says.

"Basically we elect our leaders." Skullnick says.

The royals and the MHC look confused.

"Elect leaders?" Omnitraxus questioned.

"Yes, " Skeeves goes. "America was founded on the belief that the monarchy has way too much power. So after the revolution where America broke off from England we put in a democracy. Every four years people register to be elected and we spend the next few months voting who we like better until we choose between two people to become president."

"Keep in mind that's a very simplified answer." Says Jackie.

"And this president, is like the queen?" Moon asks.

"Uh, no." Says Skullnick. "The presidents power isn't absolute. He passes bills for laws and he is in control of the military but other responsibilities are evenly distributed between judges and and congress. Which we also elect."

"Its kinda the thing now on earth everywhere." Chantelle says.

"Yeah, even in England the king and queen are mostly figureheads." Says Justin. "They have a Prime Minister who they elect for that stuff."

"But that's dumb!" Shouts Omnitraxus. "How can simple peasants decide whats best for them. On mewni any one of them would be lost without their queen."

"Well then I guess Humans are just better than mewmans in that way." Janna says bluntly. "Oh no offense Star. Star?"

Star was thinking about this whole "prime minister democracy" thing.

"Yeah…..that would definitely take a load off. Im sorry what did you say?"

"Ugh, lets get back to watching." Says Hekapoo.

_On the screen Marco tells Mr. Candles that he's going to be King of Mewni insead._

"Marco what are you doing?" Asks Star.

"Well it looks like im trying to draw Tom out." Marco says. Though he is impressed with his future selves bravery. Guess he had to thank Star for that.

In the wand

"Hmm. Smart boy." Solaria compliments. "Assuming he has a weapon on him of course."

"I….dont think he does." Says Crescenta.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Says Comet. A part of her also wishing she could tell her granddaughter that it was going to be fine. Afterall she went on lots of adventures and did fun things after being queen.

_Tom appears from Candles cat-candy thing and drags Marco with him out of anger._

"Marco!" Jackie shouts concerned.

The other students look at her.

"What? I don't want to see a friend dragged to Hell. Ok?"

"Smooch buddies? Really?" Janna asks.

"I probably should have though that through. But atleast I wont be going to Garbage Island. Assuming I live. Star?"

"Like I said, I haven't met Tom yet." Star says. "But yeah I wouldn't mess with demons without a wand present."

In the wand

Rhina was gasping. It reminded her of her old days with her husband John. One of the Lucitors cousins.

"Well. He's dead." Says Crescenta.

_Star contact her mother. In hopes of gaining comfort in becoming queen._

"_Are you Happy?"_

"_Happy? What difference does that make?"_

…_._

"_Look the part…happiness makes you look pale."_

"Nice." Angie whispers to Moon sarcastically.

Though Moon was thinking the same thing. It was true what she said, but telling your daughter that she had a role to play regardless of whether or not she would enjoy it was far from encouraging for a child.

In the wand

"I did not raise my daughter like that." Comet said. "I bet it was the commission. They took her over once I was gone."

Marco and Tom play ping-pong for the formers life. Tom is dominating Marco. Like breaking his paddle with every hit. They start talking and Marco appeals to Toms conscious.

"_You cant make star be your girlfriend if she doesn't want too."_

"Huh, looks like the demon has a soft spot." Marco says.

Tom and Marco return to Star, who has now gone full goth. And sharpening an axe to cut off Tiffany the mermaids tail.

"Woah." Star says. "I gave myself quite the make over."

"I dig it." Janna says.

"Uh, Star, you weren't actually going to cut off that mermaids tail were you?" Jackie asks.

"I don't know." Star said. "Maybe I went a little bit crazy."

"Just a little?" Marco deadpans.

Meanwhile Moon was unnerved with how terrified her daughter was.

"_Your going to run Mewni your way. No matter how destructive."_

Star smiles at Marco in real life.

Inside the wand

"That's exactly what im afraid of." Rhina says.

* * *

**3A**

The next few sets of episodes weren't that exciting for the audience or the queens.

All the first one did was tell Marco that he needs to confront his sensei on getting a red belt so that he doesn't end up living with his mother at the age of 40. (Or get a new sensei).

The other one focused on Marco getting Star to ride a bike.

Star in real time punched Marco after seeing his future self let go of the seat without telling her.

Who then quickly apologized after seeing her ride out of control.

Star had definitely decided Marco was better than Oskar after seeing the differences of them going after Star. Marco actually worried while Oskar was still acting like an idiot.

Most of the room (and people in the wand) wanted to strangle Glossaryck for his lack of helpfulness, like summoning a meatball sub with corn chips.

"_I never should have let go of her seat!"_

"Yeah no kidding!" Marco says in response to himself.

_No more kidding around. This calls for magic..."_

"Finally!" Everyone shouted finally glad Glossaryck is going to be useful.

"_...Which is what I would do if I hadn't eaten that meatball sub."_

"Seriously?" Marco asks.

"Wow." Says Janna.

"Really?" Jackie.

In the wand, the queens just thought it was regular old Glossaryck.

—

"_Ride the giant invisible goats...I'm going to be sick."_

Everyone (in the wand and out) groan.

"We don't have invisible goats." Skullnick says.

"Really glossaryck? Really?" Moon says.

—

"_Baaahhhhh."_

"_I'm on a giant invisible goat!"_

"I cannot believe that happened!" Marco said.

"I am so doing that when we get home." Freguesson says.

"Me too." Alphonso says.

"You can jump off a cliff over there and try it." Hekapoo says pointing at a nearby cliff.

"Don't there are no goats here." Omnitraxus says.

—

"_Believe."_

_This time Marco slams on the street._

"_The goat left long ago."_

Marco, both on screen and in real life, groans.

Meanwhile everyone (except Star) laughs.

—

**3B**

_The next episode was just about Star trying to get her wand back from a dog. Though the dog turned out to be sentient and from another dimension._

Though it did teach BOTH versions of Star to not avoid work or issues. (Ok not really)

* * *

**4A**

_After that everyone watched Star going on the run from police after accidentally destroying a cop car on a sugar rush._

_Her on the lamb before finally giving into the police._

_Turns out the car was meant to be smashed for a derby but Star still had to wash one as punishment._

"So...what was that about seeing me once a month better than never seeing me at all?" Marco teased.

"What was that about me pulling off orange?" Star teased back.

Marco blushes.

"Well Star I hope you learned something from this." Moon says.

"Uh, don't put too much sugar on my burrito before using my wand?" Star asks.

Moon sighs. "Ugh, good enough I guess."

In the wand

"That girl is a tornado of destruction." Skywynne says.

"Oh give her a break she's still young." Festivia says.

"I did ALOT of stuff like that when I was her age." Comet says. "Heck if I was Star I would probably have gotten married and pregnant then divorced by now."

"The next episode is playing." Solaria growls. "And it has the Kappa."

* * *

**4B**

_Both audiences watch Ludo try to order portage from rats at a bar. They serve him mud instead. Ludo attempts to use the wand on him. Nothing._

"What?" Star asks confused.

"Oh thank goodness it doesn't work." Moon says relieved.

In the wand

Solaria is chuckling.

"It doesn't work. It's too broken. Nice try filthy monster."

"I wouldn't be too confident." Says Rhina. "It may just not work the same way as it did you or me. I feel we should beware the green."

—

"_Cloudy are you ok?"_

_Star summoned Cloudy and she is pale green and acting like she's drunk._

"Uh, what's with cloudy?" Star asked. "Is it because the wand is broken?"

"Did you see it glow green?" River asked Moon.

"It's like it responded to Stars negativity. Sure magic has always been powered by emotion but it seems more...sensitive to it now." Moon says. Was that Toffees plan? To give monsters magic and ruin it for mewmans?

—

"_I don't know girls...it looks like a magic wand but...hey don't do that?"_

_A blast of green energy fires from Ludos wand and hits spider._

"Oh no." Hekapoo says.

"It responds to negative emotion." Omnitraxus says.

"So bad vibes work for Ludos wand, and they make Stars spells go haywire." Janna says.

Star was looking at her wand feeling guilty.

—

_Star tries to use her magic on cloudy. But her irritation is only making it worse._

_While Ludo purposely gets the rats to beat him up so he can use his anger to fuel the wand. He flees as he flies around blasting everything._

In the wand

"Dam!" Solaria says pounding her fist.

"He's learning to use it." Jushtin says worried.

"It looks like whatever the lizard did corrupted the wand. Both of them." Comet says.

"So Stars wand is going haywire and the monster has one of his own now?" Dirhennia says, barely listening and still drawing balls but getting the main point.

"Well, we're doomed." Said Crescenta.

"If she can regain the wand she might be able to heal it in the magic sanctuary." Says Estrella.

"We need Mina." Solaria says. "Comet you said she's still alive right?"

"Yes in my time atleast."

"My most loyal and reliable warrior. Surely she will be active in retrieving the wand. I bet she's already heard the news and is working on it right now.

* * *

**5A**

_Marco was saying "hi" to Pete as he dumps a bag of old doughnuts into a dumpster. Then a filthy looking woman with purple pigtails comes bursting out of it._

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait." Janna turns to Solarias section of the spellbook where she describes the Solarians Warrior metamorphosis. "Is that..."

Star gasps. And jumps up and down alittle.

"Oh my gosh it's-"

In the wand

"Mina!?" Solaria shreiks horrified at the sight.

_On screen, Mina Loveberry, her first and most loyal warrior, was now a tattered mess._

"Oh my, general Loveberrys seen better days." Festivia says saddened.

"Yeah, I mean she was alittle loopy when I knew her but her clothes were clean." Comet said surprised by how much she's changed in a few decades.

"What's happened to her?" Solaria asks concerned for her follower.

"Well." Jushtin started.

"If I had to guess, it would be all the years of fighting wars giving her PTSD. Plus your metamorphosis process did kinda drive them nuts. I told you taking away their consciousness was a bad idea."

"They all knew what they were getting into when they volunteered Jushtin." Solaria said defensively. "To protect their kingdom from those wicked monsters they became the perfect warrior. Unrestricted by fear or conscience in battle." Solaria continues watching the screen. "However it does saddens me to see such a great warrior reduced to...this."

"General Loveberry used to think so highly of you." Festivia says to Solaria.

"Eclipsa told me once that the Solarians used to scare her." Jushtin said.

Outside the wand

"I can't believe I'm going to meet my idol." Star says cheery.

"Yeahhh...Star, I know this woman was kinda a big deal in the past. But...I don't think she's quite the way you picture her now."

"Marcus right Star." Moon said. "Don't get me wrong I have nothing but respect for Mina. No one else has protected Mewni so well or for so long. But the centuries have only damaged her mind and the Solarian warriors were already damaged from the start." She looks at the screen. "And seeing her now."

"She needs therapy." Janna says. "Real therapy, not just shooting her away in a catapult."

"Yeah." Marco agrees.

"Peshaw." Star shrugs it off. "Once a great warrior, always a great warrior."

"Uhh huhhh." Hekapoo says. "Then why is she riding a stuffed mammoth?"

"Training." Star says.

_They continued watching Star Butterflies antics with Mina Loveberry on the screen. Marcos trying to convince her that Monas nuts_ (and Hekapoo in real time is agreeing) _but both Stars insist that she isn't._

In the wand the queens after Skywynne were all saddened or disturbed by Monas fall from sanity. Solaria the most and Dirhennia (who barely paid attention) the least. Solaria herself, though once having wished she would live forever, started to think her soldier would have been better off dying in battle. She couldn't be much help to Mewni or herself in this state.

—

"Seriously how do you guys just let her run around?" Janna asks the MHC after seeing Mina torch a hotdog cart.

"Hey as long as she's not harming mewmans and fighting monsters she can do whatever she wants." Rhombulus says.

"Just to clarify, I agree with you." Hekapoo says looking at Janna then Marco. "She's completely bonkers."

"While I appreciate all of your concerns." Star says stubbornly. "I'm going to keep watching me train with my idol."

"Your idol is bananas." Marco says.

"She told you to stop thinking!" Skullnick tells. "As a teacher I know that is terrible advice! Especially for you!"

—

"_Were gonna have so much fun rulin these folks!"_

"_I've made a huge mistake."_

"Yeah..." Star says agreeing with her future self. "In hindsight I probably should have realized that when her doctor turned out to be a rock."

"Yeah." Everyone says.

—

_Thankfully, Mina gets "voted" out of earth_

The episode ends

Star was looking pretty uncomfortable in her seat.

"Well, you guys were right. My idols a woman without marbles."

"Do you want me to go get you a doughnut from the cafeteria real quick?"

"Sure." Star says.

In the wand

"Ok." Crescenta starts. "So the Royal wand is broken. A monster now has magic. And Mewnis greatest warrior is now a dumpster diving lunatic."

"We're so doomed." Rhina says.

* * *

_Sorry for the late post, I needed to find the time to work on this. And now that were in the second season with more plot-related episodes (though I did include Star on Wheels because I think it was very funny) it took a while to react to the dialogue._

_I will try to do atleast five episodes (skimmed more or less)of important bits a chapter. I was also thinking that I might post everyones reaction to the first episode. Of course not the complete transcript, but with them reacting to specifically important/funny parts and their thoughts._

_Would you like that or should I just keep moving forward? At the end I could also include what the queens thought when they saw Heinous's marks._

_Thank you_


	14. S2 Ep 6-14

**S2 Ep 6-14**

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S2 Ep 6A-B**

_Everyone watched the next set of episodes, Star and Marco babysitting Buff Frogs tadpoles. And what Buff Frog was doing during this time._

"Ok so Star, what did we learn today?" Marco asked.

"Uhhh….Don't feed babies cake and follow the binder?" Star says.

"Exactly."

"But oh my stump those babies were so cute. You understand me booping them right?" Star asked.

"Uh, sure." Angie says from behind.

"Hmm, you know when this is over we should get Buff Frog those babies ourselves." Star says.

"Ehem. Star." Moon says in a very regal voice. "I think your forgetting something." Moon says.

"Ok mom I know that the monsters were trying to steal corn from us. And that was wrong. But maybe we could…."

"Ludo, Star. Ludo." Moon says.

_During the part of the episode that focused on Buff Frog (who Moon was admittingly starting to think had good in him from how the kids affected his behavior) it revealed at the end that the rats, who had been stealing corn through a hole in the Mewman forcefield, were stealing it for Ludo._

"Oh yeah, I guess he, used the wand to make a hole in the barrier." Star says.

"With all that corn he could amass an army." Moon says worried.

"Seriously though what is it with you people and corn?" Janna askes.

"What do you mean?" River asks. "It's delicious."

"Plus our heads feel much clearer after eating it." Star says.

"Moving on." Says Hekapoo.

* * *

**S2 Ep 7AB**

_They watched the next set of episodes, it introduced a girl named Kelly with green hair and her boyfriend, a tiny green thing that apparently lives ontop of her. Star, Marco and Ponyhead (And Janna) definitely agreed that they were going to get Goblin dogs._

_Then the next episode opened up on Ludo trying to figure out how to use the wand. Hes so inept he's being flung back and forth by the wands energy. Then something…..interesting happens._

"**Huh? You cant talk?" Ludo says to the wand.**

"What?" Star asks.

"Uh, did you hear anything?" Marco asks Star.

"No."

"You guys?" He turns around and asks the crowd, they respond with

"Nope" "Nada" "Zip" "Nein"

"Hmmm. Maybe hes just finally lost it." Hekapoo says.

In the Wand

"Well, the Kapa's lost it." Solaria says.

"Are you sure?" Festivia asks. "Uncle Jushtin, you said your wand was alive."

"Uh yeah because it had an alligator head." Jushtin said.

"A snappy one." Skywyyne says rubbing her arm.

"But it couldn't talk."

"Maybe it's the lizard." Dirhennia said continuing to draw balls.

"**Your right, she doesn't need a wand for me to steal her wisdom." Ludo says, convinced that he must find Star now.**

"Oh no." Says Comet.

Outside the Wand

Brittany snorts "What wisdom."

"Star. I hope that at this point you are far in your training." Moon says.

_But she isn't, the next scenes reveal that Star is being very lazy and obstenant with her magic, not taking much interest in learning new spells or studying what she has._

"**I know how to cast a spell ok?" Star says arrogantly while not performing the spell properly at all. "Warnicorn stampede." A single tiny warnicorn appears. "See I did it."**

"No you didn't." Janna says to Star.

"You should probably study more." Marco says.

"Oh not you too." Star says.

"Star, you should always be studying. Especially if Ludo has a wand of his own."

"Yeah we have to agree with your mom there Star." Angie says as Raphael nods.

"And Star you need to learn more than Narhwal blast." Moon says. "Do you even know your basics?" She holds up and apple.

"Can you levitate this apple?" Moon asks.

"Phhttt. Yeah." Star says getting the wand from her mom and holding it up. "Apple levitation beam blast!"

The apple levitates in the air. Star is proud. Then it explodes and her parents are covered in apple sauce.

"Star, between episodes I want you to read ALL the spells in that book. Except Eclipsa's. Ignore Eclipsa's."

"Ugh, fine." Star says getting the book from Janna.

"Start with Crescenta's she has the more basic spells."

In the Wand

"Mother isn't that one of your spells?" Jushtin asked Skywyyne.

"Yes it is. And she's ignoring it." Skywyyne says.

"She's the worst queen ever." Crescenta said. "Did she even ready MY chapter, mine has the useful spells like Levitato in it."

"Clearly she did considering she turned her friends arm into a monster." Estrella said making a cartoon of Ludo looking inside the wand and seeing Toffee running on a treadmill to power it like the unicorn does Stars wand. Its just a theory. (I have to admit, I got the idea for that from a comic drawn by the artist MorningMark. Hes amazing check out his stuff)

"Hey, if your irresponsible enough to get your own arm broken you deserve it." Crescenta says.

"Lets keep watching." Festivia says.

"**Oh I thought we were friends?"**

"**...Were friend, I just don't have….fun with you….."**

…**...**

"**...I know when Im not wanted."**

**Glossaryck seals himself in a doughnut box.**

"Oh no. I hurt Glossaryck." Star says.

"Uh, is he our friend though?" Marco says. "I mean all ive seen him do is hand out weird riddles and eat pudding."

"He's useful." Moon says. "just very discreetly. And in his own way. Actually he's probably doing that right now. Normally Glossaryck isn't that sensitive."

In The Wand

"Hmmm, does soemthign seem off with how Glossaryck reacted to any of you?" Rhina asks.

"That blue man has always been weird." Solaria says. "Like he trained me one way and then he goes and trains Eclipsa completely different."

…...

"**The Squid Lady. Dies at the end."**

"Noooo." Ferguesson shouts. "Thanks a lot for spoiling the ending Glossaryck."

All the other humans in the theatre groan as well.

"I really wanted to see that movie." Says Hope.

_Then Star and Marco try to get Glossaryck out by faking a monster attack. With Marco dressed as a bird man. It doesn't work._

_Then Marco throws the box into a dumpster hoping the smell will get him out._

_But a garbage truck comes along._

"Ok not my best idea." Marco admits.

_Ludo appears and engages in a wand fight with Star while Marco takes on the giant spider and eagle on his own (and is doing fairly well). It is very sad. Ludo has no control and it just blasting green magic all around with no direction. And Stars spells are weak._

Star is blushing in embarrassment from what she sees on the screen.

"You right Marco this is a horrible wand fight." Star says opening the book and turning to Crescenta's chapter. "Oh Levitato, that's the spell I should have used."

In the Wand

"This is embarrassing." Says Crescenta.

"Uh for Star or Ludo?" Jushtin asks.

"Both."

"My Warnicorn Stampede could easily handle that Kappa." Skywyyne said. "If she had bothered to actually learn it."

"In her defense, there were a lot of steps and it looked very hard." Estrella said. "And I prefer drawings to reading." She says as she makes a sketch of a potential Starco child. She has brown hair, blue eyes and spade markings.

_But eventually, Glossaryck comes out and summons the book (which Ludo takes notice of)._

Both audiences cheer.

"Finally." Moon said.

"**Now Read."**

**Star does the incantation dance.**

"**UNICORN STAMPEDE!"**

Everyone cheers as the vicious unicorns force Ludo back into the portal.

"**Glossaryck im sorry I hurt your feelings."**

"**I have no feelings. It was part of the plan"**

…

"**I had to be in that doughnut box so I could trip Ludo and save the day."**

"Ah, I knew Glossaryck had a plan. And that he wasn't so sensitive." Moon said.

"Wait, so can Glossaryck like, see the future or something?" Marco asks.

"Yes." Moon, River and the MHC say at once.

_Ludo talks to his wand sounding happy._

"**Guess what? Theres a book."**

"Oh no, now Ludos going to go after my book." Star says.

In the Wand

"He better not." Skywynne growled.

* * *

**S2 Ep 8A/B**

_This episode was about a family meeting between the relatives on Moons side of the family, the proper and prestige (if not snobbish) Butterflies. And Rivers side of the family, the loud, boisterous and barbaric looking Johansens._

"**Lord Mildrew is still single."**

"**Yes aunt Etheria, I heard you the first 100 times." Moon says to her aunt.**

"I hate when she does that." River huffs in his seat as Moon pats his head.

_Star is, against her wishes, forced to sit at the kids table as the adults start fighting. Out of everyone there Moon is the ONLY one being reasonable and civil._

"Your family is a bunch of snobs." Janna says to the queen.

"Thank you." Moon says flatly not taking her half open eyes off the screen.

In the Wand

"Wait why is the boy there?" Crescenta asks.

"What do you mean?" Asks her mother.

"It's a family meeting. Granted im off put by the fact that at this point the meeting is composed of Johansens, but why is the human there?"

"Please, at this point he's practically Stars boyfriend." Comet said.

"Even so, its not traditional."

"You used to bring aunt Emily to our family meetings." Said Rhina.

"Lets focus on the now sweety." Crescenta says.

…..

_River proclaims that they will play the annual Game of Flags, and Moon prevents Star from competing._

"**Why not? You played flags when you were my age."**

"**I did a lot of things at your age you wont be doing."**

"Every parent ever." Skullnick says.

_But Star decided to play "on her own side" during the game and drags Marco along with her._

"Heh, that's my girl." Janna says.

"Don't encourage her." Moon says.

"No."

_Star has both flags and ALL of her relatives are tackling her._

_But Moon saves her in her Mewberty form._

The human audience is in shock.

"Wait hold on." Angie turns to Moon. "Why does your form look different there." Angie said remembering when Moon spoke about Mewberty and her form was blue.

"Im not sure, perhaps im drawing more magic because of the situation." Moon said.

"**Star….. I just met your twin sister. She was made out of corn…."**

"**Im sorry I tried to trick you with my corn twin."**

_Star then gives a grandiose speech about family and being united, bringing both flags to the top for EVERYONE._

Star in the audience smiles at herself in the screen. She was DEFINITELY doing this during the actual game of flags.

In the wand Skywyyne and a few of the more civil queens nod in approval.

"**That's the most adult thing ive heard all day. I misjudged you, Star."**

**..**

"**You're the perfect blend of both sides of the family."**

"Awww." The audiences says.

**8B**

Everyone watched the next episode, Janna was laughing the entire way through and Skullnick decided to put a lock on Mirasol's cage.

* * *

**S2 Ep 9A**

_The next episode was about Star having a sleepover composed of herself, Marco, Ponyhead, StarFan13, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna._

_Everything looks relatively normal, until Ponyhead brings out the "Game" Truth or Punushment._

"What?" Moon says standing up in shock. "Ponyhead where did you get that?"

"I dunno ask future me." Pony says.

"Mom whats the big deal its just a game." Star says.

"Its not a game." Omnitraxus says.

In the Wand

"Wait is that the Box of Truth?" Comet asks.

"Is it a game now?" Estrella says.

"What sicko would make it a game?" Crescenta asks.

"Uh, well it does have other settings." Says Festivia.

Outside the Wand

"Its used in trials." Hekapoo says. "It tells us if the accused is lying and punishes EVERYONE if it doesn't."

"Wait, EVERYONE? You mean not just the person who lied." Marco asks.

"EVERYONE!" The MHC says.

Marco gulps.

"Ok….Pony could you NOT bring that to my sleepover."

"Well see."

_Everyone watches as they play truth or dare with the box, just as Moon said, the box punished everyone for lying, whether it be tickling them or horribly deforming the until they tell the truth._

"Ok…..ill just leave that thing alone." Ponyhead said.

"My favorite color is NOT Pink." Janna says standing up and yelling though the blush on her cheeks say otherwise.

"You know if you like pink you should wear it, im mean you shouldn't care about stereotypes." Rhombulus says.

"Who asked you rock head?" Janna retorts.

_Things get worse when the box asks who they have crushes on. Janna reveals that her crush is NOT Marco, (which both audience and screen Marco find relieving), Star says Oscar, Starfan13 likes Star, Jackie likes a guy from camp and Marco admits his crush on Jackie, which she finds surprising._

_The Box says someone (not Marco though) lied, and starts causing disasters until everyone starts changing their truths, with even Jackie saying she doesn't know who she likes now due to Marco's confession._

_In the morning they throw the box away._

_Star wants Marco to make her burritos but Marcos going to bed._

_Star looks hurt and mad._

"**Marco…..Marco Diaz!"**

_The box, still functioning, speaks._

"**Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on….." It gets crushed by the truck as the episode ends.**

"What?" Screams Starfan.

"Oh come on!" Yells Janna.

Everyone starts shouting their frustrations at the box getting crushed before it can finish its sentence while Star and Marco look weirdly at each other.

"Uhh….what do you think that box was going to say?" Marco asks.

"Well…..its in the future, lets not discuss that now. So, uh, you going to talk to Jackie?"

Marco turns to Jackie behind him, who is staring at the screen and back at Star.

"Well….we kinda agreed not to go there, uh, lets just keep watching and see where it leads."

In the Wand

"Nooooo." Jushtin whines. "We nearly got confirmation."

"I know right?" Festivia says. "I need a drink? Anyone have any corn wine?"

"Don't get too excited, theres still that Jackie girl." Comet says.

"Please she's just there for drama." Says Jushtin.

"The next episode is about to start." Says Solaria.

**9B**

_The next episode opened up with Miss Heinous, the headmistress of Saint Olga's, now living at a rundown apartment building sending a bounty hunter after Star and Marco (who she still thinks is a princess)._

The audience outside of the wand just groans

But inside the wand…..

"Its her!" Festivia shouts.

All the queens gasp, they remember what happened last time they had seen this woman.

—-

Flash Back

The Queens were watching Star and Marco break out their Ponyhead friend from Saint Olga's.

They had already found the place disturbing and Festivia described the appropriately named Miss Heinous as "Not Fun".

Then they all noticed something when she was being attacked by the giant butterfly monster.

"WHAT!?" All the queens shout in reaction to the club markings that just appeared on the headmistress's face.

"T-that cant be right." Says Skywyyne.

Crescenta turns to her sister.

"Dir, anything you would like to confess?"

"Me?" Dirhennia responds.

"You're the one who went to live in the woods with your boyfriend. Have any kids you forgot to mention?"

"No, why would I want kids? They are so needy."

"Well she has to be related to us in some way." Says Comet.

"Hmmmm. Not Necessarily." Says Festivia. "I mean our cheekmarks are caused from the families exposure to magic. So maybe this Heinous woman came into exposure to magic during her life." She had no idea where that idea came from, but it just did.

"Then why isn't she using it?" Asks Solaira.

"She flung herself onto that chair to brainwash herself." Pointed out Jushtin. "Maybe her parents or whoever ran that place before her pressured her into suppressing her magic."

"That's… horrible." Celena says.

—-

_Beyond that there wasn't much to watch, aside from Marco being forced to find a gift he REALLY wanted from Quest Buy before the card expired at midnight, and they later find out will expire THEM as well._

"WHAT?" The whole room asked.

"Who created that card that's nuts!?" Jackie asked.

"Eh, gives you motivation." Says Rhombulus.

"Uh, Star-" Marco is cut off by the princess.

"Got it no Quest Buy Card." Star says. "Ill just get you whatever you end up buying to save our lives."

"IF I save our lives." Marco adds.

_After the card incinerated the bounty hunter, whose name was Rasticore Chaoisis, Disastrivine, Marco buys the ultimate privacy wallet in Russian blue._

"Ok, ultimate privacy wallet, in either plum or Russian blue. Got it." Star says.

"Ok, well good luck getting into that one Janna." Marco teases.

…

"Janna get out of town!" Marco yells at a smirking Janna (as Star chuckles) after watching their future counterparts react the same way to Janna opening the wallet.

"Hey, be greatful your still alive. I mean if Star hadn't gotten you that card that Lizard guy would have chainsawed you." Janna says.

"He still might." Says Moon. "That was a Septarian, just like Toffee."

"Yeah but all that was left was his arm." Chantelle says.

"It doesn't matter, a single cell of the Septarian contains their soul. Leave the tiniest piece in tact and they will regenerate."

"That what makes them so hard to kill." Says Rhombulus. "Even the Solarian's had difficulty dealing with an entire army of them. Some of them died in wars fighting them."

"But that guy was missing an eye and an arm." Says Sabrina.

"Those could have been intentional add-ons." Says Moon. "Or was that….he seemed familiar to me." She said rubbing her forearm.

And the next episode played.

* * *

**S2 Ep 10 AB**

The next two episodes were fairly simple.

_After the first episode Marco was gushing over being able to meet his idol and was starting to like Tom better with each episode._

_Though the second episode did make the queens and the students worried about Ludo's plans, since he now has, as Buff Frog puts it, Corn, wand, rats, bird, spider and monsters. If he could actually learn how to USE the wand (hence his new desire to steal the book) he could potentially take over Mewni._

That made everyone worried and Solaria especially angry. She was hoping that Star could handle that Kappa since she apparently cant trust her solarian warrior anymore. She would either be "on vacation" or diving for doughnuts in a dumpster.

* * *

**S2 Ep 11 A/B**

_After the next episode Star and Marco decided NOT to summon Hungry Larry to make Raphael feel better. That was a utterly terrifying thing they had witnessed._

But the one after that was….interesting.

"Wait wait wait." Star says staring at the screen, then the wand. "My spells are alive?"

In the Wand

"Mother, did you know that spells are sentient?" Solaria asked.

"I-I did not. I never thought that they were actually real, or that they continued to live once they are created." Skywynne responded.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what my bathtub spell looks like." Dirhennia says.

Outside the Wand

"T-that's incredible. For every spell created it creates a being that embodies it?" Moon says astonished thinking of the spells that she must have created.

"So are they like in the wand or…" Janna says.

"Im not sure actually." Says Omnitraxus. "I think that they might be in a separate dimension connected to the wand."

"So where are Moons spells?" River asked since he just saw Stars.

"Uh, maybe they are in a different room?" Hekapoo guessed.

"Hold on a second."

Star points the wand at the crystalized tree.

"Spider with a Top Hat Blast!"

Spider with a top hat appears out of the wand.

The Arachnid looks around confused, then

The spider looked up as his top hat transformed into a machine gun. He yelled and screamed as he fires bullet after bullet at the tree turning it to chips and shards.

When there are none left all there is is a stump. Leaving everyone stunned.

The shocked spider looks up at Star.

"Your my most powerful spell. Tell your friends."

And the spider went back into the wand.

"Ok next episode."

* * *

**12B**

The next set of episodes didn't have much, or rather didn't have anything that the Queens or the audience didn't already know.

Though Moon as angry at Glossaryck for putting her in her wand despite the danger.

Janna snapped a picture of Eclipsas tapestry. Commenting that her monster lover had a nice smile.

Star was curious what her tapestry would look like.

And inside the wand the queens were staring at Moons poster. Particularly the part where Toffees getting his finger severed.

Comet sprained it with her finger at the "image" of the finger.

"Sweetly be careful." Estrella presses.

Comet touches it.

Immediately after Toffees finger falls out of the tapestry and into her hands.

Comet shrieked and threw it to Jushtin who juggles it in his palms.

"I don't want it!"

He passes it to Crescenta.

Who shrieks.

"Ew ew!"

She tosses it out of her hair and Solaria catches it.

The queens gather around as she examines the base of the cut.

"Hmmmm. The magic in this not only destroys whatever it hits, it nullifies healing capabilities. This is some very powerful magic. Dark as well. No wonder the lizard can't regenerate."

"But Moon doesn't deal with dark magic." Comet said.

"I think I recognize the structure of the spell." Solaria said. "I think this is a form of my total annihilation spell."

"Your what?" Skywynne asked.

"Oh I read that section." Festivia said. "After the Solarians forced the monsters to retreat the MHC called for a cease fire, but Solaria wanted to make sure the monsters would t come back so-"

"So I started working on a spell to wipe them all out."

"What? Solaria that's insane." Skywynne said.

"I did what I thought was necessary to ensure my peoples survival mother. Like a good Queen should. Anyways I was having difficulty perfecting it and the monsters ambushed me before I could."

"After that Eclipsa inherited your notes." Jushtin said. He thinks. "You know, when she became queen some of the monsters from Septarsis, like our lizard friend here, started causing issues, for both Mewmans and other monsters. Eclipsa told me that she was going to use the notes you left her to develop a spell to combat them. I think this might be it."

"But moms chapter is completely sealed off." Festivia says.

"Ah, Eclipsa put that lock on herself. My daughter always did like her privacy. Glossaryck can open it though." Solaria said. "Maybe Moon got Glossaryck to.

"My Moon pie wouldnt dare." Said Comet. "That chapter is forbidden, Moon is a good rule follower."

"Well she had to learn about it somehow." Says Estrella.

"Unless Moon figures it out herself. She seems smart enough." Says Crescenta.

The queens stood in deep thought while Star skimmed through Crescenta's chapter. Janna, Marco and Ponyhead looking over her shoulder.

"A spell that lights a room but makes you itchy?" Turns the page. "Tues your shoes while setting a building on fire?" Turns the page. "Wait that spell is SUPPOSED to give you an evil monster arm?"

"Dude this chick was phycho." Janna comments. "How come THIS chapter wasn't in chains?"

"I don't know but Eclipsas has to be WAY worse." Marco says.

Star and Janna look over at Moon and the Diaz's who are currently talking to the MHC.

"Well one way to find out." Janna says.

"Turn the page." Ponyhead says.

Janna flips over to the Queen of Darknesses section and the four teens read as the next episode plays.

* * *

**Ep 13 A/B**

The next episode was about Glossaryck being summoned by the MHC while leaving Star alone with the "forbidden" chapter, later revealed to be Moons five-times great grandmother Queen Eclipsa.

The Queens were each touched when Glossaryck raged to Moon how every queen complains how he teaches their children and his explanation that he adjusts his style for every student because they are different.

And at the end, everyone was caught off by Marco's demonic possession

"Well Star, I am disappointed that you read the chapter in that timeline. But im hoping that after seeing what it did to your fri-"

Moon stopped after turning to Star and seeing her, Janna, Marco and Ponyhead nose deep in Eclipsa's chapter.

"What?" Star said looking up.

"Star! You've read it!" Moon screamed.

The MHC start freaking out the same way that they did in the episode. Janna starts chuckling while Angie grabs Marco's face as she and his father examine him.

"Marco, sweetie. Are you ok? Do you feel evil?" Angie asks.

"What? No mom its fine. Honestly Eclipsa's chapter isn't that bad."

"Yeah, all it is, is a few chapters of monster dating advice-" Says Janna.

"Bleh." Says Hekapoo.

"-Her diary talking about her relationship with the prince of Darkness.-"

"Outragious!" Shouts Hekapoo.

"And a few spells which honestly I found awesome." Janna says with a smirk.

"EVIL!" Shouts Rhombulus.

"Ok ok, look guys I get it. Some of these spells are kinda creepy." Star says looking at the body possession spell and mind entering spell. "But she even states before hand that these spells aren't for everyone and honestly I don't think its that big a deal."

"It could be a very big deal. This is black magic Star. Did you see what it did to your friend?" Moon says pointing at the screen.

"Queenie im fine." Says Ponyhead.

"Uh, I think she's talking about me." Marco says as his parents continue to examine him. "And I feel fine." Marco says loudly to his parents.

"Wait, why aren't you floating or evil?" Jackie asked.

"I don't follow." Says Marco confused.

"Marco, when your counterpart read the chapter on the screen he got possessed or something." Says Jackie.

"Yeah dude you were floating in the air over a dark vortex and seething like a hungry animal." Says Fergusson as Alphonso nods.

"Whaaat?" Marco says confused.

"Hey you know what it was?" Janna says flipping through the pages. "Maybe because that version of Marco had gone through the monster arm thing it made him more succeptable to the dark magic. Maybe the body possession spell." Janna says showing Moon and the MHC the page, to which they turn away. "After all it said that it would always be part of him."

"Please out that away." Moon says.

"Bahhhh." Says Lekmet.

"Oh come on." Says Janna. "Honestly these spells are way better than some of the stuff in her moms chapter. Heck, Crescenta's chapter has spells that light a room while making everyone else itchy. And purposely gives you the monster arm."

"Yeah why aren't those chapters locked up?" marco asks.

Star and Ponyhead nod in agreement.

"Solaria and Crescenta never betrayed their kingdom for a monster." Moon said taking and closing the book. "And besides im sure you came across…..the spell with no name."

"Yeah even Glossaryck decided that spell should never be used." Says Hekapoo.

"Only a truly evil soul would have created such a spell."

"Mom, did you ever actually read the chapter?" Star asks.

Moon snorts "Of course not."

Star takes the spellbook back from her mom.

"Well if you had you would have known that Eclipsa only created that spell to combat Toffee's race." She says turning to a wanted poster of Seth of Septaris. "Because they were so bad that even her monster boyfriend was afraid of them."

"Please he probably just didn't want competition." Says Rhombulus stubbornly. "He was a mewman eater!"

"Uh huh, yes she does mention that under cons about him." Janna says taking the book and turning to "Size-Shifters" under the monster dating advice section. "And she also says that she turned him into a vegetarian."

"Its still abhorrent." Moon says.

"Yeah that is kind of iffy." Jackie has to agree.

"No more spell book." Moons says taking it back. "And no using any of those spells Star. Especially not the last one." Moon says brushing the book against her forearm.

The kids sit down so they can watch the next episode.

"Hey, Star, something caught my attention."

"Whats that Janna?" Star asks.

"You know how we read that Eclipsa and her boyfriend ran away so they could be together and Eclipsa could get away from that spiderbite creep?"

"So romantic." Marco says humming.

"Anyways, the next chapter about Festivia, she says that Eclipsa was her mom and that she and her dad Shastacan were eaten by monsters. Doesn't that not make since to you?" Janna asks.

"Well….maybe some of the monsters didn't like Eclipsa and they killed her. After she gave birth to Festivia? I don't know."

"Maybe the answer will be revealed later." Marco asks as he turns to the screen.

* * *

**S2 Ep 14**

_This episode caught everyone off guard. It was Echo Creek 100 years in the past. Focusing on a clown named Bon-Bon as he entertained the Mayor on his birthday. And everyone starts freaking out about trick candles._

"Wait why does everything look different?" River asked.

"I don't follow?" Raphael responds.

"Why does earth look so much different now then it did then?" Moon asked.

"Uh, because that was 100 years ago so we've made advancements since then." Angie said.

"But don't you hate change?" River asked.

"Uh, no one likes change but that doesn't mean that we don't keep trying to improve our lives." Raphael says.

"Wait is that why Mewni is still in the middle ages? Are you guys so against change you don't even want to make improvements?" Janna asked incuriously.

A piece of paper fell out of Estrella's chapter. Janna took it and read. It was from Glossaryck.

"Yes, Mewmans are incredibly stupid and boring that way. That's why they adored Queen Estrella's reign. She did absolutely NOTHING."

Janna looked at the Commission and the royals and sneered.

"Lame." Janna said turning back to their seats.

Meanwhile Star was clinging to her seat after seeing the clown.

In the Wand

"Why are they freaking out over magic?" Jushtin asked.

"Ive learned about humans through my adventures." Comet said. "See in the old days before people knew that things like diseases and bad weather were caused by random forces of nature and tiny germs humans though that it was people with magic messing with them. Infact in a place called Salem when they suspected someone was magic they would call them a witch and hang them."

All the queens looked uncomfortable. Celena herself was hiding behind her fan.

Solaria sneered (not seeing the hypocrisy in her own actions)

"Savages."

….

"**Time to find out if the legend is true."**

"**Will Bon-Bon come back?"**

"**JUST LIKE HIS CANDLES!?"**

"Well looks like I get over my fear of clowns in the future." Star says holding her seat.

"Great. So I'll have someone to do the dead clown séance with." Janna says chipper.

In The Wand

"Star don't!" Skywyyne yells. "Clown ghosts are the worst ghosts there are!"

"Mother, we all know your just afraid of clowns." Solaria says.

Jushtin nods.

….

_Star bailed going to the dance with Marco for the dead clown séance. But Marco just got asked to go by Jackie Lynn Thomas._

Which Audience Marco was unsure how he felt about that now.

_And then he blushed in embarrassment as a image of him having come out of the shower appeared on screen._

_And then when the perfume got on his butt and Jackie smacked it._

He actually decided to cover his face in his hoodie at that part.

…

_Star answers the door and there is Jackie looking stunning in a green dress. Then Marco comes down._

Marco looked behind him and saw quite a few girl's (and a couple of guys) in awe of his counterpart in a suit.

Marco who looks to Star who is blushing in her seat next to him. She looks around and immediately looks embarrassed at Marco next to her.

"Uh, hey. Uh. You do t look bad in a suit."

"Kiss." Janna says leaning over Stars shoulder.

"Kiissss." Ponyhead says leaning over Jannas.

Both Star and Marco look away from each other blushing a deep red.

In The Wand

"Ohhhh. Someone's realizing her feelings." Comet said cooing.

Solaria shrugged. "Wouldn't make bad throne candy."

"Sol." Jushtin said offended.

"Please she should atleast pick someone with status." Crescenta says.

"What does it matter?" Dirhennia asks.

"Just as long as it isnt a demon." Rhina says before turning to her daughter and mouthing 'no offense sweetie'.

...

_The dance turns out to be a bust and Star keeps thinking about Marco and Jackie. Getting paranoid and texting a lot._

"**Just because Marco has a mole Jackie's gotta have like eight of them?"**

"**Those are freckles."**

"Well someone's jealous." Janna teases Marco.

"I'm not jealous." Star says in denial. "It's just...Marco wasn't texting me."

"Atleast your date didn't slap you." Zeke says bitterly.

...

"**Clowns have plastic noses."**

"**No real clowns have meat noses."**

"Oh good." Skywynne said wiping off her ghost sweat. "So Bon Bon wasn't a REAL clown. That's a relief."

...

_Jackie and Marco bond on screen. And Jackie calms his nerves, in part by referencing times Marcos "messed up."_

While most of the events had t happened yet everyone in school chuckled at the memory of Marco puking on Jackie's lap in 3rd grade.

And Marco was again embarrassed. Jackie gave him a reassuring shrug.

...

_Bon-Bon isn't showing up. Janna and Glossaryck are falling asleep and Stars regretting not going to the dance._

_Star tries calling Marco a bunch of times but he left his phone in the bench he was at with Jackie._

Audience Marco was feeling guilty.

_Then Star turns to Glossaryck getting an idea._

"_...what's the name of that spying-spell?"_

"Spying spell?" Moon asked not recognizing it.

Inside the wands the queens were confused as well.

"Spying spell?" Comet asked.

"Wait. I know what she's talking about." Jushtin said.

"You do?" Festivia asked.

"Yeah...your mother showed me once."

"_That would be in Eclipsas chapter."_

Moon gasps.

"Star no I forbid you!" Moon shouts.

"Wait so there's a spell that can allow you to see where ever?" Skullnick asked. "That could be useful if your trying to find someone."

"**Spying leads to ...crying."**

"**Well I'm not spying."**

"Yeah you kinda are." Ponyhead says.

_Star recites the spell:_

"**I summon the all seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky."**

In the wands the queens gasp at shock.

_Unveil to me that which is hidden, unveil to me that which is forbidden._

_Star sees an image of Marco skating with Jackie. Star looks sad, then angry. And the magic makes Jackie and Marco fall off the board._

"Oops." Star turns to Marco then Jackie. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"Eh, it's fine. You didn't mean too." Jackie says awkwardly.

"You see what dark magic does Star?" Moon asks pointing at the screen.

"Im pretty sure that was just her own feelings plus the wand being broken." Says Becky.

...

Ludo and Star fight as Janna handles the rat army, the bird and the spider.

"**Mystic room suck transform!"**

"**Not again!"**

The entire audience (including audience Star) and some of the queens were gasping in shock. Aside from Solaria who was grinning at the thought of this cowardly Kappa being sucked into another void.

"Star that's alittle much." Marco says.

"Yeahhh..." goes Star.

_Then Bon-Bons ghost appears. Just to get sucked into the hole._

"Yes!" Skywynne cheered.

Outside the wand

"Aw man, Bon Bon does come back and we get distracted by two birds and a bunch of rats! Then he gets sucked into a vortex!"

_Ludo starts begging for mercy, but Star gets distracted by the arrival of Marco and Jackie. Both looking at Star like she's some kind of Psycho._

"No! Don't get distracted by the boy!" Solaria yells.

_Stars blast of envy causes the spell to stop. Star is thrown back. The vortex starts again, this time sucking Star up._

"No!" Comet yelled in terror.

All the queens were on the edge, even Crescenta was concerned.

"Star!" Moon stood up shocked at the screen.

Everyone in the audience was worried about Star. Except Brittany.

Instinctively Marco grabbed Stars hand as his eyes remained glued to the screen. Star herself was too busy staring to notice.

_Ludo steals the book while Marco, Janna and Jackie work together to save Star from the void. The princess is saved, but the book is gone._

"He got the book." Moon said horrified.

"Aye, that he did." Says an equally dub-found River.

"This is bad. Really bad." Says Hekapoo.

"On the plus side...no Glossaryck!" Rhombulus said cheering. "But I mean wow that's pretty bad for the universe."

Star turns to her parents.

"Oh my stump, I'm so sorry mommy and daddy." Star said completely overcome by regret and shame.

"Uh, it's ok Star." Moon says.

"No it isn't!" Omnitraxus shouts.

"Bahhhh."

"Lekmet says, yes this is bad, but we can retrieve it. Assuming of course you tell us in that timeline." Rhombulus translates.

"Yeah, listen to the goat, we got this." Says Ponyhead.

"Just sit down Star." Moon says.

Star slumps back in her seat and finally notices Marco holding her hand. They lock eyes and immediately break apart.

"Gah."

"Sorry. I was, uh, worried about you." Marco says.

"No it's ok. I...appreciate it." Star says.

"Ok, this time when I try to summon Bon-Bon I'm bringing a bazuka." Says Janna.

"What's that?" Asks Ponyhead.

"It's like a cannon, except you carry it over your shoulder. Goes 'boom' then there's no more anything."

"Oh nice!" Says Pony.

Angie leaned over to Moon.

"That was surprisingly calm for you."

"I...I decided to take a different approach, considering what I've seen."

In the Wand

"She let him get away with the book!?" Rhina yells terrified.

"Worst. Princess. Ever!" Crescenta said.

"She can redeem herself if she can retrieve the wand, the book and crush that kappa." Solaria said clenching her fist.

"I hope she does, two of those things." Says Comet.

"The next episode is starting." Rhina said on the edge of her seat. Wondering just how much destruction can be done.


	15. S2 Ep 15-22

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

"Hey, Star." Marco turns to the princess. "Do you want to...talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" Star asks.

"Well, uh, it seemed like...your future self was jealous that I was with Jackie."

"It's the future Marco. Like you said we don't know each other as well as them yet." Star says sharply. Avoiding the issue.

"Hey so you know me and Jackie decided to keep things platonic so-"

"Omnitraxus play!"

The next episode started.

* * *

**15A**

_Star is packing supplies (and other stuff) into a huge backpack to go after Glossaryck._

"**You can not call my mother. She would kill me if she found out about this."**

"Oh Star." Moon says sadly.

"You should have told us, we could have helped you gotten it back!" Hekapoo says scolding the princess.

….

"**I made this mess. And im going to be the one who cleans it up."**

"Spoken like a true princess." Comet says approvingly.

"She should have told Moon and the High Commission." Crescenta says.

"She's bound to fail without help." Says Rhina.

"Well, her moon and Hekapoo for sure." Says Solaria. "The rest of the Commission are idiots. Whenever we would storm a monster base Rhombulus would get so excited he'd crystalize some mewmans as well. And then I had to bust them out."

"Wait what?" Skywyyne asks. "Solaria you can shatter Rhombulus crystals?"

"Oh yeah, it's a simple trick mother. You just pierce your ears, swish your wand, and let a Cockerel Crow caw. Then boom, no more crystal."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

…..

_Buff Frog is reading to his babies_

"**Sir Croakian banished the wicked Mewmans from the land."**

"Oh Yeah were the wicked ones." Solaria said sarcastically with a mild growl.

…..

_Star and Marco come before him._

"**Buff-Frog. I need to know where Ludo's hiding. I think he's up to something big."**

"**Yes, I know. Did you not get my letters?"**

"**Letters? You mean these? I thought your babies were sending us fanart."**

"I'm glad to see that we have a monster ally now." Star says. "But someone should really teach him to write."

"Yeah, who writes warning letters in Crayon?" Marco asks.

…..

_As they continued watching some of the audience members and the queens were confused by the concept of "alternative monsters" who hate violence. (Especially Solaria)._

_Everyone had figured that Ludo probably moved out._

_But what really caught everyone's attention is when Star decided to look for him. Using Eclipsa's All Seeing Eye spell._

…

"Hmmm. I wish Eclipsa had told me of that spell. I could have used it to spy on the monsters." Solaria says after seeing Star view different people doing different things before focusing on Glossaryck eating a tub of pudding.

"Eh….that's probably why she didn't." Says Jushtin.

…

"**Glossaryck, where are you?"**

"**In flavor heaven."**

"…**.Physically where are you?"**

…**..**

"**In a cave. On the ground."**

"Typical." Moon and all the queens say.

_Star tries to reach him through the image of the spell. But it just bumps her hand._

"**The spying spell doesn't work that way."**

_Star puts her hand on the spell and pushes._

"Star? What are you trying to do?" Moon asks.

"Trying to get to Glossaryck, duh." Says Star.

"Your highness, I guarantee you that that will not work." Omnitraxus says. "A spying spell isn't the same as a portal. Glossaryck was only able to talk to you because he's Glossaryck."

In The Wand

"That isn't going to work idiot." Says Crescenta.

…..

_Star dips-down and her hand breaks through to Glossaryck's location._

"WHAT!?" Moon and the MHC shout at once.

"Th-That should be impossible." Hekapoo says.

"Wow." Star says astonished at herself on the screen, looking at her hands.

"Way to go Star." Says Janna elbowing her. "Guess you really are "_Star the Underestimated_. You keep being OP."

"Uh, OP?" Star says confused.

"Overpowered."

The entire student body was surprised at Stars feat. Especially after Glossaryck says he's never seen that before.

In The Wand

All the queens were gasping at Stars feat, one that surprised Glossaryck of all people. Crescenta had her mouth completely dropped. Skywyyne was shocked as well.

"D-did she just…..?"

"Yep." Comet said.

…..

"**I belong to the book, and the book belongs to Ludo now."**

The queens all collectively gasped at Glossaryck's statement.

As did all the teachers and students.

Though Moon, River and the MHC didn't look so surprised.

"But Ludo stole him!" Star said disbelievingly.

"Ah well, Glossaryck has always been one to not take a side." Moon says.

"He just goes with the flow and barely helps anyone." Says Hekapoo.

"True." "Yeah." Agree's both Omnitraxus and Rhombulus.

"Bahhh." Says Lekmet, surprising Rhombulus.

"What? What do you mean Glossaryck might have a plan?"

….

"**I thought we were friends." **_Star says pleading to Glossaryck. But his response is far from sympathetic._

"**Friends? That's such a simple concept."**

"That prick!" Janna says glaring at Glossaryck on the screen.

"Um, I don't want to be that guy. But I told you so." Marco said referring to what his counterpart said about Glossaryck not being their friend when he was pretending to be offended by Stars similar statement.

Then Ponyhead pokes him in the elbow

"OW!"

"**Maybe this is what you need."** _Glossaryck says to Star just as he spell collapses._

This does catch a lot of people's interests.

"Hmmm. Perhaps Glossaryck is allowing himself to be in this situation as some kind of test?" Comet says.

"He's still helping the monster." Solaria reminds her.

"Its Glossaryck." Rhina says. "He's probably just going to spend the entire time messing with the Kappa."

….

"Hey looks like your getting well liked in the monster community." Marco says pointing at the screen.

"Yeah. I kinda am."

This causes Moon, River and the Commission to look at each other worried.

* * *

**16 A/B**

**16A**

_Everyone watched the next episode. It was about Star being evaluated by a tiny gluttonous cat creature named Baby._

_After nearly failing for a variety of reasons, including not being able to use basic magic (which audience Star promised herself she was going to learn after all this) she manages to impress her by making a tree grow from a seed and produce a perfect apple._

Which made everyone (mewman of otherwise) very impressed with Star.

"Have you considered joining a gardening club?" Chantelle asks the princess.

"**She's got a closet full of secrets, a broken wand, a notebook containing her own spells, and she doesn't know basic magic." Baby says to Moon after the evaluation.**

Seriously what's the issue with the closet thing?" Janna asks.

"The fact that it exists means she's hiding dark things. Not a good trait." Omnitraxus says.

"_SHE_ used to have a closet full of secrets." Rhombulus spat.

In The Wand

"What's with the notebook containing her spells being bad?" Crescenta asked. "Afterall I made several new spellbooks." She says proudly.

"You did?" Estrella asks her great grandmother.

"Well of course. Surely Glossaryck showed you all them." She said looking at her descendants who shake their heads negatively.

"All those spells, that I spent hour's making, and hours more designing a spellbook to contain them." Crescenta says with her eyes twitching, coming to the realization that all her time and effort was for nothing.

"Um….sorry…no…..sorry." Celena says.

"Ok mom, why don't you lay down." Rhina says holding onto Crescenta's shoulders.

"**Star is nowhere near your skill level at her age. She's far beyond it."**

"What?" Moon asks.

"Way to go Star." Says Janna.

In the Wand

"Did I hear that right?" Comet asks Jushtin, who nodds.

"**Infact, I haven't seen anything like this, since queen Eclipsa."**

The entire audience, both of them, erupted into loud shock.

"WHAT!?"

Moon, River and the MHC all gasp horrified.

"Okay….this is either really cool or really bad." Star says.

"I say it's cool." Janna says.

"No its bad! Really bad!" Rhombulus says.

"That is yet to be determined." Marco says defensively. "As is Eclipsa."

"Well, were all doomed." Brittany says.

"Hey has anyone noticed that Eclipsa keeps getting referenced over and over again?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah, its like in a tv show when the creators keep trying to drop hints that Eclipsa is going to become relevant to the story." Starfan13 says giddingly.

This caused Moon to pale and pray in her head to the Stump that Star will stay in the light and that a certain queen will stay where she belongs.

In The Wand

"Her power, rivals Eclipsa's." Skywyyne says shocked.

"We know, we know, were doomed." Dirhennia says stopping her niece and sister before they can open their mouths.

"Hmmm. Eclipsa keeps getting referenced. Perhaps she will be important to Star's life soon?" Jushtin hypotheses.

"We should keep watching." Says Estrellla.

**6b**

_It's a rainy day._

_Marco abuses the dimensional scissors and is caught by Hekapoo._

_Hekapoo tells Marco she will give him new ones if he can blow out her flame. But she is fast, and can multiply herself. And all her clones go through different portals._

"Ok that's just not fair. And did you have to give me a bald spot?." Marco says to the commission member.

"Hey, you said you would do anything to earn them." Hekapoo teases as she slaps the back of his head. Causing Marco to growl.

"You don't make anyone on Mewni do that for scissors." Moon says confused.

"Hey wait, Ludo has scissors and he's a monster. I thought you hates monsters?" Jackie asks.

"Well, they are actually the family scissors. And the families rich." Hekapoo says.

"Ok, I don't see what that has to do with anything." Star says.

"**Go home to your stinking dirt rock. Little boy." Hekapoo says opening a portal to earth for Marco.**

"**I don't care how long it takes. Im getting those scissors."**

"Hmm, well this should be interesting." Hekapoo says.

"What?" Asks Angie.

"Duh, that's the same place were in now. Stars going to be like "Wheres Marco I just saw him like eight minutes ago" and then he's going to be like thirty."

"Well. Hopefully it didn't take me that long." Marco says.

"Marco, while I appreciate you trying to get the scissors back, devoting your entire life to getting scissors is very irresponsible." Star says. "And that's coming for me."

"Yeah and you were dating Jackie at the time so…." Janna points out.

Marco glimpses at Jackie who shrugs. And Marco turns back.

"Yeah…..I might be a terrible boyfriend." Marco admits.

"Or maybe you just really liked someone else more." Janna says nudging towards Star. Who blushes as a response.

"Uh, oh look its some guy on a motorcycle-dragon?" Marco says, pointing at the screen trying to change the subject..

"Dragon-cycle. Human." Hekapoo corrects.

In The Wand

"The boy has determination, I will give him that." Crescenta says.

…..

_Both audiences gasp in awe as a hooded muscular adult figure appears on screen and easily blows pet two Hekapoo clones. He checks them off in his book. One to go._

"Wait, is that..." Marco looks astounded.

"Uh, Hekapoo. If Marco was gone from earth for eight minutes how old would he be in this place again?" Moon asked.

"Meh, thirty I guess." Hekapoo said smacking the back of Marcos head again.

"Are you going to keep doing that just because you saw yourself do that on screen?" Marco asks annoyed.

"Yes. Great bod though. As an adult not now."

_The figure takes off his hood and greets Hekapoo inside. It is indeed an older Marco._

"Dude you spent all that time trying to get scissors!" Ferguesson

"Well...apparently I..."

Marco looks over and sees Star staring and blushing at his adult form on screen. He thinks he can hear her saying "aaaabbbbbbbssss" really quietly.

He looks around and sees all the girls his age staring at the image of his older, more muscular self on the screen like Star, and all the guys either checking their own muscles or glaring at Marco.

"I...think I'm going to start working out after this." Says Marco. Then he flinches as Ingrid comes up to his neck with her knife.

"You better." Janna says leaning into them.

"Da!" Agrees Ingrid.

In The Wand

Comet is chucking. "Well, Star is certainly going to have a lot of fun when she turns 18." She says.

"Not bad." Festivia says purring. And next to her Celena is dropping her fan and we can see her mouth gaped open and her crescent moon cheeks blushing red. Estrella tries to draw an exact image of adult Marco, biting her lip and putting a lot of focus on the abs.

"Meh, call me back when he has green scales and breasts." Crescenta says flatly.

"I'm...not really into anything. Give me a love potion and we'll talk." Her daughter Rhina says.

"Well, he probably got with Hekapoo." Solaria says arms crossed referring to how they interacted on screen before Star stepped in.

"Oh definitely." Skywynne says.

"No doubt." Agrees Jushtin.

...

"**My hot bod!" Marco, now 14 again says after going home.**

"Oh yeah, when you leave this place your back on earth's time. Not sorry." Says Hekapoo.

"Aw." Says Star causing Marco to blush.

"Oh come on!" Shouts Janna, as do all the other school girls in the room. "Well at-least I still got pictures."

"I am definitely getting a workout plan after this." Marco says.

"Yes yes! Do that! Yes! Do that! Yes!" Star says quickly.

"ok, just too clarify, I wouldn't go for you even if you were a horse." Ponyhead says having been the only girl (besides Angie and Moon) to not have gushed over Marcos adult form.

"Good to know." Says Marco.

"**Password? I don't remember my password."**

"Oh right. I was gone for 16 years. My mind is still old. Might have trouble readjusting." Marco says disenchanted by the experiences he witnessed.

"Meh, don't worry." Says Hekapoo. "Your mind will catch back up to earth time and it'll be like a dream. You'll remember your password by next episode." Hekapoo says. "Oh look it's starting now."

* * *

**17 A/B**

**17 A**

_Star cracks up just as loudly as her screen counterpart after she heard the chicken joke._

"Oh good one Janna." Star says between laughs.

"Geese girl, it's just a dumb joke your not supposed to laugh that hard."

...

"**Um, didn't we just go through this?" **_Star asks having been avoiding doing a math problem before suddenly ending up back in her seat with Janna telling her a different version of the chicken joke wearing a different hat._

"Wait what just happened?" Star asks. "Omnitraxus?"

"Oh no." Omnitraxus says.

"What?" Janna asks.

In the Wand

"Wait what's happening?" Festivia ask's.

"Oh no." Skywynne looks scared. "She's in a time-loop."

Outside the Wand

"I'm in a time-loop because of math?" Star asks Omnitraxus confused.

"As I said before, there are infinite versions of you in infinite timelines. In many ways they parallel but they have differences." Omnitraxus explains. "Now when it comes to events it choices there is usually always atleast one other timeline that, despite the differences, it still happens or doesn't happen. And that keeps balance…."

_The screen changes constantly to Star in different timelines avoiding doing the work._

"...However in extremely rare cases all timelines except one will follow the same event. In this case that is the ONLY version of you that refused to atleast try to solve the math problem."

"So, what? Star is going to keep jumping into different timelines until she solves it? Marco asks.

Omnitraxus looks nervous.

"It's…. alittle more serious than that."

In the Wand

"WHAT!?" All the queens except Skywynne shout upon hearing her explanation.

"The whole of time space is going to be destroyed because Star cant do math!?" Jushtin asks horrified.

"This is it!" Rhina says grabbing onto her mom.

"I can solve that problem in a jiffy. Let me talk to her!" Jushtin says trying (again) to enter the living world through his portrait. In vain.

"You cant tell her son." Skywynne says.

"Yes I can! I will not die for good because of math!" He says continuing to push.

"No, Star has to do it herself or it won't count. Just like when she tried solving it using the wand."

"Well that's it then." Crescenta says "Oblivion because-"

Outside the Wand

"-Stars an idiot." Brittany says.

"Don't say that." Jackie says sharply.

"We're all doomed because she didnt pay attention in class!"

"Well now Skullnick knows not to give me that math problem. Right?" Star asks confidently.

"No, all you have to do is try. That's all I want." Skullnick says.

"Just do the work Star." Moon says.

And the princess huffs.

"So why is MY hat the same?" Janna says touching her beanie, noting how all other versions of her besides the "main" one wore a different hat.

_Thankfully, after "encouragement" from Omnitraxus Star did the work. It was a wrong answer, but she tried and that was good enough for the universe. Apparently._

**17 B**

_The next episode had Star and Ponyhead (both on screen and audience) crying because the Bounce Lounge was going to get closed._

including Jushtin and Festivia inside the wand.

_But just like on screen. Pony and Star agreed that all things must come to an end. _

And Pony made a mental note to steal the photo booth.

* * *

**18 A/B**

**18 A**

_The episode begins with Star having a midnight snack of captain Blanches Sugar Seeds. Despite all the warning stickers from Marco telling STAR to not eat them._

Causing audience Marco to huff in annoyance while audience Star playfully shoves him.

_Then Rhombulus crystallizes gets. And Marco._

"What the?" Star asks.

"Rhombulus, explain yourself this instant!" Moon demands looking at the crystallized.

"Yeah what the heck dude!?" His left snake hand shouts.

"That was the princess what were you thinking!?" The right one asks.

"Baaaahhhh!" Goes Lekmet.

"Stop yelling at me!" Rhombulus whimpers.

"You two can talk?" Raphael asks the snake hands.

"Look I don't know why I did that. But I must have good reasons." Rhombulus defends. "Did I ever crystallize someone in the wrong before?"

"Well you did crystallize that one guy because he delivered pizza to the wrong address." Omnitraxus says.

"Delivered pizza to the wrong address!?" Ferguesson says horrified. "That IS evil!"

"See? He gets it." Rhombulus says pointing at Fergusson. Though his snake hands are still glaring at him. He then stands up and addresses everyone in the room who is staring at him. "Just watch and you'll all see that I have good legitimate reasons for crystallizing the princess."

...

"**Behold, the source of the fritz." Rhombulus says showing the crystallized Star to Lekmet. Who freaks out.**

"**Proof? I got your proof right here! My gut told me she's evil."**

"You put my daughter in a Crystal because your gut told you too?" River asks angered.

"It's always worked before." Rhombulus says.

"You let this guy help you run your kingdom?" Janna asks the queen. "Good job."

"I did not assign him he is just part of the commission."

"All the more reason to elect your leaders. Or council members." Janna sings.

"Well she could be the one causing the fritz since she-" Brittany was stopped by Starfan13 covering her mouth.

"Soooooo..." Angie says facing Rhombulus and Lekmet. "Are you two like a couple or...?"

Lekmet and Rhombulus look at each other then back at Angie.

"Kinda." "Bahhhh."

"What? What do you mean there's communication issues?" Rhombulus asks the goat man angered.

...

"**See all these guys." Rhombulus gestures all his crystallized prisoners. "My gut told me they were evil. So I crystallized them."**

"Pause!" Janna shouts sitting up in her seat.

The screen promptly freezes.

In the Wand

"PAUSE!" Shouts Solaria. Standing up.

Dirhennia, who was given the remote pauses the TV.

"Solaria-" Justin says to his sister staring at the screen.

Outside The Wand

"-what is it?" Marco asks Janna who is staring at the screen.

Janna points.

"Far back crystal-"

Inside the Wand

"-second to the right." Solaria says pointing at the screen.

Both audiences look in the direction and they see a figure in the crystal. A face cannot be seen very clearly but it is certainly a woman in a black dress. And a familiar looking hat.

Both audiences gasped and shouted

"Eclipsa!"

"She was crystallized!" Solaria said clenching her fist and grinding her teeth.

"I-I don't understand." Says Festivia.

"The commission must have crystallized her BEFORE her monster boy-toy could eat her." Crescenta deduces.

"They lied!" Jushtin says hurt and angry. "They should have told me! Me and Tivi deserved to know."

"Maybe….. they were afraid that one of you would try to free her." Comet says sadly. "Or that you might order her release."

"Well of course I would have ordered her release!" Festivia says. "She was my mom! And getting with a monster is no reason to be crystalized. Its not like she blew everything up." She turns to her uncle. "Did she blow everything up."

"No, she just fell in-love with the wrong guy."

Solaria punches the screen.

"Sol!" Skywynne yells.

"Relax. Look the device is fixing itself." Solaria says pointing at the newly healed tv. She looks at Comet and her later descendants. "Did either of you know about this?"

Celena hides behind her fan while the others jump back a bit.

"We're just as surprised as you are, cross my heart." Says Estrella.

"I can't believe aunt Hekapoo would lie to me." Festivia says slumping. Jushtin wraps her arm around her.

"There there Festivia. Believe me I am as angry with the commission as you are. It atleast we had each other." Jushtin says smiling.

"Let's just continue watching." Says Crescenta.

Outside the Wand

"Is that Eclipsa?" Star asks her parents and the MHC.

They all look nervous and the commission looks guilty.

"Yes Star it is." Moon says. "And she deserves to be there."

"You guys told Festivia that she was eaten." Janna says showing that part of the book to the MHC. "You guys are liars."

"What? How did you get that book back?" Moon asks.

"Oh dear..."

"What is it Brittany?" Chantel asks.

"I'm just imagining the queen of Darkness getting free and meeting the tornado of destruction over there." She says pointing at Star.

"That would be awesome!" Alphonso shouts.

"No it wouldn't!" Moon shouts. "Now Omnitraxus. Play."

_Everything worked out and both teens were uncrystallized. Though the rest of the commission was mad at Rhombulus for not telling them about the book._

They were glaring at him from when he made the deal with Star on screen until the episode ended. He was shifting in his seat the whole time.

**18 B**

_The queens and the other audience watched Glossaryck teach Ludo the Levitato spell._

Solaria and the MHC in particular were worried and concerned with the fact that Ludo was now living in the Monster temple.

The MHC kept quiet so Star wouldnt ask and Solaria revealed to her relatives that it was the same temple the Prince of Darkness lived (with Festivia assuming it was her birthplace) and Jushtin adding that he was crystalized there and remains to this day.

_Ludo was also shown to be annoyed the Kappa's needy desire for a father figure. Even going as far as to tuck Ludo into bed before returning to the book. Ludo talks to his wand._

"**Are you still awake? I can't sleep either...Today was wonderful...Why would you say that? Glossaryck proud of me. He said I'm better than Star."**

"He said your better at reading the book. Not for long Ludo." Star says skimming through some of the other chapters.

"**What do you mean he showed her something hidden?...We just started...I'm sure we'll get to it soon...he kept it from me on purpose?"**

"Oh no." Moon gasps. "Eclipsa's chapter."

_Ludo confronts Glossaryck._

"**...my wand told me there's a chapter you showed Star that you haven't shown me...that's crazy right?"**

"**No it's true."**

"**...show me!"**

"**...it could taint you."**

"**I'm already taint..."**

_When Glossaryck opens the book the dark magic engulfs Ludo. His wand glows and his eyes become swirly. Then he speaks in a familiar spooky voice._

"**Hello Glossaryck."**

"WHAT!?"

"No!" Comet and Moon both shout.

"Toffee!" Star shouts terrified.

"Oh man." Marco says scared.

In the Wand

"Is that what the whispering spell does? It puts you in the Wand?" Asks Crescenta.

"The spell destroys magic. It cleaved the wand and the other half was revived by a new milhorse. But as for Toffee...I don't know." Skywynne says scared.

None of the other queens are looking better. They are both terrified and confused.

"**...you'll never get him on your side."**

"**But I do t have a side."**

"**You don't do you? Excellent."**

_Episode ends_

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was scared and frozen in their seats.

"Mom?" Star says still not taking her eyes off the screen. "Any help here?" Star asks.

"I-I have no words." Moon says.

"Hey, does Toffee have some kind of connection to Eclipsa because he was able to possess Ludo with her chapter." Jackie asks.

"Um, it was probably just the dark magic allowing him control. Maybe the possession spell like you said." Moon responded. "As for Eclipsa and Toffee, well, I know of one way they are connected but..."

"Because you used Eclipsa's spell to separate toffees finger." Janna says. "After reading the spell it's pretty obvious."

"Wait, but Mom you said you never looked inside her chapter." Star says.

"I didn't. I...spoke to Eclipsa myself." Moon admits.

"You mean in the crystal?" Angie asks.

"I made a deal with her." Moon said regretfully. "If I used the spell to kill Toffee she would be set free. Now I will admit that when I first met her she didn't seem evil, but when I cast the spell..." moon removed her glove showing her dark veins. "I could feel the black magic coursing through me. And these arms have hurt ever since."

"Wait so thats why you just separated his finger?" Janna asked. "Because you were so afraid of releasing Eclipsa? Dude you could have killed him and none of this would be happening."

"Freeing Eclipsa would have just caused another problem, you saw what her magic can do." Moon retorts. "When I defeated Toffee it dismantled his army, all was good, there was no need to finish the job."

"So, why didnt you lock Toffee up? You know for treason and to make sure he didn't do anything else?"

Moon stares at him, then slaps her forehead.

"Yes, I suppose that would have been logical."

"Perhaps we should just keep watching." Says Hekapoo.

In The Wand

"You know. It was Eclipsa's magic that freed the lizard." Crescenta says.

"Also when Star grabbed his finger an image of her was seen among his." Rhina adds.

"You think they are somehow connected?" Skywynne asked.

"I wouldnt be surprised if she had many monster lovers." Says Crescenta. "I don't know how old that lizard is, but it may still be possible that he's following Eclipsa's agenda."

Some of the queens besides Festivia and Jushtin murmured in agreement.

Festivia was unsure as she had never met her but had heard good things from Jushtin and bad from basically everyone else.

Jushtin was not believing.

"No!" Solaria shouted. "She wouldn't."

"Um, darling." Skywynne spoke up. "I mean no offense. But you didn't even know about this." She points at Eclipsa's tapestry. "I think it's safe to say that my granddaughter had sides to her she never let anyone see."

Solaria sighed.

"It was obvious." She leaned against Eclipsa's tapestry and speaks. "She never felt comfortable whenever I took her to the battlefield to see what the Solarians accomplished. On Mewnipendance day, she always questioned whether things were 'fair', and she was always disappearing and returning without a trace, sometimes with hickey's, other times with bite marks."

Solaria breathed. Jushtin spoke.

"Look, she was always a very sympathetic girl." He said. "Though her interests always struck me as morbid, I cannot believe she would ever hurt anyone. Atleast without being threatened."

"I will not justify what she did because running off with the king of the monsters was FAR from forgivable. But I know she still had good in her." Solaria says shedding a single tear.

"Sounds like someone's in denial." Crescenta says.

"Crescenta." Festivia scolds.

"Mother, may I remind you that her actions led to you growing up an orphan. She could have stayed with your father, but instead she got him eaten and apparently herself crystallized." Crescenta says loudly. "You can't even talk about your past because of her. You drown yourself in corn wine and throw ridiculous parties because you don't want to face the pain SHE caused you."

"That's enough, Crescenta!" Dirhennia shouts.

Everyone looked at her stunned. This was the most emotion she had shown in...ever. Even Crescenta was shocked and staring at her wide eyed.

"She made mistakes, we've all made mistakes and honestly I don't care what her preferences in companionship were. I just know that you've made me so angry that I'm using way more emotion than I am comfortable with. Now can we all just shut up and go back to watching Star? Well probably get real answers later."

Dirhennia reverted back to her indifferent look while all the others were still bewildered by her outburst. Crescent as eye was twitching and Estrella was giving her great-aunt a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me." Says Comet.

* * *

**Ep 19**

There wasn't much to react to in this episode.

Though Angie and Raphael did apologize to Marco and Star for misguiding Miss Heinous.

Marco was liking the idea of getting $650 a month despite most of the other students (including Janna, Hekapoo and Pony) making fun of Marco for selling dolls of him in a dress.

_Everyone (Hekapoo's dimension or in the wand) was thinking Heinous was WAY more unhinged after seeing her coddle Rasticores regenerating arm, still thinking that Marco is a princess with a "spunky new hair due" and believing Marcos obviously false apology video._

_And finally, both Star and Marco we're creeped out by her butler Gemini sleeping with a princess Marco doll and calling "her" the fairest in the land._

"That's creepy." Says Marco.

* * *

**20 A/B**

**20 A**

_Star received glares from the entirety of the school (shans Janna) for accidentally destroying Otis on screen. Until the end, atleast._

"So, anyone wanna destroy Otis now?" Janna asks.

"Yeah!" The school cheers.

"And burn down the school!" The janitor suggests.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah maybe not." Star says stepping in.

"Hey Star do you know why future you didn't talk to us in-" Alphonso was cut off.

"Next episode starting." Star says running back and subconsciously putting her arm around Marco.

Her blushed and Janna took another picture.

He didn't care at this point.

**20 B**

_The episode that followed was Star and Marco planning to go to a LoveSentence concert. Then Star revealing that she hit a ticket for Jackie as well._

_It was obvious that Star was trying to convince herself that she was ok with Jackie and Marco dating (which Janna pointed out) by constantly interacting with Jackie. Unintentionally making Marco feel like the third wheel._

_It was obvious at the end when Star blew up a sign with her wand after walking away from Jackie and Marco kissing._

Star turned away from the screen and finally realized that she had her hands around Marco. She pulls it away quickly.

"Sorry Marco." Star says.

"Oh, no it's fine. It's fine. Hey Star, you know me and Jackie decided to stay friendly. Maybe when this is over we can go to a concert. Just us two?"

Star turned to the earth boy and blushed.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Maybe. Mom?"

"Well..." Moon says. "I suppose it would be alright. River?"

"Uh...earth girl with the streak?" River said turning to Jackie, part of him hoping she would object.

"Sure you guys should go for it." Jackie says.

"What-I...oh, alright." River says relenting and giving Marco a small smile.

In the Wand

"I must say I am glad that we're getting more information on Jackie besides being a love interest." Says Jushtin. "Having said that, I hope they break up soon so he can get with Star."

"Hmmm, I kinda ship him with Jackie." Solaria says.

Everyone stares at her.

"What?"

"I'm more of a Jan-Tom girl myself." Says Festivia.

"What about Ja-Tom?" Asks Dirhennia. "Jackie and Tom. I mean, they are both love interests if the main two people."

"That's just stupid." Says Crescenta.

The next episode plays

* * *

**Ep 21**

_Moon and Star talk about her upcoming performance on song day._

"**Mom!...do I have to have one of these made about me?"**

"**Yes, Star. It's a tradition as old as the kingdom itself...your official introduction...people of Mewni."**

"**That song didn't say anything about the real you..."**

Inside the Wand

"I have to agree with Star on that one." Solaria admitted. Shuttering at the memory of HER princess song. Which was basically the same as the other queens but with her name inserted.

"I think the songs are lovely." Jushtin said.

"You told me everyone booed at yours, you know, 'cause your a guy." Festivia reminded him.

"That's besides the point."

Outside the Wand

"Dude, when it's your turn for song day you should rev it up." Says Janna to Star.

"Yeah gurl, maybe song guitar, fireworks." Ponyhead says adding her own suggestions.

"No!" Interrupts Moon. "The people of song day like their princess sings light and fluffy. And you must do nothing less than present yourself as a perfect princess."

"Or you'll get tomatoes thrown at you." Adds Omnitraxus.

"Oh come on I am sure that won't happen." Says Angie.

...

_Later Moon visits a run down cottage in the woods. She knocks on the door and a pair of non-Mewman eyes peek through a low level door slot._

"**What is it?"**

"**Hello, Lord Brudo."**

"Let me guess, Ludos parents?" Marco asks the queen.

"Yes."

"**I need to speak with you. It's very important."**

"**Step back."**

_Brudo opens the door, then stands up._

"Ok, taller than I was expecting." Star says.

"What? You thought all kappas were small?" River asked his daughter.

"Ludos the only kappa I ever met. I just sorta figured."

"**I'm here because your son took a very important book from my family." Moon said to Lady Avarius. Bruno's wife and Ludos mother.**

_The Monster lady began to question which son of hers. Listing a bunch of names ending in "-udo". Except for Dennis who is in the room._

"**No. It's Ludo?"**

"**Ludo? We don't say that name in this house anymore. Not since he and his goons took over our castle and changed the locks while we were on vacation."**

Janna laughed.

"I should do that to the school one day." Janna said then peeked over at the principal and teachers giving her a glare. Sleeves in particular holding onto the schools keys tightly.

"Why were they on vacation without him?" Asks Marco slightly sympathetically."

"**...he is a grave disappointment to us."**

"**Well, what do you expect?! We had a lot of kids. Ludo was the runt... We were extra hard on him to toughen him up. And look what happened! Was he grateful? No! Instead, he destroyed our ancestral home and brought shame on the family name!"**

"**There there," Moon says tending to lady Avarius after her husband's rant. "We can't always control the path our children choose to take."**

Moon looks at Star, touched by her own words.

But Star herself is staring at the screen starting to feel a tiny bit bad for Ludo.

Inside the Wand

All the queens were also touched by Moons words.

Solaria couldn't even look at the screen after that.

...

_Sometime after feeling guilty about her future self scolding Ruperidot, the songstrel who also shared Stars opinion (much to Moons shock and horror) they all watched Ruperidot perform Stars "improved" princess song._

The queens in the wand loved it

The audience at the school loved it

Even Moon in the audience had to admit it was good. And she was especially relieved considering that the Mewmans on screen liked it as well.

_Then...the second part played. Where Ruperidot mentioned the stealing of the book. Among other things..._

_That made the mewmans boo and throw tomatoes._

"Ok I was wrong." Angie said shocked.

"Ok Mom, just to clarify, I don't think I would have told Ruperidot to add the last parts." Star defended.

"Yes that's obvious." Moon said.

"But I thought they wanted to know their queen."

"They don't, Star. They just want to believe that we're perfect royals." Moon said sympathetically.

"Ugh, is a huge pain in my end." River scoffs.

"Hey if it's any consolation the song was really good." Marco says. "Maybe this time just don't add the last parts."

"Like you two dating?" Janna teases.

"I can't believe that we had to learn about the book being stolen from a song." Hekapoo says voice raised. "Rhombulus." She says turning to the rock-headed commission member in question.

_Whose embarrassment was only made worse by his counterpart acting just as surprised on screen._

Inside the Wand

"Well, loved the song. Just wouldnt have added the last part." Skywynne said.

Which was basically the general idea of all the other queens.

"Those were clearly the additions of the songstrel." Crescenta scoffed.

"I wish I could have been that honest during MY song." Dirhennia said huffing.

* * *

**Ep 22**

_While Star and Marco were trying to avoid each other (as Ruperidot said that Star had a crush on Marco during the song) as a "end of the school year" party is happening at their house. Moon and the MHC storm Ludos hideout._

_They crystallize the rats, banish his Eagle and Spider to earth (in front of Brittianas Tacos) and crystallize Ludo from the waist down gaining his wand._

"**Where's Glossaryck?" Moon asked Ludo.**

"**Glossaryck? Um, he's gone."**

….

_Star complains to Ponyhead, Starfan13, Kelly and Janna about Ruperidot's song straining her and Marco's friendship._

"**Marco actually thinks I have a crush on him." Fake laughter.**

"**Yeah but like, don't you though?" Ponyhead says like it's obvious.**

"**What? No!"**

"YES!" Everyone except Star and Marco shout in the audience.

"Yeah…I think that's how SHE feels." Star admits in regards to her FUTURE self. "I think she just wants to deny because Marco's dating Jackie then."

Marco looks at her, then a brief look at Jackie. Who then addresses Star.

"Hey Star, I am not dating anyone now. So…..whatever happens, ok?" Jackie says.

Star smiles at her, then turns to Marco. "I would prefer we just start as friends and roommates first."

"Definitely."

"Ok my gosh just kiss already!" Jackie shouts impulsively.

_Back to Moon and the MHC interrogating Ludo._

"…**Glossaryck showed me something in the spell book, and the next thing I know I wake up and they're gone."**

"**Oh, come on. You stole the book."**

"…**.Glossaryck said the book is mine now. How's that stealing? And I think we can all agree Glossaryck comes and goes as he pleases."**

Inside the Wand

"Yeah" "Yep" "That's true" "Pretty much." All the queens say along with the Commission on the screen.

"**What about your wand? You have half my family's crystal imbedded in it!"**

"**It doesn't even work anymore…."**

"What?" Star asked wide eyed and alittle worried.

"Toffee what are you planning?" Moon asked.

…

"Wow, Oskar looks FAR less handsome with his hair cut." A female student said.

"Yeah….." Star said agreeing.

….

_Raphael and Marco talk. Raphael speaks highly of Star and Marco says they are having issues._

"**What could be weird? Two teenagers sharing a home. One boy, one girl. ...Oh. Oh, no. Well, if things are weird, it's always good to talk it out."**

"That is good advice." Moon says complimenting Raphael. Who bows proudly.

In the Wand

"I like him." Comet says. "They will make great in-laws."

"Your dead dear, you wont be meeting them." Estrella reminds her daughter.

"I like the idea."

"We don't even know if Star and Marco will even marry." Reminds Crescenta. "Though she is certainly…..something, the earth boy is still with Jackie. Who if you ask me is way out of his league."

"Well, Marco wanted Jackie. He finally got her, its going ok but I think that soon, he will realize that he really likes Star." Jushtin says.

"So you think that Marco will dump his girlfriend for Star." Rhina says. "Uncle Jushtin you dog."

"Can we please get back to more pressing issues?" Asked Solaria. "Like the fact that Glossaryck and the book are still missing and we still don't know what the lizard is doing." She says in a slightly raised voice.

"Oh, right." Jushtin says and they all turn back to the screen.

…..

_Omnitraxus, Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Lekmet continue searching the Monster Temple for Glossaryck. Lekmet finds the book._

Which causes everyone relief.

_But it fades when the book turns out to be fake._

The next scene they see causes everyone to freak out.

"Oh my!" Moon said horrified upon seeing her unconscious future self.

_Her eyes black and Ludo (being possessed by Toffee) laughing as his wand (indeed Toffee's skeleton hand) gains flesh and merges with Ludo, giving him a "wand hand"._

"Mommy." Star says worried.

"THAT LIZARD WILL PAY!" River shouts.

"Oh no…." Says Omnitraxus as everyone else had gasped and was frozen in shock.

In the Wand the queens were having the same reaction with Comet breaking down crying "MY MOON-PIE!"

"**Ludo's not here right now. But if you want you can leave a message." Ludo says to the shocked commission members.**

**Omnitraxus appears.**

"**You did NOT want to do that little man-"**

_Toffee raises his wand hand to Ludo, a blast of green energy comes out and drains Omnitraxus, leaving only a lifeless skull._

All the students, teachers, commission members (Omnitraxus in particular), parents and ponyheads gasp in horror, some even scream.

The Queens are horrified, especially when Toffee-Ludo starts floating. He absorbed his magic.

"This is it!" Rhina says horrified.

"The End." Hekapoo says wide eyed.

"Ok, not to self, do NOT blow up wand around Lizards in suits." Star said despite her fear.

_The students, the commission and the Queens watch the (future) commission members fight Ludo. He is holding his own against them. He's blocking all their attacks with his magic, everytime he knocks them back he absorbs their magic. Lekmet keeps reviving them, but it exhausts him._

"Chancellor no!" Rhombulus cries hugging Lekmet.

"Bahhhh."

"Wait, what's happening to you?" Marco asked the goat-man concerned.

"Lekmet's power drains every time he uses his power." Rhombulus says sounding sad and worried. "It was _Glossaryck's_ way of reminding us that nothing lasts forever or something."

Inside the Wand

"Uncle Lekmet isn't doing so well." Festivia says worried. Though she was having mixed feelings about the Commission as a whole for lying about the whole Eclipsa being alive thing, but nevertheless they raised her.

_As Toffee drains Rhombulus and Hekapoo of their magic, Lekmet uses the last of his energy to revive Moon. And he crumbles to dust and a single horn._

Everyone in both audiences gasped.

"No!" Rhombulus says gripping Lekmet tighter and trying into his robes.

"**Hello, Moon. It's been a while." Toffee says raising his middle finger less hand**

"_**Gasp. **_**Toffee."**

_They engage in a battle, both audiences of Queens and Humans are in awe at Moons power. But Toffee continues to match her. Finally Moon causes an explosion so that she can escape the crumbling temple with the bodies of the commission. As she leaves Toffee talks to her._

"**Tell Star, im coming for my finger."**

"Well, sh-shucks." Janna says staring at the screen.

"Is all of this really to get his finger back? Seriously?" Marco asks in disbelief.

"Septarians have always had a hatred of magic." Moon says. "And they are supposed to regenerate from anything. While I don't doubt his main goal is to destroy our magic regaining his finger is also a side benefit."

"Oh." Says star, her face filled with dread and fear.

She, her mother, and all of magic was in danger, and it was her fault.

In the Wand

"This is all Stars fault!" Crescenta yells.

"Your seriously blaming Star?" Dirhennia asks annoyed.

"She put the lizard in the wand in the first place." Crescenta retorted.

"Even if all he wants is to restore his finger he's going to need a lot of magic." Solaria says, her fist clenching. "If only I was there, I could work with Star to destroy him for good. Blow him to bits as a lizard or disembowel the Kappa."

"Im sure theres no need for any of that sis." Jushtin says meekly. "M-maybe Star will handle it. Afterall Baby said that she was already at Eclipsa's level and she can use magic without her wand already so…."

Solaria loosened a bit, but her face was still serious.

She turned back to the screen and decided to watch patiently and see how everything plays out. If it doesn't go well, she's clawing her way back to the physical world through Glossarycks eye next time he comes.

….

"_**Whats wrong?" Marco asks Star infront of everyone.**_

"_**...because I... I... I do have a crush on you."**_

"_**Who called it?! I called it! Boom!"**_

"I think we all did." Janna says to Ponyhead.

"Then how come all you earth turds are acting so surprised on screen?"

"I don't know? Drama?"

"_**I didn't want to admit it because I know you don't feel the same way, and I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren't there, they'd go away. But they haven't. I have to leave Earth, probably forever, and I couldn't go without telling you the truth."**_

"Nooooooo!" Everyone shouted.

Marco instinctively grabbed Stars hand. That made her blush.

_The episode ends with Star running up the stairs as Marco follows. By the time he's up there, her entire room is gone._

Everyone sat in their seats, scared, horrified, and saddened.

"Ok." Janna says. "So, Toffee is possessing Ludo and has the ability to drain magic," turns to the MHC. "Killed you guys, and is after Star to get his finger and/or kill her along with, apparently, all of magic. Star FINALLY admits to Marco she has a crush on him, and the way he was running up the stairs he likes her too," Turns to Jackie. "Breaks his girlfriend's heart-"

"Not dating now." Jackie says sharply.

"And now she left Earth. All I have to say is this."

"What?" Omnitraxus asks.

"Don't you dare announce another lunch break because I NEED to see how this plays out."

"Wasn't planning too, out lives are at stake!" Rhomnulus says hugging Lekmet tighter.

"Bahhhh!" Lekmet says running out of breath.

"Agreed." Moon says. "Omnitraxus play."

* * *

_Hi All,_

_Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to get everyone's reactions and I needed to find the time to work on it._

_Anyways, of course next I will be doing Battle for Mewni. All four parts will be in the same, single chapter. I will try to not make it too long but still have descent reactions. Nor will I make you all wait too long too read it._

_Sorry about any typos, I do most of my writing on my phone in my spare time. Im not infront of a computer all day you know._

_See you later XD_


	16. Battle For Mewni

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Battle For Mewni**

* * *

Inside the Wand

The queens were awaiting for the next episode to play so they could learn the fate of Star and Mewni.

Most of them were already on edge with the commission being either dead or practically dead.

The rest were just worried about Moon and Star.

**Part 1**

_Marco was in a state of depression, trying to keep things they way they were as if Star had never left while his parents try to cheer him up._

_Then Marco starts talking about how Star would find/eat all the sugar seeds._

_Then it turns out Star was watching the entire thing through the All-Seeing eye, wearing Marco's hoodie._

"**I hid them so well, and now they're both gone."**

"**Its behind the dog food Marco….. Why do you have to be such a cute idiot?...Marco when was the last time you washed this thing?"**

In the audience Star leans over and sniffs Marco's arm. She makes a similar reaction.

"Yeah you should really wash that thing."

"I washed it yesterday?" Marco defended.

"Oh yeah, honey, I ran out of laundry soap so your hoodie just got water." Angie says.

Maroc instinctively takes the hoodie off and throws it to the side. By chance it lands on Ponyhead who starts flying around yelling "Cant see!" "It smells so rank!"

…

"**Can you check on the commission?" **_Moon asks Star as she drives the carriage, the commission members still soulless and floating tied with rope behind them._

"**Uh, yeah. They seem….ok."**

"We are not ok!" Hekapoo shouts.

In the Wand

"Awe, Hekapoo's gonna be an auntie." Comet says noting Hekapoo on screen with a birds nest on her head.

"Jokes, Comet?" Solaria asks irritated. "Sorry, sometimes I use humor to deal with my feelings."

Solaria looked away, that was just like her daughter.

_The magical fritz causes the unicorn pulling them to disappear._

To both audience's horror.

_Then it causes the wagon (apparently also magic) to change into various different forms, before disappearing completely._

"**We'll be alright." Moon says. "As long as we have this magical bath to guide us."**

_The lights disappear._

"Wow. Way to jinx it." Janna says to the queen.

…_.._

_Star fights some of Ludo's rat minions despite Moon wanting to leave._

"Star! You should have ran!" Moon scolds.

"Please, I took them on and I didn't even use magic."

"We were trying to keep a low profile and you let them know we were there. I cant belive you were that reckless."

"Its fine. Were fine."

In The Wand

"She is so reckless." Says Skywyyne.

"What? She beat the rats." Solaria says.

Skywyyne face-palms.

Jushtin and Festivia watch.

"You know, Star truly does remind me of your mother." Jushtin says.

"Star reminds me of Solaria mixed with Comet. I adore her." Festivia says.

…

Moon and Star climb a giant, thorn covered tree (that seems to grab those near as evident by the skeletons) to get the commission.

While the queens recognized the tree and were used to the sight.

The Echo Creek residents were anxious by the tree and wondering how Star can be so carless climbing it and borrowing some skeletons hat.

….

_Later Star and Moon were approaching a gator by a lake._

"…**..he's the gate keeper." Moon tells Star as she kneels before the gator.**

"**Wait what?"**

_Moon and the Gator start making weird sounds at each other. To Star's-_And the audience's_-Confusion._

Everyone in the audience (aside from the MHC and River) turns to Moon.

"What? I'm speaking gator." Moon says.

"So what, you talk to the gator, then he gets his gator friends to raise the sanctuary out of the ocean?" Janna asks joking.

_On the screen that is exactly what happens._

Everyone is speechless. Except for Janna who acts like she knew all along.

"Man, im good."

…

_Star and Moon enter the sanctuary, which is composed of a fountain and several images of Glossaryck along the walls and as statues._

_Moon tells Star to put the commission in their pods._

"Yes! Were back baby!" Rhombulus cheers.

"And she can bring Lekmet back too right?" Marco asks. Now Rhombulus looks sad.

"Bahhhhh." Lekment said looking down.

"I'll take that as a no."

….

"That stuff supposed to be all black and goopy like that?"

"No!" Moon shouts as her screen counterpart turns the valve off.

"That, that cant be." Says Hekapoo.

"The sanctuary is connected to the realm of magic, if Toffee is in the wands how can he affect the realm?" Omnitraxus asks. "Unless…"

Inside the Wand

"The realm of magic." Skywyyne says gasping.

"WHAT!?" Solaria and the other queens ask having been horrified by the magic being tained.

"That's what the whispering spell does." Says Skywyyne. "Yes it destroys magic, but the explosion takes you to the source. The realm of magic."

"So Toffee was sent there, but how can the presence of one Septarian cause that?" Comet asked.

"Well, most septarians I fought were green. And they didn't heal as fast. Perhaps the lizard is unique." Says Solaria.

"If by unique you mean magic corruptingly terrifying, then yes. Very unique." Says Crescenta horrified by what she is seeing.

"What happens if he corrupts the realm?" Festivia asks.

Outside the Wand

"magic will be to corrupted to be used." Omnitraxus explains. "The realm might still exist but no more magic." Omnitraxus says.

"Well be gone for good, and so will the magic." Says Hekapoo.

"And then monsters will take Mewni from the Mewmans." Says a worried Rhombulus.

….

"**Toffee….. killed my mother."**

"**I thought you sent grandma to a….. farm, so she could…..with other grandma's."**

"You actually believed that? Idiot." Says Crescenta. Comet glares at her. "Sorry, im just trying to keep my mind off the fact that Mewni is doomed."

….

"**I was about your age when it happened…So, I spoke to Eclipsa."**

Inside the Wand

All the queens were surprised, though they knew Eclipsa was in a crystal, they didn't expect Moon to have actually met her.

"E-Eclipsa?" Solaria says stunned.

"**Eclipsa, Eclipsa? But she's been dead for hundreds of years."**

"**No, Eclipsa's alive. And I made a deal with her."**

"A deal?" Festivia questioned.

"The spell." Jushtin says understanding.

"I wish we knew what happened exactly." Skkywyyne says.

"Looks like were about to find out." Solaria says seeing a younger looking Moon come into view.

The sight of her daughter looking at their portrair made Comets heart cringe.

This must have been right after her death.

Outside the Wand

"Hey, space-time guy. Can we like see exactly what happened?" Janna asked Omnitraxus.

"Well…I suppose that it would help you all understand things better. Hold on."

And thus Omnitraxus rewound the glimpses of history they are seeing back a few decades, where they see a young moon.

"Hey, you look just like your mom." Marco says to Star.

"Wait does that mean your head is going to be shaped like her's later?" Janna asked.

"Excuse me?" Moon asked slightly offended.

"Sorry its just….the way your head merges with your neck is alittle odd, and the way your chin sticks out."

"She ir gorgeous." River says in defense of his wife.

"YEAH!" Shouts Rhombulus. Causing everyone to stare and River/Lekemt to look at him weirdly.

Rhombulus blushes and sits down.

* * *

**Part 2**

_Both audiences watched Moon meet with the MHC and the then monster king after Comets assassination by the rogue monster general (Toffee)._

Janna made comments saying she understands Moon not wanting to be with lord Mildrew (calling him a dweeb) and surprise at past Mina actually wearing descent clothes.

Solaria herself noticed Hekapoos change of heart. Wanting to sign a peace treaty when, back in her day, she was one of her biggest war advocates.

_Then Moon talks to Glossaryck who is crying in the book._

"Wow." Says Marco. "I think this is the first time ive seen Glossaryck so...having feelings."

In the Wand

"He liked my cooking." Comet said to the group.

"Ohhhh..." most of the Queens said.

"No actually I think he might have liked you." Solaria said. "He claimed to be apolitical but I know he never approved of my way of doing things. It wouldnt surprise me if he liked you."

Comet smiles.

"Glossaryck...told me once...my shyness was adorable." Celena said.

...

"**Eclipsas been crystallized for hundreds of years..."**

"**I can handle it."**

_Moon says to Rhombulus before he decrystalizes part of her upper body and runs away._

Solaria, Jushtin and Festivia lean in while the other queens were worried about what would happen.

Outside the wand the commission were nervous while the rest if the audience was just eager to see what would happen.

_Eclipsa faints_

"**Oh my gosh I killed her!"**

"**B4."**

"**What?"**

"**B4." Repeats Eclipsa.**

"**Before? Before what?"**

"**B4."**

The audience outside the wand laughs when they realize she meant B4 in the vending machine behind Moon.

In the Wand

"Snookers?" Skywynne turns to Solaria. "Hey she IS your daughter!"

"Yep that's her." Jushtin said.

Both audiences flinch at the sight of Eclipsa's dark hand as she grabbed the candy bar. Though the students figured that she had used the spell a lot of times when dealing with Toffees race.

"**How long have I been here?"**

"**Like 300 years."**

"**300 years?" **_Eats the candy bar_**. "So your the new queen."**

"**Yes. What of it?"**

"**Well, its just that, your far too young to be queen, unless...oh, your mother is she? I see, I lost my mother too, when I was not much older than you."**

Comet and Solaria eyed each other. Solaria was a tad touched that her daughter still mourned her despite their radical differences.

"**Ever since mom...since I became queen, everyone's been coming to me for answers…..Im just a kid! I can't decide the fate of Mewni. I can't even decide which boy I like!-"**

Angie felt sympathy for the queen. She understood now. She had to grow up fast after her mother died and start leading people before she was even an adult. No wonder she's so strict now.

"**-But that's not why I'm here. I need you to teach me one of the spells in your...forbidden chapter."**

"**Forbidden? I'd that what they are calling my chapter?"**

"You know you could have just read it yourself." Janna said.

"No. The black magic would have..."

"It would have been fine!" Says Star. "Gosh what even makes a spell black or not?"

"**Well...I can give it to you, but once your enemy is killed you must give me something in return."**

"**Ok, what is it you want."**

"**My freedom."**

The students laugh while going "Ohhhh-hoooo-hooooo"

While the queens after Festivia (except for Comet and Dirhennia) in the wand reacted with a terrified "What?" Along with Moons younger self.

"**But these are Rhombulus crystals. I cant free you."**

"**A contract between two queens is stronger than any crystal. Now, do you want to learn the spell."**

Moon winces at her younger selves "nativity" as _she accepts the deal with Eclipsa. Their cheeks glow, sealing the deal. Moon leans in as Eclipsa whispers the spell in her ear._

"**And some it directly at his heart."**

Rhombulus then recrystallizes Eclipsa.

"**What was that for?"**

"**Just doing my job your majesty. Evil queen, gotta freeze her."**

Jushtin and Solaria both winced at that. Neither of them wanted to believe Eclipsa was evil. Though this scene did mane her seem creepy Solaria felt comfort in that Eclipsas only connection to the lizard was that she gave Moon the spell to kill him. Which begged the question, why was Toffee still alive and her daughter still crystallized.

...

_Moon confronts Toffee and his army. She recites the spell she learned from Eclipsa._

Both audiences lean in.

**I call the darkness onto me from deepest depths of earth and sea.**

_Eclipsas cheeks light up. The deal is in place. When Star uses this spell to kill Toffee she will be free._

**From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken.**

"So cool..." Janna says looking at the screen.

"It is not cool! What is wrong with you?" Hekapoo asks outraged.

"She's evil Thats What!" Should Rhombulus.

"Interest in weird things is not evil." Janna says.

"Yes it is."

"No it just means she has weird taste." A teacher says as the faculty and students agree.

"Yeah, now when she starts placing curses on people that's evil." Says Marco.

Moon continues to recite the spell as the dark magic leaves the black veins on her arms. The queens gasp. Comet was the most terrified for her daughter, that magic cannot be good for one's health.

**To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured.**

_Moon notices the markings on her arms and freaks out. She thinks that if Eclipsas spell doesn't this then it might not be a good idea to let Eclipsa herself out._

_Toffee who is unfazed takes a step towards her._

_Moon blasts off his finger instead. To show what she CAN do and not free Eclipsa._

While queens like Crescenta thought Moon did the right thing Solaria was angry at the undaunted.

Motherly affection for Eclipsa aside, her actions only ensured that Toffee would come back resulting in what is happening now. Killing him would have been much more effective. Also, as she had recognized the spell Eclipsa gave too Moon as a deviation of her total annihilation spell, she was saddened by the fact that Moon (who hadn't thought Eclipsa evil until now) suddenly felt that way because of a spell that was actually her own. Actually, that made her question a few things really.

_Toffee tries to regrow his finger, but when he tries it just turns to ash. This causes the army to flee, their confidence ruined, and Toffee to walk away irritated._

"Bet you wish you had killed Toffee now huh? Or atleast locked him up." Janna says.

"Well, I suppose I could have had Rhombulus crystallize him." Moon says. "Make sure Eclipsa would as well."

"Um, I though we cane to the agreement that though Eclipsa has weird tastes she wasn't as bad as you thought. And that Crescenta was worse." Hope says.

"That is yet to be seen." Says Moon.

"She was still a monster smoocher!" Shouts Rhombulus.

Star face-palms.

And Janna sneaks the dimensional scissors out of Stars pocket.

* * *

**Part 3**

_The next episode has Ludo (back in control of his body) waking up and freaking out over his wand hand._

People laugh as Ludo hugs a pole thinking it's Glossaryck while Janna and Solaria both call him an idiot.

_Then he finds Glossaryck trying to roast pudding outside and finds out that "he" defeated the high commission._

"**I defeated the Magic High Commission?! Hah! I can't believe it! This needs to be a chapter in the Book of Spells! Then everyone will know how powerful I am."**

_The wand hums towards Butterfly castle._

"Looks like Toffee has other plans." Says a worried Moon.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm in charge while your gone remember?" River says confidently.

"You guys are doomed." Brittany says snobbishly.

"**Only the owner can write in the book." Gossaryck tells Ludo.**

In the Wand

"Huh?" Jushtin says confused.

"Nooo." Skywynne says groaning. "It's the lizards book now isn't it."

This hit Skywynne pretty hard considering that this was the new book of spells that SHE started after the old one was destroyed.

Ludo tried to write in the book, not knowing Toffee is back or that it is his book now.

The audiences laugh at his many failed attempts.

_Especially when he tries the Levitato spell that blasts him back._

"Awe man I wish we were there." Alphonzo says as Ferguesson boss's, when they see Ludo being tended too a couple of beautiful mermaids (and mermen and reverse mermaids).

"Yeah, because if they liked Ludo they would certainly get with you creeps." Brittany says in a mocking tone.

"Exactly!" Ferguesson says not understanding it was meant to be mean.

In the Wand

"That lucky bird." Crescenta says with a bit of jealousy seeing him tended too by two mermaids.

"How far back was he blasted?" Rhina asks seeing him walk through several different terrains and only arriving back at the monster temple at night.

"**So, what's that thing you said about me not being the owner of the book anymore?" Ludo asks Glossaryck.**

"**Yes. Well, that's, um... That's the thing... The book thing. You don't... You don't own it anymore. That's it."**

"**But that doesn't make any sense! I took it! It's right there! How can it not be mine?"**

"**I don't know. Why don't you ask the book." Glossaryck says as pudding falls off his stick**.

"Can the book talk? I mean we saw it move?" Marco asks the queen.

"No." She responds flatly.

"**Book! I demand that you let me write in you this instant, or I'll turn this car around so fast, it'll make your head spin!"**

In the Wand

All the queens are either laughing and groaning.

"What a idiot." Crescenta says.

...

_After Ludo spills out his heart to the book Glossaryck laughs at Ludos gullibility. Who then proceeds to go on a sad rant accusing Glossaryck as favoring Star and seeing him as a joke._

"**Well, if you don't want me in your book, then I don't want me in it, either!"**

_Ludo shouts in tears before throwing the book onto the fire._

The queens scream.

"Did he just...did he just...ohhhh." Skywynne faints (apparently ghosts can't faint) and she is immediately tended too by her daughter and son.

"Is she alright?" Festivia asks worried as all other queens circle around them.

"She's just shocked." Jushtin said. "Mother it's ok, this hasnt happened yet."

"M-maybe it will...be ok." Celena says.

"How can it be ok!?" Crescenta asks her granddaughter who cowers behind her fan.

"Mother!" Rhina scolds. "Celena darling what do you mean by that?"

"Glossaryck...he-he told me he has these bugs. Bugs that could rebuild the book of it was burnt. Maybe when this is over and a piece survives then...it could come back."

"It better." Estrella says. "All my good artwork was in there."

Outside the Wand

The audience was shocked while the Commission and the Mewman Royals were horrified.

"First magic, then is, now the spell book?" Hekapoo says angry and horrified. "This lizard is destroying mewni."

"Uh, I think that was Ludos decision. See Toffee is saying that on screen right now." Marco says.

"This is my fault." Star says flushed. "I put Ludo in the wand. I let Toffee get the book..."

"Uh, don't you mean you put Toffee in the wand and let Ludo get the book?" Ponyhead asks.

Star groans. "I can't even say that right!"

She plants her head into the back of her seat. "I'm the worst princess ever. I single handed my ruined everything."

"Oh Star," Moon says striating her daughters head. "It's not entirely your fault. Had I told you about Toffee or took care of him all those years ago this wouldn't be happening."

"And now that we know we can stop Toffee before he becomes a threat." Omnitraxus says.

Ludo, after briefly mourning Glossarycks apparent demise (as he disappeared along with the book) the wand convinced Ludo that he doesn't need anyone anymore and sets off to conquer Mewni.

* * *

**Part 4**

_River is throwing parties while Moon is away._

Moon looks disapprovingly at her husband while he shows a guilty smile.

Inside the Wand

"I like him." Festivia says.

"This is why I never took a king." Says Solaria displeased with what river was doing.

_Marco comes with dimensional scissors and Sugar Seeds. Just in time to hear the mewmans complain about Rivers rule. Such as letting a building burn._

"Really dad?" Star asks her father in response to his statement that you gotta let a building. Run to make new ones.

"Yeah...maybe I shouldnt be in charge."

"No sh-"

"Janna!" Marco cuts her off quickly."

_Then a gigantic monster appears and makes his way to the village._

Leaving the queens, Moon and the Commission worried.

"**Don't worry, she'll never get through the magic shield."**

_The monster steps over the force field, which is weak and low._

"**Well she'll certainly never get past the magic moat."**

_The moat is dry and the monster is too big for it anyways._

"**The magic traffic cone?"**

_The cones are knocked down and a Mewman screams as the monster walks through them._

Janna smacks her head.

In the Wand

"Where is Mina right now!?" Solaria asked outraged. "Probably rummaging for donuts in a earth dumpster." Solaria said feeling disappointed in her warrior.

...

"**I'm not fit to rule." River hands his crown to Marco.**

...

"**Your the only king they've got." Marco gives the crown back to River."**

"**You sound just like my wife. That's exactly what I needed!"**

"Thank you my boy." River says.

"Oh, not an issue." Marco replies.

"You are going to make a fine king for Mewni one day."

"Tha-Wait What? What makes you think...think un, that I would be Mewnis king?"

"Your holding my daughters hand right now." River points.

Marco and Star lick eyes before breaking apart, turning their heads and whistling.

In the Wand

"He is going to make a fine king one day." Comet says.

"Jackie needs to break up with him first." Jushtin says.

"Why not Marco break up with her?" Comet asks.

"Well that would kinda make him a jerk." Responds Jushtin.

"Yeah well do is dating a girl when your clearly obsessed with another." Responds Dirhennia. "And I'm pretty sure the streak girl sees that in Marco at this point."

"Touché Dir." Jushtin says with a smirk.

...

"**Go away!" River yells to the monster.**

"**Go away? But your the one that called me over?"**

"What?" Everyone responds to the monsters answer.

"**You kept motioning, come here. Come here."**

"**No I was motioning. Go away! Go away!"**

"Yeah...it is kinda hard to tell when you do it like that River." Moon says.

"When you bring your arms back in it looks like come here." Says Raphael.

"**So your telling me I came all this way, for nothing...What a waste of my day."** _The monster says walking away._

"Wow." Hekapoo says not even knowing what to think.

"Well what do you know. Everything is fine." River says proudly.

In the Wand

"That was...easy?" Said Solaria. She honestly could t believe it. The monster almost acted like...a Mewman. Left the kingdom alone without a fuss.

"**Hip. Hip. Hooray."** _Ludo says before summoning his eat army to take Mewni as the episode ends._

"I spoke too soon."

* * *

**Part 5**

_Once the episode starts, everyone reacts with horror as the sanctuary overflows with the corrupted magic, forcing Moon and Star to abandon the MHC before it sinks into the lake._

"**Magic is not supposed to do that."**

"You said it future me."

…

"**No more magic until we can find a way to stop this." **_Moon says after taking the wand from Star._

"Wait, wasn't the wand supposed to, like, change?" Marco asks.

Everyone turns to Moon.

"Yes….it should have. But as we've seen magic isn't working now. Its dying."

"I cant believe you just left us there!" Rhombulus shouts.

"Bahhhh!"

"Well, yeah maybe they wouldn't have gotten us out in time but still."

In the Wand

"It stayed the same." Rhina pointed out.

"That's not good." Says Skywyyne.

"**Lets go, destroy Toffee. Come on mom, lets go kill him!"**

"I like her train of throught, but she needs a plan." Solaria says.

…..

"**Well we cant stay out here." **Star punches a snake that tries to attack her without even looking. "**Its creepy."**

"Girl you are a beast." Janna says complimenting Star.

"What? I am not hairy?" Star says offended. "Am I Marco?"

"No Star, that's a compliment on earth. It means your awesome."

"Oh, well then. You guys are beasts too."

…..

_Buff Frog opens the door to his house. Moon is scared by the sight of the monster while Star greets him._

"**Buff Frog!"**

"**Star Butterfly! Oh my little sweet potato its been too long."**

The MHC they and the Royals (not Star of course) were still offput and confused by a monster and the princess being so friendly with each other. They were expecting the frog man to snap at any time while Star just smiled at her counterpart onscreen.

In the wand the queens were having similar feelings. Especially Solaria.

…..

"**Babies!"**

"Oh my gosh they are so cute now!" Star squeals.

In the Wand

Comet couldn't be any more proud of her granddaughter while the other queens were still confused.

…..

"**I need you to keep her busy while I go find Toffee."**

"STAR!" Moon shouts.

"**You have plan?"**

"**Oh I have plan."**

"I will bet 100 dollars you don't have plan." Janna says.

"Yeah, plans aren't my thing. I gotta just go for it." Star says.

"Not in this case!" Marco shouts.

…

_Buff Frog pulls out a game to play._

"**Oh, my favorite. Puddle defender."**

"Ha! You look like the bad guy!" Janna says teasing the queen who is currently scowling at the screen.

In the Wand

"Is it me or does that look a lot like Castle Defender?" Jushtin asks.

"Obviously a monster rip off portraying themselves as the good guys and Mewmans as the bad." Crescenta scoffs. "Stupid monster propaganda."

"Well to be fair we are guilty of the same thing, just on the other end." Comet says.

"Monsters attack our villages, endanger our people and steal our land." Solaria reprimands Comet.

"They had the land first." Come says. "Look, I care about Mewni and mewmans as much as you do Solaria, but I acknowledge that this land once belonged to Monsters first and that, as much as we say Monsters are bad for opposing us, we started the conflict first by taking land from them."

"As the queen you should be concerned with your own people first and not let anyone, including monsters, defy that." Argues Solaria.

"I just think that instead of continuously fighting them, or trying to wipe each other out, it would be mutually beneficial to both if we tried living harmously as equals. We would have each others land and no one would feel oppressed or be afraid of one another. Maybe if we tried that earlier, then Toffee wouldn't be doing what he is now."

Solaria was silent for a few minutes. A lot of the queens were processing what Comet said. But Solaria's response pretty much summarized their final thought.

"Ok, that doesn't sound bad." Solaria admitted. "But life isn't a fairy tale where everyone can get along."

Comet sighed.

….

_Buff Frog explains the rules of the game._

"Ok this is exactly like puddle defender except monster and mewman roles are reversed." Says Jushtin.

…

"**You know, its monsters that eat Mewman babies."**

"**Can you recall a time where a monster has ever done such a thing?" Buff Frog asks annoyed.**

"**Well, no. But when I was a child we played a game called Castle defender about Mewmans protecting our babies from ravenous monsters. That idea had to have come from somewhere."**

"Uh, I think that might just be propaganda Moon." Angie says.

Moon huffs.

But everyone else (shans Omnitraxus and Rhombulus) were thinking the same thing.

….

"**I just think that monsters would have less of a reputation if they didn't act so bloodthirsty all the time."**

"**Monsters only act that way to protect their babies from Mewmans. **_**You**_ **may not understand, but monsters will do anything for our children."**

"**Don't talk to me about what I'm willing to do! …..Don't you think I'm worried to death about my husband? But I have to keep my child safe at all costs! Something **_**you**_ **probably wouldn't understand, because you're a monster!"**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Star shouts at her mother. "That is too far mom!"

"Moon im sure monsters love their children." Even River says.

"Yes, maybe that was a tad too far." Moon admits.

Everyone is still glaring at her.

…..

_Star is rated out by Buff Frog and Star is actually sent to the babies room. But they help her escape._

"**So whats the big plan?" Katrina asks.**

"**What plan?"**

"**The plan for beating Toffee?"**

"**Oh, right. I don't have one."**

All the queens, students and commission members wither groaned or face-palmed.

"Idiot." Says Crescenta.

"**I'll see you after I destroy Toffee."**

"**She's gonna die."**

* * *

**Part 6**

Ludo is now ruling Mewni.

To the Commission and the Queens in the wand disgust.

Ludo tries asking his "subjects" to buy bobble heads and other King Ludo Merchandise.

"We don't want your stuff." A mewman male says holding a bust of King River he pulled from the grrbage pile.

"We don't like you. Nobody likes you. Dude." His wife yells.

"I am your king! I command you to like me!" Ludo yells.

"No."

Everyone laughs at Ludo's insecure desire for love from his subjects, and blunt rejection.

…..

_Ludo visits River and Marco in the dungeon._

"**I need you to command the people to like me." Ludo says to River.**

"**Why would I do that? I don't even like you."**

Everyone laughs harder, especially River.

"Oh man, I told him!" River says.

_After Ludo threatens to "Levitato" River into the sky, and River responds with a lack of fear. Ludo threatens him some more._

"**Say goodbye to your freedom."**

_Ludo tries putting the key around his neck. But his head is too big,_

"HA! His heads fat!" Ferguesson says. Everyone starts laughing along with the versions of River and Marco on screen.

…..

"**River! Did you eat the butter River?"**

Everyone face-palms while the king looks embarrassed.

….

"How can you guys like Mimes?" Janna questions. "They are so annoying."

"How can you NOT like mimes?" Star replies.

….

Everyone, Moon (who instinctively grabs Rivers hand), the commission members, the students, Star and Marco, and the past queens, even Solaria. Looks horrified at the screen, seeing Ludo about to Levitato River into the sky for stubbornly refusing to help make the Mewmans like him.

"**This is what happens to anyone who does not show respect to their king!"**

"**People of Mewni, I am not afraid-"**

"**Levitato!"**

And with that River vanishes into the sky.

"Oh my gosh!" Marco squeals.

"Marco relax, my dads been through worse." Star says.

"Yes relax my boy, im fine." River says. "And Moon pie your crushing my hand."

"Oh, sorry." She says letting go.

* * *

**Part 7**

…

_Star and Ludo talk._

…..

"**Star, your horns are poking me." Marco says after freeing Star of her chains.**

"**Take them off."**

_Marco removes the headband and hugs her._

Everyone goes "Awwww." (Especially Comet, Festivia and Jushtin.)

"Aw, you two are going to be so cute together." Jackie says.

Marco and Star blush.

….

"**Why do you think I came here without my wand?"**

"**Because…..you were surrendering?"**

"**Its being corrupted, by Toffee. He's in the wands Ludo!"**

"**I-In the wands!?...I don't wanna be corrupted! I don't wanna be corrupted! How did he even get in there?"**

"**I don't know how he got in there. The last time I saw him he-"**

"Star, what are you thinking?" Moon asked worried.

"Um, well this is future me. But I think I know what I would do." Star says.

"Star, don't you dare use the whispering spell again!" Moon shouts.

"Well do you have any other ideas to get Toffee out?" Star responds.

_Star performs the whispering spell on Ludo's hand. The green star half turns black._

Everyone is tense in their seats. Marco is looking terrified while Moon and River are both shedding tears.

In the Wand

"Gran-baby no!" Comet squeals.

"I think she should." Crtescenta said.

Everyone glares at her. Even Rhina.

"What? That's how Toffee got in, she needs to do the same thing to get to him."

Solaria grunts "I hope this works."

….

"**Star. You run away from there!"**

"**Its too late mom."**

_The part of the castle where Star was explodes as the half of the wand cracks._

Everyone in both audiences screams. Even Brittany and Crescenta.

_Moon, Marco and Buff Frog make their way to the crater where the remains of the castle are. They rummage through the debris and find Ludo's body unconscious._

_Then we see Star, waking up in green goop. She looks up and see's a window where Moon ass where she is. Obviously talking to Ludo._

"**Mom. Im in here!" Star says talking through Ludo.**

"WHAT!?"

"Ok where the heck am I?" Star asks.

"The same place where Toffee is." Omnitraxus says terrified.

"**Im totally fine, I just don't know where I am."**

The commission looks horrified.

"We know where you are." Hekapoo says.

"Bahhhhh!"

"What? Where is she?" River questions loudly.

"She's in the realm of magic!" Omnitraxus says.

"The what?" Skullnick questions.

"The dimension between dimensions where magic flows from at the sanctuary." Says Rombulus. "the explosion, it sent Toffee now Star there."

"But, what happened?" Hekapoo says eying the distorted andscape. "Its supposed to be golden and crystals and jellyfish and milhorses running around. This is…..a nightmare."

In the Wand

"What happened to the realm?" Skywyyne questions horrifyingly.

"Did Toffee do that? But how, he was just a lizard?" Comet asks.

"Where is toffee?" Dirhennia asks.

….

_The connection is cut off and the goop starts to rumble. The kids scream as a giant eyeball emerges from the goo and stares at Star. Then a hand emerges, then one that is missing a finger. Then finally, Toffee, who has become the goo itself, emerges from it and greets Star._

And EVERYONE was horrified.

"H-He became the magic? T-That's impossible." Says Skywyyne.

"Apparently not." Solaria says, actually alittle afraid.

"So….still think Toffee's hot?" Janna questions Ponyhead.

"Not at the moment no." Pony responds.

…..

"**This stuff is the magic?" **_Star questions holding a pile of golden goo among the green._

"**It was, until I got here."** _Toffee touches the gold and it becomes green like the rest._

"Oh, that aint good." Festivia says.

….

_Toffee speaks to Moon, they demand Star back, but Toffee demands his finger in return._

"Moon-Pie no!" Comet shouts.

"He's probably just going to abandon Star anyway!" Solaria shouts.

…..

_Moon gives Toffee his finger, he uses all the magical energy he's gathered to reattach it. He rises up and leaves Star in the Goop._

"That Snake!" Moon shouts teary eyed while everyone just stares in sielence.

_Once the finger is reattached the rest of Toffee's flesh grows back, he covers Ludo and reforms his entire body. Toffee is back, and he has his finger again._

And everyone was gasping horrified.

"Wait, so it Ludo….oh nevermind." Janna says seeing Toffee cough Ludo out.

_Toffee stares at his hand, now complete._

"**Wheres my daughter?"**

"**Wheres Star?"**

Toffee crushes the wand half into dust and leaves non-chalantly.

"**She's gone."**

Everyone gasped, horrified.

"So Toffee…." Janna said. "He managed to, A) get his finger back, B) destroy magic which is his species ultimate goal and C) destroy mewni and get revenge on Moon all at once." Janna, though horrified claps her hands. "Bravo Toffee. Oh no offense Star."

Star is completely silent staring a the screen.

"Star?"

In the Wand

All the queens were speechless and scared for Star.

"So this is it." Rhina said. "Magic was destroyed, the wand was destroyed, the book was destroyed and even the castle. And to think I blamed Star."

"Well…." Crescenta stopped herself. "Yeah."

_Meanwhile, in Moon's seat she is being overcome with pain and rage. Her diamonds turn a dark purple, she clenches her fist and the dark veins spread all over her arms. Much like they are on the screen._

…..

_Moon runs at Toffee, he smacks her hand away. She then places the wand on his chest._

"Yes! Kill him!" Solaria shouts.

"It wont work." Skywyyne says. "Magic is dead now."

"B-But the cheek marks are still there, and the veins." Festivia points out.

"There might be a tiny freckle of magic left, but its not enough."

_Moon recites the spell, hoping to kill Toffee, but there is no magic. She just breaks down in tears as Toffee looks at her annoyed._

River holds his wife next to him.

"**Are you finished?"**

_Marco, with tears in his eyes, punches a hold in Toffee's chest._

"Go Marco." Janna said.

_But Toffee regenerates. And simply punches Marco away. He pushes Moon into he ground and answers "No" when Ludo asks him if he had a part in this._

"Toffee, you d!#%!" Janna shouts.

She looked over and expected any of the teachers to scold her for using that language, but everyone is just speechless looking at the screen.

…..

_Meanwhile, Star, who is still alive in the goo, is trying to tread._

"Im still alive!" Star shouts.

"Star!" Moon shrieks.

"Please be alright." Marco says not remembering Star is next to him.

"CHASE THAT MAGIC FUTURE ME!" Star yells at the screen. Seeing her desperately do just that.

In the Wand

"Go, chase it!" Comet says, urging Star to catch the last piece of magic which is uncorrupted.

"Come on!" Shouts Jushtin.

"Get it and then….i don't now, something." Says Crescenta.

_Star dives after the light. But it fades, as she runs out of air._

"STAR!"

…..

"**Come on. Come on."** _Moon says putting pieces of the "Ludo" wand back onto the "Star" wand. She explains to Marco her, desperate, hope that if she puts the pieces back together Star will come back._

"Oh, moon-pie." Comet says sadly.

Actually everyone was feeling pity for the Undaunted. Solaria especially knew what that felt like.

…

"**Hey Star!"** _Star opens her eyes, she is alive (Maybe) and Glossaryck is above her asking her about the stew he is making._

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"I though he was dead!" Marco shouts.

"Oh no, im dead." Star starts freaking out. "Im totally dead, and im stuck, with the guy that betrayed me."

"I doubt your dead." Omnitraxus says. "Glossaryck isn't truly bound to the book, he just chose to live in there. He probably just went somewhere else when it was destroyed. That must be where you are."

In The Wand

"Star, you are not dead!" Jushtin says. "We would be there right now if you were."

"Um, are you sure?" Rhina says. "I mean we are sustained by magic so if it was mostly corrupted…."

None of the queens wanted to think about that.

…..

"**Stop being foolish and eat the soup."**

_Star looks in the soup, and see's the tiny bit of uncorrupted magic in it._

"**No, I get what your doing…This is just another one of your games." Star concludes. "You went out of your way, to make sure I would get to this on my own. Oh you didn't think I would catch on Glossaryck, because you think im a skimmer, but I am a dipper!"**

"What am I doing?" Star asked.

"What is she going to do?" Celena asked.

_Star drives her hands into the boiling water. Everyone gasps as she clutches the magic. She pulls it out of the water, combining it with her own and it creates a millhouse._

_Suddenly, the magic of the sanctuary flows gold again. And commission, aside from Lekmet, is restored._

Both audiences erupt in cheers and praise for Star. She did the impossible, she revived the magic.

"Star Butterfly rules!" Shotus Justin.

But even louder cheers erupt from what they see next.

_The wand reforms, better than ever. Star then emerges from the magical energy and grabs it. She transforms into her ultimate Butterfly form. And she is amazing._

"Oh my gosh im beautiful." Says Star.

"Woah…." Says Marco.

"Dammm." Says Pony and Janna.

"Star!"

"Hi mom!"

"Hello sweetie. Don't you look lovely."

"Wheres Toffee?"

"Right behind you." Janna says.

_Star turns around and see's Toffee, continuing to walk away thinking he won._

_Star aims her wand at him, and he turns around just as he is incinerated by the flames._

The loud cheers return. Solaria's being the loudest.

_Star collapses and is greeted by her friends and family._

And nobody could be more happier.

"**Hahahaha."**

_The screen changes to Toffee, now s barely alive skeleton with goo for flesh, mocking the group. Chills go down everyone's spines._

"You think you've won. Ha! You don't call the shots, I do. Me. Only I know how this all turns out."

Toffee is then crushed by a pillar, pushed by Ludo.

"**Turns out your dead."**

"Do you think that did it?" Marco asks turning to Star.

"Well, I think I definitely weakened him a lot." Star replies.

"He looks pretty dead onscreen." Says Hekapoo.

In the Wand

"So what about Eclipsa?" Solaria asks.

"What about her?" Asks Crescenta.

"She should be free now, right?"

"No, the deal was once Moon killed Toffee with the spell then she would be free." Crescenta says.

"Uh, no." Says Dirhennia. "The deal was that once Toffee was destroyed. Star just destroyed him."

The queens eyes widen.

….

Moon goes to check on Eclipsa. She is still crystalized.

Moon in the audience sighs in relief.

As Moon on screen walks away the camera zooms in on Eclipsa's crystalized face.

It starts to crack.

Everyone is shocked, Moon, most of the queens and the MHC are terrified, but Solaria cant help but smirk.


	17. Intermission

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Intermission**

The audience was in shock.

It was a mostly good ending.

Toffee had been defeated.

Magic was back.

And Star was even more powerful than before.

However, Lekmet was still dead.

The book was still ashes.

No one was sure how Glossaryck was.

And if the cracks were any indication, Eclipsa was going to be released.

"Ok, no one panic." Moon says. "I know what to do. Omnitraxus, you locate Toffee. Once you find him, Rhombulus go crystallize him."

"Yes, your majesty."

Omnitraxus floats in the air. He closes his eyes and repeats "Searching Space-Time" repeatedly as he supposedly searches for Toffee.

"Ok, yeah so once Toffees in a crystal he won't be able to corrupt magic and all." Star says understanding. "Now what about Eclipsa?"

"She will stay where she belongs." Says Moon.

"But why?" Asks Star.

"Yeah I thought we agreed that Eclipsa wasn't actually half bad." Says Marco.

Moon sighs. "This isn't for debate-"

"No actually it is." Star speaks up. "Because based on everything I read in the book in the book and saw on the screen it seems to me that Eclipsa didnt deserve to be crystallized. We've seen from Buff Frog that not all monsters are bad, we read that she developed that spell to protect people from the Septarians, and she even turned her monster boyfriend into a vegetarian!"

"Which personally I think she deserves a medal for." Says Janna. "And again, read her spells there is no way they can be considered worse than Crescenta's."

Moon groans and turns to the Commission.

"Chime in anytime guys, you knew her too."

"Bahhhh..." Lekmet slumps.

"What? Of course you can think if things!" Rhombulus says.

"Well...I saw her double dipping in the ranch at the royal ball once." Hekapoo says.

"Ohh...so bad." Skullnick says sarcastically.

"She once said that **I **was annoying! Can you believe it?" Rhombulus says outraged.

"Yes." EVERYONE else responds.

Rhombulus thinks some more.

"Oh, I know. She totally used to eat babies!"

"No that was Bobipsa, the Barbadian baby eater." Hekapoo says.

"This chick." Janna turns to the wanted poster of said person in Dirhennia's chapter in the book.

"You calling me a liar!?" Rhombulus shouts at Janna.

"Actually, I think Eclipsa might have been a pescatarian." Hekapoo said.

Moon turns to her daughter.

"Look, ok Star. You were right about Saint Olgas. And, yes, perhaps your right about certain monsters. But you saw how convincing Eclipsa is." She turns to the rest of the audience. "You all saw how she manipulated me when I was young and naïve. How she is able to get inside your head and make you do things you don't want to do." Moon reasons.

"When did she do that?" Jackie asks. "You went to her for that spell."

"Well yes, but she didn't tell me what it would do." She shows her firearm again. Most of the people aside from River and the commission roll their eyes. "Eclipsa is EVIL. None of you may want to believe it, but if you see for yourselves it will be too late. That is why she is staying in a crystal and Toffee is going to be put in one himself to make sure that she STAYS there."

"Yeah...kinda sounds to us like your just hanging onto petty excuses." Skeeves said.

"I found him." Omnitraxus says.

"Good. Hekapoo send everyone back to their respective dimensions. We will go take care of Toffee so that none of THAT will happen."

"I'm going to enjoy this." Rhombulus says walking through the portal created by Hekapoo. Followed by Moon, Lekmet and Omnitraxus.

Hekapoo faces the rest of the group.

"Ok, so, Mewni for you three." Hekapoo points to Star, River and Ponyhead. "And earth for the rest of you." Points to the humans.

"Wait Hekapoo. I can't find my scissors." Star says rummaging through her pockets. "I won't be able too..."

"And the rest of you back home."

"Wait but if Star doesn't have scissors then we can't-" Marco tries to say but Hekapoo jumps very high above the group.

She pulls out her scissors and jumps thousands of feet into the air positioned to land thousands away. She unsheathes her scissors and creates a massive portal in the sky.

"Oh boy." Marco says looking up at the massive portal as he and everyone else begins to get sucked up along with the school.

* * *

"Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Oskar Greason asked after seeing his entire school vanish.

But just as quickly it suddenly fell back into place through another portal. In the sky.

Oskar shrugs and goes back to playing his keyboard.

* * *

Back on school grounds everyone is getting back up and groaning again.

"Well...that was...an experience." Raphael says.

"Did we really come back just as we left?" Marco asked.

He checked his phone and it was reset to just one minute after school starts.

"Well, there's your proof." Janna says.

"Attention everyone!" Principal

Sleeves yells standing on top of a trash can for stature. "Given our...unusual circumstances, I think we have all had enough excitement for one day. Everyone may take the rest if the school day off. However, anyone who is willing to submit a five page paper comparing Mewni racism to our own past, er-hem, historical experiences, they will receive extra credit."

Everyone started walking off, happy to leave school while already comparing Mewmans to White Colonial Settlers.

That just left Marco staring at the sky with Janna and his parents at his sides and Jackie skating next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Marco responds. "I was just looking forward to Star coming here."

"Yeah. I think we all kinda were." Jackie says. "She seems like a really awesome girl."

"Yeah." Marco says fondly. "I'm sure that Star will finds her scissors and we'll see her back here in no time."

"Doubt it." Janna says holding up the dimensional scissors.

Marco gasps.

"Janna. Give me those, I'm taking them back to Star."

Janna opens a red portal.

"Get your own scissors." Janna says before she tosses Marco in. Then she leans her head into the portal and yells "and don't come back for another eight minutes!" Before the portal closes.

"Miss Ordonia." Angie said in a stern disapproving look.

Raphael and Jackie were also looking at her the same way.

"What? He'll be back in eight minutes. Now if you excuse me."

Janna opens another portal, blue this time, and enters through it.

* * *

Star was sitting on a chair looking irritated as her mom and the commission drag in a crystallized Toffee. He had his hands up defensively and his face looked like it did when Stars counterpart incinerated him. Shocked.

"There we go." Moon said happily. "You see Star, now Toffee won't be able to blackmail you into destroying the wand, he won't be able to corrupt magic."

"Lekmet lives!" Rhombulus says hugging the goat man. Who gasps for air.

"Bahhhh!"

"And we can keep that dreadful queen imprisoned." Moon finishes.

"I think we should atleast give her a fair trial." Star says.

"No." Omnitraxus says. "Wait where is Hekapoo?" Omnitraxus looks around. She hadn't shown up yet. Sending the humans home should have been a quick fix.

A portal opens and Janna steps out.

"If she's going according to plan, she's going to be occupied for another eight minutes."

"Janna-Banana!" Star says running up to and hugging her "new" friend. "I missed you."

"You saw me two minutes ago."

"Star! She has your scissors!" Moon says making Star notice as she breaks away.

"Oh, yeah. Hey is that Toffee?" Janna says noticing the crystallized lizard.

"Yep." Rhombulus says in a chipper tone. "And I think I'm going to set him up right next to Eclipsa." He says creating his own portal with his shears.

Rhombulus picks up Toffee and carries him through the portal. Lekmet follows.

"Now what are you doing here?" Moon asked the human girl.

"Oh, well I...wasn't sure if Star was coming back soon. So I thought...I would, get a good picture of Mina Loveberry. You know because when she comes to earth she's going to cause a bit of trouble so I just wanted to give something to the cops! Yeah for them to look out for her." Janna says giving a nervous grin.

"I suppose that is fair." Moon says sighting. "Honestly it pains me too see what she's become, maybe your earth therapy can do some good by her. Though I'm not sure your human weapon try can contain her."

"I think I have some images of Mina in my room." Star says.

Shortly after Janna was sitting on Stars bed as she pulls out posters of Mina.

"So Janna. I was thinking I can go back to earth with you. Maybe meet up with Marco. Then we can do all those things we said we would do. Give Buff Frog his babies, have freeze day, destroy Saint O's..."

"All definitely, but first I was thinking we could pop by the crystal dimension and free Eclipsa." Janna says pulling the spell book out from under Stars bed and turning to the crystal pulverizing spell in Solaria's chapter.

"What? Oh Janna I would love too but my mom would kill me if I purposely let Eclipsa out."

"I don't see why Eclipsa was so evil, and neither do you or anyone else beside your racist mom and the hypocritical commission!" Janna retorts.

"That is 100% true. But Rhombulus is there ok right now. If we go there he'll see us. Also, I was still getting kind of a creepy vibe from her." Star admitted.

"I wish we could have seen more after Eclipsa was freed in that timeline. So we could see what she actually does so we could decide if she's evil or not." Janna says.

The book flips multiple pages. And a familiar blue man exits the book.

"Did someone say "wish"?" Glossaryck said exiting the book. "Ah, Janna. Nice to meet this version of you for the very first time."

"Glossaryck? Where were you when the commission kidnapped us?" Star asked.

"Oh you know, here-there, giving these out."

Glossaryck pulls a CD from behind his back. Star grabs it and reads the words printed on it.

"Star vs the Forces of Evil seasons 3-4?"

"They take place right after Omnitraxus curt off." Glossaryck explains. "Oh, but you might want to start with episode five. The whole...'Battle for Mewni' incident with Toffee takes the first four 'episodes'. Well enjoy!" Glossaryck says as he dives back into the book.

Star and Janna grin at the disk.

* * *

Raphael and Angie were sitting in their living room when a red portal suddenly coming out wearing his neverzone/biker get up. With a blank look on his face.

"Mom? Dad?" Marco says uneasily.

"Mijo!" Raphael says getting up and hugging his son followed by Marco. They hadn't seen him in eight minutes but to them it was sixteen years. Actually it was sixteen years to Marco as well.

"Marco, please tell me you didn't spend another sixteen years in the place." Angie pleads.

"Well, I knew I would just go back to normal when I came home." Marco admitted. "But I totally earned these scissors!" Marco says holding HIS dimensional scissors up. "But, this just feels so...weird now. I know that my mind is going to readjust back to earth time soon but I'm not sure-"

Hekapoo stand comes out of the portal and smacks Marco on the back of the head. Causing him to yelp.

"Ah! Nevermind I'm good now. Please tell me I don't have a bald spot."

"Ha!" Hekapoo says, her upper body through the portal. "That the mark of Hekapoo son!"

Star and Janna then exit through a different portal.

"Star! Your back?" Marco says joyfully.

"Yeah and, why are you dressed like…" Star notices the portal with Hekapoo in it. "Sixteen years?" Star askes Marco.

"Sixteen years." Marco says glaring at Janna.

She just raises her eyebrows.

"Janna." Star says loudly before grabbing her and pulling her towards Hekapoo with her. "You cant just throw Marco's into portals and make them live for sisteen years in another dimension just to make them hunks." She leans into Hekapoo and whispers. "Ok so is he as abb-y as he was in the first timeline?"

"More." Hekapoo says.

"MORE!?" Janna says amazed while Star is equally wide eyed.

"He made efforts to work out in between adventures."

The girls giggle as Marco looks at his 14 year old body self-consciously in the mirror.

"So, what's that in your hand?" Hekapoo asks.

* * *

The Next day. Everyone went to school, and in between classes Marco asked some friends of his: Jackie, Alphonso, Fergusson, and Starfan13 to meet at his house after school. While Janna asked: Ingrid, Hope, Justin, Sabrina, Chantelle (and then after Chantelle said yes Brittany invited herself).

On Mewni Star asked her parents to follow her as she needed to show them something important.

Moon and River follow Star through a portal.

"Ok, Star. Now what is this thing you want to show-"

Moon realizes she just walked into the Diaz's living room, which had several students and the Diaz's on the floor. (Along with PonyHead).

"Yo! Glad you could make it." Pony says.

"Popcorn?" Angie says holding s bowl of it up to the queen.

"Oh yes!" River says grabbing the bowl and chowing down.

"What is this?" Moon asked.

"We don't really know." Jackie says. "Janna asked us to come by Marco's house today to see something."

"Were glad that you let Star come back to me." Starfan13 says creepily.

"Ugh! Get a life." Brittany says. "And by that I mean go back to obsessing over me. I deserve it."

"Hi all." Star says standing infront of them with Marco and Janna by her sides. "Your all probably wondering why im back here. Well, Glossaryck gave me this!"

Star holds up the disk Glossaryck gave her.

"Star vs the Forces of Evil?" Hope says reading the title confused.

"Yeah I didn't pick the name." Star says. "Glossaryck says that it will show us what happened in that other timeline after I defeated Toffee."

"We already know what happens Star. Eclipsa gets freed!" Moon says.

"Yes, but then what? Does she blow everything up? I don't know and neither do you." Star says.

"You insist on keeping her in a crystal because you think that if we let her out it will be 'too late', well now we can see for ourselves if your right." Marco adds.

"I vote we watch the disks!" Jackie says raising her hand.

Everyone besides Brittany raises theirs. (And Pony raises her tongue.)

"ahhhh…..ammm….itthhhhh….em….." Pony says trying to speak with her tongue out.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Fine we'll watch what happens!" Moon says frustrated. "Keep in mind im only allowing this to prove to all of you. Im looking at you Star, that Eclipsa is evil and deserves her fate."

"Shall I call the commission?" River asks.

"Oh no need." Janna says holding up a button. "Glossaryck gave me this, he said that when I want to summon the commission to just press this button." Janna presses the button.

A portal opens up.

Out falls Hekapoo.

Out falls Lekmet

Then out falls a bottle?

"Baaaahhhhhh!"

"Where are we-huh?" Hekapoo looks in the bottle and she sees Rhombulus and Omnitraxus tiny in the bottle banging to get out.

"Hey, what is this?" Rhobulus says banging on the glass.

"Omnitraxus prime does not like this!"

"Uh, why are they tiny?" Marco asks.

"You tell me." Hekapoo says.

A note falls out of the portal by Janna. She reads it.

"You will understand why during the last two episodes. Love Glossaryck. Well good enough for me."

"Is it me or is Glossaryck being WAY more helpful in this timeline?" Hope asks Justin, who shrugs.

"So, what are we doing again?" Hekapoo asks witting next to Lekmet on the couch, who is sitting next to Angie who is sitting next to Moon who is sitting next to River then Raphael.

As the rest of the kids lay on the floor on their bellies.

"Ok, disk is in." Star says. "Everyone in comfy pajama's" Star raises her wand and suddenly everyone is in night clothes. "check."

"Star!" Moon says turning red.

"Pop-corn. Check." Star says munching the popcorn bowl next to her. "Ok…lets watch the future!"

In the Wand

"Come on already it's been a day!" Solaria says frustrated.

After seeing Eclipsa's crystal crack on screen the tv suddenly froze.

And all the queens were working to fix the issue.

"Were trying." Jushtin says. "I replaced the batteries, I unplugged and re-plugged the tv. I adjusted the antenna. I don't know what to-oh wait there it goes now."

And all the Queens rushed back to their ridiculously oversized couch to watch what happens when the Queen of Darkness is free in the world.


	18. S3 Ep 5-12

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S3 Ep 5 A/B**

To most of the audiences frustration the first two episodes DIDNT have Eclipsa.

Though the first ending made Janna comment that both Star, then later Marco, are weirdos for the jacket sniffing.

The second one ended with mostly joy at Glossarycks ressurection (with the exception of Rhombulus)

"Noooo!" Rhombulus whines after Glossaryck being revived from the sanctuary after Star puts the piece of the book in it.

"Relax, he doesn't seem all the way back in the head." Justin said. "By the way what's a Globgor?"

The commission and Moon tensed. "Uhh.."

"Oh it's in Glossarycks bucket list." Janna says flipping through the spell book to Glossarycks section. "Right here, 'Say nothing but Globgor for a whole year.'"

"So Glossarycks probably just messing with us then." Marco deadpans.

"Marco, do you honestly think-" Star stops herself. "Ok yeah maybe your right."

"So what was this OTHER time Star got upside down in a punch bowl?" Brittany asked taking out a pad of paper.

In the Wand

"This is good." Celena says. "Glossy has these silk worms that can recreate anything. If Star saved this part of the book and Glossys back so will the spell book."

"That is a great thought." Skywyyne says. "But Glossaryck doesn't seem...there only the head."

"Globgor?" Justin questioned turning to his sister. "Isn't that?"

"The monster king." Solaria said turning to his daughters tapestry.

"Could he be trying to warn Star that Eclipsa is free?" Crescents asks.

All the queens look at each other in worry as the next episode plays.

* * *

**Ep 6 A/B**

**A**

After the first half most of the audience was complaining. Inside the wand both Jushtin and Festivia we're ranting on how at this rate Starco was never going to happen. While Rhina was having complex feelings about the demon boys change of heart.

"Noooooo!" Starfan13 whines.

"Seriously?" Janna asked Star. "You just started liking Oskar then you go back to your ex?"

"Marcos still dating Jackie there. Besides Tom was...sweet." Star replies.

"Well...honestly I'm not sure how my relationship with Jackie is going to play out in that timeline." Marco says rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I'm probably going to dump you." Jackie says. Everyone looks at her. "What? It's obvious that version of Marco is connected to Star, we know I and that me knows it."

"So Toms only half demon?" Justin asked.

"His mom was huge!" Brittany gasped. "And he takes more after his dad?"

"How does a guy like that...you know...with a massive demon?" Hope asks.

"That's not an appropriate topic." Moon says.

"I wanna know!" Janna shouts.

"Me too!" Pony adds.

"Uh, lets continue watching." River says pressing play.

—-

**B**

In the Wand

"Ok this is good." Solaria says. "She's going to get a trial. Maybe she will repent." Solaria says.

"I can't believe they confused Bobipsa for Eclipsa." Dirhennia says.

"It's Rhombulus!" Crescents says like it was obvious he would be that stupid.

"Just to clarify Eclipsa IS a pescatarian!" Jushtin says loudly.

"Oh Moon..." Comet says sadly. She's been disappointed in her daughter throughout this entire thing. From her strictness with Star to her muddled perception of monsters. Though she had no doubt that the commission had a big role in this.

"Solaria are you ok?" Skywyyne asked her daughter.

"Yes, it's just that. The main reason Moon wants my daughter recrystalized is because of one of MY spells. Be honest mother, am I...bad?"

"What? No, no of course not sweetie. I mean you did kinda go alittle overboard in the fighting monsters thing but you had Mewnis best interest at heart. And the fact that you still love Eclipsa despite your...complicated feelings, says a lot."

Skywyyne says earning a smile from her daughter.

"I just wonder how she's still alive." Solaria says.

"Maybe the commission crystallized her before the monster could eat her." Jushtin says.

"I...don't know." Says Festivia. "She would t be so preppy if she nearly avoided getting eaten. And the MHC wouldn't have crystallized her if she was regretful. I...I think that maybe the monster was...ok with me. Possibly. And they crystallized her anyways just because they don't like monsters."

"If it's any consolation mother," Crescenta says. "I don't care much floor monsters but I wouldn't condemn a Mewman just for loving one. I would be like what the heck? How do you find that thing attractive? But that's alittle harsh."

All the queens nodded in agreement.

"Even so, I don't know if we should trust Eclipsa. I was getting a...uneasy vibe."

"She often used humor to avoid dealing with her feelings." Jushtin says. "Shall we go back to watching?"

* * *

**S3 ep 7-8**

The next few sets of episodes were rather uneventful.

_Tom tried to have a demonsism to change. But only removed one demon out of thousands._

Everyone found that hilarious while grateful he didn't end up like seahorse. That was scary.

Pony was still crying over that.

Jackie left Marco for being md tally stuck on Mewni.

"Told ya." Says audience Jackie.

"Yeah...I wasnt a great boyfriend." Marco admits.

_Star makes Marco her squire._

And everyone in both audiences decided...

"Wow that Higgs chick was a b-"

"Janna!" Star interrupts.

"What it's true. And honestly what was she thinking bullying her PRINCESS. If I were you she would be in the dungeon for all the shrap she pulled."

"Agreed." Moon says seriously before looking at Star and Marco. "If you two follow a similar path please inform me of any issues with other squires and they will be removed of their positions."

"...ok..."

—-

**S3 ep 9 A/B**

**A**

...

_Marco, as Princess Turdina is about to make an announcement to the princesses "she" inspired to rebel._

_Then Heinous shows up._

"**Princess Marco... is a boy!"**

"Ok, so she's not completely delirious." Janna says.

...

"**Who says a princess can't be hairy?"** _A princess asks in response to Heinous showing them "her" chest hair._

Everyone chuckled when Marco reveals that he named his single chest hair while Marco himself covers his chest and blushes.

_Marco does reveal himself to the princesses, to their shock, and apologizes._

"**Wait? Why does it matter if he's a boy? Nothing he said was wrong."**

"You go lots of arms princess!" Jackie shouts.

Meanwhile Ponyhead was still crying.

"Pony this hasn't even happened yet." Star says.

"It doesnt matter...sob...You two has better not ruin Turdina this time around got it!"

"Uh..." Marco is dubfound. "Wait what is Heinous doing to smoochy"

_On the screen it shows the elephant princess, that had attacked Star in season 1, braced to a strange machine. She looks pale and it appears to be siphoning something (her life energy maybe) from her into Heinous._

"**Oh yeah, that's good."**

The group gasped.

"Did she just...like, steal her life energy?" Star asked horrified.

"That monster!" River growled.

"Bahhhh!"

"That must be how she lives so long." Hekapoo whispers to the two other commission members in the bottle.

In the Wand

"It's some kind of machine that siphons life energy." Skywyyne deduced.

"She could be hundreds of years old then!" Jushtin exclaimed.

"This Miss Heinous becomes more and more interesting to me." Solarian says. "I do hope that we discover more about her past soon. Particularly why she has cheek marks."

—-

**B**

_Star is at the market with Tom getting clothes. She notices a Mewman store keeper aggressively shooting away monster children._

"Man, what a jerk." Hope says.

"That's horrible." Says Janna.

"Those poor kids." Says Angie.

A part of Moon wanted to object, but she but her tongue. A part of her understood since they were monsters, still, something seemed to make her unsure.

"Dont sympathize with those monsters!" Little Rhombulus shouted from inside the bottle.

"They were children!" Raphael says irritated. "They were just checking out the store."

"They would have just grown up to be an issue for mewmans." Omnitraxus says.

"Well the broom was kinda harsh." Hekapoo admits.

_The shop keeper then tries to shoo away atom, but as soon as he realizes who he is he starts apologizing and groveling._

"Ok, does no one here see any issue with this?" Star asks her mother and the Commission.

"Demons don't count Star, we've been allies with them for generations." Moon says.

"Just look at the screen." Hekapoo says.

_On screen, Star is asking her mother to explain the differences between monsters and non-monsters._

"**We keep monsters out because they are dangerous….."**

"**Not all of them. And What about the ones who aren't mewman but also not monsters? Like Rhombulus, he has snakes for hands. Are his hands monsters?"**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rhombulus shouts outraged at the princess.

"Well its true." Marco says. Then he looks at the rest of the commission. "No offense to any of you but….none of you really look Mewman yourselves."

"Were aligned with Mewmans, Marco." Hekapoo says.

"Yeah, and we were made this way by Glossaryck." Rhombulus says. "What are the monsters excuses for the way they are?"

"Uh, evolution?" Starfan13 says.

"Oh whatever."

"**What about the Ponyheads….."**

"Star, apologize to your friend." Moon says since Ponyhead is right there in the room.

"Actually ive kinda wondered the same thing sometimes." Pony admits.

"What?" Omnitraxus asks.

"Bahhhh?"

"Yeahhh….I mean seriously, like a lot of us non-mewman royals feel the same way Stars thinking. We just put up with it since it doesn't really affect us. But seriously guys, you are jerks."

These words strike Lekmet and Hekapoo, as well as Moon and River the most. But Rhombulus is still being childishly stubborn in his beliefs and Omnitraxus is thinking of excuses.

"Well you all have status and your civilized kingdoms that set you apart from them." Omni says.

_Ironically, right when Moon says. "Well Star, he's rich." In response to Star asking why Rich Pigeon isn't considered a monster despite being a "Pigeon with legs"._

"Seriously?" Jackie asks turning to Moon.

"No, that I understand." Brittany says. Earning glares from the rest of them. "Well think about it, if your rich and have power then you don't have to worry about them stealing your stuff. No way I will let a blue collar near me." She says with her nose upturned.

"See she gets it!" Rhombulus says.

"Ok so basically if they have status and they agree too allied with Mewni, they are fine, but if they are dirt poor they deserve to be treated like trash?" Marco asks.

"Ok when you put it that way it sounds not cool." Hekapoo admits.

"Yes." "Of course." Says Rhombulus and Omnitraxus.

"H-Po can I borrow that?"

"Don't call me that." Hekapoo says handing the jar over to Marco, who then shakes it.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Marco gives the jar back to Hekapoo and they watch the rest of the episode, which really didn't do much but show Moon that she needs to replace Jelly Goodwell with someone who ACTUALLY knows monsters.

In the Wand

"Wow that woman was an idiot." Solaria says thinking of Jelly.

"You know Star made a few good points." Jushtin said. "I mean the demons and the ponyheads were monsters before I formed alliances with them."

Solaria had no words, Stars questioning of monster vs not monster and if that really made them "Evil" were processing through her brain. Especially considering the revelation that Globgor DIDN'T eat her daughter. As it was with all the other queens. Even Crescenta.

Comet on the other hand felt great pride in her granddaughter and alittle disappointed in her daughter. She had hope however that her daughter would get to her.

The next episode played.

* * *

**S3 Ep10**

**A**

_The sight of Star flying around eating talking goblin dogs made everyone confused (and disturbed) until the scene changed to Star gnawing on pillows, showing it was a dream._

"Ohhhh."

"I had a dream like that. Except they were meatballs." Dirhennia says.

"For me it was pigeon pie." Festivia says.

"**Goblin dog wrappers?" Star says looking at her bed.**

"What? Did I like sleep walk or something?" Star asked herself.

"Maybe." Marco says.

While everyone else was staring at Star the queens were perplexed.

_The next scene took everyone by surprise._

Everyone went "WHAT?" As they saw a portal open in her bed.

"Star? Do you keep dimensional scissors under your pillow or something?" Asked Hekapoo.

"Uh, no." Star says.

_Then Star, in her butterfly form, emerges from the void carrying the goblin dog truck._

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"Uh, mom? Is that supposed to happen?" Star asked her mother who was staring at her daughter wide eyed.

"No." She says. "You arent supposed to be able to dip down that easily. It's only supposed to happen in times of need, and it takes years of training. You certainly arent supposed to be doing it while sleep walking!"

"You created a portal. Without scissors!" Hekapoo said alittle terrified.

"Th-that shouldnt be possible." Omnitraxus said from the bottle.

"Bahhh!"

"Well, Star did kinda reboot the realm of magic so it's pretty much established that she's above average." Jackie says. "Also she probably got exposed to more magic when she did."

"Sooo beautiful." Starfan13 says eying the sleepwalking beauty on screen.

"Ok, this is either really cool or terrifying." Says Hope.

"Terrifying." Says Brittany.

"Cool!" Says Janna.

Meanwhile in the wand everyone was freaking out.

"Is that possible!?" Shouts a astounded Creacenta.

"I've only read of something like this happening once before." Says Skywyyne. "Soupina the strange."

"Yes, she got stuck in her butterfly form." Jushtin says.

"Well she turned back so she seems to have more control." Says Solaria.

"But she still shouldn't be able to transform THAT easily!" Shouts Rhina as she has a breakdown.

"Maybe she became more powerful after recreating the realm?" Says Comet who was already thinking of how powerful her granddaughter has become.

"But why is she sleepwalking?" Estrella says as she draws an image of Butterfly-Star zapping Toffee. "That's what I want to know."

...

"**Catastrophe!" River shouts "then the commission would come and...send you away forever!...Eventually, we would just have to adopt a new princess."**

Everyone looks at River with eyes that say "really?"

"I was clearly joking!" River says defending himself.

"If it is clear then why is Star having Marco chain her to her bed?" Janna says pointing at the screen.

...

_Marco is watching Star as she sleeps. Another portal opens up overhead and Butterfly-Star is trying to break free._

"Ok this is NOT normal." Hekapoo says. "Maybe we should examine you..."

"HASENT HAPPENED YET!" Star shouts leaning more into Marco.

He blushes and looks at Hekapoo who gives him a thumbs up. That actually made him blush more.

_Star enters the void and pulls Marco along with her._

Everyone gasps.

"Marco!" His parents shout.

_After flying through the void for a while Glossaryck, tied to bedsheets, pulls them out._

"Oh thank you Glossaryck." Moon says relieved.

_Then she gasped when she saw who was actually pulling the sheets._

"Thank you, Eclipsa." Janna says.

In the Wand

"Thank you Eclipsa." Comet says.

"She probably only did it because she needs Star." Crescents says. Solaria glares at her. "What?"

"Wait how did she get out?" Jushtin asks.

"**We dont trust you one bit!"**

"**Oh, afraid I'll get my evil cooties on you?"**

Janna was cracking up at the exchange. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!"

_Star sends Marco out and she talks to Eclipsa alone._

"Star, I don't like the idea of you being alone with that woman." Moon scolds. Especially since we have no idea how she got out."

_Star and Eclipsa talk about her dreams._

"Your telling Eclipsa and not ME!?" Moon asked her daughter outraged.

"**Do you NEED to stop it?"**

"**You saw what happened tonight it was horrible!"**

"**What about the other times? Were they so horrible?"**

"**No,…..they were actually quite amazing dreams ive ever had."**

"**I wouldn't run from these dreams. I would…..see where they take me…..its the only way to learn what your truly capable of. All knowledge is good knowledge I always say."**

"I have mixed feelings about that philosophy." Moons says.

In The Wand

"Hmmm. I actually agree with that advice." Skywyyne says.

"That's Eclipsa, always trying new things. She was very, unconventional that way." Jushtin said. "You know its funny, before the monster thing I always thought she would be called Eclipsa the Curious."

"**How did you break out of the Rose Tower anyway?"**

"**As long as were spilling secrets. Oh captain, permission to come aboard."** _The picture of a bearded sailor man winks then opens a secret passageway._

"There are secret passageways in the castle?" Moon said truly shocked. "Oh that witch, that's why she wanted to be in the Rose Tower. I told you all she was manipulative."

"Then why did she show Star?" Angie asks.

"Or help us?" Marco adds.

"Because Star is still foolish enough to trust her."

"MOM!"

"Hey wait a minute. Isnt that the same picture that talked to Marco during the blood moon?" Ferguesson asks.

"Yeah who is that?" Asks Sabrina.

"Oh that's-"

In the Wand

"Alphonse." Solaria says.

"Eclipsa's father." Jushtin explains to the other queens.

"Aw man."

"What is it Dirhennia?" Festivia asks her daughter.

"If I had known there were secret tunnels I would have used them a long time ago. Get away from….." she looks briefly at her sister. "People."

_The episode ends with Star taking Eclipsa's advice and letting Marco leave her room._

"Globgor"

"Yes Glossaryck. Im not sure she can do this alone either."

**B**

_Star, Marco, Tom and Kelly were at a Laka Lake beach._

"Star. You cant just give your demon boyfriend one of my hoodies without asking." Marco complains.

"Janna takes you wallet without asking." Star responds.

"She shouldn't do that either!"

_Marco talks to Kelly alone. She tells him she and her boyfriend Tad just broke up._

"**You guys will probably work it out, you always do…."**

"**No, this is very much the end."**

"…**..I know how you feel. Jackie and I split up too."**

"I swear if Marco starts dating Kelly and not Star I am going to scream." Jushtin says, every bit of his innards is screaming STARCO! STARCO!

_Marco and Kelly bond and Kelly asks Marco to talk to Tad, who lives in her hair._

The humans think that's gross.

_Marco enters her hair and its like a whole room in there._

"Uh, what exactly IS Kelly?" Chantelle asks the Mewmans.

"Oh, she's a Woolett." Star says.

"Uh?" Ingrid asks.

"She and Tad are from a dimension called Woolandia. Everythings hairy there." Pony says.

"Dude, first Star then Jackie then Hekapoo now Kelly." Alphonso says irritated to Marco. "Will you stop having more girlfriends than us."

"Woah woah woah! Me and Hekapoo never dated."

"We did have some good times though." Hekapoo said purring. Making Marco blush and her parents uncomfortable.

"**Well you are the expert." Tad says in response to Marco saying he's just making himself miserable.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**How your making yourself miserable hanging around Star."**

"Ohhhhhhh." Everyone who ships Starco (basically everyone that this point) says.

"**Ive been watching you all night, you have feelings for your best friend dude…you have dimensional scissors you could be…..in any dimension. But….your choosing to hang here with your unavailable crush. When it comes to making yourself miserable, you are the master bro."**

Star and Marco eye each other, they both feel a lump in their throats.

_Marco tries to deny it while running past several couples, including one who outright say "being in love with your best friend is awesome."_

"Wow." Was everyones response to that.

"Why was that wierdo hugging a tree?" Was Birttany and Crescenta's response to another couple.

"Wow, this is like a reverse of the Love Sentence episode." Jackie says.

"Yeah…." Agrees Marco.

The episode ends with Marco watching the soulrise with Kelly.

"Star, you gotta take me to see that in person." Janna says.

* * *

**Ep 11 A/B**

**A**

_The next episode just involved Star, Marco and Ponyhead trying to get Rich pigeon to sign a petition to allow equal rights for monsters._

To the disgust of Rhombulus and Omnitraxus,

Conflicting feelings for Moon, River, Hekapoo, Lekmet, Crescenta and (yes) Solaria.

And pride in Comet.

_Then Marco accidently breaks Rich's leg._

"Nice going earth turd." Pony says.

_And Rich has to pardon them so they don't get death by a thousand pecks._

**B**

_After the second part of the episode everyone turned to Ponyhead and said._

"Your family is nuts."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ep 12**

**A**

_The following episode showed what Marco does when not on adventures with Star. Having adventures with Hekapoo._

"Hey Hekapoo I have a question?" Angie asks.

"Me and Marcos private lives are none of your business."

"No not that. You don't like monsters, but what about Raven Talon?"

"If it's not from Mewni abd doesn't get involved with Mewmans it isn't a monster." Hekapoo responds.

"Star, im alittle concerned about your sleep portaling now." Marco says to Star.

"Yeah...me too."

"Oh yeah, and sorry for not watching you those times." Then he turns to Hekapoo "sorry Hekapoo."

"Well...hasn't happened yet."

"To me all of this is like Marco cheating on Star with Marco." Janna says.

"Bein." Ingrid says agreeing.

"What? How?"

"Well, Star needed you to watch her, but you kept sneaking off to hang with that girl because it was more exciting."

"Ok, I suck! Happy now?" Happy days exasperated.

"Yes."

"But in the bright side." Star says. "We know there's a pattern to what I'm doing." She says thinking of the map he and Hekapoo made.

—-

**B**

_Star has Marco and Janna help her determine what she's doing. _

"I'm following a weird voice?" Star asks herself.

_Star goes to sleep with a mirror phone in her head so they can all see where she's going._

"Hmmm. Smart move." Moon admits.

"This should be interesting." Skywyyne says in the wand.

_Marco and Janna watch Star in the mirror as she travels through different dimensions. _

Everyone is curious to see what Star is doing.

_Marco tries to make conversation with Janna._

"**Chickenbutt"**

_Marco drops to the floor asleep._

"Janna!" Marco says annoyed. "Did you hypnotise me to fall asleep when you say-"

"Chicken butt-"

As soon as Marco falls over off the couch landing on Sabrina (causing her to blush)

"-yes."

Star groans and goes to pick up Marco.

"Sorry Sabrina."

"No no it's cool. It's cool..."

Janna snaps her fingers and Marco awakens.

"Huh? What?"

...

_Everyone's eyes widen as they see Star following the noise into a strange working portal. It is nothing like the others they've seen. It's several different colors._

Hekapoo gasps.

"I know that portal type."

"You do? Where does it go?" Marco asks.

"The realm of magic."

In the Wand

All the queens were gasping, none of them recognized that type of portal. They were especially terrified when Star flew into it and Janna said that she was "off the map."

"Come on little one." Comet whispered.

_Star floats up from a pool of magic. A young unicorn sits on her and licks her to consciousness._

"Oh my gosh that's so adorable. And it talks!" Star says. "Oh my gosh there's more of them!"

"They are milhorses." Omnitraxus explains.

In the Wand

The queens were confused.

"A talking unicorn?" Jushtin asks.

"She's in the magic." Solaria says.

Skywyyns eyes light up.

"Wait, that's a milhorse. Magic. Stars in-"

"**Your in the realm, of magic."**

_The realm of magic is beautiful. It is flooded up to the ankles in magic goo while there are purple crystals, jellyfish flying in the air and beautiful purplish hazy skies._

"I-it's beautiful." Festivia says. While everyone, inside the wand and not, thought the same thing. Except Dirhennia.

"Ohhhh. So that's what this place is." Dir says as she opens one of the doors by the tapestry's.

It is a direct entrance to the realm surrounded by mist.

All the queens stare.

"I thought it was the basement." Dir admits.

_Star hears the strange sound and questions what it is._

"**The song of the first born."** _The baby milhorse responds_.

"The first born?" That questions was in everyone's minds.

_Charging at Star was an adult milhorse with glowing eyes singing. She has a butterfly cutie mark._

"I just got reminded of my little pony." Alphonso says. Everyone stares at him. "What? I'm a brony."

"**Who are you, exactly?"**

"**Do you not recognize your own creation?"**

_Star remembers how she "reborned" the magic. From the tiny piece of magic she saved she created a milhorse. HER!_

Everyone gasps, but none more than Star.

"I made her!" Star says astounded. "Wow I did good."

In the Wand

"Hmm, and here I thought my first grandchild would be part human." Comet says to herself.

"But why did it call her here?" Asks Rhina.

"Maybe it just wanted to spend some time with it's mom?" Suggests Estrella.

...

_As Star stays in the realm her eyes become more...hazy._

"W-what's happening to her?" Festivia asks.

"The magic..." Skywyyne says "it's affecting her mind."

Outside the Wand

"Oh no, I gotta get out of there." Star says.

...

_Marco grabs Stars wand._

"Huh?" "Wasn't something supposed to happen to it?" People ask when the wand doesnt change as it normally would.

"**It's like our souls are bonded-**" _suddenly the wand changes into a more "evil" looking version of the wand with a teal color and bar wings. Then Janna draws a mole on it._

"Uh...should I be concerned about that?" Marco asks.

"Meh, your fine." Says Hekapoo.

...

_Star is laying in the first born saying different names._

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I can't remember my name."**

Everyone gasps.

"Oh man she really needs to leave now. Hurry Marco!" Shouts Jushtin.

"Ok calm down everyone." Brittany says. "It's not like she wasn't that dumb before. Ha-" a hotdog comes crashing with the back of Brittanys head. "Who threw that!?" She asks outraged.

Star is seen whistling twirling her wand. Then she summons a hotdog to eat.

...

_Thanks to Marco, Star regains her mind and returns to her room._

"Oh thank you Marco." Moon says, as was the reaction of all the other queens.

"**What did you do?"**

"**I was kind of out of options."**

_Star, still butterfly-esque, caresses Marcos cheek._

"**That was incredibly stupid of you."**

"Thank you though." Star says to Marco in real life.

"Just kiss!" Starfan13 shouts.

...

Star and Marco smile at each other as the episode ends.

_Then the next episode began to play..._

The commission members gasp.

"W-Wait. Why are we seeing the monster temple?" Rhombulus questions. Fear in his voice.


	19. Monster Bash

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Monster Bash**

The Queens looked at the image of the monster temple confused. At Least until the scene switched to Star and Marco decorating inside.

"Oh, are they throwing a party?" Festivia asks excitedly.

"Look at the decor." Jushtin says. "This must have to do with the petition Star was doing."

"Oh this is great!" Comet says approvingly. "She already has both the younger generations of monsters and royals liking her. A party will certainly bring them closer together. If things go well tonight things should get better between the two groups when they take the thrones."

"We'll see." Solaria says. "I just hope Star was smart enough to have countermeasures for if and when things turn hostile. And by things I mean the monsters."

"Have faith daughter." Skywyyne says. "But yes I do hope there are countermeasures."

Outside the Wand

"No! You can't be there! It's off limits!" Rhombulus shouts from inside the bottle.

"Hey don't yell at me, Rich Pigeon was the one who found that place." Star says.

"We might want to leave soon." Hekapoo whispers to Lekmet.

"Baaaa..."

"**Oh, did you hear that? The best. Me" Pony says to Marco on the screen.**

"Ha!" Pony shouts to Marco in the audience.

_Despite the Monster and Royal sides being separated for a while Stars cousin Rock finally makes conversation with a monster. Others follow and things are looking good._

"Ok...they appear to be getting along. This is good." Star says.

"For now." Moon says looking at Hekapoo.

"Rocks shoulder horns really are stylish." River says.

_The scene changes to the outside, where Miss Heinous and her minions Gemini and Rasticore have arrived._

"That's it, i'm out!" Hekapoo says quickly opening up a portal. "Come on Lekmet!"

"Baaaaa!?"

Lekmet screams as Hekapoo pulls him along with her. He accidentally drops the bottle containing Rhombulus and Omnitraxus on the ground.

"Wait! You can't just leave us!" Omnitraxus shouts as the portal closes. Moon looks at them suspiciously.

"Heh...heh...Hey Moon. How's about we just skip this episode, huh?" Rhombulus asks.

"Hmmmm. No. I don't think so." The queen responds.

"I volunteer to hold them!" Janna says grabbing the bottle and setting it in her lap.

"Uh oh." Rhombulus says at the way Janna is glaring over them and chucking evilly.

Meanwhile in the wand all the past queens were anxious to see what was going to happen.

...

_Later Tom complains to Marco about Star not hanging out with him._

"**She's been working on this for months, man. This is important to her. She's trying to fix centuries of bigotry and social biases that plague Mewni."**

"Thank you, Marco." Star says. "Atleast someone gets it.

"So do we." Justin says.

All the kids except Brittany nod in agreement.

...

"What kind of prince isn't into politics!?" Rhina says astounded at Tom's response.

...

"It's not a dance! It's a karate pose! It's for combat!" Marco shouts at the screen.

_Where they saw Rich Pigeon getting Marco to raise his arms defensively which leads to the other teams breaking out in dance. The "Sword-Hand dance"._

"Well it does look fu-u-un." Star says.

"Look on the bright side Barfo. Your finally popular somewhere." Brittany ways.

"Brittany, one more taint out of you and I will make it rain grape juice on you." Star threatens.

"Wait!-" Angie shouts.

She quickly runs into the kitchen and grabs a bunch of plastic garbage bags and cautiously placed them under Brittany to not stain the carpet.

"-Ok do what you want now."

In the Wand

"While I acknowledge it is actually a combat pose it does look like a nice dance move." Festivia says.

"Meh." Says Crescenta.

...

"**Ahem. Would you like to...?"**

"**Ewww. No." The princess of the Spiderbite kingdom (evident by the massive bite on her head) says in response to a slime monster. "Does that actually work on girls? Come on!"**

"**Well, yeah, it works on everybody..."**

"**Wait, what?"**

"**My slime. It's just like aloe vera."**

"Don't believe him!" Solaria shouts to the spiderbite princess concerned. "Their slime is like acid!"

"**Whoa! That's amazing! You're amazing." She says in response to the spiderbite vanishing after some slime gets splashed on it.**

Most of the queens were surprised. Particularly Solaria.

"Hmm. I did not know that." Solaria admits and Comet pars her back.

Outside the Wand

"See mom. Monsters don't have to be dangerous. We can all get along." Star says to her mother.

"I guarantee things will go downhill Star." Moon says.

...

_Slime and spider-bite discover a secret passage in the temple. And something attack them._

Everyone gasps.

"What the heck was that?" Marco asks.

"It must have been Heinous." Jackie says.

"It looked pretty monstrous." Starfan13 admits.

"I told you monsters were evil!" Rhombulus shouts.

"You see Star. This is what happens." Moon says.

"But why would it attack both of them?" Star asks.

"Does it matter?" Omnitraxus Asks.

"Let's just keep watching." Marco says.

In the Wand

"What was that?" Jushtin asks concerned.

"I would assume it was Heinous since we know she came for the boy." Skywyyne says. "But the outline was...bigger."

"This is why the party was a horrible idea." Solaria said firmly believing that who ever attacked the spiderbite princess was a monster.

...

_Right when everyone was thanking Star the spiderbite princess returns traumatized and covered in slime._

"**It-it was a monster."**

"I knew this would happen." Solaria says.

Not even Comet dared object at the moment. The outline of whatever attacked them was indeed menacing, no ordinary mewman could take that shape.

_The monster and non-monster guests start arguing. Star (both on screen and in audience) are freaking out. Everything's falling apart._

_Finally Star decides to find Slime, and the other monsters who have vanished, taking Marco with her._

_They follow a trail of slime to a room consisting of a tent and books._

"**It's like a little campsite."**

"Ok, it couldn't have been Heinous." Star says. "She just got here. Whoever took slime was someone whose been there a while."

In the Wand.

"Wait." Jushtin says eying the books. "Are those..."

"Romance novels..." Solaria says before exchanging looks with Festivia. They both knew someone who loved those kinds of books.

_The lights go out, then Star uses her wand. _

And everyone, in the wand and not, shouts the same thing when they see who else is there.

"**Mina Loveberry!"**

"Oh great! This lunatic again?" Janna says annoyed.

...

"**What... are you doing here?" Mina asks the kids.**

"**I am throwing a very important Mewman and Monster friendship party."**

"**Wait, wait, wait, monsters? I've been throwing monsters into this closet all night."**

"Mina!" Star shouts outraged.

"My mistake." Moon says flushed. She thought for sure that it would have been a monster to ruin this night not a Mewman. Moon thought they were supposed to be better than that.

Inside the Wand

Solaria was having similar feelings as Moon. She was looking at her warrior somewhat disappointed.

Granted she would have normally approved of Mina attacking Monsters but this was supposed to be a "friendly" meeting hosted by another princess and now Mina was ruining it.

As foolish as the endeavor was. She could have at least kept watch and then attacked when a monster did something. Instead she traumatized another Mewman Royal.

"Oh so your not there when Toffee's destroying Mewni but you're there to ruin my granddaughters peace party!" Comet says outraged.

"**You doubt the words of a professional?"**

"No she doubts the words of a racist lunatic!" Janna shouts.

"And a terribly dressed one." Pony adds.

_Just as Mina is ranting at Star, Heinous crashes through the ceiling covering Mina in rubble._

"Uh oh." Says Marco.

"Great. Now there are two crazy ladies in the same place." Janna says.

All the whole Rhombulus and Omnitraxus are freaking out and sweating.

"M...m...Mina. A...and her...in the monster temple! With the princess!" Rhombulus says stuttering in terror.

"Moon. Please turn this off." Omnitraxus pleads.

"Yeah. Do you really wanna see your daughter get her life sucked?" Rhombulus Asks.

"Your reactions keep me interested." Moon says looking at the commission wearingly.

"Wait. Let us out and we'll evacuate Mina so she doesn't ruin your daughters stupid friendship thing. Just let us out!" Rhombulus pleads.

"Shush!" Star says. "A weird door just opened up."

"What...no!"

In the Wand

The Queens were all confused. One minute Heinous was about to steal the boys life energy as revenge.

_Then a door in the monster temple opens up and Heinous walks through._

"**It can't be.-" Heinous says entering the room. It is like a babies bedroom. **

_There were even dolls of Eclipsa and Globgor._

"**-These were my dolls."**

"What?" Festivia Asks confused.

Outside the wand everyone else was just as confused.

"This was Heinous' old baby room?" Marco asks confused.

"What?" Thinks everyone else.

"That can't be right." Moon says.

"No...no..." Omni says inside the bottle.

"**This was my nursery."**

_Heinous wipes the dust off a crib. And the name carved on it makes everyone's eyes widen._

"Meteora!?"

"That sounds like a Butterfly name." Jushtin says.

"I-I don't understand." Festivia says.

"**I knew you'd be back here one day. Meteora." Mina says addressing 'Miss Heinous.'**

"**Meteora. That is my name. Or atleast that was my name a long time ago."**

Everyone leans into their respective screens eager to learn more. So her name was Meteora and...

"Look at her arm!" Skywyyne shouts at the screen.

Solaria gasps along with the rest of the queens.

"It's red!" Jushtin points out.

"She must have covered it with magic make-up." Guesses Crescenta.

"It looks like a monsters... Wait...no, it can't be."

Outside the wand Jannas eyes widen. She pieces the puzzle together before anyone else.

"Wait. Eclipsa. Heinous is... Eclipsa-"

"**She's her momma!" Mina says pointing to a tapestry overhead. Indeed detailing Eclipsa holding a baby. Baby Meteora/Heinous. Her daughter.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone, alive and dead shouts.

"**Eclipsa is Heinouses mother!?" Shouts Marco.** On screen and in the audience.

...

"With the monster." Solaria says paling. "She's my granddaughter."

All the queens were in a state of utter shock. Especially Festivia.

"She's...Festivia's half sister?" Jushtin guessed. "But why didn't the commission tell me?"

"I...don't know if that's it Jushtin."Festivia says shaking.

Jushtin looks at her hurt and confused that she didn't call him "uncle".

"That means Heinous is...a princess!" Crescenta says shocked.

"It means she's a Butterfly." Says a surprised Comet/Star (on screen and in the audience).

"**It means. She's a monster!" Mina says transforming into her super-Solarian form. Moving towards Heinous/Meteora to attack.**

"Mina no! I forbid you!" Solaria shouts at the screen.

"She can't hear you." Jushtin says paling.

_Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Star battled Mina._

Moon was furious at the Solarian for attacking her daughter after she unintentionally helped Heinous/Meteora escape.

"Doesn't that maniac realize she's attacking her own princess?" Janna asks angry and horrified.

"I think she just doesn't care..." Moon says glaring at the screen and holding onto her daughter.

"Kill her demon boy!" River shouts when Tom joins the picture. No one threatens his little girl.

Inside the wand, all the queens who knew Mina were horrified to see someone they had all cared for and trusted viciously attacking their descendant. Though Solaria was more angry and disappointed than horrified.

"She could start a war if she hurt the demon prince." Jushtin says. "All my hard work to unite the kingdoms..."

"A demon...is trying to protect a Butterfly from Mewni's greatest warrior." Rhina says, seeing it but not believing it.

"I should have left her in the mud." Solaria says bitterly.

...

_Near the end of the episode, after seeing Stars entire plan go up in smoke. _

_We see Gemini, Rasticore and Heinous/Meteora hiding from the guards._

"**...We should get going, Miss Heinous."**

_Her cheek marks glow. She is done denying who she really is._

"**That's not my name...my name is Meteora."**

_The episode ends._

Moon pauses the screen before the next episode can play.

She holds up the bottle containing the two commission members. She stares at them along with everyone else.

"Uh...Moon. I would just like to remind you that I said this all takes place in a different timeline. Sure I said that the only difference is one little thing but this could be another." Says Omnitraxus.

"Then why were you begging me to skip through the whole thing?" Moon asks.

"...uh...that's a good question."

River takes the bottle.

"Talk you miniature freaks." He stares shaking the bottle.

Inside the Wand

"I...I don't understand. If Meteora is Eclipsas daughter then who am I?" Festivia asks crestfallen.

"Now, now, Tivi. I'm sure there a reasonable explanation for all this." Jushtin says.

"Uh, guys." Dirhennia points to the tv screen.

It is glitching.

What comes to view now is something similar but vastly different than what they were seeing before.

It was Star, her mother, Marco and various other "characters" in the Diaz living room in pajamas while the king shakes a bottle.

"Uh, what is this?" Crescenta asks.

"Glossy did say that others were watching outside too." Celena says. "Star must have seen it as well."

"Wait. In the bottle. Is that?" Comet says narrowing her eyes.

Finally River stops shaking the bottle and the Commission look drowsy.

"Ok, ok." Omnitraxus says. "We'll explain..."

* * *

Next chapter, tears.

* * *

P.S. Can someone please help me. Im having this issue with my fanfic account where my reviews for stories such as this are sent to my email but not PM's. So I have to actually go into my fanfic site to know if I got a message. It was never like this before and I have no idea how it started. Anyone know what I can do?

P.S. if your response is going to be "try the help desk" please tell me how to find it.


	20. Tears

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Tears**

A portal opened up in the Diaz household. Hekapoo sticks her head through.

"Is it safe now?"

She finds everyone glaring at her. Well, everyone minus Star and Marco who appear to be missing. And Rhombulus and Omnitraxus who are groaning from pain and dizziness inside the bottle in Janna's hands.

"We know what you did to Meteora." Raphael says sternly.

"And Festivia." Moon adds.

"Oh." Slumps Hekapoo. "Where's Star?"

"She's in the bathroom." Jackie says. "Marco's trying to talk to her."

**_/ Ten Minutes Ago /_**

_"__Ok, ok. We'll explain….." Says Omnitraxus. _

_"__Well, go on, because things don't make sense." Janna says._

_"__Yes, Eclipsa couldn't have been pregnant with both Festivia and Meteora at the same time." Moon says. "And if so, why wasn't she depicted along with Meteora in the temple?"_

_"__Uh…. abandonment?" Rhombulus says and Janna shakes the bottle again. "Ok, ok, we got rid of Meteora, sorry."_

_Janna stops._

_Rhombulus sighs._

_"__I'm tired of keeping this secret. Let's come clean Omni."_

_"__Ugh, fine…"_

_Omnitraxus finally explains the truth._

_"…__..After we imprisoned Eclipsa, her ex-husband King Shastacan didn't want anything to do with Eclipsa's half-monster daughter." He says the half-monster part like it's a disease. "And we certainly couldn't let a monster inherit the kingdom of Mewni. Can you blame us? You saw what Ludo did and he was one of the rich ones."_

_"__What did you do?" Star asks sternly._

_"__Well, first Shastacan sent Meteora to Saint Olga's. We figured that it was the perfect place for her to learn to suppress both her monster heritage and magical abilities. As for Festivia, well…..Shastacan found her on the streets after a Pie Festival…"_

_Stars and Moons eyes shrink. Shock overcomes them._

_Everyone else was in a state of shock or surprise. Some could almost hear faint screams coming out of the wand._

_"__I'm sorry, what?" Star asks. (as does Festivia)_

_Omnitraxus continues._

_"__We let her suck on the magic wand until she developed cheek marks, named her Festivia Butterfly, told everyone she was Eclipsa's daughter with Shastacan and she became the next queen of Mewni."_

_"__You….." Moon was speechless._

_"__Are jerks." Janna says for the queen._

_"__You've lied to our family for generations!" Star shouts._

_"__And you sent her to that awful place where she became Miss Heinous!" Angie adds._

_"__We had too." Omnitraxus defends. "Can you imagine if the power of magic fell into the hands of a monster?"_

_"__She was half mewman." Angie says, not that she agreed with the racism at all, but she figured it would grab their attention. "She was the rightful heir, and she was an innocent child."_

_"__A monster is a monster!" Rhombulus objects. "Plus look at her now. Evil!"_

_"__She's probably evil because you sent her to Saint Olga's and told the dean to make her suppress herself. That cannot be good for a person's development." Raphael says._

_"__Well….maybe she wouldn't have come out so bad if she wasn't HALF MONSTER!" Rhombulus shouts arrogantly defending his ideals._

_"__That's bull and you know it!" Janna shouts._

_"__You let us live a lie." Star says. "We shouldn't even have the throne. Wait…that means…."_

_Now Star looks sad and dejected._

_"__It means Star Butterface isn't a real princess." Brittany says teasing. Jackie responds by splashing her soda in the cheer leaders face._

_"__No, she's right. I'm no more of a princess than anyone else here." Star says looking at her wand._

_"__You're still a princess Star." River says comforting his daughter. "in my kingdom atleast."_

_"__No dad. I'm no one."_

_Star drops the wand and runs up the stairs._

_"__Star, wait!" Marco calls but the blonde has already locked herself in the bathroom_

**_/End Flashback/_**

"Wow." Hekapoo says. "Yeah, so where are the two idiots?" Hekapoo asks.

"Janna has them." Moon says.

He points over to Janna shaking the bottle even harder. Then she hands it to Jackie who takes her turn with the bottle.

"Well glad I'm not them." Hekapoo says.

"You should be." Jackie says.

"Hey, atleast we didn't kill her like Mina suggested." Hekapoo says.

"Uh, where's Lekmet." Moon asks.

"Oh, I dropped Lekmet off at home, I think he's had enough excitement for one day. Hey, don't be mad at him alight. He was against all of our ideas he thought we should give Meteora a chance." Hekapoo says.

"I don't think that information is going to get Star out of the bathroom." Marco calls from up the stairs still by the door alongside River.

"Pumpkin, please come out. I know this must be a difficult situation for you, but look on the bright side." River pleads.

_"__What bright side?" Star calls inside the bathroom._

"Welll….um…..your still a princess of the Johansen kingdom."

_"__Please leave."_

"Star please, you cant stay locked up in the bathroom forever." Marco pleads.

_"__I just need some alone time. Ok?"_

"Ok, well." Marco just slumps by the door. "I wont say anything then. I'll just stay quiet out here. When you want to talk."

Inside the bathroom Star is sitting on the sink with her knees up. She smiles at the human boy's kindness and turns to her reflection in the mirror.

"I wonder how Festivia would have handled this?"

-Elsewhere-

"How is Mom doing?" Dirhennia asks Jushtin as he peeks through the door leading to the realm of magic.

"Uh, not much change." Jushtin opens the door more and looks sympathetingly at the woman he though was his niece for centuries face down and crying in a pool of magic.

"Poor Tivi." Jushtin says.

"You know I'm actually not that surprised." Dirhennia says. "I always wondered by moms and Crescenta's butterfly forms didn't have antennas."

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

They turn around and see Crescenta leaning against her tapestry, tears and smudged mascara staining her eyelids as her shaking hands pour another glass of corn wine into a goblet.

"Were still butterflies….im still a princess….im still something…." She's been repeating that ever since the commission revealed that her mother wasn't an actual Butterfly. Which means she wasn't an actual butterfly!

Meanwhile the rest of the queens were in disarray. The newer generations were mostly pacing muttering incoherently to themselves while trying to make sense of what they had learned.

Skywyyne and Comet were trying to calm everyone down. Solaria was trashing nearby objects imagining they were the commissions faces and Celena was hiding in a corner to avoid all the commotion.

"Will everyone please remain calm?" Skywyyne called out.

"Please everyone, no good is coming from this." Says Comet.

"I disagree. This is how I deal with my feelings." Solaria says before she pulls out a sword and slices a column in half. Imagining that it is Rhombulus' head.

"How could they do this to me!?" Crescenta shouts taking another gulp of corn.

"Can….everyone….please calm down?" Celena says closing her eyes.

"Everyone stop your making Celena upset!" Rhina says hugging her daughter. Celena's own daughter Estrella is hugging her on the other side.

"Everyone please, I know this is a lot to deal with but-" Jushtin was cut off by Crescenta.

"Excuse you. Were you lied too about your lineage your entire life!?"

"YES, I WAS!"

Everyone stops and looks at the male Butterfly.

"The commission told me that my niece was eaten by a monster. And while I was helping raise Festivia, Meteora was growing up without me. Now I don't know about anyone else here, but I still consider Festivia my family and right now she's face down in tears and magic. So, can we please all just stop and help her?"

"Jushtin's right, she's the victim here." Says Skywyyne. "Jushtin, go talk to her."

"I tried she just said, 'Go away Jushtin'." He tenses. "She didn't even call me uncle."

"I would go, but I'm not good with people." Says Dirhennia.

"I'll do it." Solaria says making her way to the door. Jushtin stops her.

"Be gentle."

"Don't tell me what to do brother."

Solaria shoves him aside and steps into the realm of magic.

—

Festivia was cradled, sitting upright now in the magic looking at her reflection. She rubs her cheek marks as if she's trying to remove them. Then she see's a familiar face looking down at her.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Solaria asks.

Festivia doesn't say anything, she just grunts, and Solaria sits by her.

"So, I just took out most of my frustrations at the commission and Mina out on the tapestry room, so now I would like to ask if you're alright?"

"Oh, why wouldn't I be alright?" Festivia asks. "Aside from the fact that basically my entire life was a lie. I didn't deserve the throne. I didn't deserve magic. Jushtin should have been there for Meteora, not me."

"Hey, that's Uncle Jushtin to you. He's quite hurt that you aren't calling him that anymore." Says Solaria.

"But it's true." Festivia turns to the queen crying. "He isn't my great-uncle, you aren't my grandmother and Eclipsa wasn't my mother. Her real daughter was denied her birthright by the commission and picked me off the street to replace her." She looks at her reflection again. "You know it wasn't easy growing up the daughter of the queen of darkness, but I tried to be happy and make myself love her. Wine bottle after wine bottle. When Omnitraxus suggested trying to make peace with monsters I denied and kept them in the forest because I thought they made me an orphan. Maybe Star was right…." She turns to Solaria. "I am so sorry Solaria. I took your real family away from you."

"If there is anyone to blame for my grand-daughters fate. It is me." Solaria admits. She sighs. "My mother wanted my brother to be queen you now. But he was a guy, no one accepted that. It should have been him though, he was so much better with people, if it wasn't for him, I probably would have ended up fighting the ponyheads and Lucitors none the different from monsters. I cannot say that I regret all my choices because everything I did, I did because I believed it was best for my people. But perhaps if I had done something….different, my daughter wouldn't have been imprisoned and my grand-daughter could have had a different life. Come out less…"

"Unfun? Crazy? Bonkers?"

"I was going to say unstable, but yes. And as for you Festivia, my brother has no regrets about raising you other than wishing Meteora could have been there as well. And I feel the same way."

Festivia smiles at the monster carver.

"Now. Having said all this." Solaria says standing up. "I'm going to find a way to see the commission again. And when I do, I'm going to break Reynaldo's neck! Crush Rhombulus' stupid crystal head! Rip Omnitraxus' jaw off! And Stab Hekapoo in the eyes with her own scissors. And if Mina tries to attack my family again, I'm going to shove _her_ off a cliff!"

"Well save some for me." Festivia says standing up.

"Ah-ha." Solaria says taking her hand. "Now come on, our families a mess."

"I can only imagine how Star is feeling right now." Festivia says in concern for her latest descendant.

-Diaz Household-

It has been a few hours now. Star is sitting in the bathtub now. She's still feeling confused and saddened.

"Star…."

She hears Marco's voice coming from the door. He grunts and his finger slides under the crack of the bathroom door and faces Star with a crudlh drawn sad face like he saw Star do for him in the "Naysaya" episode.

"Ow. Ugh, this really hurts." Marco then speaks through his finger. "Listen Star, you have every right to be upset about what the commission did. Believe me, if I was in your position, I know I would be sad and confused. But things are what they are, you cant stay in the bathroom sad forever. Please come back out. We'll finish watching the show and when this is all over we can figure out a way to fix everything. _Gah_, ok. My fingers hurting now."

Marco tries pulling his finger out. He is grunting and whining as he is stuck. Star see's this and chuckles.

Outside Marco has both his feet on the door trying to free himself. "Come on, come on." Star opens the door and Marco flies and hits the stairs.

"Ow."

Star helps him back up.

"Thank you, Marco. I needed that."

Star pecks him on the cheek and Marco blushes.

Star instantly realizes what she did and covers her mouth looking embarrassed.

"Uh, forget I did that. Never happened. Erase. Bee-boop! Bee-boop!" Star says as she walks down the stairs. Marco follows still smiling and touching his cheek.

Star comes downstairs and see's Hekapoo on the couch holding the still dizzy Rhombulus and Omnitraxus in a bottle.

"Hey, your back. Good." Hekapoo says.

"What? What are you doing back here?" Star asks.

"Well I figured that since you all already took out your anger on these idiots here-"

"Hey!"

"-That I can come back and watch the show. BTW I figured this was too much for Lekmet so he will be watching from the crystal dimension."

Hekapoo says as she holds up a mirror phone with Lekmet's face on it. "Baaahhhh!"

"No. No no no no no. No liars allowed in this house." Star says. "Right?" Star asks the Diaz's.

"Definitely." Raphael says sternly looking at the commission.  
"Right!"

"Now Star." Moon says. "Believe me im as mad as you are, but they need to see what their actions will bring about. Let's just watch the rest of this disk and make our final decisions after that."

"Fine." Star says grabbing Marco (still smiling like an idiot) and sitting down on the floor next to Janna and Jackie.

"Get a kiss?" Jackie asks.

"Yep."

"Nice."


	21. S3 Ep 14-17

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S3ep14 A/B**

**Stump Day**

"Wait what is this?" Janna says looking at the screen and seeing a Christmas-sequel setting.

"Oh my gosh it's stump day!" Star screams excited.

"What about the whole Meteora thing?" Marco asks confused.

"Should we skip it?" Raphael asks.

"No! You might anger the stump!" Star yells.

River and Moon roll their eyes.

"Uh let's watch it anyways." Hekappo says.

"You just want to keep stalling, don't you?" Jackie asks.

"Maybe."

"Let's just watch." Says Angie.

In the Wand

"Skip this!" Solaria yells. "I have no idea why were seeing this but I need to know more about my granddaughter."

"Now Sol, this could be important as well." Skywyyne says. "Granted I don't know why Glossaryck would divert our attention to a holiday about a fictional stump, but I digress." Skywyyne says.

"You don't believe in the stump Sky?" Festivia asks.

"Festivia, the idea that a sentient stump will kill you if you argue with your family is preposterous." Skywyyne says.

"I don't know, I mean stranger things have happened." Comet says.

"Well, knowing Star something crazy will happen." Says Jushtin. "This might be the best way to see for ourselves."

Solaria groaned. She really wanted to get back to her daughter and granddaughter but she knew she would have to wait.

...

"Oh Star, your actual birthdays on Stump day? Oh well...maybe we can celebrate it on earth if your worried about the stump." Marco says.

"Earth turd. The stump isn't real. It's just a dumb baby thing that parents tell their kids so they are less annoying during the holidays." Ponyhead says.

"Did you actually believe that phooey Barfo?" Brittany asks.

"Honestly, at this point it wouldnt be the craziest thing to happen to me." Marco says dead serious.

"Thank you Marco." Star says. "But no, best not to anger the stump."

River leans over and whispers to Moon.

"Should we tell her?"

"She'll learn soon enough." Moon says feeling ashamed letting her daughter believe such fairy tales for so long.

….

"What?"

Was the reaction of all the past queens in addition too Moon and River seeing the _silhouette of their stump in the window._

_Then the actual stump pulling Janna in._

"Well...I'm stump chow." Janna says as if it wasn't a big deal.

"The stump is real?" Moon says next to his equally shocked wife.

"Wait? You didn't believe in the stump?" Star asks surprised and irritated.

"Honey. It's a stump!" River shouts.

Everyone else looked back and forth as Star and her parents exchanged the exact same words on the tv.

In the Wand

"Well...I'll be..." Skywyyne says totally surprised.

"So...what do I get?" Comet asks with a slightly smug tone.

...

After the episode ends.

"Ok...so…." Marco faces the royals, Janna, Pony and Starfan. "Sorry for….you know….nearly killing us."

"Hey, I was the one who burnt the stump so…." Janna says.

"Ok, so now we know to try hard this time around." River says nervously.

The next episode played.

**Holiday Special**

It was basically the same as before, except it was about _the spells having their own stump day party and trying to put up with the new arrival. Eclipsa's all seeing eye spell. Which was difficult because he was creepy and has a bad habit of revealing dark secrets._

"_...It's always good to tell the truth…."_ Says an image the eye conjures up of Marco talking to Jackie.

"Wow nice going you two. You ruined their party." Janna says teasing.

"We did not." Jackie protests.

"And that is good advice." Marco says.

"Sometimes." Adds Rhombulus.

"You get to say nothing." Angie says loudly to the shrunken commission member.

* * *

The next two episodes took place right after the Meteora episode (much to everyone who wasn't in the high commissions relief.)

* * *

**S3 ep 15 A/B**

**The Bog Beast of Boggabah**

During the first scene Moon rubbed the back of her neck in shame as she saw _her screen self brush off claims of Heinous being Eclipsa's daughter by magic-ing her out of the room and telling her to stop acting like a baby._

"You really should listen to your daughter more." Angie says.

Moon looks at Star who is giving her a look.

"I know."

The rest of the episode simply involved Star going "Bog Beast" hunting with her dad.

To most of the queens and audiences frustration as they all REALLY wanted to get back to Meteora.

The next episode played

**Total Eclipse of the Moon**

In the next episode, which _showed what Moon was doing while Star was away, had Moon go to Eclipsa to ask who her daughter is_. The queen of Mewni sighed in relief, and the audience aside from the commission expressed joy as they saw Moon actually talk to Eclipsa about what her daughter said.

"Oh, good. At least I decided to get confirmation." Moon says glad that her counterpart is at least listening to her daughter somewhat.

"She made a guitar out of a skeleton? Rad. But Eclipsa is going to be so heartbroken when she finds out what those ginormous butts in the MHC did to her daughter." Janna says.

"Uh, were right here." Hekapoo said holding the bottle containing the shrunken Rhombulus and Omnitraxus.

"Yeah….." Janna said looking and Hekapoo's hips. "Giant butts."

Hekapoo scoffs and scoots away.

In the Wand

Solaria braced herself, she could only imagine how confused and hurt her daughter would be knowing hers was replaced.

"_Is this your daughter?" Moon asks Festivia showing her an image of Festivia in the royal archive._

"_Festivia? No."_

Festivia stiffened. Though she had learned that she wasn't actually Eclipsa's daughter the wound was still fresh on her psyche. Jushtin wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

_Eclipsa tells Moon she should check the royal archive. Moon gets confused since she thinks the archive and the Bureaucracy of Magic only has lunch receipts but Eclipsa tells her there's more. Moon says she doesn't have access and doesn't know how to get there but Eclipsa guilts her into letting her come help._

"Oh, curse my love for family." Moon says seeing Eclipsa 'manipulate' her. 'Again.'

…

"_Hello, Sean!" Moon says to Sean at the Bureaucracy of Magic. Eclipsa is clearly hiding under her dress._

"Your kidding right?" Marco asked Moon.

"Well it seems to be working." Moon said pointing to the screen where Sean is none the wiser.

…..

"Wow, Uncle Jushtin. She really is your niece." Festivia said chuckling at the way _Eclipsa opened the entrance to the archive._

Jushtin looks at her surprised. He smiles. "You called me uncle."

_Sean enters the scene, scolding himself for eating all the cupcakes. He notices Moon and "a friend" having opened the entrance to the archive._

"Uh oh." Star says.

Inside the wand

Solaria was on the edge, if this moose told the commission her daughter will be in even more trouble than she already is.

"Use a mind eraser spell." Crescena suggests. Everyone looks at her like 'wha?'. "What? Its temporary."

_Eclipsa suggests that Moon take care of Sean using a mind wipe spell when he considers contacting the MHC. Moon argues against it and Eclipsa says that SHE can't do it as she never learned magic without a wand._

"Same." Several of the queens said at once.

"Really? Huh, so I take it she cant turn into a butterfly then?" Marco asks the Butterflies.

"Yes, I suppose she cant." Moon says.

_While arguing with Eclipsa over her morals Moon accidentally uses the mind eraser spell on Sean._

"Oh heavens." Moon says embarrassed as the kids (and River) laugh and Omnitraxus, Hekapoo and Rhombulus facepalm.

"That's it, im firing Sean when this is over." Hekapoo says.

"Bahhhh!" Lekmet says from the phone he's communicating through.

…..

_Eclipsa sings a song to help her navigate the tunnels. (both audiences find it amusing) She and Moon approach a locked door, then after asking Moon for a pin (which she tucked into her hair) Eclipsa says they are just going to use the Rat Hole. And promptly crawls through a hole in the wall. Moon says she's not getting in there._

"Aw dont be such a prissy princess." Janna says.

"I am a queen." Moon says.

"Still, come on mom. I've done WAY worse." Star says proudly.

"Yes, I suppose you have." Moon says groaning.

_Moon reluctantly crawls through the hole, and gets stuck._

Janna snorts.

"It's the dress!" Moon says quickly, figuring where the teen was going to go with this. "Its poofy."

"Sure." Janna says.

_Eclipsa tells Moon she will be go around and pull her from the other side as quickly as possible. Leaving Moon alone. A spider hypnotizes her to sleep and steals her crown. When she wakes up she finds she's been asleep for so long her candles are out._

"You see Star, I shouldn't have trusted Eclipsa she just left me there." Moon says.

"Look." Star points to the screen. _It shows Eclipsa on the other side saying she came as fast as she could_. "She got there eventually."

"Oh, who even knows what she was doing most of that time."

Hekapoo wanted to tell Moon that the tunnels are very long and it is quite easy for someone to get lost in them. But she decided to bite her tongue.

_Moon and Eclipsa enter the archive. Where it has hundreds of robotic hands writing information down. Including what Star is doing at the moment._

"Wow, that is so cool." Star says.

"Yeah..." agreed Marco.

"Well, this will definitely make it easier to make cases against Eclipsa." Moon says.

All the kids stare at her.

"What?"

In the Wand

"They didn't….." Solaria says growling.

_Moon and Eclipsa found the scroll that's supposed to have Meteora in it. But her name was literally cut out and replaced with Festivia. Saying she was her daughter with Shastacan. _

She saw the look of shock and sadness on Eclipsa's face.

That just made her want to kill the MHC even more.

* * *

**S3 ep16 A/B**

**Butterfly Trap**

_There wasn't much to react too in the following episode. It was just Eclipsa's trial, but at this point everyone had already known that the box of truth was the box at Stars sleepover. As did they know what had happened to Meteora. _

Though there were still a few scenes that caused reactions.

"_Queen Moon!" Rhombulus says impulsively in response to the box of truth (still in party mode) asking "who do you have a crush on."_

Everyone stared at Rhombulus blushing and tiny in the bottle. Especially River.

"Bahhhh!"

"Oh come on Lekmet don't be like that." Rhombulus pleads.

"Hekapoo can I see that bottle?" River asks glaring at the tiny man.

"No!" Omnitraxus says immediately.

...

"_Did you eat those babies!" Rhombulus asks Eclipsa during her trial. Resulting in a confused response from her._

Everyone either cracks up (Star, Janna and Marco) or looks at Rhombulus like he's a moron (Hekapoo).

"_...I have not eaten even a single baby." Eclipsa responds. "Though I did hurt...teenage...psychologically...they always deserved it."_

_And Hekapoo checks her off in the "evil" section._

"Oh come on! Didn't you hear her? She didn't eat those babies!" Janna shouts at the scissors enforcer on the couch.

"Uh...the psychologically harming teenagers makes me alittle uncomfortable." Justin says.

...

"_What did you do to my daughter."_

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone said smirking at the question Eclipsa asked the commission.

...

Solaria watched as _the box of truth proceeded to try and crush the commission, Star and Eclipsa when they refused to answer the question initially._

Though she liked the idea of the commission getting crushed by their own arrogance she certainly didn't want Star, Moon or her daughter there.

She did admire her daughters bravery though. Risking her life to discover what happened to Meteora. She knew that she would have done the same thing.

All the other queens in the room felt the same.

...

"Ah-ho! Nice!" Janna shouts.

"You two tricked us!" Hekapoo shouts at the reveal on the screen.

"Going, to trick you." Star says with a smirk.

**Oh Ludo Where Art Thou**

_The next episode was just about Ludos reuniting with Ludo._

Moon did feel disgust at the revelation of the Aviarius' treatment of their sons while everyone cringed at what the isolation had done to Ludos psyche.

"Ok, that was creepy." Marco said after the end of the episode showed stuffed versions of him and Star in Ludos closet.

"Yeah." Star says. "Still I like the trash house. Creative."

"Where did he get water from?" Sabrina asked.

* * *

**S3 ep17 A/B**

**Is Another Mystery**

_This episode opened with Marco finding a note on Buff Frogs desk (as he had become employed at Butterfly Castle as a Monster Expert to replace Dr. Jelly Goodwill). The note says that he's decided to leave Mewni as things arent really getting better for monster kind. Then he and Star both assume that he couldnt have wrote it because it is too legible and believe he's been kidnapped._

"Aw, I hope he's ok." Star says sympathetically. Though she hadn't really known Buff Frog yet he seemed like a good person (after getting the kids) and they seemed to grow close.

_Star and Tom search his house, no ones there, then they search the monster village, abandoned as well._

Everyone was starting to become a little concerned. The humans because they were worried something bad happened to them, The commission mostly feeling this could be part of some monster plan of attack, Moon and most of the other queens were somewhere in between.

_Tom and Star are knocked out by darts._

Everyone gasps.

"STAR!" Moon shouts.

Star vs

"Mom relax, I'm right here."

...

_It turns out that the letter was legit. Buff Frog is honestly leaving with several other monsters. It's just that the letter was written by Katrina._

"_We must leave this dimension for good. We cannot stay in Mewni anymore."_

The humans gasp.

"What? You guys can't leave! Nothing will get better if you just leave!" Jannas words reflect the thought Las of Star, Marco, Ponyhead and the other humans (shans Brittany who could have cared less). Even River and Moon were having similar thoughts having been softened by Stars on screen interactions with them (though granted River was more than Moon).

"Yes! Finally!" Rhombulus shouts.

"Well you should be glad Star, with the monsters leaving Mewni we won't have to worry about them and they can have their own world now." Omnitraxus says.

"They shouldn't have to leave at all, they were here first!" Star protests.

"Hey, they are choosing to leave even after what you've been trying to do fir them. I say good riddance. And hopefully they'll take Eclipsa and Meteora with them." Says Rhombulus.

Hekapoo stayed quiet. As did Lekmet. Their brains were divided.

Inside the Wand

"So, what do you think?" Jushtin asked his sister.

Solaria stayed quiet. Three hundred years ago when she was still alive she would have considered the monsters leaving Mewni for good the ultimate victory. She might have even sent the Solarians after them just to make sure they would stay gone.

But over the centuries her rage had mellowed. And seeing Star on screen, her daughter and granddaughter. Now she wasn't so sure.

She would never like monsters and would always put Mewmans first. Because as a Mewman queen she should. But seeing this wasn't as good as she thought it would.

The rest of the queens were either shocked, surprised, while Comet was upset.

...

_Tom attempts to get the monsters to stay by saying that he himself is a monster. That despite being rich and overall considered an exception from the prejudice, when he's "in an elevator with a stranger" he's still a monster. Like them._

Star smiles at Toms words. Everyone else looks at the Commission and Moon wondering if they have ANY response.

They all look slightly guilty.

"So Pony." Hekapoo says. "What was that about other kingdoms feeling like that?"

"Mom." Star addresses.

Moon went to open her mouth. But no words came out. She thought fir a minute trying to justify her beliefs. But she just stayed quiet.

_Despite this all the monsters leave anyways. But Buff Frog promises that when Star Queen and makes things better they will return._

Hearing this the commission looks at Star.

They realized the frog man was right. When Star takes the throne she will make sure Monsters are treated as equals to Mewmans.

The way she smiled on the screen made them anxious

**Marco Jr**

_Marco and Star arrive at his house. It's decorated with Storks._

"Bird day? Seriously Marco?" Janna asked.

"Yeahhhh..." Marco said blushing at his future selves obliviousness. "I think I might have spent a little too much time on Mewni."

"We're going to have a baby!" Angie and Raphael squeal excited.

"What do storks have to do with babies?" Star whispers to her mom.

Moon shrugs like she doesn't know.

...

"_...Its some kind of baby washing party."_

"_What?"_

"_The invite says its a baby shower."_

"_Hm...someones having a baby."_

"_A dirty baby, if they're going to wash it."_

"Wow really Marco?" Jackie asked. "You didn't put together that your mom was pregnant?"

"And you thought you were too cool to read an invite?" Alphonso asks.

"You do realize you only got that squire job because you were annoying Star

right?" Asks Brittany.

"Ok ok I was stupid!" Marco admits. "And Star, a baby shower isn't washing babies it's just a party celebrating its upcoming birth."

"Is the party...in the bathroom?" Star asks.

Every human (except Marco) groans.

...

_Marco decided to have a picture of himself painted for his younger sibling so that "he" can know what he looks like even when he's not around. He has to fill out a test for the artist to make the painting in detail (magic is involved). But Marco thinks the test is stupid and just bubbles in random answers._

"Marco don't just put random answers on the test. It's magic. Weird stuff will happen." Janna says.

"Like what? It's just a personality test." Marco says.

"No she's right you shouldn't have done that." Hekapoo says.

...

_On screen Marco ends up as deformed as the picture of himself due to the faulty test answers._

Marco paled.

Meanwhile Janna was taking a photo.

"Gurl send me that!" Pony says.

...

_Thanks to Star taking the test for him though, he turns back to normal._

Much to Marcos relief.

"Hey look. Saint Olga's." Justin said pointing at the screen as the next episode played.

* * *

**Hi all. Sorry about the late updates I've been busy.**

**Moist to warn you classes are going to be getting tougher so my updates might be even less often. But I promise that they will happen eventually.**

**I hate when authors start stories and don't finish them. I promise not to be that guy.**

**But again. The updates will be slow.**

**I'm probably just going to do a few more chapters in this one.**

**1\. One focusing on schools out**

**2\. Another skimming to divide and conquer **

**3\. One skimming to Meteoras lesson and Globgors release**

**4\. Then the finale**

**And maybe an epilogue.**

**After that I can focus on my season five story. **

**I've been doing one chapter per story at a time (which again writing each one takes a while for me). I could focus primarily on this one then work on the other after.**


	22. Skooled

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Skooled!**

_The episode opens with Ponyhead returning to Saint Olga's, being warmly welcomed by the princesses and preparing to have brunch._

"Uh, why are we seeing this?" Marco asks. "It doesn't seem all that important." He says voicing everyone's opinion.

"Hey! This is ME we're talking about here." Pony says offended. "And besides we watched through an entire episode about a floating eye trying to get his coworkers to like him and Star chasing an imaginary monster so don't complain to me about weird episodes."

In the Wand

"_A lot of things have changed here, and if you wanna brunch, you gonna have to pass a new final." Princess Arms says to Ponyhead._

"Can we skip this?" Solaria asks.

"First of all I lost the remote." Jushtin says. "Second this could be one of those episodes where it looks like nothing important is going to show up but it does."

Solaria huffs. "Fine but if this entire episode is really about a Ponyhead learning about brunch im punching you."

"_...b-b-bacon….." Pony says while trying to answer "what are the four pillars of brunch?"_

"...Fair." Jushtin says.

Outside the Wand

"What? I can't believe I wont be allowed to have brunch with those weirdo princesses unless I pass some waffle test." Pony complains. "Stupid four armed princess."

Everyone's eyes widen at the screen as a _Coachman comes crashing through the window and smashes Ponyhead._

"What!?" Ponyhead shouts at the screen.

"Ok. Now things are getting interesting." Marco says shocked.

"Hey, watch it earth turd!"

_We see Meteora/Heinous jumping over the gates and landing inside the school grounds._

"Oh no." Star says terrified.

"Whats she doing there?" Hekapoo asks.

"Probably trying to figure out HOW she got there in the first place." Star says glaring at the commission.

Inside the Wand

"Uh oh." Festivia says.

"This is not going to go well." Says Jushtin.

Crescenta poured some more corn wine.

…

_The audiences look on terrified when Gemini uses a button to make all the reprogrammed guards at St. O's throw their own exploding hearts at the princess's._

_One of the princess's manages to hit a heart towards Meteora. She is unscratched._

"Her monster genes." Solaria says. "She's far durable than a mewman."

"And stronger." Jushtin points out seeing her smack things around.

"And can leap super high." Says Crescenta.

"Why isnt she just growing bigger?" Comet asks. "Globgor was a size-shifter was he not?"

"Her Mewman half probably prevents her from being able to change size." Says Solaria. "Though she certainly inherited much else. And if she learns to use magic…...I hope that Star or Moon finds a way to stop her. Without killing her preferably."

Outside the Wand

"Hey look, Rasticores fully back." Janna says. "Why didn't his arm and eye grow back too?"

"They could be enhancements." Jackie suggested while Moon looked away suspiciously.

"Im doomed." Pony says looking at the screen.

"Wait what?" Marco asks. "Do you really believe she's there for you?"

"Duh, isn't everybody?"

"No." Everyone says.

…..

_Meteora goes down to the schools basement where they find a unplugged robot lying on the floor. It is in the shape of a nanny with big white hair._

The commission wince at the sight.

_The robot is plugged back in, it wakes up and pulls the cobwebs off her before looking at Meteora._

"_Young lady, did you unplug me?"_

"_Good morning Saint Olga."_

"Saint Olga was a robot?" Marco asks.

"You left a baby in the care of a robot?" Angie asks furious at the commission.

"Oh, now look whose being prejudice." Says Hekapoo.

…..

_Meteora has Gemini take control of Saint Olga, we see some of her childhood as Gemini rewinds backwards. _

_We see a teenage Meteora being forced to undergo the same brainwashing she was giving Marco._

_Teenage Meteora being told by Saint Olga to hide her "Devil Tail"._

_And toddler Meteora painfully getting her cheeks rubbed by Saint Olga when her cheeks start glowing._

Both audiences were in utter shock and horror. It was no wonder that Heinous grew up into the abusive lunatic she was now. Even Rhombulus and the rest of the Commission was looking regretful, though Hekapoo and Lekmet expressed it the most. Those two didn't even notice Angie and Raphael glaring at them.

Solaria, Jushtin and Festivia were both feeling guilt. Jushtin hugged Festiva to remind her that it wasn't her fault. And in between imagining being there for Meteora, Solaria also imagined tearing that robot apart.

Finally Gemini rewinded to the part Meteora wanted. When Olga was first summoned by her Shastacan after the commission took her back to Mewni.

"_Oh, St. Olga, thank you for coming…..This baby is unfit to inherit the kingdom. She's absolutely heinous."_

Cue more guilt from Solaria, specifically arranging her daughter to marry this man.

"_Heinous. What a pretty name."_

"Ohhhh, Heinous." Marco says understanding where Meteora got her name from.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what happened to this guy?" Janna asked the bottled commission members.

"After we crystalized Eclipsa and sent Meteora away the king of the monsters searched for them, and razed, the spider-bite village, and devoured Shastacan." Omnitraxus says.

"Good." Says Janna was a hint of a smirk.

"_I did my best raising you." Saint Olga says in her defense. "All the other robot moms used to laugh behind my back. It wasnt easy. You should thank me."_

_Meteora responds by punching the robot across the room. She breaks and deactivates forever._

Solaria smirks wickedly at the sight.

_Meteora faces Pony and the other princesses. She now looks more like a monster. Her arms are stronger, her hair is longer and she even has horns._

"She becomes more monster like the more she embraces it." Moon says.

"Uh oh." Says Star.

_There is an explosion. Meteora walks outside carrying Ponyheads horn._

"MY HORN!" Pony screams and cries alittle. "Noooo, no i'll be like my sister Hornanne!"

_Meteora expects Rasticore to continue helping her, its obvious she has a crush. But Rasticore rather awkwardly rejects and walks away, leaving Meteora dejected._

"Ouch." Janna says.

"He's gonna die isn't he." River says already seeing where this is going.

"GEMINI IS A ROBOT!?" Jackie says shouting at the screen, which shows Meteora ripping a heart just like the guards out of Gemini's chest, who then deactivates.

_Meteora throws it at Rasticore, who is again reduced to just an arm._

"Wow." Janna says. "Meteora is Cra-zy"

"Is his arm made of metal or something?" Alphonso asks.

_Meteora walks away carrying Rasticores arm, saying that she will now retake Mewni._

The episode ends and everyone is looking flushed.

"Ok." Star says. "I honestly see her point and I would be angry if I were in her shoes too." She says looking at the commission who looks guilty. "But…..I think that at this point Meteora is a little too…..crazy to run a kingdom."

"Agreed." Says Moon. "We must find a way to stop this. Continue watching."

* * *

_Hi everyone, i will work on the next chapters as soon as I can, but again, expect delays. Anyways, hope you like._


	23. S3 Finale

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S3 Ep19 B**

_The next half of episode nineteen played. It was a wedding._

"Wait what?" Marco says confused.

"Aww, Ruberiot and Foolduke are getting married." Star coos.

"I thought they hated each other?" Marco days.

"That's just typical couple behavior earth turd." Ponyhead says.

"Soooo..." Janna says with a smirk. "Does that mean you like Marco then?"

Ponyhead instantly froze as her face turned red and murderous eyes glared at Janna. Whose smug face didn't sway even when the ponyheads horn sparked.

"Don't joke about that." Ponyhead says tensely.

"What about you Janna? Your always messing with him?" Jackie says.

Janna is taken back and blushes as the room chuckled softly at that.

Marco looks over at Jackie giving him a thumbs-up and a wink. Which he returns.

_Star notices a photo booth and wants to take photos with Marco._

_Marco tell Kelly NOT to take Nachos for a ride._

"She's totally gonna." Says Janna. Smiling in approval.

...

"Star you can't just reach into someone's jacket and take their money." Moon says.

"Oh come on mom, we're besties in that timeline." Star says wrapping an arm around Marco.

"Yeah, well actually Star, I would appreciate you having more respect for my stuff." Marco says.

"And I want you to want to take pictures with me. And yet there we are."

Star points to the screen which shows _Star trying to take photos with Marco, who just isnt into it._

Inside the Wand

"_These aren't photos. They're travesties."_

"_Come on Star."_

"_...these are business acquaintance photos."_

"She's got a point there Marco." Festivia says.

"Why is he being so tense right now?" Asks Rhina.

"Probably because he's sort-of with Kelly now and Stars now with Tom, despite him still having feelings for her." Says Jushtin.

All the queens nod.

...

_Star keeps putting money in. But keeps getting dissatisfied with the photos._

"_I don't know what you want."_

"_I want your face to look like this face... urs was a fake face. This is a best friend face."_

"All she wants is a best friend face, Marco." Janna teases.

"I'm trying. Obviously I'm not in the mood." Marco says.

"Hey look, screen me is using $100." Star says. "Yes! Too big to fail."

"All my money is being wasted on photos." Marco groans.

...

"_Ugh, I hate magic."_

"_Marco." Star says slapping Marcos back._

"Ow." Marco reacts to Star slapping his back in real time.

"Don't dis magic Marco." Star says.

"Well I haven't seen much good come from it." He responds.

"You guys turned your house into a water park." Says Alphonso.

"Freed Father Time." Says Jackie.

"Travel to other dimensions."

"Ok, there is some good, but it makes things like getting a painting of yourself difficult." Marco defends. "Plus it's got me and Star trapped now."

"I'm not sure if I believe the troll man." Says River.

"Hey...DO hotdogs have bones?" Justin asks randomly.

...

"_You wanna know what's different in this photo? This was before."_

"_Before what?"_

"_Before you told me... you... had a crush on me."_

"Ohhhhhh..." "Right." Everyone from both audiences says.

"Yeah, I should have talked about that sooner." Marco admits.

"And you would still have all your money." Star says.

"You didn't have to give Ben such a big tip though." Marco mumbles.

...

_Star and Marco clear the air. And they use the last of the money for one last photo round. Marco says that he needs to do something._

_And..._

...

...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Star and Marco kiss._

"WHAT!?"

"YES!"

"FINALLY!"

"Oh no..."

Both audiences erupted in bombardments of cheers and shouts of glee. After a majority of them silently shipping the earth boy and the Mewni princess together they finally kiss.

Jushtin and Festivia were hugging. Comet joins in grabbing onto the boy-queens back.

The only ones who didn't seem to be esthetic inside the wand were Dirhennia (who just doesn't get that way), Crescenta, Solaria and Skywyyne.

"Ohhhhh, they're..." Skywyyne starts and Solaria finishes.

"Screwed." The Monster Carver says, arms crossed.

"What?" Festivia asks cheery.

Outside the Wand

"Ohhh..."

"That was a mistake."

Star and Marco say.

"Oh...this is rich." Brittany says smiling evilly.

"What?" Starfan13 asks.

"I...have a boyfriend." Star says regretfully.

"And im basically dating Kelly." Says Marco.

"Oh...right." Says Jackie.

"I have an idea." Says Freguesson. "You two kids now."

Star and Marco blush and look away from each other.

"If you want I can send you both to another dimension to get some...alone time." Hekapoo says smirking.

"Oh look, Star's Pony after getting her horn ripped off!visiting" Marco shouts pointing at the screen as a distraction.

* * *

**S3x20 **

**A)**

...

The episode ends.

"Ok Pony I am glad you got a replacement horn but you could have let Seahorse make your sister one." Says Star.

"Hey, this was MY episode." Ponyhead states stubbornly.

"Why am I and Eclipsa at the Pigeons?" Moon says as she catches a glimpse at the next episode. Feeling worried.

**B)**

Inside the Wand

"Meteora!?" Solaria says understanding.

"She's on a rampage." Says Jushtin sadly. "Trying to take back the kingdom." Says Festivia.

"Oh this can't be good." Says Crescenta.

Outside the Wand

"Oh this can't be good." Star says.

"Jeese!" Marco says once the screen shows Moon and Eclipsa coming to a village that Meteora destroyed.

"Now do you see why we Leo's that monster away from the crown?" Rhombulus asks.

Literally EVERYONE else in the room, plus Lekmet on the phone looks at him like 'really?'

"Oh who am I kidding?" Rhombulus says sitting down.

"Why is she giving away hats during her rampage?" Jackie asks after hearing the boy on the screen say Meteora gave him a "neat hat" while destroying a village and a mans teddy bear collection.

All while Janna is still laughing about how that one guy reacted to his cottage being destroyed.

...

"Eddie!" River shouts seeing his friend appear.

"Well, this will be interesting." Says Moon.

...

"Her tracks keep getting bigger?" Asks Crescenta worried.

Jushtin and Solaria look at each other worried.

"Oh this can't be good."

"Could she have inherited her fathers ability to increase his size after all?" Asks Solaria worried.

"She's still Mewman though, her powers should be weaker." Jushtin says.

"Unless she's using magic to help her." Festivia says.

All the queens look worried.

"_What has she been eating?"_

"_...the souls of my family."_

All the queens gasp.

"Woah." Says Dirhennia.

...

The room gasps.

"What?"

"She ate their souls?" Asks Marco horrified.

"I-It must be a combination of magic plus her monster genes." Moon says realizing.

"It's like when you guys lost your magic." Marco says looking at the commission.

"Toffee absorbed our magic, our life force our power." Hekapoo says. "It looks like she's doing the same thing to Mewmans."

"Wait? How does getting your soul sucked turn you into a balloon?" Star asks.

"Oh I can answer that." Omnitraxus says. "You see Star-"

"Eddie!" River shouts horrified seeing Eddie start floating up like a balloon after getting zapped. Eyes black.

_Everyone gasps as they see Meteora rise out of the trees. She is indeed bigger. Now gigantic, muscular and purple._

"Ok, NOW she looks like a monster." Says Justin.

Solaria looks at the screen scared when _Eclipsa goes to try to talk to Meteora_.

'Oh please Stump.' Solaria prays in her head.

...

"_...not mine too give."_

"_It's ours by right!" Meteora says arguing with her mother after she declined against giving her Mewni._

"_A lot has changed...and after...Saint Olgas."_

"Ok, so Eclipsa has boundaries. That's good." Moon says feeling more at ease with the fact that Eclipsa's not going to help her daughter and take over the kingdom. Though she was still offended that...

"I like how Eclipsa called you old." Janna says.

"Thank you." Moon says through her teeth, scowling.

"I feel your pain, queen." Marco says.

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" Ferguesson asks offended.

"Apparently a 300 year old woman child." Jackie says.

Just as Meteora stomps away from Eclipsa on the screen in a typical spoiled kid fashion.

...

Both audiences were soon on the edge of their seats. _Meteora was attempting to blast Moon with her soul sucking eye beams. The later if which is trying her best to shield herself with magic._

Star and River immediately hug Moon, who is staring at the screen in shock.

Inside the wand Comet is screaming "Moonpie!" And is being comforted by Estrella.

"_I love you!" Eclipsa shouts, making Meteora stop. _

Everyone sighs in relief.

"Go Eclipsa." Says Starfan13. Who was actually thinking of renaming herself again.

"_...please, Meteora, comeback to me."_

All the queens watch, a knot twisting in their guts. Assuming ghosts have a version of which to give the same feeling. They all could feel the pain coming from Eclipsa's pleas. Even Dirhennia, who never had children, was touched. As was Jushtin, imagining saying such things to Festivia in a hypothetical scenario.

Angie and Moon were also touched. And happy to see that Meteora was considering it.

_Then Moon traps her with magic._

"_I'm ending this."_

"No!" Everyone shouts. Even the members of the high commission, though they all quickly caught themselves and regained their composure.

Solaria felt tears down her cheeks seeing Moon attack her granddaughter with the intention to kill. A part still blaming herself.

Comet was gasping shocked at her daughters actions. Giving a 'I'm sorry' look to Solaria.

Outside the Wand

Moon, who has been one of the first to shout "No." was feeling some guilt since it looked like Eclipsa was getting through to her. She supposed it was the heat of the battle, now she was going to kill Meteora infront of her mother...

"**No!"**

Everyone gasps as _Eclipsa grabs onto Moon to divert the energy. Her own mixing and making Moons black-magic marks worse. Then Meteora zaps her._

"Ah!" Everyone shouts. They look over at Moon, confirming to them all she's still alright.

"Mom." Star grabs into her mother instinctively. As does her husband. Moon doesn't complain. She just keeps staring at the screen.

"Hey-" Janna is about to say before Moon cuts her off.

"I know."

_And the episode ends with Moon, half "zombified" creating a portal and flying away and Meteora having vanished._

"That portal." Hekapoo says.

"Mom, your going to the realm of magic." Star says.

"Ok, so Moons gone and Meteora is still on the loose." Marco says. "What now?"

"We keep watching!" Star says.

"It's pretty late." Raphael says.

"Oh come on. According to the episode list there are only two more." Star says pointing at the list of "episodes" on the back of the DVD box.

The next episode played.

* * *

**Divide**

_The episode opens with Star interviewing Eclipsa about the events with Meteora. Then having Eclipsa imprisoned, obviously she hadn't left ANY details out._

Moon was pleased with the seriousness Star had.

In the wand Solaria was having mixed feelings and Crescenta...

"Smart girl, we don't need _her_ messing things up again."

Solaria glares at her. "Be grateful I still consider your mother family, you brat. As for Meteora, I know she has to be stopped but I would perfer she still be alive afterwards. Eclipsa was getting through to her. Moon shouldnt have intervened."

_Star goes to the meeting room, she see's the MHC there._

"_Hey! What are you doing here?"_

"_Uh, counseling you."_

"_No! ….sorry, no liars allowed….. Out!"_

"That's the best decision you made all series." Janna says before looking at the scowling commission members.

"Ok, remind me when we get home to get Sir Scarsguard better hearing aids." Star asks her mom.

"Definitely." Moon says watching the exchange on the screen.

"_...What did you... What did you call me?" Star asks Sir Muscelton_

"_I think I called yooouuuu... baby girl."_

_And he gets blasted with a wand._

"You did the right thing." Janna tells Star. All the girls in the room nod.

"Ok note to self. Never call Star 'baby girl'." Marco says.

In the wand Solaria and Crescenta were cracking up.

"He got off easy." Solaria says between laughs. "I would have dismembered him."

"I would have turned him into a pig goat."

Festivia, Dirhennia and Jushtin stare at them. They didnt like Muscleton, either but the volume they are laughing is disturbing.

"Are we SURE those two arent related?" Dirhennia asks.

"Not unless I had an illegitimate child with a Pie Lady." Jushtin says.

"Could that be-" Festivia (who was smiling at the thought) was cut off by Jushtin.

"Which I never did and theres still the fact that your Butterfly forms dont have antennas like Solaria's does."

"Right." Festivia says.

Jushtin hugs her.

"_What about Mina Loveberry?"_

"NO!" Solaria shouts instinctively.

"_We already sent Mina out to do just that…...and she lost."_

_Lady Whosits shows Star Mina's soulless floating body._

Gasps all around.

"Well….." Marco says, not knowing what else to say.

"Uhhhhh…..." Was all Jackie and Star could muster.

"Ok….this could be an issue." Janna says.

"Were doomed." Says Omnitraxus actually scared.

"I could crystalize her!" Rhombulus shouts.

"You crystalizing is what started this mess." Star says. "And besides she would just make you float like Toffee did."

"She's right." Hekapoo says. "Meteora doesn't have the same control over her size like her father. And she doesn't know the same spells as her mother. But what she does have from both of them makes her way too dangerous. Those eye beams….."

"You should really give your subjects more independence." Marco says to the queen having listened to the show despite the talking and seeing how directionless the staff was without Moon or Stat to tell them what to do.

"Yes….im starting to think that as well." Moon admits. "Would certainly lighten my load."

In the wand

All the queens were horrified. Mina was designed to be an unstoppable monster killing machine. And yet she apparently fell to Meteora just as easily as the Mewman peasants.

"Well, they are doomed." Dirhennia's says.

"Hey, thats my line." Crescenta says. "But yes."

Solaria just stared at the screen with a blank face. Though she was scared for her kingdom, a tiny part of her brain couldn't help but feel pleased with Mina's predicament. Jushtin could tell.

"Hey Sol, Im not really caring much for Mina either. But you know….you were the one that made her like this."

"I know." Solaria looks down shamefully. "And now our family is paying for it." She said thinking of Eclipsa, Meteora AND Star.

_Star considers sending Sir Lavabo to fight Meteora. But Marco says its a bad idea and send him instead._

"_Marco, no offense…..take more than a red belt….defeat Meteora."_

"_...I have 16 years of experience fighting thousands of Hekapoo's….."_

"Its true." Hekapoo says vouching on the couch.

"_Hit me with your best spell."_

_Star continues to try to hit Marco with her spells. But no matter what she tries. He keeps dodging every one. Even the spider with top hat blast, Marco just deflects the bullets with a sword._

All the kids look back at the screen, then Marco, then back at the screen again.

"Hey so…..you were in Hekapoo's dimension recently right?" Freguesson asks.

"Yep." Marco says confidently.

"So….uh...can you?" Star asks.

"After this." Marco says.

"Not in this house!" Shouts Angie.

_Star says she's impressed, but still doesnt think he can take Meteora. Marco says he just has to stall her until Star can find her mom._

"Ah, good plan my boy!" River shouts.

"Except once Star goes there she will be as loopy as I certainly am." Moon reminds.

"I think I have an idea for future me." Star says. "Voice reminders." Star says pulling out her portable mirror phone. "Voice reminders."

"Bahhhhh!" Lekmet says from his mirror phone.

"He says that could work." Rhombulus translates. (He is still in the bottle with Omnitraxus).

"_I need a hug."_

All the people in the audience grin at Star and Marco on the couch when their counterparts hug on the screen. Star and Marco blush and look away from each other.

_Then Star and Marco shake hands._

Chuckles all around.

_Star enters the realm of Magic. She meets a unicorn that really wants her to stay._

"Ok, these unicorns are evil." Says Janna. "I like that."

"_Nice try. But this time, I came prepared."_

_Star pulls out her mirror phone, which has an alarm saying who she is and she needs to find her mom._

"YES!" Star shouts.

…

_Marco gets a team together, composed of himself, Hekapoo, Tom, Kelly, Talon, Jorby and Pony Head._

"_Wait, how are we going to convince her to step into what is an obvious trap?"_

"_...I'm no longer into this plan."_

Kelly and Pony say about Marco's "Doom-Nut" idea.

"Yes, his planning is terrible." Says Solaria.

…

People were confused why Tom thought he was responsible for the monster arm incident. Or how he even knew about it since it happened before Tom even met Marco. But they decided to just drop it and focus on the show.

….

"They have Marshmallows in the realm of magic!?" Ferguesson asks excitedly.

"That black unicorn makes me uncomfortable." Hekapoo says.

"Wait." Moon starts looking at her forearms. "You don't think-"

Moon and Hekapoo exchange glances of fear.

…..

_Star searches for her mother in the realm of magic. She finds a trail of darkness in the water. Crystals cracked where there is the imprint of a dark hand. Finally Star finds her mother. Loopy with only her really long hair covering her body, with all the dark magic washed off._

"EVERYONE STOP LOOKING AT THE SCREEN!" River shouts standing up on the couch.

All the boys instinctively blush and turn away. The Queen, Stars mother, was basically naked.

"Especially YOU little man." River says looking at Rhombulus in the bottle. Who turns away. Though his snakes still take a peak.

Moon however, rather than feeling embarrassed about the situation, was worried. She had never tried to wash away the dark magic on her wrists in fear that it wouldn't mix well with the "good" magic.

"_Uh, Hekapoo. Do you think the black magic in the realm will be diluted eventually?" Moon asks._

"_I...I dont know." Hekapoo asks._

"_UIm sure it will be fine." Star says. "The important thing is that your normal again and other me is going to get you home." _

_But then, Star succumbs to the realms effects. As she had thrown her phone away out of frustration. _

"Or...maybe not." Star says scared.

…..

_Marco's plan works, they trap Meteora in a ring of fire. But she blows it away with her tail._

"Nice planning, genius." Says Janna.

"Hey Janna, do YOU want to fight the giant soul sucking monster?" Marco asks annoyed.

"YES!"

….

_Star finds more phones in her shoe_

"YES! I ROCK!" Star shouts proud of herself.

_But the realm's effects take her at the last minute, right when she's opened a portal. And it closes._

"Ohh." Star says. Terror in her eyes.

As is everyone else, in the Diaz living room or in the wand. All wondering HOW Star is going to get out of this. IF she will. Or how Marco is going to survive against Meteora.

* * *

**Conquer**

_Star and Moon play in the realm of magic. They act like children. _

Honestly, neither Star or Moon can remember having this much fun with the other before.

_Then they come across a spring, shooting the magic into the sky._

"What is that?" Star asks.

"Its...Im not sure actually." Moon says.

"No one's really been to the realm before. Were not sure how it works." Says Omnitraxus.

_Star and Moon enter the spring. They emerge in a red dimension._

Everyone gasps.

"The sanctuary!" Moon says.

"Those springs." Omitraxus says. "They shoot up from the realm of magic delivering it to the different multiverses."

"So you can get to the realm through the mewni sanctuary?" Asks Jackie.  
"That should work." Says Hekapoo.

"Personally though I prefer dimensional scissors." Marco says.

"Its kinda lame though that there are all these portals that give magic to different worlds but there's none on earth."

"Unless there is and we just dont know about it." Suggests Jackie.

The Mewman Royals and the MHC start looking at each other. Thinking that just might be possible.

_Star and Moon emerge at the Magic Sanctuary on Mewni._

"Hmm. I was right." Jackie says.

_Then they swim back, and go through another portal. The end is sealed by a wooden door._

_Everyone stares at the screen._

"_This world is dumb. Let's go."_

"_Ok."_

_Star and Moon dive down._ But everyone starts thinking.

"Uh, what do you guys think that was?" Marco asks.

"Jackie. Remember that idea you had about there being a magic sanctuary on earth but you just dont know where it is?" Moon asks.

"I swear that was just a joke."

"Its something I might look into later." Says Moon.

"Yes, please do." Says Brittany, getting a particularly sneaky idea.

…..

When Hekapoo lands at Brittiana's Taco's through a portal, same place the eagle and the bird emerged, Hekapoo starts getting an idea.

….

The room cheers upon seeing Marco and the group stop Meteora. First by covering her eyes with Marco's bloomers, then trapping her in the trees. Then with Tom sending her to the underworld.

Though Star and Moon are both looking a little guilty.

Inside the wand, all the queens are cheering as well. Except for Solaria, Festivia, Jushtin, and even Skywyyne.

…..

"_Huh? Wher'ed she go?" Star asks seeing her mother disappear in a flash of light._

"_She wasnt supposed to be here." The first born says. "Your not supposed to be here either." _

_Then she zaps Star._

"Hey, that aint what you said last time I was here missy." Star says offended.

"Uh, where did she send me?" Moon asks concerned.

"Home of course." River says happily. "Right?"

…

_Meteora emerges from the ground right when the group is supposed to take a picture._

Inside the wand

"She's too strong." Solaria says. Both scared and impressed.

"They're doomed." Says Skywyyne.

….

"Really? Tads still there?" Jackie asks seeing Tad appear on the ground after Meteora zaps Kelly's hair.

"_Where am I supposed to go?"_

"_Live in the woods, Tad. Live in the woods."_

"Yeah, F-you Tad, get out." Janna shouts. But her face falls after seeing Kelly get soul sucked.

…

_Everyone but Tom and Marco have been zapped._

"_Im not leaving you! Your-your my best friend."_

"_I kissed Star."_

_Tom leaves._

"_Wow, no hesitation."_

"Oh Marco, you noble idiot." Star says subconsciously hugging Marco.

"Well….I mean it hasn't happened yet." Maroc says blushing and rubbing the back of neck. "I mean I haven't even met Tom yet."

"Demons." Rhina scoffs.

…..

"Marco!" "Mijo!" The audience screams as they see Meteora about to absorb Marco's soul.

_But Tom is in the way._

_"Tom! What are you doing?"_

_"Calling your bluff!"_

_"...I really kissed Star."_

_"Oh, well, too late now!"_

Star and Marco smile at this.

"Wow, you know I used to think Tom was a jerk, but he's really going to grow alot." Marco says.

"Well, he hasnt grown yet." Star reminds him. "He doesnt know either of us yet."

"Still, im sure we can figure something out for him."

Star and Marco then realize they are cuddling next to each other. They back away.

"Oh just kiss you two!" Hekapoo shouts.

Inside the Wand

"Well, that was dumb." Solaria says. Tom's many demon souls are preventing him from facing the same fate as the others. But it's just giving Meteora more food.

"Still. I did not expect this." Rhina says impressed with Tom.

Marco and Tom escape.

Star wakes up in her bed.

"The magic sent me home!" Star shouts. "Mom, that means your there too!"

"No. I dont think so." Moon says.

Inside the Wand

"Wait, why is Star there but Moon isn't?" Comet asks worried.

"You know magic. Unpredictable." Skywyyne says.

"It's not like it matters." Crescenta says. "Metero'as grown too powerful. Especially thanks to demon-boy. I don't think anything can stop her now." Crescenta says really worried.

…

"_What happened? Where is Marco?" Star asks Tom when he returns. He shows Star Marco's body._

"Oh boy." Marco says scared.

Everyone who had free arms then instinctively hugged Marco.

"No!" Alphonso and Ferguesson shout holding onto Marco's legs.

"Ok guys, this is getting really wierd." Marco says.

…..

_Star goes to the magic sanctuary with Tom. She tries speaking to the guardian._

"Star...no." Moon groans.

"What? Im doing what you did."

"No Star, I was speaking gator, your just making random sounds."

"Oh." Star says. "Marco, remind me after this to learn gator."

"I'll put it on the list."

Marco says as he grabs a clip board and writes "Learn Gator" underneath "Learn Actual Spells" "Give Buff Frog Babies" "Blow up Ludo's house and Throw into Void-Send brother after?" "Free Eclipsa" "Free Father Time" and "Fix Meteora-if possible."

…..

_The Queens inside the wand watch Star walking down the halls of the castle. They are all horrified. Everything is in ruins. _

_The castle is burning. The people are all floating lifeless. When they get to the tapestry room they see that Meteora destroyed them all, sparing only Eclipsa's._

"Well, someone was angry." Estrella says.

"Yep." Says Comet.

_Star passed by the painting covering the entrance to Eclipsa's prison. She is gone._

All audiences's gasp.

"Eclipsa where are you?" Solaria asks not knowing whether to be more worried or concerned.

"Please dont do something you'll regret." Jushtin begs.

Outside the Wand

"Oh, that cant be good." Star says.

"I swear if Eclipsa does to Star what she did to me she is NEVER getting out of that crystal." Moon snarls.

…

_Star faces Meteora._

The audiences look in shock and horror as Star goes up against her with her spells, but Meteora is just too strong. She's resisting all her spells, slamming her back and forth like a toy. Even the hallucination mist does nothing but faze her. She blasts the roof of the castle away with her eye beams.

Star was looking at the screen, actually worried that she might die. She didnt even notice Marco and her parents grabbing onto her.

Inside the wand all the queens were glued to the screen, this was painful to watch. Star was giving it her all. But Meteora was too powerful, too strong, and those eye beams. Comet is covering her mouth with her hands, tears going down her eyes. Festivia is having a similiar expression. All the other queens have their mouths open and eyes wide.

"Star cant stop her." Solaria says sadly.

"_Okay, I get it! You're angry! If I were in your shoes, I'd be angry, too! But you don't have to do this! We can fix everything!" Star pleads, barely shielding herself from Meteora's beams with a barrier._

"_You cant fix what your families done."_

"It was the commission!" Solaria shouts at the screen. "And partly me." She admits.

"_You want my power!? Take it!" Star condenses all the power she has in her body into a ball of energy. It flies at Meteora._

_There is a huge explosion._

"Woah." Janna says.

Everyone stares at Star, speechless.

The princess herself was shocked.

"I didnt know I could do that."

"Well, if that didnt kill her nothing-"

_Moon was cut off by the student reemergence of Meteora on the screen. She is wounded, her eyes are closed, but barely so. And Star is too weak._

Now everyone is horrified.

"I'm dead." Star says totally afraid. "I am totally going to die now." She grabs onto Marco and hugs him tighter.

Suddenly, however, Eclipsa grabs the wand.

"Ok this is either really good or really bad." Janna says.

"Bad." Moon guesses.

"Eclipsa, please." Star begs.

In the Wand

_All the queens were in shock at Eclipsa reclaiming the wand, and her power._

"Eclipsa, what are you doing?" Solaria asks quietly. Hoping, praying that her daughter wasn't about to do something she would regret. Something that would prove her to be good at heart.

_Just as Meteora is about to crush Star. Eclipsa shouts. "Midnight Shriek". And it pushes Metoera back._

"Woah!' was everyone's general reaction.

"What?" Marco asks.

"Sh-she's saving me." Star says surprised.

"Yes, she is." Moon admits.

"You cant do this Meteora!"

"But….They stole it from us!"

"So, what? Your just going to destroy it all?"

"Something like that."

_Eclipsa continues to hit Meteora with her spells, sending her back. She continues in spite of Meteora's whines of confusion and sadness at her mother attacking her. Despite the tears in Eclipsa's eyes while doing so._

All the queens, all the mothers watching this felt a sharp pain in their guts. Here was Eclipsa, forcing herself to attack, even murder her own child, because she knows that she's just going to destroy everything unless she does. Despite all the pain Eclipsa feels while doing so, she is still forcing herself to shout "Black Velvet Inferno", encasing Meteora in a dark sphere.

"Uh, Star, what does Black Velvet Infero do?" Moon asks, as she read Eclipsa's chapter.

"It didnt say." Star says.

_Meteora shrieks, then the sphere breaks, Meteora is gone. Eclipsa collapses to the ground crying as all the souls returned to their bodies._

Everyone was glad it was over, but also horrified, and sad for Eclipsa.

"She sacrificed her daughter." Moon says not believing it. "To save my daughter, to save Mewni."

"She, saved me." Star says.

"Wow." Says Hekapoo not believing it.

"She's still-"

"RHOMBULUS! IF YOU DARE CALL THIS WOMAN EVIL AFTER WHAT SHE JUST DID I WILL GRAB THE WAND AND USE THE CRYSTAL PULVERIZING SPELL ON YOU!" Janna shouts.

Everyone was shocked at Janna's outburst. Rhombulus just sat down.

Angie had her mouth covered, tears down her face. She didn't even want to think of a scenario where she would do that to Marco.

Inside the Wand

All the queens felt complete anguish. It was over. Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. The one that most of them hated, feared and considered a disgrace to the Butterfly family name for loving a monster, just saved all of Mewni. And she killed her own daughter to do it.

Solaria's collapsed to the ground in tears, similar to her daughter on the screen. Her brother and mother comfort her.

_Eclipsa tries to hand the wand back to Star. But Star looks at the remains. She doesnt think its right._

"_It belongs to you." Star says._

"Star? What are you doing?" Moon asks worried.

"What is she doing?" Crescenta asks.

"Things haven't been right since my family took the kingdom. The best thing that I can do as queen is to return what my family stole from you."

The queens after Festivia gasped.

"She gave her the crown?" Crescenta asks.

"It was the right thing to do." Comet says.

...

"STAR! Did you just give the throne to Eclipsa?" Moon asks slightly angered by her daughters decision.

"The throne belongs to her, and she just killed her daughter to save me so I owe her. We ALL owe her." Star says looking at the commission.

"Uh, Star." Marco says.

"_Hello little one." Eclipsa says crying tears of joy, the spell didnt KILL Meteora, it made her a baby again._

"_What?"_

"Ok yeah, maybe I made a mistake." Star admits.

Meanwhile in the wand, Solaria was shedding tears of joy. As was Festivia and Jushtin.

…

"_Globgor, globgor, globgor."_

"_Yes, Glossaryck. Globgor, we know."_

"_No no no."_

Gasps everywhere.

"He can still talk!?" Jushtin exclaims.

"Oh that blue-" Solaria says outraged.

Outside the Wand

"_Eclipsa's monster love Globgor. She's going off to be with him."_

"WHAT!?" Everyone who isnt the commission or Moon shout.

"Globgor was the name of the monster? This whole time?" Marco screams in suprise. They all turn to the commission members.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that?" Omnitraxus asks.

"All this time...GLOSSARYCK! WHAT THE HECK!?" Jackie shouts infuriated.

"Wait, is his voice different?"

"Oh yeah, on his bucket list, Change his voice." Janna says.

_Eclipsa stands before the massive, crystalized Globgor in the monster temple._

"_Hello my love, were home."_

_Season 3 ends._

Everyone is shocked, and tired. Especially the ghosts.

"Ok." Solaria says. "I need to see what's next. But this whole ordeal has left me emotionally exhausted. So i'm going to sleep." Solaria says stepping into her tapestry.

"Yeah me too."

"Let's finish this tomorrow."

All the ghosts return to their tapestries.

Outside the wand

Everyone is having the same shocked expressions.

"Ok come on! Next episode!" Star shouts.

"No, it's pretty late." Raphael says.

"Yes," Moon agrees. "And besides. I want to talk to the commission about what we've seen so far. Shall we continue this tomorrow?" Moon asks, standing up and grabbing the bottle containing Omnitraxus and Hekapoo.

"Yeah, sure." Angie says.

"Good. Star, how about you spend the night here?" Moon asks.

"Uh, sure. I mean if that's ok with you guys?" Star says asking the Diaz's.

"Oh, that's fine by me." Marco says.

"Sure, why don't you stay in your room?" Angie says.

Star runs up the stairs. Marco follows.

Everyone downstairs hears "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" And a boom sound.

"Well, Stars made herself at home." Moon says as Hekapoo opens a portal with dimensional scissors.

Moon, River the bottled MHC members and Hekapoo step through the portal.

"If Star and Marco kiss again send me a pic." Hekapoo says before disappearing through the portal. Which closes automatically.

"Sleep over in the cool room!" Alphonso says running up the stairs. Followed by Ferguson. Willing with the rest of the kids.

This just leaves the Diaz's alone with Brittany.

"You want to go?" Raphael asks.

"Please, I'm going." Brittany says standing up. "Anyone whose cool can come with me!" She shouts up the stairs. Nothing. "They're all losers." Brittany says before walking out the door.

* * *

Ok everyone, it took a while BUT I finally updated. There will be an intermission before the start of season 4. Then I will focus on the important episodes like Meteora's Lesson, Cornonation and the final 4. Please sit tight.


	24. Intermission 2

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Intermission 2**

Star woke up when the morning light shined down on her face. She woke up in her new bed. The other night she had recreated her room in the Diaz household the exact same way in which her counterpart had. All around her were some of her new friends in sleeping bags still snoozing.

Star got up quietly and left her room, hoping to talk to Marco.

"Oh good your awake." Marco says from behind her.

Star turns to face him. "Oh? Hey Marco."

"I think we should talk."

"Yeah..."

Star and Marco sit down at the kitchen table. They each have a bowl of sugar seeds in-front of them. But Star is chowing her's down.

"I so see why I ignore your notes in the future." Star says.

"About the future Star." Marco says. "It seems like you and I become...close."

Star stops eating.

"Yeah, well you know it's probably the blood moon. I'm sorry do you two have to watch?" Star asks Angie and Raphael who are sitting on the edge of their seats watching them in the middle.

"Well, uh, just be outside." Angie says. She and Raphael immediately leave but end up peeking their eyes through the window.

"Anyways, I like you a lot already Marco and I wanna give earth a go."

"But no crushes."

"Well actually, I don't know. I mean I might have a crush on screen you but you-you and me-me haven't gone through any of that yet."

"Well, uh, I went to Hekapoo's dimension." Marco says confidently.

"Right..." Star smirks. "That reminds me."

Star and Marco face each other outside. Infront of Marco are an array of weapons. And Star aims her wand at him.

"Narwhal blast!"

Star fires Narwhals at Marco, but he effortlessly swats them away. So Star tries her rainbow-fist. Raspberry ribbon lasso, which Marco dodges and slices with a sword. Warnicorn stamped, he beats each one. Spider with a top hat blast, Marco blocks each of the bullets with a sword, until it runs out.

They are both panting. Just like they had in the screen last night.

"That was, amazing." Marco says.

"Yeah." Star says lifting up Marcos shirt with her wand.

"Star if my abs weren't back then why would you try now?" Marco asks.

"Just checking. By the way I haven't seen adult you yet."

"We can go now. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. I think you would like her."

"Maybe later, I need to figure out what to do about the whole Eclipsa-Meteora situation."

"I'm pretty sure that's what your mom and the commission are discussing right now."

"Yes. But it's whether or not I agree with it is the problem."

"I think they were affected by what they saw. Give them a chance." Marco says.

"Well...oh wait don't you have to go to school today?" Star asks.

"It's Saturday Star. We've got today and tomorrow off."

"Oh, so it's like Summer then?"

"Ugh..."

A portal opens up and out comes Hekapoo.

"Oh, there you guys are. They're here!" Hekapoo yells into the portal. Then out come Omnitraxus, Rhombulus, (both normal sized and free from the bottle) Lekmet and Moon. But she was holding a bundle. With a tail.

"Uh, mom. What is that?" Star asks pointing at the purple cloth wrapped thing in Moons arms.

"Is that-" Marco starts to ask.

"Yes." Moon says showing her daughter and Marco the little baby with clubs on her cheeks and a tail. "Meteora Butterfly."

The baby giggles.

"What? But, how?" Star asks confused.

"Well, you see Star. After everything we saw we decided to meet to discuss how we could avoid everything that happened, and make amends. We reached a decision. This morning we visited Saint Olgas...

_/Flashback/_

_Miss Heinous was at her desk facing a very scared looking princess. One which didn't appear in the episodes before._

"_You have been very naughty Selene." Heinous says._

"_A-are you going to send me to the camber?" Selene asks scared._

"_No, I've been thinking that I have one too many wrinkles on my face. Gemini?"_

"_Here we are Milady." Gemini says strolling in the life sucking machine._

"_What is that?" Selene asks._

"_Oh just something to help me with my...visage? Is that the right word?"_

_Just then a portal opens up. Moon and the MHC step out._

"_What is happening?" Heinous asks standing up off her seat._

"_I'm sorry." Moon says before Omnitraxus holds up a large pocket watch._

"_From the fields of time." He says before a blast from it hits Heinous. _

_There is a flash of light. And then baby screams coming from a pile of clothes._

_Moon picks the crying half monster baby off the ground and coddles her._

"_Uh, Milady?" Gemini asks concerned._

"_Trust me buddy it's better for you this way." Hekapoo says. _

"_Alright schools out!" Rhombulus shouts._

_/End Flashback/_

"Afterwards we reprogrammed Gemini to act like a REAL and not evil teacher." Moon says.

"Aww, so no parties?" Star asks.

"No parties." Moon says. "So now Rhombulus is going to de-crystallize Eclipsa. Then she and her baby will be free to live in any dimension of her choosing. Except Mewni of course."

"What? Your going to banish her?" Star asks shocked.

"And what about her husband, Globgor?" Asks Marco.

"Marco we are barely agreeing to let Eclipsa free. We're not releasing a Mewman-eater." Hekapoo says.

"She made him a vegetarian!" Janna shouts from the window at Stars room.

"We told you! He still ate Shastacan!" Rhombulus yells back.

"That doesn't count!" Shouts back Janna.

"Yes it does." Says Omnitraxus.

"Star please I'm being very lenient here. I'm setting Eclipsa free then she can raise Meteora like she wanted too. And while I understand you giving her the wand in that timeline giving the circumstance, the throne is our families now." Moon says.

"Ok fine, but what about the monsters? Huh, what are you going to do about them?" Star asks. "You guys still going to keep telling the kingdom they are evil? Huh? Force them to live in the woods?"

"Look, that's the way things have worked for centuries and it's been fine." Says Omnitraxus. "The monsters will be unharmed so long as they stay away. It's for the best."

"Do you actually believe that or do you just not want things to change?" Marco asks.

"Look you two, if I make changes to the way things are, especially regarding monsters, the Mewmans will be at unrest." Moon states. "And as queen I have to do what's best for them. Now I will fund whatever parties you wish to have to promote peace and keep Mina away, but that is all."

"Well...when I'm queen I'm going to make things better for everyone." Star says.

Moon just stares at her. She doesn't bother to react. A part of her knows what Stars saying is right. But the rest just thinks of Mewmans complaining about Monsters in the kingdom, riots and resenting her the way they did Star on the screen. Plus, though her view of monsters has improved, a part of her still resents them. A feeling shared by all the commission members at this point. They just put Meteora in Marcos arms before turning and leaving through a portal.

"Well drop Eclipsa off so you can catch her up. But keep the wand." Says Hekapoo.

The portal closes. And Star is glaring.

While Marci is holding a giggling Meteora at a distance.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe this. After everything they've seen they still hate monsters." Says Star. Marco sits on the couch next to her and the other kids are sitting around them.

"Well you know Star, your moms had it in her head that monsters are bad all her life." Reminds Jackie. "And the commission has for centuries. No matter how much good points you bring up, it's just...hard to let go. You get that right?"

"Well yeah but still..."

"Wow, Heinous is a lot less evil as a baby." Marco says ticking the cute baby. "And she doesn't hate me at all!"

"Well, she never met princess Marco Turdina so that makes sense." Says Justin.

"Don't worry I'll make things cannon." Janna says sting the baby. "I'm gonna teach you to hate Marco."

"Please don't." Marco says in a serious tone.

"And by the way, we know where Globgor is, we have the wand, dimensional scissors, and the crystal pulverizing spell is in Solaria's chapter." Reminds Janna.

"Yes but if we break him out Rhombulus and my mom will just freeze him again." Star says. "Plus Mina would still be camping out there. And I'm doubting that's a good idea considering the whole razing spiderbite village and eating Shastacan thing. I mean I know he was just looking for his fam, but still."

A portal opens up. Out comes Rhombulus with a broken off piece of crystal. Inside is the queen of darkness, looking just as she did on screen after making the deal with Moon.

"Alright, here you are." Rhombulus begrudgingly sets the crystal on it's back and "thaws" it. The freed former queen falls on her back. "Ok, WHEN you all realize this was a bad idea, call me." Rhombulus says before disappearing.

The queen of darkness sits back up and returns to full consciousness. Everyone stands back with looks of shock. Eclipsa looks around and spots Star staring at her. She smiles fondly.

"Oh, hello there. Are you Moons daughter by chance?" Eclipsa chuckled and stands up. "I can see it's been quite a while, I had a feeling..."

She stood when she hears baby talk. Her face falls and her eyes widen when she sees the little monster-Mewman baby in Marcos arms saying "Mamma?"

"Meteora!?"

Eclipsa runs over and tearfully hugs the baby.

"Oh Meteora! My sweet darling! But, how is this possible? I was imprisoned for three hundred years?"

"I got this." Janna says wrapping an arm around the queen of darkness. "I've got one heck of a story too tell you. By the way I love your work." Janna says to Eclipsa as the pair walk away.

"You know..." Marco says. "On the dvd it says there are four seasons. There's still more to watch."

"Hmm, it's probably going to be about how I'm doing not being a princess anymore." Star says.

"It's a free day today." Hope says. "I would g mind watching."

Everyone agrees.

"Besides, maybe it will have something that will help you decide whether or not to free Globgor, whether letting monsters be free right now is a good idea, if you and Tom are still going... you know stuff like that." Marco says.

"Ok, yeah I wouldn't mind seeing more of this. After Janna finishes filling Eclipsa in I'll call mom and the commission and we will watch the final season together. I bet it's gonna be the best. End with all my problems being resolved and tied up."

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight." Eclipsa says facing both Star and Janna while holding her baby. "The commission replaced my daughter with a peasant named Festivia, who you and Moon are descended from."

"Mmmhmmm." Stays Star.

"Your mother just used my spell to cut off Toffees finger because she thought I was evil. And while all this was happening my daughter was twisted into a life force stealing dean-bitterman and the commission only freed me and turned her back into a infant so she wouldn't destroy Mewni, force me too kill her, and guilt you into giving me the throne."

"See, she gets it." Janna says to Star.

"I'm really sorry about all this Eclipsa. But, atleast your free now." Star says.

"Well...I suppose I lost the right to the throne when I ran away." Eclipsa admits. "But please, could either of you convince the commission to release my husband? Meteora needs her father."

"I just contacted my mom and the commission." Star says. "She's agreed too sit and watch the remaining season with all of us to decide whether or not to release Globgor."

"Or whether or not to recrystallize you."

Star looks at Janna.

"What? That's what they said."

* * *

Later that evening Moon, Lekmet, Omnitraxus, Hekapoo and Rhombulus entered the Diaz household through a portal.

There, Star, Marco, Ponyhead, Brittany (who had come back earlier for reasons that were "none of your business"), Angie, Raphael, Hope, Starfan13, Janna, Jackie, Justin, Sabrina, Ferguesson and Alphonso were already sitting infront of the tv with Eclipsa and Meteora.

"Eclipsa." Moon says flatly.

"Long time no see Moon. How did that spell work out for you?" Eclipsa asks.

"I'm only here because of Star. I still don't trust you." Moon says. "And I don't want you sitting near my daughter." Moon says sitting next to Star, putting the former between her mother and Marco.

"Uh, where's dad?"

"He's with Eddie. Do t ask." Moon says.

Rhombulus sits on the ground next to Eclipsa.

"If you do anything close to Evil your crystallized." Rhombulus warns.

"Oh so don't eat all the snookers then." Eclipsa teases.

Meteora pulls at Lekmets beard, causing him to screech. "Baaa!" Hekapoo and Omnitraxus sit between them and Moon.

Angie and Raphael grab chairs and sit on the opposite side of their son.

Everyone else is sprawled out on the floor.

"Ok remember everyone." Star says about to press "play" on the remote. "This is after I gave the throne to Eclipsa and my mom disappeared."

The next season begins.

* * *

Glossaryck appears before the queens. Most of which looked at him furiously.

"Hello your-Gah!"

Festivia grabs Glossaryck tightly.

"Glossaryck, why didn't you tell me the truth?" Festivia asks referring to the lies the commission told her about Eclipsa being her mom.

"Now if I had done that my kids never would have gotten off my back. And besides, I knew that you would all figure it out. One way..." Glossaryck points at the screen. "Or another." He gestures around the room.

"A lot happened in that timeline because you didn't." Solaria says. "My granddaughter almost destroyed the kingdom and died."

"Alright everyone, what's done is done." Comet says. "Now Glossaryck, a lot still has to be done. Meteora is still at Saint Olgas, Toffee is still out there and Star's tapestry is still stuck."

"Oh, that's...actually what I came...to tell you." Glossaryck says breathing free from Festivia's grasp. "Ok so, Toffee is in a crystal, Eclipsa is out of a crystal and Heinous is Meteora again."

"What?"

"Yeah, anyways they are going to watch the final 'season' now so you all should go ahead."

"I'll set the tv back up!" Jushtin yells.

And soon, everyone was watching season 4.


	25. S4 Ep1-2

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S4 ep1A**

_The episode starts with Star, Marco and River looking beating up guards in a tower._

"Oh look! I can shoot magic out if my hands now!" Star screams excitedly at the screen.

"Wow, who would have thought nearly dying would give you a power boost." Janna says.

"Wow Star, you seem very proficient." Eclipsa exclaims. "And your spells are quite creative."

"Um, thank you. Eclipsa."

"Um, do you think you could tell Rhombulus to stop glaring at me?" Eclipsa asks.

"Hey rock head! Stop glaring." Janna shouts.

Rhombulus turns away and mumbles something. Lekmet comforts him.

...

"You checked the same tower HOW many times?" Moon asks questioning her daughters logic.

"Well apparently I'm looking for YOU." Star says.

...

"Yeah! Don't torture anyone!" Star shouts.

"You told the Mewmans to stop torturing monsters!?" Rhombulus shouts outraged.

"Not yet." Eclipsa says winking. "And I'm glad they are listening to me. Even if they don't really want too."

"You aren't getting the throne as long as I'm around Eclipsa." Moon says.

"Oh you can keep it." Eclipsa turns to Star. "Star, please make sure no one tortures Monsters when you're on the throne."

"That's the plan." Star exclaims. "I'm also going to remove the Monster Massacre section from Mewnipendence day."

"Oh, yes."

As Star and Eclipsa chatted up. Moon and the commission looked at them, fearful for Mewni's future.

Moon, however, hoped that Star would see how disastrous Eclipsa's ideas are (fully expecting all hades to break loose with Monsters living among Mewmans) which would convince her daughter that the status quo is fine the way it is.

In the Wand

"I hope Eclipsa knows what she's doing." Solaria says terrified for her kingdoms safety.

Jushtin rubbed her shoulders sensing her tenseness.

...

"Stupid Mewmans." Star mumbles watching the _play and still being very offended by the way they portrayed her and her dad. Portraying him as a good digging idiot and her "ruining" the Butterfly family name for liking monsters._

Marco was upset that _the play didn't even INCLUDE him. _Like he wasn't even important enough to mock, claiming "_Horse-Head" was her only friend._

Brittany thought it was spot on and hilarious.

"Ok, I'm just going to assume they changed me to Horse-Head to not make fun of me. Ha, thank you." Ponyhead says.

...

"You got that photo from Father Time?" Jackie asks amazed.

"Apparently." Star says.

"_I would not be this happy if I never found my mom."_

Moon smiles at her daughters logic. Though in the back of her mind she was still feeling the sadness and anger she felt seeing her people make fun of her husband and daughter before chasing them away with pitch-forks. She hoped though that it would atleast how her how much easier it is fur a queen to just maintain her image and tradition, for her subjects sakes.

...

"Ok, so I guess we're going to Pie Island." Star says.

"Why would the magic send me there?" Moon asks.

"We told you, Festivia was left behind at a PIE festival." Hekapoo says.

"Well, yes. But it sent ME there but Star back to the castle?"

"Baaaaaa!"

"Lekmet said he's sure the magic had a good reason for doing that." Rhombulus translates.

* * *

**S4 ep 1B**

"Huh, you know I'm kinda glad they left me behind now." Festivia says watching Star, River and Marco navigating pie island and seeing how dishonest and greedy they are.

"Yeah..." Crescenta agrees. But the shame of being descended from such scum is eating her insides.

Jushtin was chuckling. "Marco got his wallet stolen by a monkey."

...

"Foolduke!" Star shouts surprised and excited that the person who 'bought them' did so to save them. "Finally! Atleast someone from Mewni still likes me." Star says happy about that. "But why is she there?"

"Hey do you think she'll give me my wallet back?" Marco asks since the white monkey belongs to her.

On screen _Foolduke explains that she came here with Ruperiot to visit her family. Revealing she's a pie-folk._

"Oh." Star says.

...

"_Pie-folk have been making pies like this for hundreds of years." Foolduke says showing pies with butterflies on them to Star._

"What? That means moms not there?" Star says saddened.

"I could still be." Moon says reassuringly.

...

_However, thankfully, they find Moon making pies in the islands volcano-pie factory._

The rooms cheer.

_But she has amnesia._

The rooms are like: "Ehhhh..."

"Did you just send that woman into lava?" Marco asks Star slightly disturbed.

"I'm sure she survived. You know, probably. Maybe..."

"Oh no, I haven't recovered yet." Moon says, watching her oblivious self on screen.

"Hey, you are WAY funner this way." Janna says noteing screen-Moons more childlike and relaxed personality.

"Ugh, that is no way for a queen to behave." Moon says.

"Well if your queen you can behave however you like." Eclipsa says.

"No." Moon snaps.

"Your choice of men still needs work." Brittany says.

Moons eyes shrink, then she turns to the girl in question.

"I'm sorry?"

"You loose you're memory and yet you still find the short maniac attractive."

Moon scowls. As does Star.

"I happen to love my husband very much."

"Your the Queen, you can do better. That Mildew guy was a noob but he was certainly better looking."

Star is about to blast something at Brittany when Eclipsa speaks up.

"Moon is free to marry whoever she wants. Be it Johansen or monster."

"Thank you, Eclipsa." Star says.

"Not so sure about the monster bit." Moon states.

"Well, I must say you certainly missed out. Isn't that right Meteora?"

The baby laughs as her mother tickles her.

"Oh hey I've been meaning to ask." Janna adds. "I read in your chapter that you used to date a Septarian."

"Ah yes." Eclipsa says. "They are creeps, but it's worth atleast one date."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Anyways, the Septarian you drew looks disturbingly similar to the one Moon and Star fought."

"Hmmm. Well that's peculiar. Grey skin isn't common among Septarians. They are mostly green. Sometimes red or purple. But grey is very rare."

"Anyways, was the Septarian you dated named..."

"_NO!...Moon is not a dirty pie monger!" River shouts in the screen after the lies set of the pie folk reveals Festivia's origins._

Eclipsa chuckles.

"Well I for one think you made a good choice Moon. We should introduce our husbands when mine is freed. I think they would get along fine."

"IF we decide to free him Eclipsa. But thank you." Moon mumbles the last part.

Eclipsa turns back to Janna. "I'm sorry dear what were you going to ask?"

"Nothing."

In the Wand

"_No, no...your literally the king of liars! There's no way we're Pie-Folk!"_

"Oh the irony." Dirhennia says. "They believe the commissions lies but they don't believe the Pie-Folk when they tell the truth."

"I don't blame them." Festivia says. Feeling more and more glad she wasn't raised by them as she watches her descendants on pie island.

"Atleast now we know where we get our baking from." Comet states.

She, Festivia and Celena nod.

"That Cyclopes is really good at manipulating." Crescenta says somewhat impressed as she watches the pie-king manipulate the amnesic Moon with praise of her pies.

...

_As Star is about to leave she hums a song. Moon hears and hums as well._

Moon and Star stare at the screen. Then briefly looking at each other, before turning back.

"Star? I-I think I'm remembering." Moon says happily regarding her screen self.

Stars smile is huge.

"_No, I think I've changed my mind. I'd like to go and sing songs with that girl."_

"Yes!" Everyone shouts.

"Oh goodie." Eclipsa says. "Hey do you mind if we rewind this a bit? I would like to memorize this song for Meteora." Eclipsa asks.

"She likes heavy metal." Marco says.

"Really?" Eclipsa asks. She then screams heavy metal lyrics and the baby giggles. "That's my girl."

_The pie folk chase Star, River and Marco as they escape with Moon. Some fear they won't make it. But then a rubber chicken hits the Pie King. _

"Wha-?" Everyone thinks.

"_I committed treason against my homeland!" Foolduke shouts from a hot air ballon standing next to Ruberiot._

"Yes! We're saved!" Star cheers.

_They all jump into the hot air balloon. Except for Marco._

"Oh no." Marco says worried.

As are most other people in the room.

Marco shouts as he watches his screen self fall into lava. His parents and Star instinctively hug him.

_The monkey catches him._

"Yes! Go monkey!" Marco shouts.

_The monkey begins to loosen his grip when Marco initially refuses to give him his wallet._

"No! Bad monkey!"

"Mijo!"

"Just give him the wallet!" Janna, surprisingly, shouts.

"_I can't believe your monkey was gonna let me fall into lava."_

"_It's not lava. It's lukewarm tomato sauce."_

"What?" Marco asks confused.

"A volcano filled with tomato sauce? Let's go!" Ferguesson says.

"I'll bring the grilled cheese!" Shouts Alphonso.

"I'm just glad I got my mama back." Star says. Moon smiles at her.

Then the queen frowns. "Then once I get my memories back I'll have to deal with no longer being queen. And whatever Eclipsa's been up too."

"Hey don't look at me. I've been in a crystal this whole time." Eclipsa says simply.

In the Wand

"Oh, my Moon-Pies coming home." Comet says happily.

"Don't be excited yet." Says Solaria. "Last thing she remembers was being queen. I have a feeling she's not gonna like the sudden shift in power. Especially what my daughters doing."

"Yes, there's that." Comet says, remembering how her daughter hadn't learned to like monsters that much.

The episode ends.

...

The next begins

* * *

_Hi, sorry about the long wait. I've been busy. I wanted to do more for the first chapter but I figured I should send this part in to keep you satisfied. More to come soon._


	26. S4 Ep 3-9

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

_Because I forgot this bit in the last episode_

"_...what were you doing in the magic dimension at all? That was your first mistake." Glossaryck says to Star when asking his help finding her mom._

"_...I had to go there to find my mom! Just like I had to go there to defeat Toffee."_

"_Maybe that was a mistake too."_

"_WHAT!" Everyone in BOTH audiences shouts._

"_Wait? Does Glossaryck mean finding mom was a mistake or me defeating Toffee?" Star asks._

"_I have no idea why Glossaryck would say either of those things." Says Moon._

"_Yeah, Mewni needs magic just like it needs a real queen." Says Omnitraxus._

_Everyone looks at each other confused and worried._

_In the Wand_

"_How could defeating the lizard have been a mistake?" Asks Solaria. "He destroyed the magic and he was going to get an army to take over Mewni!"_

"_Uh no he just destroyed the magic." Says Jushtin. "We don't know what he was going to do after that."_

"_Well given his people's history, Septarians especially, I think it's safe to assume he's up too no good."_

"_Unless he means finding Moon." Says Crescenta. "I know that if I came back and someone who banished me to another dimension was on the throne I would do whatever it took to get it back. And since not a lot of people seem to be liking Eclipsa it would t be too hard." Crescenta says._

_All the past queens start thinking._

"_A little magical enhancements and she could start a revolution." Says Skywyyne._

"_Ok stop!" Comet shouts. "My Moon might not like Eclipsa, but I don't believe she would do that. I don't know what Glossaryck means but we'll have too see."_

* * *

**S4 ep 3A**

_The episode starts with Star and Marco bringing River and the amnesic Moon to the Monster temple where Eclipsa is ruling from. Star explains to Moon what's happened, Moon is surprisingly accepting of the changes-monsters and Mewman's living together. _

"_Monsters living among Mewmans. I never thought I'd see the day."_

"_So, now that you've seen it, you're, uh, not mad, right?"_

"_No, I'm not mad. It's just different. Differences can be good."_

"No it isn't!" Rhombulus shouts. "All different is terrible! Especially letting Monsters into Mewni, she's endangering everyone there!"

"Relax, that version of me is still regaining her memories. But let's just keep watching."

Star sighed as Eclipsa pats her back.

Meanwhile in the wand Comet was feeling proud by her daughter's slow change. Even if it was from amnesia she was hoping it would stick.

….

"_You got sick on the Twirly-Whirly Wheel and threw up in our caramel corn."_

"_What?! I was hoping that one would be lost to the ages."_

Moon chuckled. "I think I'll always remember that, River."

"You had a Twirly-Whirly at your anniversary?" Angie asks.

"Don't ask."

...

"_Come on! I'll race you up the stairs!"_

Comet cooed. "That's just how Moon used to act before...well you all know." Comet says gesturing at Moons tapestry.

"Hmmm, and here I thought Star took after her father." Crescenta says. "Though I suppose it's a fair mixture, especially with you as her grandmother."

"Why thank you grandma Crescenta." Comet says.

Crescenta rolls her eyes and her mother chuckled behind her.

Though Solaria was thinking "_Star didn't want to mention Globgor?_"

Outside the Wand

"_Marco, I don't know what we're gonna do about... the "Plucker of Limbs". ... okay?_

"_...So you're just gonna avoid the problem then?"_

"You really do that a lot." Marco says to his version of Star. Who then elbows him.

"_... I grew up with stories of Eclipsa's monster love. If she saw him ...she'd lose her mind! Again!..."_

"Wait what?" Janna asks. "I thought you didn't know about Eclipsa until the wand incident and who Globgor was until Glossaryck told you."

"I heard about the 'Queen of Darkness' and her 'Monster Love'. How was I supposed to know it was Eclipsa and Globgor?" Star defends.

"Who else would they be?" Eclipsa asks.

"Star you should tell me these things." Moon states angry her counterpart is being left in the dark.

"I said I was gonna tell you. Just later."

...

"_Eclipsa, it's okay. Maybe it's a good thing that I can't remember."_

"I really am sorry Moon, Janna showed me some clips." Eclipsa says as Janna waves her phone (which has the screen where Moon gets zapped paused on it). "But if you attack my baby in this time around, I'll do it again."

"You better keep her under control then." Moon says.

The baby gives Moon a raspberry.

"Seriously lady, your, like, infinitely cooler with half your memories gone." Janna says. "Anyone have a baseball bat?"

"Janna no." Marco says.

"Uh, baseball bat?" Star asks confused.

"To give your momma a concussion." Ponyhead says.

Star gasps. "Janna no! Maybe the commission later but not my mom."

"What!?" Rhombulus asks outraged (and scared).

...

Marco winces as he sees his _future self tumble down the stairs. He looks at Star._

"Sorry."

...

"Oh, your very talented." Eclipsa says watching _Moon play on the guitar_. "Perhaps we should play together sometime?"

"Um, I dont..."

"Oh! I can play the drums!" Angie adds.

"Excellent. We should firm a band. You, me and Moon." Eclipsa says giddy.

"Now hold on..."

"Oh, we can be 'The Mom-z.' That's moms but with a 'z' at the end."

"I'm the queen and I don't have time for..."

"Aw mom please don't it'll be embarrassing." Marco pleads.

"Sounds fun." Star says giddy. "Mom, you should totally-"

"I'm not going to be in a band!" Moon finally shouts.

Everyone settles down and stares at the pouting queen. Angie quietly whispers to Eclipsa. "We're totes being a band."

...

_Moon walks in on "the monster king" in his crystal prison. Dozens of monsters trying to free him using chisels and torches._

"Ha! Those aren't going to work on MY crystals you traitor!" Rhombulus shouts.

"No, but a certain spell can." Janna reminds him. "I bet it can also work on your head."

"Alright everyone settle down." Eclipsa says. "I am positive that when this is all over Moon will agree you let my Globby free. If not then I'll borrow the wand without asking."

"We'll see— Wait what!?"

"Kidding, kidding. Or am I?"

In the Wand

"Eclipsa's trying to free him." Jushtin notices.

"I choose not to speak at this moment." Solaria says but her face shows some disgust. "I hope Eclipsa knows what she's doing."

"Even if he goes on a rampage Rhombulus will just crystallize him again." Crescenta says.

"Hopefully though it won't get too that." Festivia says.

Despite what she's learned about Eclipsa and Meteora she was still distrustful of the monster king to an extent. After all he did have a history of Mewman eating. Including the man she thought was her father.

_The next scenes show Moon and Eclipsa laughing and seemingly getting along._

Most in the room (including Moon herself) could hardly believe this was happening. Star on the other hand was blushing when _Moon talked about an incident when she was a baby_.

"You have any pictures?" Brittany asks, thinking that a image of baby-Star with a diaper on her head would make a great addition to the yearbook.

"Me too!" Starfan asks.

"No." Star responds.

_But Moon and River decide to leave. Surprising both Star and Eclipsa. On screen and in the seats._

"_No, it's…..it's not Globgor. It's Eclipsa...I don't trust her."_

"Hmm, glad I retain SOME sense." Moon stares. Earning her a small glare from her daughter.

_Moon tells Star that, though she doesn't think Star made the right decision giving Eclipsa the throne, she accepts it._

This makes Star feel alittle better.

"Please don't do it now Star." Moon says.

_Moon invites Star to come with them but Star wants to stay to help Eclipsa. They say they love each other and part ways._

"_You okay?"_

"_Just ...feel so grown up."_

"Kinda feel it now too." Star says.

"Ok next episode is playing." Says Ponyhead.

* * *

**S4 Ep3B**

_The episode opens with Star, Marco and Tom getting ready for the beach._

"Oh, looks like we're finally gonna have that beach day." Star says excited.

"Looks like it." Says Marco.

"Oh, did you see how happy we were in that photo? I bet it's gonna be like the best day ever!"

...

"_I couldn't find my swimsuit, so Eclipsa let me borrow one of Globgor's old ones."_

"Dude, you look ridiculous." Ferguesson says to Marco.

Janna takes a picture.

"I don't think that's very sanitary." Says Jackie.

"Yeah." Marco admits.

In the Wand

Comet is chuckling.

"Disgusting." Says Solaria.

"I know, wearing someone else's swim trunks is so gross." Says Crescenta.

—

_Eclipsa asks for Stars help. She leads her to a part of the temple where Rhombulus is floating in a daze, has ice on his shoulder, his hands are eating each other and other stuff._

"Oh dear." Eclipsa says surprised.

And while Rhombulus is shouting in outrage and Star, Marco and Moon are looking in shock the rest of the room is bursting with laughter.

"Oh man, that's rich." Hekapoo says.

"You evil witch! You used dark magic on me."

"Ugh...you might be fine." Eclipsa says.

"_I...ask...free Globgor from his crystal...he got mad...one spell led to another...I think he might be dead."_

More laughter.

"Ok that's it." Rhombulus gets ready to Crystalize Eclipsa. She screams and holds her baby away. But Angie steps in front of him.

"Hold on, she only did that because of YOUR temper. And we've all seen how you get."

"Plus she hasn't done anything, yet." Star adds.

"Star why don't you sit closer too me." Moon says, really not wanting to give the wand to Eclipsa right now.

In the Wand

"_Progress? I don't work for you."_

"Typical Glossaryck." Says Jushtin.

"I can't believe she took out a member of the MHC!" Shouts Skywyyne. Her granddaughters spells were truly powerful.

"Oh Eclipsa..." Solaria says not approving of her daughters choices.

"Um. Rhombulus probably over-reacted when Eclipsa asked. Maybe threatened to Recrystallize her." Says Festivia to Solaria.

"I still have my reservations about the monster king."

….

"_Glossaryck let me borrow one of his swim trunks, but I think they're too small."_

"Gee, you think?" Brittany asks Marco sarcastically.

_Everyone then gets confused when Glossaryck appears on the screen with Marco. Yet is still poking Rhombulus' arm with Star._

"Oh, Glossaryck can be in two places at once. Please don't ask me." Moon says.

"Like he time-travels back or he duplicates himself?" Asks Star.

"We don't even know." Says Omnitraxus.

_Marco and Star then blush embarrassed when they see screen Marco ask screen Star her opinion on the trunks._

Janna complained that they didn't get too see.

…...

"_Once Globgor and I fell in love, he became a vegetarian just for me! He wouldn't eat a Mewman if he was starving and it came with a side of ranch."_

"So you don't know about Shastacan then?" Asks Janna, since she said that to Rhombulus himself.

"What do you mean? Oh did Globgor crush him, he can be so protective."

"Yes he crushed him..." Rhombulus says. "With his teeth!"

Eclipsa paled.

In the Wand

"Yeah...don't know about that my niece." Jushtin says.

"Why is STAR being the most mature person in the room right now?" Asks Crescenta.

…..

_Despite Stars attempts to get Eclipsa and Rhombulus to talk things out like adults, they (Rhombulus) Star acting immature and violent again._

"You did your best Star." Says Moon actually proud of how she was going to handle it. "Though I personally would have forgotten the beach."

"Oh come on." She complains.

...

_Rhombulus and Eclipsa fight. Their spells go out of control. Marco can't move due to blood being cut off from his legs. Tom is insecure about his appearance. Star is sleepwalking and Rhombulus is using Marco as dumbbells._

"Ok serious question everyone. Am I buff?" Rhombulus asks.

"Are you kidding you're a twig." Janna lies.

Rhombulus eeps.

"Bahhhh!" Lekmet shouts. Then he turns to Rhombulus. "Baaa."

"Thanks Lekmet.

...

"_I should just recrystallize her like her freak husband!"_

"Ok seriously! Can you consider that Eclipsa isn't evil for like two seconds?" Star asks.

"You're like a stubborn child." Says Angie. "A racist, stubborn child with anger issues."

"Am not!" Rhombulus shouts crossing his arms and pouting.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Eclipsa says.

Meteora snarls at Rhombulus.

_His face turns dark. Eclipsa is doing a spell._

The commission gasps and turns too Eclipsa on the couch.

"What are you doing!?" Hela pop shouts.

"Well..." Eclipsa says nervously. "If I were to guess. I'm...possessing your body. So I can decrystallize Globgor myself."

"What? Eclipsa no, no that's not good." Says Star.

"I say go for it." Says Janna.

Everyone stares at her.

"What?"

In the Wand

"Eclipsa! Stop this!" Solaria shouts, not liking how far she is going too free her husband. Another thing she disapproved of.

"_This is not the way to get what you want!... You can't just take someone else's body...How is anyone supposed to trust you...How am I supposed to trust you?"_

_Eclipsa realizes Star is right and stops. Returning her and Rhombulus back to normal._

Solaria let out a sigh while Comet smiles proudly at her granddaughter.

Outside the Wand

Eclipsa was sitting pretty uncomfortable in her seat while the commission and Moon glared at the former queen.

"Now Star, do you see why giving her the throne would be a bad idea?" Moon asks.

"I'm sorry. Stars right, that wasn't the way to do it." Eclipsa says. "I'm sorry Star. And I'm sorry Rhombulus."

"Rhombulus just grumbles and mutters something incoherent about evil queens and crystals."

"Well either way if you try ANYTHING like that in this timeline she's getting crystallized again." Hekapoo says. "In fact someone watch her and make sure she doesn't steal the wand when we're not looking."

"That's what i've been doing." Moon says.

* * *

**S4 Ep4A **

_They watched the next episode._

Afterwards everyone turned to Marco who was looking pretty shook up on the couch.

"Hey, Marco. Did you take El Chapo in this timeline too?" Alfonzo asks.

"Uh..." Marco says sweating. Then he pulls out said sword. "I'll be right back. Hekapoo?"

"Here." Hekapoo opens up a portal to the neverzone.

"I'll be right back." Marco says.

"Wait! I wanna go with you." Star says.

"To help me or to see my abs and Brunzetta?

"...Yes." Star says.

"Come on." Marco sighs going through the portal.

"I'm coming too!" Shouts Janna.

"No!"

"Don't worry I'll take pictures!" Star says before jumping in.

Star and Marco are gone for like thirty seconds

Then they return home. Both feeling different.

"Is this my house?" Marco asks looking around.

"Yeah, I think I remember." Says Star equally dazed.

Hekapoo smacks them both on the back of the head.

Ow!

"Ok that's better."

"This is definitely my house."

"Your back!" Angie shouted. "How long were you both gone for?"

"Well, after we returned the sword and banished that fire pig thing I just used my wand to fix up the neverzonians ice city." Star says.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that in the other timeline." Marco says.

"And then since we knew time worked differently here. And seemed to move even faster than eight minutes..." Star looks at Hekapoo for an answer.

"Oh yeah, sometimes the flow of time in the neversone fluctuates. Sometimes sixteen years lasts eight minutes, sometimes it lasts thirty seconds." Hekapoo explains.

"It's whatever's convenient for the rest of the universe." Says Omnitraxus.

"Anyways, I just decided to give Star a tour of the neverzone." Marco says. "Then a day turned into a week, then a month, then a year...ish."

"A year-ish?" Moon asks suspiciously.

"Are we going to see some Starco kids coming out of that portal?" Starfan13 asks excitedly.

"Wha-? No no no." Star and Marco say at once.

"So what about those pictures?" Janna asks.

"Oh yeah." Star shows Janna some images she took in the neverzone.

"Woah! Nice."

The first image is a self with Star hugging Marco in his adult form. Slightly more bulky than he was in the show. (Marco has a subconscious note to put in a exercise routine in addition to his adventures).

"Sweet."

Then a regular image of Brunzetta showing Star her axe. She is equally infatuated in the image.

"Heh."

Then a selfie of Star with the sword right next to the spot where it needs to be returned with Marco and Brunzetta fighting the fire demon in the background as Neverzonian wraiths fly all over in terror.

"Can I see?" Starfan asks.

"Ok can we just go onto the next episode now? Marco asks alittle annoyed.

"Yes." Moon says pressing the remote.

—-

**S4 Ep4B**

_After the episode Star decided that she probably shouldn't date Tom, since she wasn't exactly being the best girlfriend._

While Ferguesson and Alfonzo were still chuckling "I'm not related to him" to themselves.

And the next episodes played.

* * *

**S4 Ep 5A**

_The episode starts with Eclipsa having Star and Marco over for breakfast. Eclipsa asks Manfred where the monsters she invited are. Manfred states they are in their proper place, on the floor eating out of bowls like animals._

The humans and Star are disgusted by this.

"Ugh, what a snob." Jackie says.

"Well I certainly hope I fire him." Eclipsa says furiously.

_Eclipsa orders Manfred to get them fine China to eat off of and tells him she will eat when everyone else is. Giving him her bowl of oatmeal._

_Manfred spite's Eclipsa by sticking his tongue in her food. He turns to stone._

Everyone gasps.

"Oh dear." Eclipsa says horrified.

"Did he just turn to stone?" Marco asks.

"Hmm, ok clearly that was meant for you." Hekapoo says to Eclipsa. "But clearly whoever put Yadda-Yadda berries in your food didn't account on Manfred acting childish."

"Uh, Yadda-what?" Star asks confused.

"Yadda-Yadda berries, Star." Moon says.

She is still confused.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Star, Yadda-Yadda berries are a special fruit. The tiniest drop will Yadda-Yadda you. Make you stone. Though Manfred only had a lick, it should be reversed."

"Ugh, great someone's trying to poison you." Says Janna to Eclipsa.

"Well...what can you do?" Eclipsa says.

Everyone looks at her shocked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Eclipsa says. "I do hope Manfred recovers eventually."

"Don't pretend like you care, traitor!" Rhombulus shouts.

"I care about everyone, Rhombulus. I want EVERYONE in Mewni to be safe and treated fairly. That just includes monsters." Eclipsa states hugging her daughter.

"Boo!"

Marco interjects. "Rhombulus, between everything you've seen, Bufffrog, Eclipsa stopping Meteora..."

Baby Meteora looks confused.

"...name ONE reason for you to still call Eclipsa and monsters evil. And don't say her controlling your body because she put you back and apologized."

"Well uh...she uhhh...they just are!" Rhombulus states.

"Bahhhh." Says Lekmet.

"What? What do you mean I should be more open minded right now!?"

"Ok, maybe they aren't inherently evil, but they are both still dangerous and it's fir the best. Besides the Mewmans obviously don't like it and it ruins the status quo." Says Rhombulus.

Moon nods at that.

"Ehhh..." Hekapoo says not knowing what to think right now.

Inside the Wand

"WHAT!?" Solarian yells outraged. "Someone tried to yada-yada my baby!?"

"Relax, it's temporary." Says Crescenta. "Unless they were planning on knocking her statue over afterwards-"

Solaria glares at her. Crescenta sweats (can ghosts sweat) in fear.

"Uh, I'm sure the episode will explain."

...

_The episode ends. Despite Star and Marcos investigations, it did not._

"I can't believe Eclipsa just let them go!" Solaria shouts, not thinking her daughter's decision was wise. Any one of them could have done it and try again.

"She did that because she knew none of them did. She wanted to be a fair queen." Jushtin says.

"Well none of them appreciated it, they think she just did it too 'look good."

"Perhaps Eclipsa is a little too forgiving for her own good." Jushtin sighs.

"Well it's like she said uncle." Festivia says. "If she arrested everyone who doesn't like her there would be no one left."

"Unfortunately that might be true."

Outside the Wand

Everyone looks at Eclipsa.

"What?" She asks.

"Eclipsa, when someones trying to yadda-yadda you, you find out who it is." Moon says, honestly horrified by the idea someone tried to assassinate Eclipsa.

"Well, you saw the results, the number of people who wanted me dead in that kingdom is pretty much everyone." Says Eclipsa.

"I really wish I had solved the case." Star says pouting.

Marco grabs her hand, they smile at each other.

Then they quickly break apart before anyone notices.

They just sit as the next episode comes on.

**S4 Ep4B**

After watching the second part of the episode everyone turned to Moon.

"Well, looks like you got your own little kingdom starting." Janna says.

"It appears so, and Eclipsa what were you thinking pushing Mewmans out of their homes like that?" Moon asked angry.

"Well, they originally belonged to monsters so I just wanted to make things right. I assume thats what im thinking in that timeline." Eclipsa justifies. "Also, as you could see their house was a little too big for them, you think?"

"They actually thought a giant sink was a swimming pool?" Justin was astounded by these people's stupidity.

"They hadn't even seen a tree before." Adds hope.

"Yes, I realize I may have over-supported them." Moon says seeing how useless her people can be without a queen constantly catering to them. "I think when this is over i'm going to issue a new law, the queen will not use magic unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. In the meantime I think the people should learn to take care of themselves."

"NO!" Omnitraxus shouts outraged. "Traditionally the queen has always been responsible for their subjects."

"Well I think that after three hundred years they need to GROW UP." Says Janna. "Seriously these people were so pathetic its sad, funny but sad."

"Moon, if you do this the people wont love you as much anymore." Omnitraxus reminds her.

Moon remains silent.

"Mom?" Star asks. "I think you know what the right choice is."

"Let's keep watching." Moon says. She really doesn't want to be in Eclipsa's position though.

* * *

**S4 Ep 6A**

_This episode involved Eclipsa appearing on Ponyheads show, she sings a song to her subjects like how a song was sung about Star. She considers trying to make herself "perfect" like the queens before her, but instead…._

"_I would rather be hated for who I am than loved for who im not."_

Solaria was proud of her daughter for that.

….

"Do you see?" Moon says to Eclipsa, "No one liked that."

But before the episode ends, it shows one Mewman girl pressing the like button.

"See that's the thing Moon." Jackie says. "Of course the older people aren't going to like change. But when the younger ones probably appreciate it. That's how change happens. Introducing new things to each generation."

"Which is probably why having a bunch of immature super-old immortals hovering over you is a bad idea." Janna says.

"Hey!" Hekapoo says offended. The others are looking pretty mad themselves.

The next half plays.

**S4 Ep 6B**

The episode starts.

In the Wand

"A meeting. With the Spiderbites. In Globgors castle." Jushtin says dubfound.

"This should be interesting." Says Festivia equally dubfound.

Comet nods.

"I'm surprised they are even giving her a chance." Says Solaria.

Crescenta nods.

Outside the Wand

"A meeting with the Spiderbites? No where am I?" Eclipsa asks worried.

"Don't worry. I got this." Star says.

"Star you don't understand." Eclipsa says. "The china, the art work. Its all….from Globgors war days."

Rhombulus laughs, as does Hekapoo.

"Oh, this will be rich." Says Hekapoo.

"Uh, what do you mean his war days?" Asks Star.

"Well, you know he ruled at the same time as my mother. The monster carver?" Eclipsa says on edge.

"Yeah….."

"Well….uh….when you're a ruler and your enemies are brutally slaughtering your people, sometimes you have to get your hands dirty in return. He stopped when we married though!"

"Uh, how dirty?" Star asks concerned.

"Um, lets just say….the spiderbites will be very much reminded of Globgors incident with Shastacan."

"And the razing of their village." Adds Hekapoo. "Which im sure one of us would have told you about in that timeline by now."

_The episode continues. Penelope is on her phone, and Star is showing the Spiderbites some of the monster artwork and china. They are looking angry, Star thinks its because they hate monsters like most other Mewmans._

While the Star on the couch, having had the situation explained to her, is feeling pretty stupid.

_Then she has some monsters dance for them._

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus crack up.

"What?" Star asks.

"That's the dance of death." Hekapoo says.

"There's a dance of death?" Eclipsa asks.

"It was invented right after we crystalized you, after Globgor ate Shastacan."

Both Star and Eclipsa face palm.

…..

"Penelope is dating slime?" Star asks.

"And her parents are fine with it. Thats good."

"Yeah, really good." Star says thinking of a brighter future since one of her family's allies doesn't hate monsters. If only they can get past the whole "Globgor thing".

…..

_Star brings Eclipsa back and she shows the Spiderbites Globgors frozen body. Putting them at ease._

"_...for the good of the kingdom, this is where he shall remain..."_

Eclipsa turns her head away on the couch. She knows thats the right thing, but it hurts. Angie puts her hand on her shoulder.

In the wand, Solaria was glad that Eclipsa still has some sense to her people.

….

"_Glossaryck has these wonderful little silk bugs that can reconstruct anything from even the tiniest scrap." Eclipsa says to Star as her reason for being at the site where Ludo burned the book, looking for remains, instead of with the spiderbites._

"_Are you sure there's no trace of the book left?"_

"_..No. No, not that I can think of."_

_But the next scene before everything goes dark, is Star lifting the lid to a box in her closet, there is a piece of the book in there. The piece she had used earlier to "resurrect" Glossaryck from the magic sanctuary._

Eclipsa and Star look at each other.

"Eclipsa I-"

She hands Marco Meteora. "I need some fresh air."

Eclipsa walks out the door as Star stares at it feeling hurt.

Moon rubs her shoulder.

"You have no reason to feel bad Star. You were right to be wary of Globgors release. You did the right thing. Im proud of you."

"Yeah, im alittle eh about Globgor getting freed too at this point." Angie says.

"So its settled, the monster king stays!" Omnitraxus shouts.

"We did not say that." Raphael says quickly.

"There are still a bunch more episodes. We should at least finish before we make any final decisions. Whose a cute baby? Whose a cute baby?" Marco says while coddling baby Meteora, said baby giggles.

"Marco be careful." Hekapoo says. "That thing stole your soul in another timeline."

"Well she's adorable in this one." Marco says.

"Im gonna teach her to hiss at your name." Janna says.

"Don't you dare." Star says.

* * *

The next set of episodes played. Nothing really important, just Quest Mart going out of business and Marco helping Kelly return a book. Though Marco was a little worried that he and Kelly became "break-up buddies". Others were still trying to wrap their head around the mogics of Kelly's world, NOT fighting an old lady was offensive?

* * *

**S4 Ep 8**

…..

"Uh, is it me or are we being weirdly clingy to each other?" Marco asks Star, since the screen version of him found her marshmallow cereals cute.

"Yeah." Star says.

"Its the blood moon curse." Omnitraxus says.

"Uh, curse?" Star asks.

"Oh, did I forget to mention. It doesn't just bond your souls, it forces you to love each other. Its enhancing right now."

"What!?" Starfan says outraged, and crying a little. "Does that mean that all the good Starco moments were just because of a curse?"

Star and Marco look at each other. They are concerned, but they knew one thing for sure right now, they were not under a curse, and they both think they liked each other a bit.

…

_Tom takes them to the Severing Stone in the underworld. But as explained by his great-grandfather, it comes at a price._

"_So, we have to sacrifice the memory of…"_

"_When we danced."_

Star and Marco glance a little nervously at each other, a part of them hoping the severing won't change much.

…..

Everyone in the audience(s) watches the stone take effect.

_Star and Marco are plunged into a reenactment of them dancing at the Blood Moon Ball. Same outfits, same everything. Except they are talking._

_They talk_

_And talk_

_And Star says._

"_Marco... I'm really scared…..I don't want my destiny determined by some creepy curse, but... I like this…...What if it was never the Blood Moon?"_

Everyone gasps, Starfan looks happy, until the screen darkens.

"_What about when you look at me?"_

"_My best friend."_

The severing stone worked.

"Noooooo!" Starfan13 screams practically crying.

"So, hows about we go there and I slice up my sould like a demon?" Janna asks.

"You are one wierd girl." Moon says.

"Thank you."

Star and Marco looked at each other, what they said before the curse was lifted, they didnt know why, but they didnt like what they saw.

In the Wand

"NOOOO!" Festivia and Justhin both scream.

"They just see each other as friends now." Whines Festivia.

"Star is with Tom and Marco's basically with Kelly." Adds Jushtin.

"Our ship is ruined!" They scream together and hug.

"Calm down" Interrupts Comet. "The stone just removed the curses effects, I think its safe to say they still had chemistry one way or the other. Its only a matter of time. And if they dont get together, well, thats their choice."

The next episodes played.

* * *

**S4 Ep 9A**

The episode opens with a very familiar scene.

"Huh?" Star says confused by the screen. It looks like a one-eyed Janna with a dark skinned space looking girl with planets on her cheeks.

"Oh this is Quasar Caterpillars dimension." Omnitraxus says.

"What?" Literally EVERYONE else asks confused.

"Its a alternate universe that mirrors this one, except for…..specific differences."

"Yeah, a lot of differences. Yet disturbingly similar." Says Jackie.

"I like Hanna." Says Janna.

"Janna, she's just like you but with one eye. I mean, EXACTLY like you but with one eye." Says Marco.

"Exactly, the second most awesome girl in the multiverse."

"Is that guy supposed to be me?" Marco asks when a jewish boy with a space helmet enters the scene, on his hoverboard is a robot.

"Atleast your not a robot." Says Jackie.

"Dont worry Marco, your way cooler than this guy." Star says reassuringly.

"_Nob-Nob you came back." Hanna says when a figure rises from behind Nob Nob the clowns grave._

"Hold on is that?" Moon says looking at the screen.

"_Ludo?"_

"Ok Ludo this is just sad." Says Star.

…..

_The plot that followed involved Dennis and Ludo rebuilding their home. They felt sympathy for Ludo. he really was trying to move on, and his brother was inadvertently reminding him of his past. Like hiring his old henchmen._

_They were worried for a minute when it looked like he was threatening Eclipsa for the wand. And some minor relief when it turned out he was threatening the literal rat who conned him out of his castle and his brothers savings for the deed._

_They smile seeing the brothers finally get their happy ending._

The front door creaks open. They see Eclipsa come in.

"Um hello." She says.

"Hi, Eclipsa."

Eclipsa walks back to her seat.

"Ive gotten some fresh air, and ive been thinking. I understand. But I hope that by the time this is over you will allow my husband to be freed. If not, then I suppose I will just have to settle down here with my daughter." Eclipsa says taking back Meteora.

"You can stay with us!" Angie says.

"Uh…." Marco starts.

"Ooh, new episode." Eclipsa says sitting down.

**S4 Ep 7B**

_In her settlement Moon is helping the Mewmans, as incompetent as always, with deciding how to manage their chores and do their laundry. _

_They praise Moon over Eclipsa, claiming all she cares about are monsters so they never went to her for their problems._

The humans and Star roll their eyes at that.

"I would have helped had they come to me." Eclipsa says offended. "And I care."

"Sure, sure." Says Hekapoo.

…

"Oh sweet corn." Moon says looking at the screen. THis was the reaction of most of the queens (aside from Dirhennia) in the wand as well.

_Her counterpart had decided to go to the castle to retrieve her palanner for the settlers. The village surrounding the castle was in ruins._

"Wow, you did a real number on that place. Nice job kid." Janna says complimenting baby Meteora.

She had no idea what was going on, but from what she had gathered they were watching an alternate timeline and her counterpart had apparently done something. She also seemed to dislike Marco for some reason.

…..

_Moon walks through Butterfly castle. The tapestries which Meteora had destroyed before were now stitched up._

This made people curious.

"Is that a bedsheet ghost?" Janna asks confused.

…..

_The "ghost" uncovers her sheet. Revealing who is actually underneath. _

"_Its me, Mina Loveberry! Welcome home, your majesty."_

"Mina!" Star shouts in surprise.

"Oh great this maniac again?" Janna says irritated.

"No..." Eclipsa says shocked. "It cant be. Theres no way anyone could have lived this long, especially a solarian warrior they were too destructive" She is trembling.

"Mina excels in survival, Eclipsa." Moon says. "She's the ONLY solarian warrior still alive today. Unfortunately, I believe that time has also made her…..crazier."

…..

_"What are these?" Moon asks Mina, who is showing her her campsite inside the castle._

_"Yadda-Yadda Berries. Grew 'em myself…...to get rid of Eclipsa….."_

They all gasp.

"It was HER!" Janna snarls.

Hekapoo and Lekmet are shocked, they knew Mina was crazy and couldn't be trusted, and they were both honorable enough to disapprove of such a thing without justification. As in Eclipsa actually hurting anyone. They had learned atleast that much from the show.

Omnitraxus however, while the kind to think of such a thing on his own, thought that at least if Eclipsa died everything would go back to normal. Just the way he liked it.

Rhombulus was chuckling.

The humans and Star snarled when Mina used the words "real mewmans."

In the Wand

Solaria's mind went blank when Mina said the words Yadda-Yadda berries. She didn't need to hear the rest. Nor did she hear Mina explaining to Moon that Eclipsa "doesn't know who the real mewmans are". All that mattered was that her former soldier had tried to assassinate her daughter.

She instantly bolted to the door leading to the realm of magic. Skywyyne and Jushtin grab her. As do Festivia and Comet.

"Let me go!" Solaria yells. "Im going to kill her!"

"How?" Comet asks.

"I'll go into the realm of magic, out the magic sanctuary and possess a sword or something. Let me go!"

"Sol, we are sustained by magic. If you leave the wand or the realm you will lose structure and go to the underworld like everyone else. And then what?"

Solaria stops.

"I have to do something."

"None of this has happened yet. And maybe it never will. Now please sit down." Comet says.

Solaria shoved them off her and went back to her spot, glaring at the screen. She saw Mina kneel before Moon and frowned. She knew that the spell she used on her warriors made them loyal to HER alone, while Mina did serve the other queens she knew it was more out of obligation than true loyalty. She had a feeling that regardless of what Moon said, she would just do what she wanted…..what Mina would think Solaria wants.

And that just made her madder.

…

"_...restart the Solarian program." Mina pleads to Moon._

"NO!" "Please dont." Everyone shouts to Moon. Except Omnitraxus and Rhombulus who aren't hating the idea.

"Dont worry." Moon says. "Im well aware of the dangers the Solarian warriors were. It was a dark time and a terrible thing to themselves as well. I will NOT make another solarian warrior. I promise you all as a queen."

Star smiles at her mother.

While Omnitraxus was thinking of a scenario where the settlers in her camp volunteer for the program. Practically beg Moon to make them powerful to overthrow Eclipsa and give her her throne back. He thinks he has an idea of what will happen.

_Moon basically says the same thing to Mina. But Mina insists that she's a warrior and made an oath to never stop fighting Monsters. She flies off with Sebastian, her crow, making it clear to Moon she will deal with Eclipsa herself._

Eclipsa holds onto her daughter. And grabs Stars hand.

Moon returns to her camp and tells River what happened. He is actually scared and asks what she's gonna do. Moon says nothing, it isnt her problem, and Elcipsa will have to deal with it herself.

Once the episode ends everyone stares at Moon.

"Ok I know you don't trust me, but your daughter is in danger too." Eclipsa says.

"Yes...I….realize that now." Moon says, not liking her counterparts decision. She should have atleast told Star for her sake.

Now in that timeline Mina was planning against Eclipsa. Though that personally didnt bother her much due to her less than pleasant feelings toward the woman, she was fearful of collateral damage.

* * *

Just a few more chapters left, then an epilogue, then I will go back to the Season 5 fanfic.


	27. S4 Ep10 AB

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S4 Ep10A**

_The episode stars with Star taking Buff-frog to a Cornball game (which looks like football but with holes in the ball). Buff frog is suspicious, but there's a twist._

_"Mewmans and monsters will play together."_

_"You mean against each other."_

"I'm afraid Buff frog might have a point Star." Eclipsa says making sure to keep a tight grip on her baby.

"What?" Star Asks. "You've made things equal for monsters in that timeline so..."

"There are still Mewmans who hate monsters Star, and I'm fairly certain a lot of monsters hate us too." Moon says.

"Well let's just see." Star says.

...

_But they prove to be right. When choosing teams monster choose monster, and mewman choose mewman._

"Ok, yeah this is wrong." Says Star.

"The rules are confusing." Says Marco not understanding the rules of the game.

"Why is there a moat?" Asks Justin.

"Meteora no preying on those weaker than you ok?" Eclipsa tells her daughter.

"She can't help it. She's a monster." Rhombulus says.

"She's a baby who needs to learn manners." Retorts Eclipsa.

"Normal mewman babies aren't that viscous though." Moon adds.

Moon and Star scowl are her.

...

_Katrina chats it up with a Mewman girl._

_"I just got a brand-new cornball. Want to go test it out?"_

_"Yeah!"_

Star and Eclipsa smile.

"Well, that's progress." Eclipsa says.

"Now we just need to get the adults to get along." Star says.

"They might be too old." Marco says.

"These guys are prime examples of that." Janna says pointing to the MHC. "These guys are heck-a old and they refuse to change their opinions even alittle."

"Uh, heck-a-old?" Hekapoo says offended.

In the Wand

"Aw, kids." Jushtin says adoringly.

"And now the adults are arguing about who likes cornball better." Solaria deadpans. "Oh and by the way, Mewmans DID invent cornball and monsters DID NOT perfect it!" Solaria yells at the screen.

"Yeah!" Adds Crescenta.

...

_Despite watching the adults argue, the audience watches the younger, more accepting, kids. Mewman and monster, get bored of this and go play together._

They watch happily as the kids get along playing cornball together. Star smiles and grabs Eclipsas hand, who is also smiling.

"It's beautiful." Star says.

Moon silently agrees. As does Lekmet and even Omnitraxus. Rhombulus voices an "awww" before he catches himself and grunts in disgust.

"_The adults are still angry with each other."_

_"Our generation is garbage... But the little ones...They might turn out okay."_

The episode ends.

"Yeah." Star says smiling. "The little ones."

"It's the big ones you should worry about Star." Moon says.

"Especially the purple haired one's with braids." Adds Janna.

"I still don't understand that game." Says Marco.

"Hey look Eclipsa's speaking pigeon again." Says hope pointing at the screen.

* * *

**S4 Ep10B**

_Janna comes to babysit Meteora while Eclipsa attends dinner with the Pigeons. She kisses Meteora goodbye and Janna tells her if she's not back by 8:00 she'll charge her for overtime. Then starts playing a game once she's gone._

"Great job Janna." Marco says sarcastically.

"She's a baby, in a crib, it's not like she's going to go anywhere." Janna retorts.

"Have you been watching!?" Marco asks.

"_Hello princess."_

Moon gasps.

"Glossaryck what are you doing?" Star asks concerned.

"Why is his arm in a cast?" Moon asks.

In the Wand

"Aw, she likes Glossaryck." Festivia coos.

"Just wait til she grows up." Says Crescenta.

"_Just a little boo-boo." Glossaryck says to the baby in response to his cast. Meteora starts crying. "Don't cry... I've got a silly hat." He says pointing to his lead hat._

Jushtin chuckles at his biological great-nieces behavior. Solaria smiles a little.

Outside the Wand

"_Are you ready to continue our lessons?"_

"Glossaryck is teaching her magic already?" Moon asks.

"Well Meteora is quite intelligent." Eclipsa says proudly.

"To be fair..." Moon places her haves to cover Meteora's ears, then whispers to Eclipsa. "...she did live for 300 years as an adult first." Moon says. Then removes her hands.

"See you guys, Glossaryck has no problem teaching the half-monster baby magic." Says Star to the commission.

"Glossaryck doesn't care about anything!" Responds Omnitraxus. "He agreed to work for Ludo and Toffee."

"Personally I think he had a plan." Says Janna. "I mean the dude sees the future, I bet he wouldn't have let any of that happen otherwise...Eclipsa wouldn't have been freed. Oh hot dog Glossaryck!"

_Meteora follows Glossaryck into a portal. Janna is none the wiser still playing her game._

"You're fired." Eclipsa says to Janna.

Janna looks embarrassed.

"It's cool, I would have done the same thing." Ponyhead tells her.

"Uh, how?" Janna says looking at her hands. Or rather lack of.

_They go to the plains of time._

"What is Glossaryck doing?" Both Star and Comet ask.

_Glossaryck can't find Father Time, and he tells Meteora that while HE can travel in time he can't take a passenger, he relevantly calls Reynaldo._

The Commission groans.

"Oh great. We gotta hear rhymes again." Rhombulus whines.

"Oh, is this Reynaldo the Bald Plate?" Star asks remembering reading about him in the book. "You know, the guy in charge of order then Rhina cursed him to only speak in riddles because he said they were dumb so you kicked him out?"

"Yes" says Omnitraxus. "After that he got a job at the river of time giving rides to different points in history." Then he grunts. "He's so annoying. All the rhymes."

"Hey, you know, he only does that because Rhina cursed him." Hope says.

"Hey, you spend ten minutes with him and you'll see our point. And even before that he was SOOO boring!" Hekapoo states.

...

_Reynaldo appears to Glossaryck and Meteora on the River. He's driving a ferry boat baring his head. He's a giraffe with a bald head, brown hair on his sides, and he wears a toga._

_"... Who speaks in rhyme and wanders time with none to call his family? No phone calls, cards, or-"_

_Glossaryck interrupts him. "Thank you Reynaldo, please be quiet."_

The humans, Star and Moon immediately feel sadness for Reynaldo, especially since Glossaryck is basically his father.

In the Wand

"Ok I feel kinda bad now." Rhina says.

Comet shakes her head.

...

"_We're here...oh no."_

_Instead Reynaldo took them back too far. They see magic goop in the water. By it, is a small boat with a handful of people. They are covered in the magic hoop and it's clearly taken an effect on them as they can't remember who they are._

EVERYONE gasps.

"T-t-those people are..." Skywyyne is automatically struck.

"The first settlers of Mewni." Finishes Crescenta who is just as shocked.

"They must have went through the realm of magic. Look at them." Rhina points out.

"Wait!" Yells Estrella. "Look at their clothing. They look just like the clothes that appeared in that human boys flashback involving opossums." Estrella points out. Looking back at her drawings for reference.

"Wait...Solaria says understanding. And being shocked by the revelation.

"Does this mean..." continues Comet.

"The first Mewmans..." speaks Jushtin.

Then Festivia. "Were actually..." speaks Festivia

Outside the Wand

"Those are humans?" Shouts Marco.

"I'm sorry what?" Asks Eclipsa.

"Those are human pilgrim settlers." Justin says not believing it.

Everyone else is in a state of shock. Moon is dub-found.

"They must have somehow entered the realm of magic." She reasons. "Exited in the Mewni portal. But how?"

"I still think that one door you went too was on earth." Janna says. "You know, the one with the lid you couldn't budge so you said it was dumb."

"Wait. Does that mean Mewmans are actually just humans?" Star asks.

"No no." Hekapoo says, even though she and the commission are equally surprised by this revelation. "Exposure to magic and living in Mewnis environment has certainly made differences between Mewmans and Humans. Minor differences, like the difference between wolves and dogs."

"Which are we?" Ferguesson Asks.

Before Hekapoo can respond Star shouts.

"EVERYONE WATCH!"

_Glossaryck takes a handful of magic hoop and creates a baby milhorse. He then puts it inside Meteoras baby rattle._

_"Eenie, meenie, Mewni, moe..." Glossaryck then carelessly tosses the rattle to the woman in the middle with pink circles on her cheeks. It transforms._

"WHAT!?" Everyone in both audiences shouts.

"T-the Wand." Omnitraxus says before turning to Meteora. "It's..."

Meteora is just sitting on her mother's lap (who is staring at her baby with the same shocked expression as everyone else) playing with a baby rattle that looked EXACTLY like the one she had on screen.

Star cautiously leans in and touches the tip of HER wand against the baby rattle. Then she 'eeps' and pulls back when blue sparks fly.

"Time sparks! Those are time sparks!" Shouts Omnitraxus. "That's the Wand!"

"Our family heirloom is a baby rattle?" Star asks.

"Cool." Says Janna.

"Baaaaa!"

"Oh my goodness." Eclipsa says shocked.

While everyone was shocked Brittany was smiling wickedly. 'So THATS how wands are made. Now I just have to find out where I can get some magic.'

In the Wand

"What the Heck!?" Crescenta asks.

"The wand was my granddaughter's baby rattle.." Solaria says confused. "This whole time?"

"Now THATS a time loop!" Says Comet.

"Brain overloading!" Shouts Jushtin

Skywyyne sighs. "So that's how it happened." She said disappointed. Skywyyne has read that the first queen of Mewni was so beautiful and powerful that the magic just came to her. That the first settlers of Mewni came here with meaning. Instead she was an amnesic human who got misplaced in their land and Glossaryck begrudgingly made her a wand, then selected her at random using 'eenie, meenie, Mewni, moe'. Very disappointing.

...

_Glossaryck takes Meteora to their INTENDED destination._

"Uh, are those Septarians?" Asks Janna.

"Looks like it." Eclipsa says holding her baby tight. Even she knew how dangerous most Septarians were.

"Hey look it's Rasticore." Says Starfan

"_Rasticore...your too weak...never survive against a Mewman?"_

Everyone (but Eclipsa) gasps.

"It's Toffee!" Shouts Star.

"Who?" Asks Eclipsa.

"He's the one I went to you for the spell." Says Moon. "He's the monster that killed my mother."

"Except he was older when it happened." Says Janna. "Actually he looked EXACTLY like the one you drew in your chapter."

"Uh, how long ago is this?" Asks Marco.

In the Wand

"The lizard." Comet gasps.

"Dig the get up." Says Dirhennia.

"What are they doing?" Asks Jushtin. Toffee was having that Septarian bounty hunter Rasticore hold his arm out fir another Septarian to bite off.

"Some Septarians heal faster than others." Solaria explains. "He's finding the strongest for an army." She narrows her eyes.

"Well, we know how that turns out." Comet says reassuringly.

"With YOU dead." Solaria reminds her.

...

"_Now...we are invincible." Toffee says as Rasticores arm grows back. "Oh, hello again." Toffee says to Glossaryck, who has Meteora by him._

"Glossaryck? What are you doing?" Eclipsa asks.

_Meteora asks Glossaryck something in baby._

_"Yep, that's the bad boy who broke my arm."_

_Both Meteoras snarl._

_Glossaryck suggests that Toffee might have had a good reason. Then Toffee responds with-_

_"You we're making that stupid leaf hat so I snapped your arm."_

"So he was always a jerk." Star says glaring at the screen.

_Toffee goes to break Glossarycks other arm. This makes Meteora upset so she starts pounding on his leg. He knocks her back._

"I don't like this man." Says Eclipsa.

"Don't worry." Says Janna. "He's going to learn his lesson soon."

"Um, what do you mean?"

_Meteora starts floating in the air, she dips-down and blasts Toffee with the same eye beams she used to steal souls when she was older._

"Oh good heavens." Eclipsa says covering her mouth.

Meteora starts chuckling.

"No Meteora, no zapping people." Eclipsa says.

Meanwhile in the wand Solaria was smirking.

_Meteora stops and Toffee gets up._

"Hmm. I guess Toffee can't get his soul sucked." Janna says.

...

"_I think Magic's in pretty good hands." Glossaryck says as the episode ends._

Everyone turns to the commission.

"Well?" Star Asks.

"Ok the kids not half bad." Hekapoo says.

"Hekapoo?" Rhombulus asks.

"What? she's not."

"Let's just continue." Says Omnitraxus.

* * *

_Hi readers. Two things._

_For those of you who believe Toffee dated Eclipsa, I would like to remind all of you that in the AMA Nefcy never answered whether or not Toffee was the same Septarian that Eclipsa knew. She just said that he was a historian that researched the butterfly family. So I think we can assume it as a different Septarian. Also, Comet Butterfly had Butterflies on her cheeks so I assume Glossaryck meant to say "Era or Butterflies" like how Crescenta called her reign the "Era or Bunnies". Toffee was called the Prince of the dark monster nations so I imagine that Seth made Toffee his heir when he realized he was getting too old around the time Comet started her reign._

_Also, contrary to most opinions, I don't believe what Glossaryck did in this episode led to Toffee killing Comet. After all, he hated Mewmans and Magic long before Glossaryck got there. He was already amassing an army so I don't think that one incident suddenly made him think "let's kill the queen." I think Glossaryck just wanted a way to teach Meteora without actually hurting someone._

_We're getting close to the end now. A few more chapters._


	28. S4 Ep 11A-13B

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S4 Ep11A**

_Everyone watched the episode where Marco became a knight...then quit._

The royals and commission turned to Marco.

"Ok...so, I apologize, for breaking tradition. I just believe there's more to life than doing one thing." Says Marco.

"Ok you can have multiple miscellaneous jobs." Eclipsa says cheary.

"I decide that Eclipsa." Moon says.

"Do you even WANT to be a knight now?" Star asks.

"I...wanna go to college first." Says Marco.

"I can't believe those knights were going to haze you just for wanting to quit." Raphael says irritably.

"I can't believe that's actually a rule." Angie says turning to Moon and Eclipsa.

"I didn't write it." Moon says.

"Me neither." Says Eclipsa. "But did you two see how your capes formed a heart?" Eclipsa asks Star and Marco giddy.

Meteora giggles and the teens blush.

"I can't believe that Higgs." Says Jackie. "I mean first she's horrible to Marco just because Star gave him a squire position. Then when he tries to quit, she gets prissy!? And then SHE runs into the Neverzone after complaining that Marco did!?" Jackie groans.

"Look on the bright side." Says Janna. "Because of how time flows there she's defiantly dead by the time Star and Marco hug."

"Well that's bad to say."

"Hey, so is Sir Candle Mr. Candle? Or his twin brother or..." Justin asks.

"No idea." Says Hope.

"Next episode." Says Moon.

* * *

**S4 Ep11B**

_Eclipsa is missing._

"What?" Everyone in the audience asks shocked.

"WHAT!?" Solaria also screams.

"Oh heavens." Eclipsa says worried.

"Must have been Mina." Says Moon guessing from the writing on the wall.

"Or it was the commission." Star says glaring at them.

"Excuse us?" Hekapoo says.

"You're the only other ones who would be powerful enough to do that." Star says

_Just as Star's counterpart makes that suggestion on screen. _

"Mina would have just killed Eclipsa outright and you've all been waiting for an excuse to recrystalize her."

"Ok hold on." Hekapoo says offended. "We don't trust Eclipsa or monsters but we wouldn't directly oppose the queen like that. Assuming she hasn't actually done anything to deserve it, like releasing Globgor without permission. We're the good guys."

"What about when you crystallized me the first time?" Eclipsa asks.

"You technically left the throne so that doesn't count."

_Star uses the All-Seeing Eye to Find Eclipsa._

Everyone gasps at the sight.

_Eclipsa has this weird octopus like thing over her eyes. It looks like she is surrounded by fire and there are floating dark figures in masks called the "Inner Circle" asking for a ransom of gold in exchange for the queen. They also warn her not to use the spell again or she's dead._

"Well...this is problematic." Eclipsa says.

"You've been kidnapped and held for ransom and that's all you have to say?" Moon asks shocked.

"Well it's better than being butchered by your mothers old soldier or being crystallized. Besides, I'm positive Star will find me." She says touching the princess' shoulder.

"I'm sure I will." Star says half confidently.

Meanwhile Ponyhead, recognizing the figures as her sisters in disguise and remembering her promise to make Eclipsa more popular, had deduced what was really going on. But she just chuckled to herself and stayed quiet.

...

"_.. Let's keep this under wraps ... If the townsfolk find out ...we could have ... serious panic on our hands."_

"Oh Star, it's so nice of you to think that." Eclipsa says. "But from what I've seen so far I don't think anyone's really going to care." She says with an unnerving smile.

"Heh, I'll probably be celebrating." Rhombulus admits.

"Ok you know what, I've had enough of you." Janna says pulling out a massive sledge hammer with spikes. "This baby can break apart stone in an instant."

"Janna where did you get that from?" Marco asks.

The end of the hammer is zapped and is covered in a crystal.

"Ha! Showed you." Rhombulus taunts.

Then he suddenly grunts in pain when the crystallized hammer comes into contact with his crystal head. "GAH!"

Janna smirks looking at the commission member lying on the ground with a small crack on his side. Everyone else stares at her in shock. The crystals of the hammer had cracked as well from the impact.

"Heh, you know in hindsight this probably wouldn't have hurt you if you HADN'T have covered the end with one of your crystals.

Rhombulus gets up.

"Wha-you...you evil mini monster smoocher!"

Rhombulus shouts as he tries to fire his crystallizing blasts at Janna. But when he does the crack in his head releases a small amount of energy. His hands "fritz" then suddenly Rhombulus is thrown back hitting the wall of the Diaz living room. Making the once small crack on the side of his head move across his face. Two hand sized crystals falling to the ground from where he once stood.

"Bahhh!" Lekmet shouts in horror.

"Hmm, looks like he won't be crystallizing anyone anytime soon." Janna says with a smirk.

"Janna!" Star shouts.

"Um, how is he going to decrystallize my husband?" Eclipsa asks.

"Your mom made that pulverizing spell remember?"

"You just assaulted a member of the magic high commission!" Hekapoo shouts. "When this is over you're going to jail."

"What are you gonna do? Crystallize me? Oh wait….."

"Janna please sit down." Jackie says tugging on Janna's arm.

"Uh...oh look, I'm pressing the play button now. Let's see what happens." Marco says trying to change the subject.

...

"_We are going to find Eclipsa and bring her back safely," Star tells the civilians._

_But they (the Mewmans) are like:_

"_I do not feel bad right now." "Who...likes Eclipsa?" "Not me."_

"See, what did I tell you." Eclipsa says, this time with a hint of sadness. She hugs her daughter.

_Then Ponyhead speaks "But if we don't find her in three hours, she's gonna die!"_

_They gasp._

"Well, nice to know they care at least that much." Says Eclipsa.

"They didn't say that." Star says to Ponyhead.

"Yes but I am a genius...I mean, I'm trying to get people invested. You know?"

...

"_Why would the merpeople have a shark in a tank?"_

"_Pony, the shark isn't in the tank. Eclipsa is."_

"Really?" Pony asks Star.

"Oh give me a break, we've already been to the underworld and a graveyard."

_A mergirl and a merboy approach Star on the beach._

"_Eclipsa? Is she okay?"_

"_Have you found her yet?... I mean, ... I still hate Eclipsa. But I'm kinda invested in the story..."_

"Well, better than nothing." Eclipsa says.

"Progress, I guess." Says Star.

While Rhombulus is treating his literal headache with an ice pack provided by Lekmet. Sure it won't fix the crack but it does somewhat ease the pain.

...

_Star finds Eclipsa and removes the octopus on her head._

"_No! I almost had all 300 snarlblecks!"_

"Huh? What?" Was EVERYONES response.

They turn to Eclipsa.

"Don't ask me? This hasn't happened yet."

"_Eclipsa has been playing one of our hit games – Wizard Spaceship." Seahorse says._

"It's a virtual reality game?" Star asks.

"What is that?" Eclipsa asks.

"You were just sitting there, this whole time?" Jackie asks confused.

_Ponyhead then reveals that the inner circle were actually her sisters. The entire thing was a hoax to get Eclipsa more followers. _

"Ponyhead!"

"What? It worked." Ponyhead responds.

"You could have atleast told us!" Star responds pointing to her, Janna and Marco.

"Ok fine...I'll do that next time." Pony says rolling her eyes.

* * *

**S4 Ep12A**

"Uh, Janna? Why are you with Tom on Garbage island?" Star asks.

"I dunno." Janna says.

...

"_Yeah baby!" Janna says pulling a massive metal boot out of the garbage."_

Eclipsa's pupils shrink in fear.

"Oh no."

"What? It makes a nice sled." Janna says to the queen of darkness.

"Janna, that boot you dug up is part of ancient Solarian warrior armor." Moon says a little worried herself.

"Oh, well...now it's a sled."

In the Wand

"Solaria, isn't that..." Jushtin says.

"A Solarian armor boot. Yes. This should be interesting."

...

"_Tom, see that crow? Blast it."_

"_Wait. W-Why? Why?"_

"_Cause every time I find an awesome sled like this, he comes and takes it."_

"Wait." Marco says turning to Star.

"That's Minas crow." Star says before turning to Moon and Eclipsa.

"Oh no, Mina must be trying to rebuild her armor." Eclipsa says totally worried.

"Oh dear." Angie says shaking her head worried herself. "That bag of jelly beans is unstoppable enough already. I don't wanna see how dangerous she is in armor."

"Very." Moon says.

"And yet you said nothing to her or Star when Mina said she was gonna attack." Jackie adds.

Moon turns her head and says nothing.

In the Wand

"Oh no." Solaria says. "Mina's rebuilding her armor."

"Don't worry, she's still the only one left and Moon refused to make more. I'm sure Eclipsa can handle it." Festivia says comforting the monster carver.

"I hope your right."

...

"_I apologize for keeping you waiting, but we had urgent matters to attend to."_

"_Urgent matters? At the corn shake shack?"_

"You keep them waiting for 45 minutes without a place to sit to get milkshakes?" Raphael asks Omnitraxus disapprovingly.

"Corn shakes, there's a difference."

"_This is not a laughing matter." Omnitraxus tells Star who had laughed at a pic Tom sent right when the commission revealed they have urgent news."_

"_Okay, in my defense, I wasn't actually listening." Star responds._

Janna snorts.

_Rhombulus gets angry "You know, young lady, I have half a mind-"_

"_...I think you have more like an eighth."_

Everyone giggles at this. Including Moon, Eclipsa, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and evening Lekmet.

Rhombulus embarrassment turns to fury.

"Ok that's it!"

Rhombulus tries shooting at Star. Only to be blasted against the wall again thanks to his crack.

"Ugh..."

"Again?" Brittany asks. "Wow, you really do half an eighth of a mind."

Full blown laughter as Rhombulus pouts.

...

"_Tom, you got to blast that bird!"_

"_I'm not gonna blast the bird!"_

_Sebastian then flies up in the air, he bursts into blue flames, blue familiar flames, and changes into a much larger, dangerous form._

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"No..." Eclipsa says. "The crow, it's been...metamorphosed."

"It's a Solarian..." Star says terrified.

They all turn to Moon.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Moon asks.

"That crow is a Solarian now and Mina asked you to restart the Solarian program once. Missing your throne, your majesty." Janna says.

"I have no idea how Mina managed that but I stand by my claim, I would NEVER!" Moon says adamantly.

"Even if you had lost the throne, status you've had your entire life to someone you've distrusted and hated for nearly as long." Jackie says. "Even if you were surrounded by people practically begging you to take the throne back. And I don't think you're completely fine with monsters either still."

Now Moon looked a little I sure, she knew how horrible Solaria's experiments were, but given the circumstances...

"No, maybe Mina got one of my relatives to do it. Maybe she figured out how to make her own wand or found a way to duplicate her powers somehow. But it couldn't have been me."

"Hey wait, Mina's hiding out in Butterfly castle." Says Starfan, she turns to the commission. "You guys said you traced the magic to the monster temple."

"Maybe our tracking was wrong." Hekapoo says with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, 'wrong'." Star says not believing.

In the Wand

"No!" Festivia shouts.

"H-how did..." Jushtin mutters.

"Moon." Solaria says irritated.

"Definitely Moon." Crescenta states.

"No, my moon-pie told her no." Comet says.

"People change their minds." Skywyyne says sympathetically. She tries to touch Comets shoulder but she swats it's away.

"Well, Moon has a very touching reason to Mina why not too."

"She _could_ have found another way." Says Dirhennia. "Emphasis on _could_."

"I do hope it wasn't my other daughter." Estrella says thinking of Etheria and her other relatives, wondering what's happened to them since Star gave Eclipsa the crown.

...

_Sebastian returns to Mina, a scar on his eye from where Tom blasted him. Mina pets him while gazing at a nearly assembled massive suit of armor._

"_Oh, Sebastian, my poor little baby. Did they hurt your eye? Well, don't worry. It was all worth it."_

Everyone had their eyes widened.

"We need to keep an eye on Mina." Hekapoo says.

"Oh...yeah...sure..." Rhombulus says in a fake voice, winking at Hekapoo.

"No I'm serious, that lady is completely bonkers! She might get rid of Eclipsa but she'll destroy everything else!" And Hekapoo was also thinking Eclipsa isn't that bad but she wouldn't dare voice that.

"Some risks aren't worth taking..." Omnitraxus whispers in her ear so no one else hears.

The next episode plays.

"Oh it's another spell episode." Hope says.

"Uh, what?" Eclipsa asks.

"Oh yeah, Eclipsa, turns out our spells are actually alive and when we aren't using them they live in another dimension or something." Star says.

"Really? That's interesting." She says.

* * *

**S4 Ep12B**

"Hey, those are my spells." Eclipsa says seeing a decapitated horse, nightmare dream and snake biting its own tail enter Stars spells room while they eat pancakes.

They turn off the lights, clearly looking for something. Then they take glow worm.

"What are they doing?" Eclipsa asks.

"Spell napping it looks like." Star says a little mad.

...

_Richard, the personification of Star's Narwhal blast, tries to get the glow worm back from the other spells._

"_Sir, go back to your cake party. Your worm friend will be returned to you at the end of the mission...if he survives."_

"Huh?" Everyone thinks.

"_What? Hey, what do you mean by..?"_

"_There's movement up ahead!"_

_They shine the light in the corner of the otherwise dark room. They see a ghostly skull with wings._

"The total annihilation spell." Eclipsa gasps.

"The spell you have to me." Moon confirms worryingly.

"The spell with no name." Star says uneasily.

"See how dangerous her magic is?" Omnitraxus asks the group.

"Well technically it's my mother's spell." Eclipsa says.

Omnitraxus says nothing. He's losing ground and he knows it.

...

_The spell starts passing through, destroying everything it touches, even destroying Eclipsa's other spells (too her horror)._

Solaria herself was feeling pretty guilty as well.

_And the glow worm stops glowing._

"_Your friend is no use to us without his glow light. You may as well take him now."_

"_Yeah, yeah, just go home to that little cake party or whatever."_

"_But what are you guys gonna do without the glow-worm light?"_

"_Don't worry about that. We have a plan B."_

"Oh a plan B that's good, right?" Star asks.

"_One press of this button, and this whole place goes sky-high."_

"WHAT!?"

_Richard objects_

"_You know what happens if we don't catch that thing? First we die. Then everyone dies. It'll eat its way through every dimension until there's nothing left."_

Now everyone was horrified.

Moon looks at her hands in shock, she figures washing her hands in the realm of magic might not be a good idea. She'll have to see.

"You might wanna burn that page." Janna whispers to Eclipsa.

"I'll consider it." Eclipsa replies.

"We should also burn the Solarian chapter."

"Definitely."

...

_Thanks to Richards sonar, they were able to find and catch the spell. _

Everyone sighs in relief of that. Star herself is proud of her spell.

"And you said my Narwhal blast wasn't good." Star says to her mother.

"I never said that. I said you need to know actual spells."

"...fair. Narwhal blast!"

A narwhal comes out and flies across the room.

"Just making sure. You rock Richard!"

The narwhal looks at Star confused before disappearing back into the wand.

_Eclipsa's spells thank him before leaving with the spell in the jar._

_But Richard continues to watch the spell, for now contained in a pickle jar, terrified of what will happen if it escapes again._

"You know what." Star says pulling out the spell book and turning to Eclipsa's chapter.

"I'm just gonna, scratch this page out here."

Star starts covering the text of the spell with no name with a black marker.

"That won't destroy the spell Star."

"Well close enough."

* * *

**S4 Ep13A**

_Tom learns to be less insecure about his coolness._

"Ok, so me and Kelly broke up." Marco says.

"More like you dumped her dude." Ferguson says.

"Can we go to that canyon later?" Jackie asks alittle excited.

"Sure." Hekapoo says.

"YES! Marco, let's ride nachos together!" Star shouts.

"Oh, you bet!"

* * *

**S4 Ep13B**

"_You think that I'm the only person who takes things out of your closet?" Glossaryck laughs. A concerned Star checks the box where she kept the piece of the book. It is gone._

Everyone turns to Eclipsa.

"Well...I can't say for certain since none of this has happened yet, but yes I assume it's me. Oh look, I'm on the screen right now." Eclipsa says looking alittle ashamed.

"You said you would keep Globgor crystallized." Star says angry.

"Yes...well...I guess I just missed him. And A baby girl needs her father you know." She says gesturing to Meteora.

"I told you you can't trust her Star." Moon says.

"That's it!" Rhombulus aims his hands up at Eclipsa but Hekapoo sets them down.

"Do you wanna make that crack bigger? You actually might end up with an eighth of a mind."

"Hey look." Janna says standing up. " The whole point of us watching this right now is to see whether or not we should keep Globgor imprisoned or not. So let's just watch and see how he acts. Alright?"

"Fine." Moon says sternly. "But just so you know Eclipsa I still don't trust you."

"Fair enough Moon."

They press the play button again.

In the Wand

"Eclipsa what have you done? Solaria asks, horrified.

Jushtin grabs his sister's shoulders. Equally wary of his nieces actions.

_Eclipsa is seen getting into a row boat in some underground tunnel. She rows, then suddenly, a gigantic monster in a sweater vest emerges from the waters._

"The monster king." Solaria mutters.

Outside the Wand

"Globgor." Escapes Stars like in shock.

Eclipsa, despite the tense eyes fixed on her, tries to smile and face Meteora towards the screen.

"Meteora darling, this is your daddy."

"Babba." Meteora says.

"_What took you so long?" Globgor asks, kneeling down._

"_I had to find the perfect box for your gift?"_

"_Oh, no, no, wait. I'm taking you to a secret place."_

"That's his voice?" Marco asked, surprised.

"Well, what did you expect?" Eclipsa asks.

"Something...deeper?"

"Wait hold on? Is this like the past or something because this doesn't sound like something that would happen after freeing him?" Sabrina asks.

"Maybe." Eclipsa says giving a Cheshire smile.

Janna, however, noticed that Eclipsas ears weren't pierced. While they were on the screen. She also recalled that part of the crystal shattering spell is pricking your earlobes.

Though she did become confused when Globgor and Eclipsa left the tunnel and saw that Butterfly castle is still standing.

Inside the Wand

"Butterfly castle is still there." Says Skywyyne. "Perhaps this is another flashback?"

Solaria just watched with her arms crossed and a blank face.

"Ugh, if we're gonna see the events of Meteora's conception I'm gonna puke." Says Crescenta.

"Mother...yeah me too." Says Rhina.

"I'm looking forward to it." Dirhennia says with a small smile. Which disappears when everyone stares at her.

...

_During the date the audiences get a good look at Globgor's character, and his relationship with Eclipsa._

_He likes to make dark jokes about eating Mewmans, but reassures Eclipsa (who was uneasy) that he wouldnt do that ,anymore. _

_On their first date he was unsure about becoming a vegetarian and thought it was a miracle Eclipsa agreed to a second date._

_Then him getting angry and reaching into a miners cave accusing them of stealing their picnic._

"I like him." Janna says.

"He's normally better behaved than this." Eclipsa says.

"I told you he was evil!" Shouts Rhombulus "ow." He covers the crack in his head. "Right Moon?

"I honestly can imagine my husband doing the same thing." Moon says flatly.

In the Wand

"Nice choice Eclipsa." Solaria said disapprovingly.

"Uh, does something seem off to anyone?" Jushtin asks.

"My daughter married that thing." Solaria says.

"No, I mean, where is everyone? There weren't any Mewmans at all. No monsters either. It's just them."

_Globgor pulls out a massive ruby and says his previous outburst was just another joke._

"Hmm. He seems alright. Weird sense of humor, anger issues but not that bad." Festivia admits.

"He could still be dangerous." Solaria states.

Outside the Wand

"Oh thank goodness, another joke." Eclipsa says.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Star admits. "Anger issues but not evil."

"_Too bad it's not real." Globgor says, confusing everyone._

"Huh?"

"Ok you got me..." Eclipsa says before explaining.

In the Wand

"_That's banana-hat muscle-whale...I created Bananahat when I was a little boy."_

Solaria laughs and smacks her head.

"Sol, what is it?" Skywyyne asks.

"Eclipsa created a spell that puts you inside another persons mind. He's still in his crystal." And she continues laughing.

"Oh thank goodness." Says Crescenta.

Outside the Wand

"That's so creepy Eclipsa." Star says after Eclipsa explains the situation.

"Well it's better than setting him free." Moon says.

"He really doesn't seem that bad though." Marco says. "Anger issues and disturbing comedy sure, but he knew it wasnt real the entire time so..."

"The fact that he made those jokes still shows he misses it a bit Marco." Hekapoo says.

No one says anything. They watch the screen.

_Globgor asks about Meteora, he expresses pride and wishes he could see her._

"_You can...my mother created a spell that'll break your crystal... pull the ribbon from the beak of this rooster...make it crow. Then you'll be set free."_

"Eclipsa please don't," Solaria pleads inside the Wand.

The commission, Moon and even Star turn to face Eclipsa angrily. Who just smiles nervously back.

"Eclipsa you said you wouldn't!" Star yells angry.

"Why if my head was fixed I'd..." Rhombulus is interrupted by Janna.

"Wait watch!"

"_Don't the Mewmans still hate me?"_

Everyone but Eclipsa raises an eyebrow at thus. Solaria herself is quite shocked to hear him say that rather than readily accept freedom.

"_Your...controversial." Eclipsa says._

"_Even if the people let me come back, they'd just be waiting for me to mess up. And maybe I'm still not over what happened. Maybe I'd prove them right somehow."_

This touches and surprises everyone, even Hekapoo and Solaria. Omnitraxus and Rhombulus are also surprised to hear him say that. But the latter re-convinces himself that he is evil for being the king of monsters.

"_I want you with us."_

"_Can you tell me ...that the kingdom is ready for me?... When the kingdom is ready... maybe I'll be ready too."_

Eclipsa feels a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She hates when he's right.

"_I hate when your right."_

_Eclipsa and Globgor kiss. Then we see her outside the crystal projecting into his mind through her eyes. She floats down and stops._

Eclipsa sighs.

"I'm sorry Meteora, but it looks like your father isn't coming out soon."

"Wa-wa?" Meteora says with a sad face.

"So, still think he's "EVIL"?" Janna asks Moon and the commission.

"Well, I..." Moon is interrupted.

"Ok look, the guys not perfect and maybe he's done some messed up stuff." Janna says. "But it's not like Solaria was any nicer to his kind." Janna turns to Eclipsa. "Oh no offense."

"None taken."

Janna turns back to the commission. "He's been in the crystal fir a LONG time and you saw how he is now. He wants to get better." Janna says sympathetically, which is rare for her.

"Maybe we can just put him on parole?" Star asks. "Just keep an eye on him to make sure he sticks to his diet?"

"He seems ok now..." Rhombulus states. Then he gets angry. "But if we let him out he'll show his true colors!" Now he just starts ranting, like he's trying to convince himself more than anyone. "He's the king of monsters! He's evil! And so is Eclipsa! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Are you kidding me?" Star asks outraged.

"He did say that he'll mess up if he's released." Omnitraxus states. "Right Hekapoo?"

Hekapoo is silent.

"Well..." she looks around, focused for a brief minute on Marco then turns around. "If he's not in Mewni along with Eclipsa why would we really care?"

Now all the humans (Shans Brittany who spent the entire time thinking of what her future wand will look like) and Star start raging saying that Eclipsa and Globgor, though flawed, aren't Evil. The commission are being fat headed, among other things.

"Enough!" Moon shouts.

Everyone silences.

"Look I...I haven't made a final decision yet. Let us...continue watching then maybe when the episodes are finished I'll have my final decision."

"What?" Omnitraxus asks shocked. "Moon, you can't be seriously be considering-."

"Oh she's serious big head." Janna says, pulling back out her hammer again.

Omnitraxus turns away gulping.

In the Wand

"So...what do you think?" Festivia asks Solaria.

"I...I'll trust whatever decision my daughter makes. She knows him, and I'm sure Star will tell her if she makes a wrong decision." She simply states.

"Oh how she's grown." Comet says proudly. "Now she has a coronation to plan."


	29. S4 Ep14

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S4 Ep14**

_Marco hands out invitations for Eclipsa's coronation._

"_So, can we expect to see you there?"_

_He's talking to the assassins guild, which includes Rasticore_

"_Oh, we're 'dying' to go!"_

"_Yeah, we'd 'kill' for a front row seat."_

"Uh, did you guys say "of 'corpse'" yet?"

"What the?" Star turns to Marco. "Marco, why would you invite assassins?"

"I...have no idea what he's thinking." Marco says embarrassed.

"Dude, I think all the corn is affecting your brain." Says Janna.

...

"_... Hand these out to 300 of your friends...or you'll die."_

_The Mewman who Janna handed the invitations too runs off screaming._

In the Wand

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Crescenta asks with a smirk.

All the other queens look at her strangely.

"What? It's effective."

"And you called ME ruthless." Solaria whispers to Comet.

Outside the Wand

"What? Now the invitations are gonna get handed out." Janna asks in response to everyone staring at her.

"Nothing...nothing." Star says.

...

"_Corn-o-nation? That's what it says on the invitation." Tom says to Star._

"_What?"_

_Star grabs the invitation, it has an extra "n". Star exclaims Marco should have spell checked._

"Oh my gosh! I am getting stupider!" Marco exclaims with worry.

"Don't worry, it kinda fits." Hekapoo says.

"_We're pretty obsessed with corn."_

"See? Demon boy agrees with me."

...

_Star and Tom enter Moons settlement, filled with people talking smack about Eclipsa. Among them is the de-petrified Manfred._

"_Queen Moon has created this beautiful oasis for all those who oppose Eclipsa's reign."_

"No I didn't, you all just showed up." Moon states.

"They all do hate me though." Eclipsa says.

"Well most of them are here because you threw them out of their home's." Moon states disapprovingly.

"I was just returning land that was stolen from the monsters."

"You still left many of our own people homeless. You didn't even offer them any consolation."

"Yeah...I kinda see both points here." Star admits.

"To be fair it's not like they would have accepted my help." Eclipsa says remembering when the Mewmans stated they didn't even go to Eclipsa when they needed something thinking "why would we". "Oh and that one family doesn't count. Their home was WAY too big for them, I have no idea why a Mewman would want it."

"They got to use a sink for a swimming pool." Freguesson says.

"That's awesome." Says Alphonso.

...

In the Wand

"_Look, this will be the last thing I do for Eclipsa. ...I just want to be a teen again. I don't even know what teens do anymore. ... Do they jet-ski? Scrapbook?"_

"_Oh, Star. You've grown up so much..." Moon says to her daughter. "Your devotion to the kingdom is truly commendable."_

"Indeed it is." Crescenta, begrudgingly, admits.

"That's my granddaughter." Comet says proudly.

"That's my descendent." Festivia says drinking a cup of corn wine.

Jushtin just stands next to her with a blank face glancing around feeling insecure.

"...I'm not related to her." Jushtin says with false enthusiasm.

"Bro, don't copyright." Solaria says.

...

"_Okay, seriously, who are you? Who is this person? Why is she here?" Ruperiot asks in regards to Janna._

"I've been asking that for fourteen years." Marco says.

"Duh, Cuz I feel like it." Says Janna.

...

"_Oh, when did this happen?" Eclipsa asks seeing one of the strings on her guitar is broken. "I have a spare set of strings back at the temple."_

_Eclipsa then flies off back to the temple despite Star and Ruperiot calling out to her._

"Eclipsa, you better not do anything you'll regret." Hekapoo warns.

"Like what?"

"What do you mean like what?" Omnitraxus asks. "Your husband."

"You heard Globgor, he doesn't want to come out yet." Eclipsa states.

...

_Star goes to check on Eclipsa. Globgor crystal is broken._

Everyone gasps.

"He's free..." Eclipsa says silently and shocked, but with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Rhombulus shouts.

"No." Eclipsa says getting defensive. "I swear I wouldn't-"

_Eclipsa is in front of the stage speaking nervously into the megaphone._

"_Attention, everyone! I'm afraid we must send you all home immediately. Globgor has escaped."_

"Ah!" Says Omnitraxus. "So you let your husband out then tell everyone to go home so he can eat them one by one, aye?"

"You know what, I'm just gonna pause this." Marco says hitting the button.

"No..." Eclipsa says getting defensive. "I swear-"

"I don't believe she did it." Says Moon.

The commission looks at her.

"What?" Asks Rhombulus.

"Come on guys." Hekapoo says. "I mean normally I would assume it's her but we just saw the whole exchange of her with him. He told her 'no'."

"Yeah, and you think she would let him out to cause trouble on her coronation? That doesn't make any sense?" Says Brittany, not that she cared, it just didn't make sense to her.

"Yeah, " agreed Janna. "Plus, if I was Globgor and I wanted to eat Mewmans I would just crash the place and scoop up Mewmans like popcorn. I wouldn't have Eclipsa tell everyone I was free then have me waste time going to every single house."

"Well...Globgor couldn't have let himself out." Says Rhombulus. "And we all know Eclipsa got the book back and pierced her ears."

"But the chicken still had its beak tied." Says Raphael.

"I think it was you guys." Star says he's turning to the MHC.

"WHAT!?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bahhhh?"

They exclaim in shock and horror.

"It makes sense." Star goes on. "You guys hate Eclipsa, you've all wanted nothing more than to recrystalize her since she got out. And I bet now none of you could stand that people are accepting her. So you let Globgor out so you can blame Eclipsa and get rid of her."

"Are you kidding!?" Hekapoo says outraged at the accusation. "We don't trust Eclipsa in that or any timeline but if you think we would endanger innocent people your crazy!"

"Hmmm, could that work?" Rhombulus says to himself.

"BAAAHHH!" Lekmet shouts at him.

"Wish there chancellor that's a little harsh." Rhombulus retorts.

In the Wand

"It was the commission." Says Crescenta.

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

The past queens agree, using the same reasoning as Janna, Brittany and Star.

"It doesn't matter who let him out right now." Solaria says. "Everyone in Mewni might be in danger. I just hope Eclipsa is right about him. Or I'll have to kill him. Then the commission with his dead body!" She says, feeling outsmarted that the supposed guardians of Mewni would release the king of monsters to prove a point...and frame her child.

...

"_The bog! He might be at the bog. It was a special place for us." Eclipsa tells Star where asking where Globgor might be._

Moon and Star gasp, then they turn to each other and yell in union-

"DAD!/YOUR FATHER!"

...

_When the scene shifted to River projecting his feelings of stress onto Eddie_, both Moon and River felt uneasy and alittle guilty.

Star felt guilty when _her father said he was stressed living in the woods due to the dangers every night._ Making her feel more guilty for giving Eclipsa the crown and putting him in that situation.

Moon felt guilty when _River said that he doesn't feel like anyone (including her) takes him seriously._

Then Star felt some anguish hearing _her father say...that while he does love her, couldn't help but wonder if he and Moon would have been better off...he didn't even finish._

"Better off what?" Star asks. She thinks to herself 'childless?' 'Gotten a boy instead?'

Marco puts his arm around her.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that." Marco says.

"We'll talk to your father later." Moon tells her daughter. "Both of us."

"Uh, perhaps you two should pay attention to him now." Eclipsa says pointing at the screen.

_Where Globgor is seen facing them, gigantic and covered in mud._

"DAD!" Star shouts.

—

Ok, that's it for part one, part two next week.

Just kidding

…..

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Look, I have to go far, far away from here. If the Mewmans find out I'm free, they're just gonna take it out on my family." Globgor says to Star who had been chasing him._

"_So you're not gonna hurt anyone?"_

"_No, of course not!"_

Star turned to the commission members.

"So, still think he's evil?" Star asks.

"Evil people can still live their families." Rhombulus says. "Did you see Ludo?"

"Ludo was technically a monster and he reformed, sorta." Said Jackie.

"Yeah well...he had status." Says Omnitraxus.

"THAT DOESNT MATTER!" Shouts all the humans and Star.

"Like, seriously?" Asks Ponyhead.

…..

"Posing is so a talent!" Shouts Ponyhead to the screen.

"It's not really posing if you're just a head." Brittany snarks.

"Oh, you wanna go cheerleader?" Pony asks sparks coming from her horn.

"Bring it horse head!"

"No, no no." Star says coming between them. "We're here to decide whether or not to let Globgor free not see you two fight. Sit down."

"But-"

"Down. Down. Down..." they are sitting down. "Down." Star sits next to Marco. "Down."

…...

"_There is someone I'd like you all to meet." Star says. Just before Globgor comes stepping through the portal wearing handcuffs._

"Handcuffs, smart." Solaria says approvingly.

"He just said he doesn't wanna hurt anyone." Says Jushtin.

"It will make the Mewmans more comfortable though." Says Crescenta.

"I don't think they really matter for him." Says Comet.

_Rhombulus insists that Globgor will eat them and says he will crystallize him. But Omnitraxus and Hekapoo state that so long as Eclipsa is free as well she will just "set him free again". Eclipsa and Globgor tear up seeing each other._

_Eclipsa wished they were being reunited under better circumstances._

"_Why did you set me free? I told you, this isn't what I want!"_

"_I didn't...I swear!"_

'She really didn't.'Echoed through everyone's minds at the realization.

_Globgor breaks free and attacks Rhombulus when he tries to recrystalize Eclipsa_

Solaria can't help but sigh in relief. Neither does Jushtin. Or really anyone in both audiences aside from the high commission.

"Nice hit." Says Janna.

"Hey!" Says Rhombulus.

_As Globgor and the commission fight Meteora dips down and escapes the cage Hekapoo put her in._

"NO!" Shouts Eclipsa and Solaria together.

"Darn you Glossaryck!" Star shouts.

"Wait!" Janna says, knowing Glossaryck might have foreseen this. "Let's see what happens."

Eclipsa just holds onto her version of Meteora.

—

_Everyone becomes horrified when they notice Meteora surrounded by flames. _

In both audiences and on the screen. Eclipsa felt like she was about to faint and even the commission was hoping someone would save her (no one watching was evil enough to want a baby to die)

"_Hey, there's a baby in the fire!" Someone in the arena yells._

"_Baby? No! Meteora!"_

Everyone (alive or dead) watches cheers when Globgor saves Meteora.

Eclipsa cries tears of joy while Meteora has her eyes glued on the screen.

Solaria would never admit it but she was grateful to the monster king. For what he did just now.

Hekapoo and Lekmet were relieved as well.

"_Ba-ba?"_

"_Yeah, that's right. It's ba-ba."_

And EVERYONE cooed when they saw father and daughter embrace. (Well except Rhombulus who reminded himself they were monsters known for terrorizing Mewmans and maintained a stone face (pun intended) and Omnitraxus who was trying to look elsewhere so he wouldn't.)

"Oh Globby." Eclipsa says with wet eyes.

"You made a good choice." Angie said.

"So? Still think he's evil?" Star asked the commission skeptically.

"Ok...so he loves his daughter and he didn't do anything wrong now..." says Rhombulus. "But sooner or later he'll show his true colors! He's the king of monsters fur corn sake!" He asserts. "You all saw the tapestries, he's evil! And so is Eclipsa for loving him!"

"He's clearly a good guy!" Marco shouts. "Yes he might have done messed up things in the past, but..." Marco turned to Star and Moon before going back to the commission. "Can any of you honestly say that you were never messed up to monsters?"

The commission looks slightly guilty. But Rhombulus shakes his head.

"Who cares! They are just monsters! They aren't even Mewman! And it's our job to protect Mewmans."

"_Alright I did it!" Rhombulus shouts to the crowd. "I let him out so you could see what a monster he really is!"_

Now everyone, literally EVERYONE, was looking at Rhombulus in fury. Rhombulus on the other hand was sweating nervously and blushing in embarrassment.

"So." Star says. "To prove a point you decided to release Globgor, who you believed was a dangerous, Mewman eating monster, hoping he would cause destruction and give you an excuse to recrystalize Eclipsa?"

"Are you kidding!?" Hekapoo asks. Then she turns to the rest of the group. "I swear the rest of us would never...oh look on the screen I'm arresting Rhombulus right now."

"Dilute, if you think endangering people's is a good idea then YOUR the traitor bad guy here." Marco says.

"Baaa!" Lekmet shouts before getting up and using the scissors.

"W-what!?" Rhombulus shouts looking hurt. "Lekmet you can't really mean that?"

Lekmet steps through the portal.

"Lekmet!" Rhombulus cries going after him. Then the portal closes.

_Eclipsa asks the people what they think about her husband._

"_This is a monarchy, not a democracy!"_

"_I'm not your queen anymore! It doesn't matter what I think!" Moon says when someone asks what she thinks._

"_Hmm... I dunno. Didn't he used to, like, eat people?" Says a Mewman._

"_Wasn't he just trying to protect his family from angry Mewmans?" Says a monster._

"_I don't know how to respond to this shift in paradigm."_

"_Can't we all put the past behind us and make a fresh start?" Katrina asks the crowd._

"_Yeah! What that fish kid said!"_

"_Well, I guess this is happening."_ Says Hekapoo at the same time as her counterpart. "I'll tell Rhombulus what happened." Hekapoo says making a portal and going through.

Omnitraxus turns to Eclipsa.

"Don't get your hopes up. There are still a few more episodes left. If your husband does one thing wrong..."

"Honestly it's Mina I'm more concerned about." Moon says.

_A fear that is confirmed as she sees Sebastian in his Solarian form flying across the screen as it goes black._

In the Wand

"So...What do you think?" Festivia asks Solaria.

"My feelings are complicated." Solaria says. "If the kingdom and my family accepts him my opinion doesn't really matter. So long as he behaves. However, he might be useful against my former soldier."


	30. S4 Ep15-17

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**S4 Ep15A**

_Star is getting ready to go on an unspecified trip (of Stars choosing) but has already been to most of the places. She does an impression of the pie king._

"That's actually really good." Eclipsa snarks to Star.

...

"Janna, why are you taking a giant floating eyeball?" Jackie asks.

Janna is about to speak before being cut off.

"You know what, don't answer that?"

...

_Tom arrives for them to go. Marco leaves through a portal with Janna to earth. Star says she wants to say goodbye to a few people._

_..._

_Eclipsa and Globgor _

"Well, Mewni hasn't been destroyed yet. That's good." Moon says.

"Awww. Thanks fir the going away card baby Meteora." Star says to Meteora tickling her.

The baby giggles.

"They made a cake shaped like a Mewman." Omnitraxus points out to the audience.

"Tom and his demon jockey thought it was tasty too. Gonna arrest them next?" Janna asks.

"No...the Lucitors are allies to mewni, plus they have status."

"And he's the king of Mewni." Star says with a slight cocky tone." "Plus I ate the head."

Omnitraxus huffs, wondering why he's even trying at this point. It just seems with every argument he makes it just gets rationalized against him. He has to figure something out or else Moon might let Star and Eclipsa mess up his centuries old schedule! He loves his meetings!

...

_Ponyhead_

"Oh my gosh can you not make EVERYTHING about you?" Marco asks Ponyhead.

"When is it not?"

"Glad Seahorse isn't in jail." Jackie says.

"Yes, but if he goes outside he'll explode." Janna says before chuckling alittle. "Free sushi."

...

_Buff Frog_

"Oh, Katrinas so cute." Angie says.

"I think she will make a good corn-ball player some day." Eclipsa says.

Moon smirked when Buff-Frog told Tom to look after Star...or else.

...

_Moon_

"_We're...very happy where we are... living in a house made of sticks and leaves, ...beautiful simplicity to life in a yurt."_

Moon couldn't believe she was saying that.

...

_Doop-Doop_

"_Nothings new, s-since you abandoned me here. Roasting in the sun all these years." Doop-Doop (Stars first magic spell, a talking broom she abandoned in a shed) says to her._

"Ok, now your just stalling." Janna says to Star.

"Uh...are you just gonna leave him there?" Marco asks Star feeling disturbed.

"Ok fine." Star says slightly annoyed. "I'll go back and give him an umbrella."

...

_Star reveals to Tom that she hasn't picked a destination and that she doesn't really wanna go. She wants to figure things out herself._

"You know he has the right to be mad, right?" Janna whispers to Star.

"Yeah..." Star says eyes glued to the screen.

"He's actually handling this way better than expected." Hope says.

...

_Star goes back to the Diaz household. There's Raphael, Angie and Marco and..._

"_Star, meet Mariposa, my new baby sister." Marco says showing the adorable Hispanic baby to Star._

The Diaz's gasp and turn to Star. She notices this.

"What?" Star asks.

"Star, 'Mariposa' is the Spanish word for Butterfly."

Star gasps then smiles.

"You guys are gonna name your daughter after me?"

"We must...really love you." Marco says.

"Wait Wait Wait. Soooo...you named her 'Butterfly' 'Day'?"

Janna elbows Pony in the neck.

"Ah! I mean..cute kid. She's adorable."

Angie and Raphael stare at the screen with tears in their eyes.

"She is so beautiful." Raphael says.

Angie just grabs his hand and dragged him upstairs.

Marco groans

"Oh boy."

"What?" Star asks.

"I think we're gonna hear a bit of noise later, dear." Eclipsa says.

"It's mostly just squeaks." Says Marco

The episode plays.

—

**14B**

Later

Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Lekmet come back to the room through another portal.

"Hey, were back." Hekapoo says. "So what did we miss?"

"Well, I just got a baby sister." Marco says.

"They named her after me." Star says proudly.

"Marco spent a whole day eating Tacos for nothing. Cuz I stole a shirt." Says Janna.

"SenseI didn't say it was you." Jackie says.

Jackie just narrows her eyes at Janna.

"Fair enough." She says.

"And we think Mr. Candles has Split personality or something." Justin says.

"Hey so why would you guys have thought Mariposa was me and Stars daughter?" Marco asks the group.

"Just look in a mirror." Eclipsa says.

"Well...the last time those versions of us saw you guys Star said she had a crush on you then you ran after her." Ferguson says.

"No one saw either if you for a year." Says Alphonso.

"What Eclipsa said." Says Chantelle."

"Oh come on guys that would be ridiculous." Says Star. "If Mariposa had been my daughter she would have cheek marks." Says Star.

"Unless, since Marcos human, they are very faint." Says Justin.

"Hmmm...maybe."

"Moving on." Says Marco quickly. He looks at Jackie.

"So...gonna go to France and meet Chloe?"

"Hmm. She seems nice." Jackie says with a smirk.

Raphael and Angie come down stairs. The former is buttoning up his shirt.

"We...Uh, gonna get Mariposa soon?" Marco asks with an embarrassed face.

"Well try a few more times." Angie says sitting down as Marco just sighed.

"Whose Mariposa?" Rhombulus asks.

"Marcos future baby sister." Moon says.

"I thought you were expecting a boy." Asks Hekapoo.

"Doctors aren't very good at their jobs." Says Raphael.

"Next episode playing." Says Ponyhead.

* * *

**S4 Ep16A**

Inside the Wand

_Star goes to the planes of time. There is Father Time in pushing the wheel while playing in a river._

"_Hey, Father Time? Why am I not happy?" Star says referring to the Beach Day she had, but turned out to be very disappointing._

"_You look pretty happy to me."_

"_No, I was happy. But that was, like, five minutes ago, and it's already starting to wear off. ...why'd you even give this to me?"_

"_I didn't give that to you...you did... you gave me the photo to give to Past-Star, because you knew she was about to go through a lot of difficult, messy life stuff. You know, what with her mom going missing and her identity as a princess kind of thrown out the window. You wanted to give her something to look forward to."_

"Oh, it's one of those things." Skywyyne says.

"That is kinda cool, but also kinda sucks." Festivia says.

_Star takes a picture of the photo she just got on her phone then gives it to Father time to complete the time loop._

"_Bye, Father Time. Thank you so much." Star goes back to earth._

"_Sure thing! Too bad the hardest times are still ahead."_

Everyone winces at that.

"I don't like the sound of that." Says Crescenta.

Outside the Wand

"He must mean Mina." Star says looking scared.

"It's ok, you'll beat her." Marco said, touching Star's hand.

Star looks at him looking afraid.

"I hope you're right."

...

**16B**

_Marco tells a story to baby's Meteora and Mariposa with a finger puppet._

The girls coo and Marco blushes.

"You're really good with kids Marco." Star compliments.

"Oh, yeah well...she is gonna be my baby sister after all." Marco says rubbing his neck.

"It's nice to see that our children get along." Eclipsa says to Angie seeing her daughter give Angies a piggyback ride.

...

_Hekapoo shows up. She stands in the babies room. A red portal behind her._

"_I need to talk to you about the-"_

_Marco grabs her and drags her to the bathroom._

"_Not in front of the babies... Mariposa and Meteora just fell asleep!"_

"Ummm...what would t you discuss in-front of the babies?" Eclipsa asks looking at Hekapoo and Marco ominously.

Angie joins in.

Then Star.

Marco and Hekapoo just look nervous.

In the Wand

"_I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I have a feeling some bad stuff is about to go down on Mewni."_

"Mina." Festivia says.

Most of the other queens (and Jushtin) narrow at the screen.

"If the commission are helping her, they are dead." Solaria says.

Outside the Wand

"Wait? Did I ever close the portal I opened to get there?" Hekapoo says just realizing.

"_Hekapoo left her portal open!"_

"_Why is it so quiet?"_

_Star and Marco notice the cribs are empty._

Everyone screams.

"Oops." Hekapoo says feeling guilty.

"Oops!?" Angie shouts at the commission member.

"T-this is all my fault!" Marco says gapping at the screen.

"Yes it is!" Eclipsa says holding onto Meteora. "You're fired!"

"Oh come on, he was doing fine until I showed up." Says Hekapoo.

"Never-mind that! Our babies could be grown up now!" Raphael says. Then he starts tearing. "They literally grew up so fast." Angie comforts her husband.

Inside the Wand

Most of the queens were as horrified as the other audience members. The only ones who had straight faces were Dirhennia and Crescenta.

"Well, this sucks..." says Dirhennia.

"Well this should be interesting." Says Crescenta.

Solaria, who is still gapping, slowly turns to face Crescenta.

"What?"

...

"_Brunzetta...did you miss me?"_

"_...Who are you again?"_

_The hearts on Stars cheeks break._

"Star, remember, to her she just met you once centuries ago." Marco says.

"Still hurts." Says Star.

...

_Adult-Marco and Star face "Old Irma" to get the location of the girls._

"_I'm mole girl's older brother." He points at Star. "And she's the half-monster's... distant...cousin...or something."_

"Yeah, sure why not?" Star says.

"_Old Irma" attacks them with magic. She reveals herself to actually be a monstrous-looking butterfly form with a teenage girl on her back that looks just like a female Marco._

Everyone gasps.

"Meteora!" Eclipsa says surprised.

"And Mariposa!" Says Raphael.

"They're teenagers" Says Star.

"Mariposa is hot!" Says Ferguson.

Who then sunk in fear at the death glares of Angie Diaz.

"Dude! That's my baby sister!" Marco says. "And she hasn't even been born yet."

"She looks just like you." Jackie compliments Marco."

...

Inside the Wand

"_I'm Bork...and this is Grobb." Mariposa says._

"Bork and Grobb?" Crescenta asks confused, and with a bit of disgust.

"That's probably what whoever found them called them." Says Rhina.

"Well those aren't hoo names." Crescenta says.

"They're up to something." Solaria says having sensed it in their tone when they offered Star and Marco food.

"Hmm. Well, Meteora looks...healthier this time around." Jushtin says.

Outside the Wand

"_I don't know why...But something about you...makes me angry."_

"Some things never change." Says Star with a laugh.

Marco instinctively reached his hand across and ticked Meteora.

...

"_Ahhh! Really takes me back. Though I always used to add more garlic spiders. Ugh!"_

_Star and Marco fall to the floor unconscious with the girls smiling evilly over them._

_Mariposa and Meteora carry them up a cliff._

"_You sure this will work?"_

"_It better!"_

"We must make sure to teach Mariposa manners." Raphael says to his wife.

"Give her a break mom and dad." Marco says. "They grew up in the neverzone! Trust me, this is understandable. But what ARE they doing?"

...

_Mariposa and Meteora stand before a being that catches everyone's attention. Wyscan the Granter. A effeminate, blue skinned being. The girls try to offer the magical being (Star) to him in exchange for giving Mariposa magic._

_Then Wycan tells them to feed him Star, revealing a massive mouth on his stomach._

"_I didn't think it would be so.. I don't know... creepy!"_

"That's our girl!" Angie says proudly.

"Meteora, it is not nice to feed people to other people. Do you understand that?" Eclipsa tells her daughter.

"It eats magic?" Rhombulus says looking at the screen worried.

...

_Everyone (mostly the magic composed MHC) is disturbed seeing Wycan literally devour Star and Meteoras spells. _

"Yeah, that's why I try to avoid that guy as much as possible." Says Hekapoo drinking a soda.

...

_After sending Wycan away with garlic-spiders (he hates spiders) Marco recounts the story he told Mariposa and Meteora when they were babies._

"_You ARE my brother!"_

"_Come home, Mariposa. We can be a family again."_

"_A family?"_

"_Wait? Does this mean we'll turn back into babies?" Meteora asks._

"Oh yeah, they probably won't want that." Says Jackie.

"_Well... yeah, but... you'll have loving parents, a safe home to grow up in."_

"_And Grobb, you get to live in a castle!"_

_Meteora and Mariposa arent sure. They say that they've built a life together and they don't wanna loose that._

This gets the Diaz's and Eclipsa worried.

"_What about food?" Marco asks. That gets their attention._

"Heh, yeah, bet they'll want something more than garlic spiders." Jackie says.

"Does sounds freaky though." Says Janna. "Hey Marco-"

"I got ya girl." Star says handing Janna a squirming bag.

"Nice!"

"Those are the spiders that I DIDNT eat when I went with Marco to return the never-blade." Star explains. "I just ate food from my wand."

"Oh come on, you ate it that one time." Marco said.

"And I swore never again." Star says. She thinks back to when she cringed upon seeing them again on screen.

"Star! Magic food is not real food. You can get really fat and unhealthy eating just that." Moon says.

"Well, there were a lot of dangers in the neverzone and we kept on running so..." Star said.

"Hey there are a lot of spiders in this bag." Janna says chewing on one, then swallowing and eating another. "How long were you both gone for?"

"Uh. Just a month." Star says.

"_Will we get to grow up together again?" Mariposa asks gesturing to Meteora._

"_We'll make sure of it."_

_They hold hands._

"_Let's go home."_

Baby Meteora tried reaching for the image of Mariposa on the screen. She then turns to the Diaz's.

Angie rubs her head.

"Don't worry baby. We're working on her."

The baby giggles.

The episode ends.

* * *

**S4 Ep17A**

_Star is having a picnic with Tom on the roof._

"_I think we should see other people." Tom tells Star._

"Oh thank goodness!" Janna shouts. "No offense but that ship was barely floating." She says to Star.

"Oh, none taken. I wasn't the best girlfriend." Star admits.

"HE broke up with YOU?" Marco says. Then he hums. "Well, that's character development for ya."

"It'll be character development when you get with Star and he's fine." Says Hekapoo.

In the Wand

"YES!" Justin, Festivia and other Starco shippers shout.

"Now that Stars done with Tom and Marcos done with that weird thing he had with Kelly we can finally have Starco!" Festivia squeals.

"I think Tom should get with Janna now." Days Jushtin.

...

_Tom can't teleport back to the underworld. He thinks it's his emotions._

_Star goes Butterfly to try to make a portal. No go._

Everyone's confused and concerned.

"Uh, are my emotions stopping me from making a portal too?" Star asks.

Hekapoo slaps her forehead.

"No! Emotions don't impact portals! I've clearly cut off all dimensional travel. I must not want Marco or anyone else in Mewni right now." Hekapoo says. "Now WHY exactly is another story."

The commission members all look kinda uneasy(or guilty).

...

"_Well, I'm not upset at all." Marco says._

"Nice, dude." Janna says elbowing Marco.

Marco blushes embarrassed.

...

_The episode ends with Star, Marco and Tom finally realizing something is cutting off their contact with Mewni when she can't call anyone._

"Oh, plot is starting." Star says. "The final conflict, I can feel it."

"You stay up til 4 in the morning?" Omnitraxus asks Ponyhead surprised. "Why are to you tired?"

"Uh, I sleep til dinner time, duh."

—

**S4 Ep17B**

_Star, Marco and Tom try to call Janna since she found a way to get to Mewni on her own._

"_She's probably someplace super weird." Marco says._

"_Like a monster truck graveyard." Tom says._

_Star contacts Janna._

"_Yeah, the reception here is pretty bad." Janna says, inside a monster truck graveyard._

People snort and chuckle.

"Hmm, nice guess Marco." Janna says complimenting the boy.

"Um, what is a monster truck?" Eclipsa asks.

"A truck, but huge!" Janna says to the queen of darkness.

"Ok...So what's a truck then?" Eclipsa asks.

"_How. Did. You. Get. To. Mewni?" Star asks speaking carefully into the phone._

"_I dunno, bye." Janna hangs up on them._

"Janna!" Everyone shouts.

"Janna, this could be very serious!" Star says mad at the weirdness living human girl.

"Hey I know! Don't get mad at me this hasn't happened here!" Janna retorts, feeling equally shocked with her counterparts self. "Besides...maybe I honestly don't know?"

"How do you forget how you crossed dimensions?" Hekapoo asks.

"I guess we're gonna find out." Janna says pointing back to the screen.

...

"Wow Janna, your parents seem very...normal." Marco says surprised watching his, Stars and Toms counterparts in the very normal looking living-room with very normal looking parents.

"And that's why I try so hard to be interesting. And it works." Janna states.

"_Are any of you dating?" Jannas mother asks._

_Tom coughs up his tea._

People chuckle at that.

...

"_How's the break-up going?" Janna asks._

"_What?" Star is surprised that she knows._

"_I hid a camera on Marcos body."_

"WHAT!?" Marco says freaking out along with his counterpart. Then he turns to her. "Janna, have you attached a camera on me, yet and or at all in this timeline?" Marco asks seriously.

"Hmmm...no." Janna says with a smirk.

Which does not break despite Marcos intense glaring.

"I'll help you search later." Star says bringing Marco back to the couch. "Right now let's find out how we're gonna best Mina."

...

_Janna (who seems to really not know) is taking Star, Tom and Marco all over town to try to retrace her steps to find out how she got to Mewni. Though Star and the audiences is still skeptical._

_On a tennis course Tom and Marco talk._

"_Well, with Star and I broken up now, just sayin it's...cool." Tom says to Marco. "I won't be mad."_

This hits everyone, especially Rhina, Tom has changed SO much. He was actually encouraging Marco to get with Star now.

"_Tom, the blood moon curse has been lifted." Marco states._

"_Come on dude, I think we both know, what you two have, is something better than a curse." Tom replies._

Star and Marco look at each other. There's a small smile.

"Easy you two, you just met." Moon says.

"Well, they didn't spend a month together in my dimension." Hekapoo says.

"Yes but he was sixteen years older than her at the time." Her eyes widen and Marco receives a queen's glare.

"Relax mom, there's no reason to arrest Marco." Star says flatly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

"Not a single thi-"

"No touching at all. Well ok I did hold onto his abs when we were riding on Nachos, but nothing on his end." Star says.

...

"_What part of 'I don't remember how I got to Mewni' don't you guys not understand?"_

Everyone looks at Janna.

"You really don't know?" Jackie asks.

"Apparently." Janna says.

_Janna then gives a very deep confession how she's the "author of (her) own weirdness" and the fact that she can't recall how she got to another dimension is freaking her out._

Everyone looks sympathetically at Janna. Seeing her in a new light. She just tries to look away.

"Wow, Janna. That was...human." Marco says.

"Different timeline..." Janna says.

"But I don't think that's different." Star says.

Janna finally lets up and frowns.

"Ok fine, I have feelings. Now stop looking at me like that would ya?"

...

_The group goes to Britta's Tacos and are served by Oskar. He, as usual, mistakes Marcos name for Mango. Then he gets to Janna._

"_Wait a second. Your name goes to happen to be 'Janna' would it?"_

"_No it's 'Bananna'."_

"_Ok cool."_

Everyone gave palms at Oskars stupidity.

"I had a crush on him?" Star asks alittle ashamed of herself.

"THAT you." Marco says pointing at the screen. Then to Star herself. "Not YOU-you."

_Then Janna removes her jacket because she's getting too hot. And Marco realizes that she's wearing the Brittas Taco t-short he would have won in one of the previous episodes._

"_Guys! I remember!"_

Everyone leaves in. They Janna was finally recalling what happened.

_They see Janna break into Brittas Tacos through the back-door. Knocking back Sensei in the process._

_She forced open the door marked "private"._

_On cloudy the group goes down a creepy tunnel from the private room leading underground._

"Ok, this is getting alittle freaky." Says Rhombulus.

"I know. Awesome right?" Janna says.

_At the bottom there is a huge space. There is a hook where the t-shirt hung. Several dinosaur bones in the walls. And then Janna points out the "weird graffiti" down there._

Everyone gasps.

"Janna that's not graffiti! Those are ancient cave drawings. It could be thousands of years old." Marco says.

"That's Glossaryck!" Star points out.

_The depiction shows Glossaryck emerging from a well as people kneel around him as if he was a god. He is shooting liquid out if one hand which seems to be originating from the well. It depicts channels for a boat, a pool at the bottom where there are crystals and unicorns. As well as ancient writing all around._

"I-it's a magic well." Omnitraxus says.

"Wait...does mean..."

Inside the Wand

The queens gasp.

"Glossaryck!" Most of the queens say.

"I've seen depictions like this before." Rhina says thinking back to references in her studies.

"What does it mean?" Crescenta asks.

_Janna falls down a trap door. They pull her out and she's covered in gold goop._

"Wait..." Solaria says. "That's-"

Outside the Wand

"That's magic!" Shouts Hekapoo.

"Bahhh!"

"Look! Hand prints!" Shouts Moon.

Just when the flashback plays on screen everyone remembers when Moon and Star got lost in the magic dimension. How they got to this one area that was sealed off. How Moon left her prints on it.

"That's where we were!" Moon shouts.

"I knew it led to earth!" Janna says.

"That's how you got to Mewni." Star says. "You lost your mind in the magic dimension then came up through the magic sanctuary."

"Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait!" Ferguson says. "So there's been...magic? On earth? Under a fast food taco stand? Like, this whole time?"

No one could really believe it.

"It must have been forgotten by an ancient civilization." Omnitraxus reasons.

While everyone else was shocked, Brittany was smiling wickedly. She had all she needed to know.

"Achoo!" Brittany sneezed.

Everyone backs away from her germs.

"Hey, cover!" Says Sabrina.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Brittany gets up and starts rubbing her nose. Walking to the door. "Sorry everyone, I think I'm catching a virus. I don't want any of you to get sick. I'll just leave."

"Oh if you're sick we can get you some orange-" Brittany is already out the door. "-juice."

"I...think we need to keep an eye on her." Eclipsa says.

"Well deal with her later, Mina comes first." Star says as the next episodes play.

...

Brittanys face is one of conniving wickedness. First stop, a baby store. Second stop, tacos.

* * *

**Were getting close to the end. I'm going to do Finale part 1-?, however many episodes I feel like fitting into a chapter, then work on an epilogue. After that I'll go back to my S5 fanfic.**


	31. Finale Part 1

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Finale Part 1**

"Ok so, you guys know you can get to Mewni from the realm of magic." Says Justin. "But how are you all gonna get there without going wacko?"

"Well, I'm throwing garbage into the realm right now." Star says pointing at the screen. "So maybe I'm trying to get the firstborn to take us?"..."ok yeah, my counterpart just explained it to Oskar."

...

"Uh, does the unicorn seem 'ok' to everyone?" Jackie asks.

_Star, Marco, Janna and Tom are in Oskars car (which he lent them) being pulled by a very paranoid looking First-Born. _

What was also ringing in Jackie's mind was the fact that the first born originally refused to take them saying every time they go to the realm of magic they "sour" it.

Moon was also thinking about the dark magic from her arms that her counterpart washed off in the realm.

"Um, excuse me Eclipsa." Moon addresses her. "Now, don't get me wrong, I never tried to wash my hands off in the magic sanctuary because I was afraid of mixing it with the dark magic, and I assume that's why you never did either."

"Yes, now I'm not sure what would have happened, but I thought it would be best to let this magic die with me." Eclipsa says pointing to the dark veins on her arms.

"Yes...well...I'm this alternate timeline, when you accidentally sent me to the realm of magic I washed it off." Moon admits.

"You what!?" Eclipsa asks shocked.

"It's a big realm." Rhombulus says. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah...let's keep watching." Hekapoo says.

"Agreed." Says Omnitraxus.

"Baaaa!"

...

_Everyone starts to lose their minds from the magic. Marco in particular._

"_What am I even doing here?" Marco asks himself._

_Marco goes on to talk about how Toms here because he wants to get home. Janna because she likes weird things. But Marco doesn't know why he's here or what he wants. Then he gets close to Star, realizing he wants to be "really small" fit in her pocket so she could pet him whenever._

Star chuckled at that, thinking it's adorable. Everyone else is looking at him like he's weird and Marco is trying to cover his face.

"_Because, I love you, Star."_

'Screams!'

"It's about time!" Starfan13 shouts.

Marco and Stat avert their eyes, but theres a tinge of a smile on their faces.

...

Inside the Wand

"GREAT!" Shouts Festivia. "They're definitely gonna get together now!"

"Not if Star doesn't love him back." Says Crescenta.

Literally EVERYONE else stares at her.

"Have you even been paying attention?" Her sister asks.

_But due to the memory erasing properties of magic they forget why they are in the car and the First-Born. They freak out seeing it._

"_It has so many legs." Star says. "What if that thing is holding us prisoner?"_

"_You gotta run that thing over." Says Janna._

"Nooooo." Says Rhina cursing the memory erasing properties of pure magic.

"_Sounds good! Aw, but I don't remember how to make the bus move."_

...

Outside the Wand

"Dude, we gotta get some of that magic later." Alphonso whispers to Freguesson seeing how "weird" it's making them on screen.

_The First-Born, tired of the kids trying to run her over, suspends them in the air with her magic._

"_Behave!...We have nearly reached the Mewni well. Just sit still and-ah!"_

_The First-Born suddenly drops out of sight._

This surprises everyone. "Huh?"

_A zoom out if the screen shows that most of the magic surrounding them is purple._

"AHH!" The Queens and the Commission members shout.

"Wait, s-shouldnt the magic have taken care of it? Rhombulus asks.

"It IS magic! Magic that's programmed to destroy!" Eclipsa says.

"Wait, mom, what's happening?" Star asks worried.

"The Spell with no Name." Moon says. "The realm washed it off my hands but...now it's poisoning the realm."

Star looks pale.

"Oh that can't be good."

Inside the Wand

"No no no no no!" Skywyyne says. "This is bad! This is really really bad! The dark magic is infecting the realm!"

"Does anyone remember what Eclipsas spells said about that freaky one?" Rhina asks, trembling.

"It's going to corrupt the realm of magic." Says Comet terrified.

"Then it'll spread through the wells to every other dimension." Skywyyne says terrified. "I-I don't know how to stop it! It'll destroy every reality just like the Ouroboros said." Now she's shaking.

"Solaria thus is all your fault!" Crescenta said.

"What!?"

"You said it yourself, Eclipsa got that spell from YOU! You also made Mina! Everything going on right now is your fault!"

"Crescenta!" Festivia shouts.

"No..." Solaria admits hanging her head in shame. "She's right."

"Maybe Star will find a way to fix it." Jushtin says.

"I hope." Says Skywyyne.

...

"Oh dear corn! It's corrupting the milhorses!" Moon says after watching the younger unicorns who are now aggressive and purple.

"If the magic continues to corrupt it could cause serious problems for the other dimensions with the magic wells." Says Hekapoo.

"This is YOUR fault Eclipsa!" Rhombulus shouts. "You and your EVIL magic!"

"Actually that was Solaria's spell." Hekapoo says.

"Yeah...Uh...well...uh...mmm." Rhombulus sits back down.

"_Come here." Star says as she huffs the corrupted milhorses with Marco. Thinking they are their babies._

"_Looks like you've got another one on the way." Janna says pointing to the dark unicorn horn heading towards them in the water._

Everyone was scared now.

"Uh...First-Born?" Star asks.

"Magic-Unicorn-Jaws?" Freguesson asks.

_As Star tries to greet her "new baby" it rises from the dark waters. It's a full grown Unicorn, like the First-Born. But us dark purple with glowing white eyes. And very aggressive, an embodiment of the total annihilation spell._

"Uhhhh..." Star says scared.

Everyone else is horrified.

Marco immediately wraps her arm around her.

"_Your a big baby."_

_Before the dark-milhorse could attack Star and Marco. The First-Born appears and knocks it back. But she looks beaten, collapsing afterwards._

"_You kids play rough." Marco says._

"_It doesn't want to play. It's sole purpose is destruction." The first born says as the unicorn in stars arms becomes corrupted like the others due to drinking the corrupted magic._

"_Aw, I think they just wanna play. See?" Star points to the dark milhorses charges at them._

"_You must leave! I'm sorry."_

_The First-Born uses her magic to teleport the kids out as the screen goes back._

Everyone was shocked and scared by what they had seen. Moon and Eclipsa looked at their hands uneasily, knowing for SURE not to rinse them off in the magic.

"Oh no." Star says. "She teleported like she did me and mom. We won't be in the same places."

"Where's Tom?" Janna asks, surprisingly worried. "Is he still left in the magic?"

"The darkness is overwhelming the realms." Omnitraxus says. "If our counterparts don't find a way to handle all this soon..."

The commission started thinking that Toffees brief destruction of magic isn't what they actually sensed that led to this marathon. Chills go down there spines.

"Play! Play! Play!" Star shouts.

"Ok!"

Marco presses the remote and the next episode pays.

_Meanwhile_

Brittany is waiting impatiently in a line at "Babies R Us". She is behind three other people, and the woman at the front is holding up the line because the bar-code on the diapers she's buying isn't being registered by the cashiers scan-gun.

Brittany just stands there, tapping her foot irritably. Wearing a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Carrying a see through plastic bag that contains a single item. A baby rattle.

The pregnant woman behind Brittany spots the rattle in her hands and smiles.

"So how far along are you?"

Brittanys eyes widen.

"I'm not pregnant!" She yells.

"Oh...well then I would recommend some more cardio."

Brittany huffed then stood back in line. She did however self-consciously rub her belly.

* * *

"Oh good, I'm in the lint catcher." Marco says glad he's atleast in a familiar place. Then he gets worried. "Oh no, Mina's in the castle."

...

Everyone became worried for Marco when they saw Sebastian. Minas giant mutant crow. And glad when he didn't see him.

_Marco spies in Hekapoo yelling at someone._

"_But she's not even following the plan!"_

"Wait a second..." Star says recognizing the voice that said "Desperate times call for Desperate measures."

_Sure enough it's RHOMBULUS, free, and Omnitraxus standing beside him._

"_Look, I just want that monster smoochers OUT of Mewni. She's our best option."_

"_Some risks are worth taking." Omnitraxus agrees._

Everyone screams!

"Your free!?" Angie shouts at Rhombulus.

"You guys are supporting Mina!?" Star yells outraged.

"The clearly genocidal maniac!?" Janna adds. "You guys really hate monsters THAT much!? Your putting ALL of Mewni in danger!"

"THEY are!" Hekapoo shouts, pointing to Omnitraxus and Rhombulus. "I think she's nuts."

"_Oh I'm the crazy one? The one whose saveing our kingdom from monster invaders?"_

"They aren't invaders and you aren't saving anything!" Jackie shouts to Mina on the screen. "Your just being a racist maniac!"

"_Our kingdom used to be great. But not anymore." Mina puts on the completed series of massive armor. It's complete with a giant sword. Just missing the helmet. "It's time to give Mewni back to Mewmans. And if that makes me crazy...I'm as coocoo-coocoo-coocoo as they come."_

"Oh dear..." Eclipsa says worried. Her face is completely stricken with fear. She looks as if she's about to faint.

"But you can take her, right?" Asks Janna.

"Mina was impossible to take out before." Star says equally worried.

"And Solarian armor is practically indestructible. And the swords they carry are the eternal flame. One touch and it slowly speeds over the victim until..." Eclipsa just gulped.

"But...Your total annihilation spell." Janna says reassuringly.

"I try not to use my mother's spells in fear of becoming her." Eclipsa says.

"And it could destroy everything else around it." Moon says really hoping it doesn't have to come to that.

"This is your fault!" Angie shouts at the commission. "You guys knew!"

"Hey, SHE started it!" Rhombulus shouts pointing at Eclipsa. "Minas right, she ruined Mewni by letting the dirty monsters...!"

"Will you shut up!?" Jackie shouts. "Ok, look, I get it. Really I do. Monsters and Mewmans have been enemies for a long time. You've fought them for centuries. So I understand that making peace and living together might make you all uncomfortable. And maybe you don't have to like them. But you all know that they weren't dangerous. They were living in peace. No one was getting hurt and you've done everything to stop that JUST because YOU don't like monsters."

"And YOU!" Marco points to Rhombulus. "You actually wanted a monster to hurt Mewmans so you could have an excuse to get rid of them. That's completely selfish!"

"Shhh! I just got him to fight about that." Rhombulus says covering Lekmet's ears.

"WE aren't the only ones who feel that way." Omnitraxus says, referring to all the people in Moons settlement.

"Eclipsa could die!" Star says.

"And she will probably hurt a lot of other people in the process. Mewman too." Moon adds.

"Moon, you'll be grateful once your Queen again and everything's back to the good old days." Omnitraxus says. "And I hope this teaches you two a lesson." He says looking at Star and Eclipsa. Both scowling at him.

Meanwhile both Hekapoo and Lekmet worry about the future.

Inside the Wand

"I'm gonna kill them." Solaria says.

"I'll help you." Says Festivia.

...

_Star flies to Moon's settlement. Which now has a massive, castle like wall built around it._

"_What is this?" Star asks._

"So, building yourself a new kingdom, your majesty?

"I'm probably just trying to protect everyone." Moon says.

Inside the Wand

"_Monster temple is under attack. The whole village is on lockdown." Moon explains to Star._

"MINA!" Everyone shouts.

"_Oh no...Eclipsa needs us."_

"_Star, I cant just leave. All the yurt people depend on me to ensure they're safety...you should stay here too."_

"_I can't abandon her now."_

"_Star Wait!"_

"_If you really wanna protect me, you know where I'll be." Star says as she flies off again._

All the queens were again impressed by Star's bravery.

"Be safe, little one." Comet says.

Solaria's hands were tense. If anything happened to Eclipsa, or Meteora, or Star (yes, she had come to respect her as well) someone was gonna pay if it was the last thing she did.

...

_Janna wound up in New Monster town. The fully completed Solarian is lifting up buildings trying to find Eclipsa. Mewman and Monster alike run in terror. It doesn't find anything under a wagon of hat so it throws it. By chance it goes towards Janna._

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Look out!" Eclipsa says as she jumps in front of her destroying it with her wand._

"Thanks Queen." Janna says.

_Then Globgor fights the warrior. Matching his size and using his ability to shrink to an advantage he actually does very well._

_The humans, Star and Eclipsa cheer seeing him land a few blows. Moon, Hekapoo and Lekmet also approved but they didn't show it. Rhombulus and Omnitraxus, not so much._

_Then the warrior slashes him with its sword._

"Oh no!" Eclipsa says horrified.

"Ba?" Meteora says with sad and confused eyes.

"Oh no." Star says.

Rhombulus wanted to gloat alittle but he wasn't THAT stupid.

...

"_Don't worry Eclipsa, we'll protect you."_

_The knights are then kicked away by the warriors boot._

"You know, Minas attacking Mewmans too." Says Marco to the commission.

They didn't say anything but they looked guilty. Well Hekapoo and Lekmet looked guilty. Rhombulus and Omnitraxus just thought "serves me right for siding with Eclipsa" and "small sacrifice" respectively.

...

_Eclipsa hits the warrior with one of her spells, it pushes it back but continues forward._

"Oh no, that was one of my most powerful spells." Eclipsa says worried.

"Use the annihilation spell." Janna says.

"That spells caused enough damage." Moon says. "You saw what it did to the realm of magic, don't speed up the process! I just hope once this is resolved someone will find a way to fix the realm."

Moon says that last bit with hope.

...

Inside the Wand

"Solaria, is there any way to stop Mina?" Skywyyne asked. "Do your warriors have some kind of weakness?"

"Why would I make sure of that!?" Solaria asked with worry in her tone. "I designed them to be the ultimate warrior. Strong, powerful, indestructible, nothing to hold them back. And now it's AGAINST Mewni!"

...

Solaria felt a small stab when Eclipsa referred to her as "Queen Solaria" instead of mother.

...

_Nearly everyone watches the screen worried as Eclipsa and Globgor hide from the warrior, as the laters scar gets worse._

_Then Eclipsa goes out to fight the warrior. Knowing that the people outside are in danger._

Nearly everyone is worried.

Solaria says "No!". Ironically at the same time as Globgor.

_Outside the warrior continues to smash at the Monster Temple trying to get to Eclipsa. Not noticing or caring that the debris is falling down and endangering Mewmans as well. Eclipsa attacks it from behind._

"_Get. Out. Of my kingdom."_

"You know..." Star says turning to the commission. "Eclipsa, the supposedly evil queen of darkness, is risking her life to save her people. Monster AND Mewman alike. From a warrior that YOU sent after her."

"Oh don't bother Star, they are all stubborn. Especially Rhombulus." Eclipsa says.

"Hey!"

"No that's true." Hekapoo says.

"Baaa!"

...

"_Dude, maybe you should rest." Janna says to Globgor as he lays in bed._

"_I just feel like a coward. I should never have let her fight that thing alone."_

"Wow. He really loves you." Raphael says to Eclipsa. Globgor was injured. Knew he would die if not treated, and yet he STILL was insisting on fighting the warrior.

"Thank you." Eclipsa says.

...

_Eclipsa flies around the warrior. Fishing it's attacks while continuing to hit it with her spells._

_She briefly manages to knock it down with "Midnight shriek" .._.

The people are relieved.

_...but it resists._

The people are afraid again.

_Finally the warrior swats her to the ground and Eclipsa has to put up a barrier to stop it from striking her with its sword. But the barrier is cracking._

_The episode ends._

"Play! Play! Play!" Nearly Everyone (including Hekapoo and Moon) (excluding Omnitraxus and Rhombulus) shouts to Marco to play the next episode. All worried for Eclipsa.

"Hold on hold on!" Marco says juggling the remote. Pressing play.

In the Wand

"Play it now!" Solaria shouts.

"I'm going im going." Jushtin says. He presses play.

* * *

_Just before the warrior can break Eclipsa's shield, Star blasts it with her magic. We see her in her Butterfly form. Along with Ponyhead, Seahorse, Rich-Pigeon, Talon-RavenTalon, Jorby, Kelley, and Quirky guy._

"_Step away from the queen." Star says._

"Star..." Moon whispers.

"_There's always a bigger fish!" Star shoots a magic whale at the warrior. Sends it off a Cliff._

"_I'm a whale!"_

The audience both cheers and laughs at that.

"_We might be able to stop her together." Eclipsa says. But she's clearly hurt._

"_Woah, no. You rest. We'll take care of Mina._

"Star, I appreciate the help but...I'm not sure how much help your friends are gonna be." Eclipsa says.

"What? You don't think I can take a giant trash can that knocked you on your back...oh wait." Pony says.

...

"_Sir are you ok? Additionally have you seen a giant suit of armor stomping around?" Star asks a monster laying in the ground. _

_He rolls over showing he has a mark from its sword._

Nearly everyone cringes.

"I think he has." Says Marco.

"_Star. Let's split up. We'll find her faster that way." Kelly suggests._

"No!" Star and all the humans shout.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Star rambles.

...

_The audiences watch in horror as the warrior stabs each of them, affecting them all with the same mark._

"Kelly!" Marco shouts seeing her and Jorby get struck.

The only ones who didn't really react were the MHC. Except for..

...

"Talon." Hekapoo shouts, eyes widened.

...

"Wha-!?" Ponyhead says (face full of fear) seeing her counterpart get affected.

"Oh no!" Omnitraxus says looking at Rhombulus. Also worried. "Your majesty, we are so sorry for Mina's actions." He readily apologizes to the Ponyhead princess not wanting to lose an ally or start a war.

"But in our defense you didn't have too-" Rhombulus starts to say before Omnitraxus elbows him.

"Yeah..Uh-Huh? If I die you guys are dead." Ponyhead tells the commission.

"I'll help." Star says.

Janna stands next to them with her crystallized bat.

Omnitraxus and Rhombulus gulp.

...

"_No!" Star says jumping in front of the sword as the warrior tries to bring it down on Pony. She catches it in her "rainbow fist" hands._

The audience gasps.

"STAR!" Moon shouts worried, with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Shouts Marco.

"Relax guys I'm fine." Star says before giving a glare to the commission.

Inside the Wand

_All the queens were in a state of panic. Even Dirhennia was worried._

"Star!" Shouts Festivia.

"Nonononono!" Cries Comet.

"Come on Underestimated!" Shouts Jushtin.

"You can beat that overgrown trash can!" Shouts Crescenta.

"Please..." whispers Solaria.

"_Baby girl! Don't let that monster win. She is filled with hate." Ponyhead pleads. "But you. You need to look around you. You are surrounded by love..."_

_Sure enough Ponyheads ranting gives Star the boost she needs._

The Queens and other audience watch in amazement as _rainbows start forming under her feet._

_Star pushes the sword out if her way then summons rainbow armor to match the warrior._

The rooms erupt in cheers. Both of them.

"Take her out." Solaria says.

Outside the Wand

"Take her down." Marco says. Making Star blush. Even more so when her mother hugged her.

Star fights the warrior with full force. She actually does well.

"_Mina, you need to stop this. Mewni has changed. And it's not changing back!" Star shouts as she throws the warrior._

Everyone cheers.

"Beat her!"

"Yeah! Tell her."

"Easy everyone, none of this has happened yet. And when this is over I'm going to make sure it never does." Star says.

_Then Janna and Eclipsa roll in a cart of explosives. _

_Boom._

Everyone was silent.

"Did it work?" Janna asks.

The warrior emerges from the smoke and stabs Star.

Everyone screams.

"No!" All the queens shout. Comet was crying.

Everyone in the Diaz living room shouted as well. Even the commission were a little horrified.

Marco and Moon both immediately hugged Star.

_The sword missed Star herself._

Everyone was relieved by that.

_But it did destroy her mech. Star falls to the ground powerless._

Less relieved. Screaming actually.

_But before it could step on Star, Eclipsa smacks it back._

"_I call the spell which has no name..." Eclipsa starts._

"Yes! Finally!" Janna says.

_Eclipsa finished speaking the spell. It was different from the words Moon used, but they assumed that it was Eclipsas personal way of saying the spell since she used the words "my mother's gift". Regardless it sends a destructive Butterfly at the warrior. Goes right through it. Then proceeds to destroy everything around it._

The humans and queens sigh in relief. Mina was taken care of.

"Ok, thanks for the save. But please don't use that again. That things insane." Star says.

"Well seeing what it did to the realm I'll have to agree." Says Eclipsa. "Well maybe just one time under..."

"NO!" Everyone says.

"Thank you, Eclipsa." Moon says sincierly. "I'm sure my counterpart will owe you much for what you've done. And I'm going to have to talk to Mina, and you all later." Moon says looking at the commission.

Inside the Wand

"_I swore i'd never use one of my mother's spells for fear of turning into her. And yet here I am."_

Solaria felt shame again. Her daughter actually hated her.

...

_Marco shows up._

_Star tackles him._

"_Star listen..."_

"_Shhh...shut up. Let me listen to your heartbeat." Star says placing the side of her face on his chest as she embraces him. So glad he's alive. "I'm going to keep you in my pocket from now on."_

"_What?"_

People chuckle. Marco blushes.

"I can't believe I said that." Marco says.

"I'm sure I can shrink you." Star says.

"Please don't."

"Do it." Says Janna.

...

"_Mina Loveberry is coming to attack Eclipsa._"

"Dude, your alittle late for that." Janna says.

"_Uhh...that's not Mina." Marco says._

"What!?" Everyone asks. (Including many queens in the wand, others just gasp).

"I'm sorry, what?" Star asks.

"_I don't know who that is, but Mina is heading here right now. And she's not alone."_

Everyone (bar the two commission members) watch the screen in horror as _Mina and hundreds of Solarian warriors head towards the town._

Nearly everyone had a look of pure horror. Speechless. Star and Eclipsa together had been barely able to handle ONE. Now there's an army.

"Well...you guys are doomed." Janna says.

"I...I think I'm going to faint." Eclipsa says.

Meanwhile

"Go on, faster!" Brittany yelled to the "Brittas Tacos" employee as he went down the ladder. Brittany on his shoulders.

"You could just go yourself you know."

"And her dirt in my dress? Ew, no..."

They reach the bottom.

"Perfect." Brittany says getting off him. He rubs his back.

"So, do I get my $200 now? Or..."

"Oh, here, take it, whatever." Brittany says callously throwing the money to the fast food employee.

He picks it up as she takes out the rattle and walks over to the magic well.

"Alright Star Butterface." Brittany removes the lid. Stares at the Golden magic. "Let's see which one of us is more popular when I have magic too."

Brittany takes a scoop of magic from the well. She opens the top of the rattle, and puts the hoop in it.

Brittany holds it up as it transforms into a jewel encrusted golden handle with a mirror attached on the other end . She feels the power surge through her body. On her cheeks, marks resembling round cut diamonds form.

She looks at herself in the mirror, smiles vainly.

"Diamonds, bleh, I was hoping for crowns. But whatever."

* * *

"_I'm giving you til the crow of this coo-coo to surrender Eclipsa and her husband." Mina says placing a roster by the monster temple. "And don't even try any more of that magic blasting funny business like you did to Doug-Doug." Mina says before flying off._

"So...do we have til sunrise or?" Marco asks.

"What? No Marco, it's a dumb bird. It'll crow wherever it wants." Star says.

...

"_Star?" Moon says flying into the Monster Temple with river on a giant eagle._

"_Mom?"_

"Hey, you showed up." Star says.

"I'm glad I did." Says Moon.

"Especially since this is all your fault." Says Janna.

"Excuse me?" Moon asks.

"You didn't tell anyone anything." Janna says. 'Plus I still have my theories on where the warriors came from.'

"How dare-"

"Actually, I think that one warrior Mina punched looked like someone from your village." Jackie says.

"No, I wouldn't...look I'm here helping right now." Moon says.

...

_Moon looks at those affected by the warriors._

"_This can be treated...we have to figure out...to the magic sanctuary."_

"Uh, you still think that given the corruption?" Jackie asks.

"The whole realm isn't corrupted yet. We have to figure out how to fix that later." Moon says.

"Assuming there is one." Eclipsa says feeling guilty.

...

Inside the Wand

_Eclipsa was talking to Moon about the spell she used._

"_I think I could give it another go...I'm thinking all I really need to do is take out Mina...make an impression on the other warriors."_

Solaria groans.

"No...I spell I developed removes all fear."

"Our best bet is the annihilation spell." Skywyyne begrudgingly admits. "But it wore Eclipsa out. Even if she, Moon and Star all use it they would still have much more to deal with."

"I have NO idea how they are gonna get out of this." Says Crescenta.

...

"_Marco and I are..going to take care of the pig-goats." Star says holding his hand._

"Ok we know you just wanna talk to Marco in private but you couldnt have thought of something else?" Janna asks

"What? What's wrong with that?" Star asks. "I mean pig-goats are really dumb so they wont run from danger."

"Well your in the middle of a crisis. It sounds weird." Jackie says.

"She is weird." Marco says. "I mean, in an fun way."

"Awww."

"Are you SURE nothing happened in the neverzone?" Ferguson asks.

"Yes!" Shouts Marco. "We just bonded and gotten to know each other after a few life threatening adventures together is all."

"Yeah, like I met that magic eating guy actually and I knocked some of his mouth teeth out." Star says.

"And then Star went through Mewberty, and I needed to get some chains." Marco said.

"Star, you went through Mewberty?" Moon says.

"Yeah, but that should have reset when I came back to earth, right? Star asks.

No ones sure. And no one is watching the scene just before Star takes Marco to the pig-goat ranch.

But the Queens did

Inside the Wand

Moon opens the gates to the monster temple.

All the queens gasp.

"Moon-Pie? W-what are you doing?" Comet asks confused.

"_What are you doing?" Eclipsa asks. "The warriors are out there!"_

"_You and Globgor should surrender...and this is all over."_

Eyes widen.

"It was her!" Crescenta shouts. "I bet she created the warriors!"

"Moon-Pie?" Coney asks. Her eyes in tears.

Solaria knew that feeling. She put an arm around the chef, even though she was glaring at the screen.

...

"_I remember what you said to me in the magic." Star tells Marco._

"_Well your going to have to remind me what I said. Unless it's really weird, then maybe I dont wanna know." _

Everyone leaned in.

"Well you said you wanted to fit in her pocket." Janna teased.

"I'm pretty sure pocket is slang for-" Ferguesson is cut off.

"Can we just watch?" Marco says sharply. He turns to Star. "I probably meant a pocket in your dress."

_Marco gets the impression he said something weird. He starts frantically defending himself saying that the place was messing with his head and whatever he said was just a small part of his subconscious._

Everyone groaned.

"_Marco, you told me you love me." Star says with dreamy eyes._

_Marcos face is a look of pure shock. "Ah, ok."_

Everyone leaned in in anticipation. Hoping Marco wouldn't mess anything up. Marco was thinking that especially.

"_Maybe it was just a fragment of your subconscious mind, but-"_

"_No. It's...its..its not fragment of anything. That's the whole Marco."_

Grins and squeals all around.

(Comet and Festivia take a break from their disappointment in Moon too coo)

Starfan practically starts hyperventilating hearing _Marco admit that, despite not believing in love at first sight, his feelings for Star were intense the moment they met and they've just been growing more since then._

The Diaz's looks are of excitement.

"_Marco, why does it have to be bad?" Star asks after hearing Marco say that it's 'in the way'._

"_It is bad, if you don't want it."_

_Star grabs Marcos collar._

"_Ok can we kiss?"_

"_Uh, please."_

Both audiences cheer _when Star pulls Marco into a big kiss._

"_Marco, I want you too love me, because, I love you."_

"Well it's about time!" Janna shouted.

"Does this seem rushed to anyone else?" Hope asks.

"Are you kidding!? This should have happened in season 1!" Shouts Chantelle.

Marco and Star look at each other.

"So...Uh...what now?"

"Now...we finish watching...then, Uh. Maybe we can spend some time together and see what happens." Star says blushing.

Marco gives a happy, touched smile.

In the Wand

"Good for them." Jushtin says.

The reaction of the room would be more explosive if it weren't for Moons betrayal still being fresh in their minds.

"Star. I am so happy for you." Comet says. "Now please talk some sense into your mother."

...

Outside the Wand

_Star and Marco walk in on Moon and Eclipsa in the middle of a magic duel._

The audience in the Diaz living-room are confused by this (as they were too busy talking to notice the part where Moon told Eclipsa to surrender).

"What...what is happening?" Moon asked.

"Uh, you ate the last snookers bar?" Star guessed.

"_What's going on?" Star asked Eclipsa and her mother._

"_Do you want to tell your daughter what you did? Or should I?"_

_Moon de-powers and faces Star._

"_Mom? What did you do?"_

"_First of all, this did not go down the way I intended."_

Everyone stares at Moon, who has a look of horror on her face. Rhombulus and Omnitraxus were grinning. Of course the true queen would be on their side.

_Now Star is angry. "What do you mean 'intended'? Are you, are you working for Mina?"_

"_No. Mina's working for me."_

The crow crows and the episode ends.

—-

Silence filled the room.

Moon was staring at the screen while everyone else was staring at her.

Marco has paused the tv because he figured people would wanna ask Moon questions.

Finally Rhombulus broke the silence.

"I don't know why your all so surprised. Moons just being a good queen, getting rid of all those dirty monsters. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So basically you've just been lying to your daughter the entire time?" Eclipsa asked Moon who is still staring at the screen.

"I..."

Star is furious. "You... you..." she floats up in the air, dipping-down (not turning into a butterfly, dipping down like she did in the closet episode) "...TRAITOR!?"

"Woah?" Marco shouts.

The entire room turned blue and Stars eyes lit up as they glared at her mother. The couch, the tv, and everyone else was floating around.

"Star! Calm down!" Moon shouts. "Please, I swear too you, I have no idea what my counterpart is thinking!"

"You were thinking that you were tired of Eclipsa ruining Mewni!" Shouts Rhombulus as he grabs onto the floor with one snake hand and Lekmet with another."

"I also think the fact that you missed your throne, probably still distrustful of Eclipsa and that you were surrounded by people practically begging you to put things back to normal didn't help." Jackie says floating around. She wasnt agreeing with Moons actions at all but she had a good understanding why.

"Star please! I haven't done any of this yet! Please just sit down. I'm sure I'll explain myself and then we could talk about this later." Moon pleads.

Moon floats back down and turns off her magic. Everyone falls back down with a thud.

"Ok, fine. But I'm sitting more next to Marco." Star says sitting right between Eclipsa and Marco in the ground. The later blushes alittle on how close they are.

Moon sighs and sits on the couch with the Diaz's. They make room for her.

"Play, Marco." Star says.

"Ok." Marco presses play.

* * *

_We're getting close to the end._

_My next chapter will focus on Pizza Party (shame will be felt) and Tavern._

_Then I'll get into the final episode then an epilogue where everyone decides what to do now._

_To be honest, thinking about what I'm going to write in the next chapter is bringing back feelings that twist a knot in my stomach. But I will persist._

_Thank you all so much for your support._


	32. Finale Part 2

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Finale Part 2**

Inside the Wand

"Wait? What is this?" Crescenta asks.

_On the screen was a Mewman village. There was Mina, "normal", trying to sell gently used rags. _

"I think this is another flashback." Says Skywyyne.

_There is rumbling. Then a giant spider monster appears._

"Oh, I remember this." Solaria groans. "This is when I first met Mina."

Outside the Wand

"_Aw, Corn."_

"_Halt! Vile monster!"_

_A tall, red headed woman with lightning bolts in her cheeks comes flying at the monster._

"_Prepare for justiicceeee!"_

The audience gasps.

"Is that?" Jackie starts before Eclipsa cuts her off.

"Yes. That's my mother."

Meteora giggles.

"She sounds...different than I expected." Marco admits.

"Well what did you expect her to sound like?" Eclipsa asks.

"Uh, deep maybe." Marco says.

"_Fine I'll go." The spider monster whines rubbing the spot on his head where Solaria hit him. "Maybe you shouldn't build your village on my nest."_

Eclipsa sighs.

"Everyone...my mother."

"Awe, you were such a cute baby though." Star says to Eclipsa.

"Your mother was just doing her job." Says Rhombulus. "Protecting Mewmans from monsters that want to hurt them. Unlike you who just let them into the kingdom."

"Says the guy who let the king of the monsters out." Star reminds him.

"Uhhh."

"Why would they even build their village in a giant spider nest?" Jackie asks confused.

"Couldn't they have just set up shop somewhere that wasn't already occupied?" Janna asks.

"Yeah, you guys wouldnt have to deal with monster attacks at all if you didn't keep stealing their homes." Says Jackie.

"And when Eclipsa told people to stop hurting Mewmans and let them in, nothing bad happened AT ALL!" Says Justin.

"The only bad that's happened had been because of..." Star starts glancing at the commission and her mom. "...you guys."

"Can we just watch?" Asks Rhombulus.

_Solaria announces to the cheering Mewmans her desire to create new super-warriors to fight the monsters. But they say that they are so used to monster attacks by now that it's "fine."_

Janna smacks her head.

"Seriously? These people's stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"I wish less people had volunteered." Eclipsa says. She feels flustered watching her baby self imitate her mother's crazy rants like a monkey.

"_Well, there you have it Eclipsa. Another village seemingly unconcerned with rampaging monsters." Solaria speaks to the baby-Eclipsa dangling from her front. Baby Eclipsa makes noises. "Awe, your so sweet."_

Having read her chapter and well aware of her creation of Mina, most of the audience was touched that the ruthless monster carver had a soft spot for her daughter.

Eclipsa tried not too look at the screen. She had so many mixed feelings of her mother. She was her mother and had always treated her with love (aside from forcing her to marry Shastacan). But at the same time, her crusade against monsters horrified and disgusted her too no end. She also doubted that if her mother could see what she's done since, marrying Globgor and having Meteora, there might not be much love left.

"_Let's go get a snookers? You want a snookers?"_

That dinged in everyone's heads. Between Solaria being tall and Eclipsa being short, red hair vs blue hair and not to mention their views of monsters most people found it hard to believe they were mother and daughter. Well it looks like they did have something in common.

_Mina, however, tells Solaria she was inspired by Solarias speech and considers her the strongest queen ever. Solaria sees her potential and asks if she wishes to volunteer too be her first Solaria warrior._

"_I do believe in you." Mina says with tears._

"_Then swear yourself too me, and I'll make you the fiercest warrior Mewni has ever known."_

Several people were glad they got too see this. Now they understood why Mina was so devout to Solaria. She helped her rise from a nobody to a warrior. It's just a shame they were both bloodthirsty genocidal maniacs.

_The scene returns to the present. Mina heard they crow._

"_Time to fulfill my oath."_

_..._

"_You...TRAITOR!" Star yells at her mother, transforming into her Butterfly form. Moon turns into her's as well._

"_Star...you have to understand!"_

"_Understand what!?"_

"_Mina was already planning to attack Eclipsa. Believe me, I stopped her from doing far worse."_

"How you you figure!?" Janna asks the queen. "You made her an army!"

"I almost died, and so did Eclipsa." Star states.

"Well..." Moon tried you out herself into the head of her counterpart. "Mina was planning to kill Eclipsa, I assume I only made the warriors to get her to surrender peacefully. Though clearly I underestimated how much control I would have over them." Moon said, cringing at the memory of the Solarian Doug-Doug endangering everyone in the monster village, her daughters friends...her daughter. "And remember Star I did try to keep you out of it."

Star just grunted.

If it really had just been just Mina in that suit and no one else then this whole thing would be over by now. Instead her mom had to make hundreds of them.

"_Star I know you trust Eclipsa, I trusted her once too..." _

_she turns to Eclipsa._

"_...your the reason I was lost in the magic dimension...separated from my family...my daughter."_

"Ok, looking at it from this perspective I admit that was my own fault too." Moon states quickly before anyone can shame her.

"_...I'm here too offer you a deal...surrender the crown too me. After that, I'll call off...my Solarian warriors...after that I'll heal Globgor...you and your family will be free too live in any dimension of your choosing. Except this one."_

"We don't accept." Janna tells Moon.

"_And if I don't do what you ask?..."_

"_Things could get worse."_

_Eclipsa gives Moon the Wand, and the crown that accompanies it. Moon is queen again. Eclipsa tells Star she tried her best, but it wasn't enough._

Moon felt some shame for having too stoop this low, her daughter felt anger, and the two particular members of the commission felt glee, the rest of the room had their stomachs knotted in disgust. But they reminded themselves that none of this has actually happened yet, atleast not in their timeline.

_The commission are watching the Solarian warriors stomp around the town through a crystal ball. Everyone, including Mewmans, are in danger, screaming and rubbing around in terror. And they are throwing a party._

"_Take that Eclipsa! We're the ones! Pizza party!"_

Star and the humans gave the commission disgusted looks. They CLAIM to care about Mewmans, yet they clearly don't mind the ones on Eclipsas village in danger. They just care about getting things back to the "good old days".

"You guys suck." Jackie says.

"Look at the screen. These two idiots are the only ones celebrating." Hekapoo states defending herself and pointing to Rhombulus and Hekapoo.

"Hey!" Rhombulus shouts.

"Well it's true." Star points out. "When grandma Comet tried you make peace with Mewmans and monsters Toffee killed her just because he didn't like Mewmans. How is this any different?"

"You all saw what happened, Moons going to fall off the warriors at any time. No harm done and everything will go back to the way it should be. And perfectly scheduled." Omnitraxus said.

"You mean monsters being treated like trash, living like animals in the forest and constantly being harassed by Mewmans?" Star asks angry, had they really learned NOTHING? We're they that stuck in their old ways they were insisting monsters continue to suffer for no real reason?

"Yes exactly!" Rhombulus says. "If they don't like it they can leave like they did last time. Heck, Eclipsa can go to the same place if she wants."

"At this rate I'm considering it." Eclipsa states. She finally started making things better for Monsters, got her family back, now half of that is being taken away.

Star grabs Eclipsas shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be queen someday..." she looks at the commission and her mother. "And I'm going to do things differently."

"Oh right that's still an issue." Omnitraxus says before looking at the queen. "Moon, were going to have to demand you have another daughter."

"What!?" Moon asks shocked.

"She's been corrupted, she won't make a good queen she'll just do what Eclipsa did!" Rhombulus states.

"Well I don't know if I'm going to force Mewmans out if their houses..."

"They belonged to the monsters first Star." Eclipsa says.

"We'll figure something out."

"No you won't, because Moon is going to have another princess and we'll make her queen." Says Omnitraxus.

"Now hold on!" Moon states angry. "I am the queen and I decide how many children to have and who to give the throne too."

"Even when all of Mewni is going to disagree?" Omnitraxus asks with a brow raised.

Moon thought for a minute.

"MOM!?" Star yells outraged. "Ok you know what? Do what you want, but I'm not sticking around!"

"You can stay with us." Angie says.

"Thank you."

Angie looks at Eclipsa and Meteora. "You can stay with us too."

The Diaz's eye Moon with disapproval. Moon turns away, shame eating her.

Inside the Wand

"_He's not doing so good." Star says looking at Globgor as he grows worse in bed from the wound. Moon is behind her looking guilty as well._

"_No, he isn't...but..this will all be over soon."_

"_And the monsters? You going to stop attacking them too?"_

"_I never...to attack the monsters. You know how overeager Mina can be. But...I would never endanger innocent people."_

"You already did." Crescenta points out.

Meanwhile Comet was still in tears. She had known her death by Toffee and the commission influence had steered her daughter from taking after her ideas for coexistence, but she had thought her experiences would make her more tolerant. Now she's blackmailing and betraying her own daughter, if not to return to "the good old days" (as Sean chalked it) so that she could have her crown back. She wondered if this feeling was what Solaria felt when she found out Eclipsa married Globgor.

Solaria just sat next to her, trying to ease the pain and comfort her as much as she could on one side, while her mother Estrella was doing the same on her left.

...

"_As Queen you have to do what's best for your people. Even if they end up hating you for it." Moon tells Star._

"You mean if STAR ends up hating you for it, because half the reason your doing this is so your people WONT hate you." Jackie points out.

Moon says nothing.

...

"_No Mina, Eclipsa has chosen to surrender." Moon tells the Solarian warrior when she comes to see what's happening._

"_Of course she surrendered." Mona spats, calling Eclipsa a coward and a traitor to her mother's legacy. Just before asking Moon to step aside. "Just scotch alittle so I don't accidentally get you when I run her through with my sword and all."_

What!? Everyone asked. Though none of them were really surprised. Mina was a insane bloodthirsty phycho with a passionate hatred fir monsters. That was obvious. Yet still, just the idea that she was still planning to kill Eclipsa despite surrendering was disgusting.

"_That won't be necessary...you and your soldiers may stand down."_

"I don't think she cares." Star whispers to her mom.

"Did you really think she would?" Marco asks.

"Now Mina is...crazy, but she's still loyal to her queen...I mean her real queen."

"With all due respect Moon." Eclipsa says. "I believe that as far as Mina's concerned, her true queen was my mother."

Moon stared at her with a blank face.

"_Globgor is no longer your concern Mina, he will be leaving Mewni along with Eclipsa and Meteora."_

_Mina groans angerly. "But your letting them off too easy. What about your army, huh? We all swore an oath to protect Mewni, to get rid if all those dirty monsters and make life good again for the real Mewmans."_

"What's she doing?" Omnitraxus asks a little nervous. "She and the warriors should be listening to their queen."

"Um...I have a theory." Says Eclipsa, a shiver going down her spine.

"_This was never about hurting monsters. Now stand down!" Moon demands. "I gave you your power and I can take them away."_

"_Oh, we'll stand down alright. Right after we round up all the monsters and shove them all off a cliff."_

"I can't believe I used to look up to her." Star says disgusted with herself.

_Moon attempts to reverse the spell._

"_And rest forever more."_

_The blast does nothing._

"_That tickled."_

"WHAT!?" everyone screams confused, and horrified.

In the Wand

"What!?" Festivia asks concerned. "W-why didn't they..."

"Oh no..." Solaria says. "Moon must have forgot to adjust the spell."

Outside the Wand

"_You may have __created_ _the warriors, but we swore our loyalty to queen Solaria."_

Everyone gasps. Moon is absolutely horrified, even Rhombulus and the commission were horrified seeing _Mina ordering 'her' warriors to arrest every monster and non-prejudiced Mewman for execution._

"Nice going, Moon!" Janna says.

"You didn't make sure they swore too you!?" Hekapoo asks outraged.

"No..." Moon says completely guilt stricken.

_The warriors then stop Moon, Star, Eclipsa and Marco from escaping._

"_Your also under arrest..."_

"_...this is madness!"_

"_No...this is justice!" Mina shouts flying towards the group with her sword. Clearly intending to kill them all on the spot._

Everyone was horrified. Mina was completely insane. If genocide wasn't bad enough she was now actually trying to kill the woman who had helped her, her old friend, the woman she claimed to have loyalty for as Queen. Along with two children and a baby no less.

_There was relief when Hekapoo opened a portal under them._

"Thank you Hekapoo." Star says. "As for the rest of you..." Star says looking around at the commission and her mother.

Even Rhombulus looks guilty.

"Ok, I would just like to state we don't approve of genocide." Omnitraxus says.

"Nooooo..." Star starts. "You guys just wanted monsters treated like dirt. Because YOU all just hate them. Because YOU all were so used to fighting them and seeing them as an enemy that YOU didn't want Mewmans and monsters getting along even when you saw that nothing bad was happening. So YOU decided to trust an obviously insane maniac and risk everything in Mewni just to get things back to the way that YOU wanted it. Well...guess what, you COULDNT control the crazy lunatic and now SHE is going to destroy Mewni because of YOU!"

The only people that didn't look shameful were Hekapoo (who had objected against it) and Lekmet who died long before this. They knew it was the truth. Mewmans and monsters actually HAD been learning to get along. The only incidents were because of them and Mina. Not even Rhombulus could say something like "we had too" or "it was their fault", they all acknowledged that they endangered Mewni to satisfy their own hate for monsters and selfish desire for what they considered normal. And now Mewni was going to pay the price.

"Ok, everyone relax. None of this has happened yet." Eclipsa says.

"How can you be so chill?" Angie asks. "Moon practically destroyed both your families and endangered the kingdom?"

"My whole life's been a mess." Eclipsa shrugs. "You gotta stay on the bright side. Besides, no good ever came from holding a grudge. This is proof of that." She says looking at Moon and the commission (all still guilty looking). "And besides, Moon, I actually would like to thank you fur freeing my husband. I mean after seeing this I assume your the one that gave Rhombulus the idea to free Globgor."

"Makes since, he's too dumb to think of something like that on his own." Hekapoo says.

"Hey!"

"So that would mean you endangered Mewni, twice. And tried to dawned someone, not cool." Star says with disgust.

"Star..." Moon says. "I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying I'm sorry because I couldn't control Mina. I shouldn't have created the warriors or started a revolution at ALL. I should have listened to you about coexistence. I shouldn't have let Mina or my subjects influence me, I should have listened to you." She started hiccuping from sadness. "Please. I promise I won't do anything like this again. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, I'll ignore everyone else. Just...please." Moon asked, a voice dripping with regret and tears in her eyes.

Stars anger subsided.

"You know, none of this has happened yet. If she regrets it then it never will." Marco reminds her.

"Well..." Star says. "I guess...but you have to promise."

Moon conjured up the spell book. Turns to Solarias chapter, specifically the section explaining the Solarian metamorphosis. And immediately zaps it. The pages and the knowledge of the spell itself are no more. After a brief moment she also turns to Eclipsas annihilation spell and does the same.

"Ok fair." Eclipsa says.

"Okay, so in light of recent events, how about we go crystallize Mina then?" Hekapoo asks trying to ease the intense hate fir the commission she's definitely sending right now. "Rhombulus, go to the magic sanctuary and fix your head."

"And uncrystalize Globgor while you're at it." Moon adds.

"Really?" Asks Rhombulus.

Everyone glares at him.

"Ok fine."

"Wait hold on everyone." Marco says looking at the dvd box. There are still two episodes left. _Tavern at the end of the multiverse_..."

"I love that place, great drinks." Hekapoo says.

"What is it?" Asks Ferguesson.

"It's a tavern at the farthest edge of existence. Step too far to one side and you fall into total oblivion. People like to go there to get away from power hungry rulers and magical issues."

"Cool."

"I wanna go there."

"...and the final episode is called _Cleaved_."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I wanna see where this goes." Star says.

"Um, can I get my husband freed first?" Eclipsa asks.

"Uh...its just that we'll have to fill him in on everything and that could take hours." Star says.

"Oh, not a problem." Eclipsa says. "I can just use my mind entering spell to insert what I've seen into his head."

"Creepy but works." Star says.

...

Star, Marco, Moon, the MHC and Janna were at the monster temple on Mewni facing the crystallized Globgor. Eclipsa stood in-front of him with Meteora in one arm and a rooster with its beak tied in another.

They had just checked the rooms, Mina wasn't there, they figured she was either on vacation or fighting monsters. So they had to do this fast.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Rhombulus says.

"That's why were using the chicken to get him out instead of fixing your head." Janna snarks.

"Alright my love. First let me fill you in."

Eclipsa levitates then suddenly blue beans at Globgor. She is seen smiling.

River enters the room.

"Honey, im here, like you told me to be." River says. He then notices Eclipsa. "Er...What is happening here?" River asks.

Star grabs his shoulders.

"Here."

Using the spell Eclipsa taught her she puts herself inside her dads mind and shares her recent memories of what he's missed.

It stops.

"Woah! What a rush. Ah, so you've decided to let Globby out then. Good job!" River says happily, then looks too his wife. "And honey...Uh..."

"I've agreed to not do any of that River."

"Oh, well that's good then. But how are we going to explain THIS to the kingdom?" River says pointing at Eclipsa who is now pulling the ribbon from the roosters beak. "I mean we can't mind zap everyone. Or can we?"

"We'll figure that out later. The important thing is Eclipsa gets her family back and the commission behaves." Star says.

The commission still looks guilty, and annoyed.

The rooster crows.

The room shakes. The crystal starts to break. Everyone takes cover as shards fall all around. And then, Globgor is free.

"Ahhhh! What?" Globgor asks looking around. He notices Eclipsa and Meteora smiling at him, so, so happily.

"Hello my love." Eclipsa says with tears.

"My darkest Star." Globgor says with tears.

He shrinks down and they kiss. Then Globgor looks at Meteora.

"Ba-ba?"

"Yeah, I'm your ba-ba."

More tears.

Everyone coos.

Except the commission. They still do not like monsters or Eclipsa. That was part of them at this point. But atleast now they are willing to behave.

"So...did all that, really happen or..." Globgor asks.

"More or less." Star says. "Now if you would, I would really like to finish those last two episodes. If anything, too see if I'm still alive in that other timeline or not." Star says.

"Wait, but the Mewnans still hate me. And Mina."

"I'll deal with Mina when this is over." Moon says. "Until then... stop glaring at me!"

...

Everyone was once again in the Diaz living room. This time.

Raphael, River and Globgor were at the "dads table" they set up.

Moon, Eclipsa and Angie were at the "Moms table"

The commission were sitting on stools by the couch.

Marco and Star were sitting next to each other with the couch all to themselves.

And everyone else, Jackie, Janna (who was by Stars feet on the floor and sitting next to Jackie), Ferguesson, Alphonso, Hope, Chantelle, Starfan13, Meteora, and Justin we're in the floor.

Ponyhead was floating around next to Star.

"Alright. Second to last episode everyone. Tavern at the end of the multiverse." Then Marco presses the play button.

* * *

Inside the Wand

"_Star, can we please...talk about this?" Moon asks her daughter._

"_What's there to talk about...we'll die from a situation that you caused. So just stay FAR away from me. Or better yet, go stand over there, where you don't exist."_

"You know. She looks very regretful." Festivia says to Comet.

"Yes, she does." Comet acknowledges.

"Oh Eclipsa, your too forgiving."

...

_Marco tries offering Star a fruit drink._

"_I hate magic." Star says._

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Hmmm, that's alittle sudden." Dirhennia says.

Outside the Wand

"What?" Everyone asks.

"What am I thinking?" Star asks.

"_My WISE royal family keeps trying to solve...problems...but whoops, we just end up with more problems." Star exclaims._

"_This universe will be better without it." A patron next to her exclaims._

"_That's right. Magic is the worst and the people who use it are idiots."_

"No." Star says, disagreeing with her counterpart. She was clearly letting what mom did affect her thinking. "I agree, magic shouldn't be used to solve every problem, that just makes people lazy. But it's not the worst. Fear, hatred, thinking that your groups the only one that matters, refusal to let anything change. Those are the worst. Those are what make people idiots."

"Here-here." Says Janna.

"Well, magic is being corrupted by that unicorn thing so your really not too far off." Hekapoo says.

...

_Eclipsa tells Moon that they have three options. 1) Stay here. 2) Eclipsa uses the annihilation spell on the warriors which will probably destroy Mewni in the process. Or 3) She, Moon and Star band together too take on the warriors._

"The second one would definitely work, but it's isn't worth the price." Moon says sadly.

"Two of us could barely handle one. Three against hundreds. No I don't think so." Star says.

"Wait, what about the severing stone?" Janna asks.

"What about it?" Star asks.

"Duh, it can sever anything from anything. Maybe you can use it to sever Mina from the spell."

Stars eyes light up.

"Janna, you're a genius! But I don't think that's what my counterpart has in mind."

...

"_It's official! I hate magic!" Star yells at Glossaryck after forcing herself inside his eyeball (thus entering the wand) "I'm going to destroy it."_

"WHAT!?" Everyone in both audiences scream. Especially the commission members.

"_I'm going to say the whispering spell, inside the realm of magic. Boom. It's the only way to stop Mina."_

Omnitraxus' eyes light up.

"It was never Toffee." He says, realizing. The whole reason all this started was because he sensed that magic ended in that timeline. They assumed that it was Toffee temporarily destroying magic before Star revived the realm. Now he looks at Star and realizes. "It was YOU."

"Undoing the mess that I caused." Moon says.

"Baaaa!"

"He said 'that WE caused'." Rhombulus translates.

"Wait so we all cheered in season 2 when you revived the realm and destroyed Toffee. Now we're hearing that it should have stayed dead!? Jeese, way to ruin a good set of episodes." Janna mumbles. "So seriously? What was the point of that then? Are we really gonna agree with the sociopathic lizard?"

"No...that's a terrible finale!" Starfan13 screams crying. Like what kind of message does that send?

_Star is in the grandma room._

"_Hey Eclipsa." Star says to says queens tapestry. "Mother. Hey Celena-"_

_Star notices that Celena is missing from her tapestry. There's a white glowing outline in her place._

"Huh?" Everyone asks confused.

_Star looks around. All the other queens are missing from their tapestries._

_Then she hears whispering and turns around too see several ghostly beings. They are the past queens!_

"What the-?" Marco says shocked.

"Wow, grandma reunion." Says Star.

"Mother?" Moon and Eclipsa ask at once.

"Wait, Wait Wait." Globgor says. "So the past queens, are in the Wand. Right now?"

In the Wand

"Hey it's us." Jushtin points out.

"Wait, if we're out now then that means..." Comet says.

"Stars tapestry finished." Skywyyne concludes.

_Star approaches her tapestry. It shows her blasting a puddle of magic, turning it black. Behind her are her parents watching proudly. Eclipsa and Globgor safe and every monster in Mewni cheering._

The queens looked at it in shock, surprise and horror.

"So that's it. She's going to destroy the magic." Crescenta says shocked.

"Good." Solaria says. Everyone looks at her. "It's the only way to stop Mina. Keep my daughter and he's daughter safe. I dont know about any of you but I'd die a second time for that."

Skywyyne sighs. "What the heck. I miss my husband."

"We definitely need to save the monsters." Comet adds.

"Even if Star doesn't the dark milhorse will surely corrupt the realm anyways" Says Rhina. "Perhaps Magic's destruction will save us from a worse fate."

"It does get pretty boring here." Says Crescenta.

All the queens were in agreement. While they were still glad that this wasn't going to happen in their timeline (hopefully), they would all not hold it against Star if it were too come.

Outside the Wand

"..._No Mina. And everyone's safe and happy. Guess I'll go destroy the magic then."_

Starfan felt betrayed. Stars whole thing was making her own destiny. Now it seems her destiny was to destroy magic and she's doing it. She could have found another way. Star was a magical princess from another dimension. That's what was so cool. Now she isn't gonna be any of that! Boo!

"_Wait, where's Marco?"_

Everyone gasped. Marco wasn't in the tapestry.

"Oh, I get it." Says Omnitraxus.

"What?" Star asks.

"Before the magic does it will put everyone back in their proper dimensions."

0abd no magic means no more portals." Hekapoo reminds them.

"So, if my counterpart destroys the magic then-"

"She'll never see me again." Marco concludes.

"Well you have to anyways or else the corrupted magic will just kill everything." Hekapoo reminds them.

Star and Marco look at each other.

That made both teens uncomfortable.

"No! You two just confessed!" Raphael screams.

"B-but the important thing is that that won't happen to us, right?" Star asks.

"Right." Marco says. But he looks at the screen. "But I want them to have a happy ending too."

Moon paid no attention. She was too busy staring at the screen as Star tried to weave an image of Marco into the finished tapestry. To no avail. She felt even more guilt. Now her daughter had to sacrifice her magic AND the boy she loved.

...

_Star returns to the tavern._

"_I have to destroy the magic."_

Everyone was silent.

"Ok, so definitely no Solarian warriors or washing our hands in magic then." Eclipsa says.

"We've all come to an agreement Star." Marco says. "None if this is ever going to happen here now. We don't have to watch the last episode."

"No. I...I want too see." Star says. "I wanna see how my other self deals with it. Besides, maybe a miracle will happen."

"Ok."

And with that, Marco played the final episode.


	33. Finale Part 3

_For copyright reasons this will NOT be a watching and reacting fanfic. Atleast not the kind where you read the episode transcript. The characters WILL be watching the episodes but these chapters will take place after each episode or two where the characters discuss them. So just imagine that everyone stayed quiet until the end of the episode._

_STVOE and Characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney_

_Expect irregular updates_

* * *

**Finale Part 3**

"_Hekapoo...I'm destroying the magic."_

"_Ok." Hekapoo says carelessly._

"Really?" Everyone asks her. Hekapoo just shrugs

"Hey between the warriors that can't be destroyed any other way destroying Mewni, the realm being corrupted and a whole bunch of people going to die it seems to be the only option right now." She replies. "Besides, your right Star, a lot of the people who have used magic in the past have been idiots."

"Magic is just a tool." Star says. "But I'll try to do better."

"But Hekapoo, no magic means we cease to exist." Rhombulus reminds her.

"I live in the Neverzone, do you know how old I am?" She asks.

"Uh...no." Marco says.

"Neither do I."

_Star tries to use the whispering spell while Marco stands off to the side eating pudding Glossaryck gave them. _

"_Break the bond, tear the fabric. Cleave the stone, stop the magic..." _

_but she becomes brainless due to the realms effects._

"Oh no, I'm losing it." Star says.

"Wait? Why aren't I losing it?" Marco asks, noticing his counterpart is completely fine as he eats the pudding.

_Marco realizes it's the pudding._

"What? Pudding helps you keep your mind?" Jackie asks, confused.

"No wonder Glossaryck is addicted to the stuff." Janna says.

"Wait, he gave us the pudding." Star says. "Does Glossaryck WANT us to do this? Kill him too?"

"Like I said." Hekapoo starts. "Lived long enough, dealt with a ton of idiots. Glossaryck probably just plain bored of life at this time."

"Uh, guys." Globgor pointing at the screen.

_We see Tom, who had been left behind in the magic realm. His mind is seemingly completely gone. He's nothing but a mindless rider of the dark milhorse._

"Everyone gasps."

"Tom!" Star shouts worried.

"_Heh, he's one with magic now." A mini dark milhorse says._

"Oh this can't be good." Star says.

"Just give him pudding." Janna says.

"Looks like I'm going to do that." Marco says, watching his counterpart assures Star that he'll take care of Tom.

...

_Quirky Guy explodes._

_Janna screams in horror as do all of Star's affected friends._

"_We're all gonna die!" Ponyhead cries._

"Oh, gurl you better go destroy that magic!" Ponyhead yells fearfully.

"It doesn't look like I'm doing so well either." Globgor says seeing his affected counterpart on the screen with even bigger marks.

"Globby." Eclipsa says horrified.

"Don't worry, it looks like me and Eddie are taking you to the magic sanctuary. Eddie speaks gator. Just hopefully the magic near the top has t been corrupted yet." River says.

_Mina finds them._

Everyone gasps.

"Uh, oh." River says.

"No." Moon says tearing up alittle. Mina was for sure going to kill River for trying to help Globgor. Because of her. Now she's hoping Star destroys the magic. At this point it really doesn't look like there are many options. It's the quickest way to stop everything and save the most people. Though she wished there was another way. Jannas idea if the severing stone did appeal to her though.

...

_Star corrupts the magic around her with the whispering spell. But the overwhelming power of the magic around her just heals it._

"The Magic's too strong. I can't do it." Star says.

"Maybe not alone." Eclipsa says pointing at the screen. Her's and Moon's counterparts have arrived.

"_Your right Star." Moon admits. "It's time for the age of queens and magic to end."_

"Hopefully it doesn't have to be that way here though." Moon says, a lump in her throat. Still upset, along with everyone else, that this conflict has to be resolved like this. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

The commission was still nervous though.

...

_Star, Moon and Eclipsa transform into their Butterfly forms._

Eclipsa gasps.

"That's the first time I've ever done that."

"And it will be your last." Janna says.

"Hey Eclipsa, ive just learned to dip down. I can maybe teach you later." Star suggests.

"That sounds delightful." Eclipsa says.

...

_Marco feeds Tom pudding, restoring his mind. But Marco gets stabbed in the process by the dark milhorses horn._

Marco, Star and his parents gasp in horror.

"No!" Star shouts.

"Don't worry, destroying magic will take care of that too." Hekapoo assures them.

"You just got stabbed and now your just sipping up your jacket?" Jacket asks confused and astounded.

"I've...suffered worse in the neverzone." Marco admits.

...

_Upon Glossaryck's encouragement, Meteora transforms as well._

"Oh my darling." Eclipsa says proudly.

"That's my girl!" Globgor says. "Now save daddy."

"I get it now." Janna says. "Heart, Diamond, Spades and Clubs. There's a reason you four are important. You're supposed to bring about a new age together."

"And we still will." Star says. She looks at her mom, Eclipsa and Meteora. "We'll make a new age of tolerance and limited use of magic."

"And I'll be happy to help in any way that I can." Marco tells her.

"Thanks." Star says leaning against him.

_The ghosts of the past queens arrive as well to contribute._

"They are helping as well?" Omnitraxus asks shocked.

"Hey even Solaria's there." Janna points out. "Heh, guess even she thought things got messed up."

Moon cries alittle seeing her counterpart become reunited with their mother.

Eclipsa doesn't know how too feel about Solaria being there. Her mother had done terrible things and most of the reasons all this is happening get traced back to her. Including her own and her families suffering.

In the Wand

Solaria feels uneasy seeing her daughter shun her on the screen. But it's not like she can really blame her.

...

"_Ready or not! Here comes Mina!" Said lunatic shouts jumping into the magic sanctuary._

Both audiences gasp.

"Oh no! Minas gonna find us!" Star says worried.

"You better hurry." Says Angie.

...

_Their Butterfly forms fade as everything around them dies._

"_It's working!"_

"I...I don't believe it." Omnitraxus says astounded. They are really destroying magic.

...

"_I've found you!" Mina says charging at the queens._

_Solaria turns to her, she does NOT look happy at her former soldier._

"_Queen Solaria? What are you doing with these monster-smoochers?"_

_The dark milhorse attacks Mina, drags her under the magic. But Solaria ignores her pleas._

In the Wand, Solaria cracked a smirk.

"And the award for the best silent F-U goes too, Queen Solaria." Janna says.

_The dark milhorse and her smaller ones charge at the queens. But Tom and Marco hold them off._

"Woah! I flipped a unicorn!" Marco shouts.

"Nice." Star compliments.

_It finally happens. The queens successfully destroy the magic. The dark-mil horses die. The wand dies. And the ghost from inside creates a storm that destroys what's left of the realm._

"We-we did it." Star says shocked.

"You did it." Says Marco.

"They did it!" Says Rhombulus, still scared.

_Glossaryck appears, he is crying tears of joy. He expresses approval at their choice saying he's proud of Star._

Moon cries seeing her mother die a second time.

Eclipsa sheds a tear of joy seeing her mother accept Meteora before vanishing.

In the Wand

Both Comet and Solaria are glad they reconciled with their daughters.

Especially Solaria. She got to show Eclipsa that despite everything, she still loves her. And her granddaughter. Doing that, saving Mewni, was more than worth dying again.

...

"_...What's the plan?...for staying together?" Marco asks Star in the collapsing realm._

Everyone felt a lump in their throats. Especially Star and Marco.

No magic, no way between dimensions. These two teens who had just admitted they loved each other were never going too see each other again.

_The pain became even more so when Star lies saying she has a plan, but first he has to go to the earth dimension._

Marco felt betrayed, but he knew it wouldnt have mattered anyways. The magic was going to put everyone where they belonged. Him on earth, Star on Mewni.

...

_Star let's go and falls back to the realm of magic._

Everyone gasped, Star was going to try to go back to earth. To be with Marco.

"Star!" Moon shouts at the same time as her counterpart.

She honestly couldn't feel worse right now. She was about too loose her daughter forever, and it was all her fault.

Everyone was engrossed with the screen

_Star was now in the collapsing realm of magic. The earth portal was gone._

Now most people were in tears. Especially Star and Marco.

_But Glossaryck points out that Marco came back. But now all the portals are closed. The two teens are trapped in the collapsing realm._

"Mijo!" Raphael shouts.

_Marco has nothing to say, he was going to try to go back to Mewni, to be with Star._

_Star and Marco hug in the realm of magic. Everything around them is collapsing. They don't know if they are going to die, or if the magic will separate them forever._

"No no no no no..." Starfan mumbles sadly. It could not end like this.

People were crying. Star and Marco subconsciously out their arms around each other.

_Stars hearts and Marcos moons light up as they embrace._

"_Magic or no magic."_

"_We belong together."_

"Please." Star says silently.

Marco was even tearing alittle.

_The screen zooms out._

_Something bright forms under Star and Marco. The magic left inside of them is creating something new. _

And everyone is interested.

Marco and Star have hope that, whatever they did, would somehow let them stay together.

_But when the light fades, we see Star, along, on a gator in Mewni._

"No..." Star whispers.

"No hearts..." Moon points out.

She and Eclipsa were silent. As were all the humans.

"Oh dear corn." Omnitraxus says absolutely pale. None of the other commission members looked better. "You actually did it. There's no magic left...at all."

Starfan felt compelled to wipe away her own cheek marks. Which had already been faded by tears.

Janna gave them a spiteful smug look.

"Heh, well, atleast you guys are gone and so is Mina. That's literally the only good thing about this."

...

"_Star...I don't know how to make up for this, or if it's even possible, but-" Moon says to her daughter but Star stops her._

"_Mom, you messed up...Look at Eclipsa, all she did was fall in love and look what they did to her..."_

Eclipsa and Globgor were both happy. Seeing themselves happy, safe, and together again with Meteora.

"_We're still a family. And I want us to be the kind of family where...we make it work."_

Star and her mom look happily at each other.

_Mina is still alive. Weakened, no powers, but just as crazy as ever._

"Seriously!?" Janna shouts outraged that after everything this maniac was still alive.

"Hold on, shouldnt she be like 'we're free' like the others?" Jackie asks.

"She's been like that for centuries." Moon acknowledges sadly. "I'm afraid this might just be who she is now."

_Mina says she swore an oath to Queen Solaria._

'Really?' Everyone things. Solaria helped destroy the realm and ignored her when she was being attacked. And Mina still thinks Solaria approves of her. This woman has clearly lost touch with reality.

_A monster girl shoots a arrow at Minas head._

"Yes! Can this chick please die now?" Janna asks.

"_You know what?" Mina asks, her helmet having protected her._

Janna groans.

_Everyone either groans or sneers at the screen hearing Mina proclaim that they can kill her if she wants but she will never truly die since she has "good ideas"._

"She's right you know." Marco says.

"What!?" Star asks.

"Not that her ideas are good. I mean that no matter what there are always going to be people who are racist against anyone." Marco explains.

"But as long as there are more people who know better, I think you'll be fine." Jackie reassured them.

"I can't believe we're just letting Mina walk away!" Janna shouts outraged at the screen. "Atleast lock her up or something. Don't let the crazy maniac who tried to commit genocide just walk away! Seriously what ya with you people!?"

_Mina and Manfred (who is normal again but doesn't seem to regret anything) run off to live in the woods. But others choose to stay, feeling regret and realizing they aren't as filled with hate as they thought._

Star is alittle happy at that.

"We might need to replace Manfred." Moon says, she was going to make changes she was sure he wouldn't approve of.

"Good riddance, that guy was always a snob." Says River.

...

Omnitraxus and Rhombulus cringe seeing their remains. _A lifeless skull mask and a lifeless crystal accompanied by two mindless snakes._

"Hmm, I wonder if Reynaldo became a regular giraffe now." Justin wonders.

"Oh no, the laser puppies!" Star shouts in horror thinking they might be dead.

"Or all your spells." Hope adds.

"Yeah, you basically committed magical genocide." Janna states.

Star gulps.

...

_Everyone's eyes widen at the screen when they see the same thing that Star and Marco made in the realm of magic hovering over both dimensions. Lowering to the ground._

"It could be a portal!" Star shouts shocked and excited.

"There could still be time." Says Marco.

"Run!" Everyone shouts.

_In their respective dimensions, Star and Marco run past various other characters. Marco by his classmates, Star by Ludo offering her to play basketball with him. They make it too the portal on their respective sides. Just as it explodes._

Everyone was silent. What had happened.

_Marco looks up and sees the sky is different._

"Huh?" Everyone questions.

"Am I still on earth? What happened!?" Marco asks. "Oh no I'm crying, I'm not in Mewni am I?"

_Dragon cycles fly over him._

"Huh?"

_Marco looks up and sees Star._

Half the audiences cheered. Others (Star and Marco specifically) were thinking "what!?"

_The screen starts moving around. We see monsters and buildings if both Mewman and Human architecture. Humans were freaking out by the presence of monsters, and everyone was just confused. Finally it goes out completely._

Everyone is shocked, excited and worried.

_Earth and Mewni cleaved together into one new dimension._

"_Earthni!" Starfan13 shouts._

_Star and Marco happily approach each other._

"_Hey."_

"_Hi."_

_The final episode ends. Credits roll._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"What!? That's it?" Starfan asks angered. "We didn't get to see them kiss!"

"And what's going to happen now!? I mean good for Star and Marco but this is chaos." Says Jackie.

"Was that a new form of magic or something?" Asks Justin.

"Monsters just barely got accepted by Mewmans, I don't know if other humans are gonna feel different about them." Hope says worried.

"I still can't believe Mina got to walk away!" Janna states outraged. She really hated that. "I mean Toffee dies but not her!? Gosh!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did YOU die!?" Rhombulus asks still horrified by the sight of his lifeless crystal head and mindless snakes.

While the rooms were in chaos, all voicing why they didn't like the ending of the "series" Star and Marco faced each other, and smile.

"So, Uh, you wanna go to the bounce lounge before they close?" Marco asks.

"I would like that." Says Star.

"Omnitraxus, can you tell us what happens after this event?" Moon asks. "What's in the future for that timeline?"

"Hmm…. to be honest, I'm not sure. After that event the straight line that is most timelines pretty much stops. It's diverted into dozens of separate timelines that each have their own destinies and unique events. Heck, some of them even send ripples downward that affect past events, but only for that specific timeline. For example, there's one timeline where Janna thought to save some magic before it died and apparently Queen Skywyyne accidentally traveled to that time period before the cleave."

"What?" Asks Star.

"Then there's one where Moon goes dark again."

"Excuse me?" Moon asked shocked.

"There's one that actually moves about 14 years faster, I can see the now teenage Meteora and Mariposa chasing Rasticore on Nachos."

"Mariposa, stay away from Rasticore." Eclipsa says to her baby.

"And one that flows closest to this one…that portal Star and Marco created ends up making a new form of magic that can't hurt anyone." Omnitraxus' eyes widen. "And Seth of Septarsis just recently got ressurected."

"What!?" Globgor asks horrified.

"Well actually he's alive in two of the other ones too. Don't worry he's still dead here though."

"So... uh, what's the plan now?" Ferguesson asks.

"Well that's up to Star." A familiar voice calls out.

Everyone's eyes turn to the kitchen where, sitting on the oversized stool was a small blue man eating pudding.

"Hello. Enjoy the finale? It's ok if you didn't, not a lot of people did."

"Glossaryck!" Star shouts rubbing towards him.

"Ah, Star. I-"

"Hold on!" Star grabs ahold of his eyeball and stretches it.

"Star? What are you doing?" Moon asks.

"I need to check my tapestry!" Star stares jumping into the eye.

And she is gone.

Everyone in the room is now staring at Glossaryck. They have so many questions.

"So...Uh...why does pudding help you keep your mind in the magic?" Marco asks Glossaryck.

"Oh, high fructose corn syrup."

"Wha-?"

In the Wand

"Play the next one!"

"I keep telling you there is no next one."

"Well we cant just end it like this!"

"It doesn't matter how it ends, what matters is contacting Star to make sure-"

"Uh? Guys?"

"What?"

All the queens turn around, and are absolutely shocked to see Star there, staring at them.

"Hey." Star says not knowing what else too. "Uh, in case you don't know me…."

The queens move to the side, giving Star a view of the tv. Which had her and Marco looking at each other behind paused credits.

"Oh." Star says.

Comet steps forward from the group. She approaches Star with a small smile, caressing her cheek marks.

"Hello Star." Comet says.

"Hi, grandma." Star says, staring at her ghostly grandmother.

Comet's expression turns sad.

"Your mother-"

"Oh don't worry, she's learned her lesson. I think we're going to try making things better for everyone now." Star says reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you." Comet says relieved.

"But you still need to do something about Mina." Crescenta reminds them.

"And the commission." Solaria adds.

"Janna thought of plan to strip Mina of her powers. The severing stone."

"That could work." Rhina says.

"If it doesn't, have your demon friend bring me back and I'll take care of her for you." Solaria says.

"Uh, thanks." Star says.

Solaria takes a deep breath and approaches Star.

"So...Uh...my daughter."

"After we saw Eclipsa defeat Meteora my mom ordered the commission to release her. They also turned Heinous back into a baby."

Solaria smiles.

"We also just released Globgor."

Solarias face tenses, but she relaxes slightly.

"Oh, well. As long as Eclipsa makes sure he behaves I guess that's not much of a issue."

"Oh, wow, you've really mellowed out over the years." Star says surprised.

"Yes. She has." Comet says touching the taller queens shoulder.

"Star, why exactly are you here?" Festivia asks.

"I just wanted to make sure my tapestry is ok. I mean I want to avoid destroying magic if I don't have too."

"Actually." Comet leads Star to her unmade tapestry. It was just like it was when the queens awoke. A single thread attached by the hook it not a single thing weaved. "It's been like this for days."

"Since the commission started showing us the future." Star concludes.

"Glossaryck says that your fate is your choice now. Your decision can make anything appear on this tapestry." Estrella explains.

"Well, I decide that I'm going to be queen. And not like my mother I'm going to do things _my_ way. And I'm going to make sure everyone is happy, mewman and monster." Star says. "And if people like Mina don't like it, and they try to raise an army or yada yada me, I'll kick their butts. Uh, but I think I'm going to start studying more. You know, actually learn spells."

"Good, you didn't even know Levitato." Crescenta states.

"Maybe start keeping more of a look out for danger, since I seem to not notice there's someone conspiring against me until they actually attack." Star says. "I've also been thinking I should learn gator."

"Oh Star." Festivia interrupts. "We actually have a few favors to ask. But first we think you should check something. We sensed a disturbance in the magic…"

Outside the Wand

"Doop-Doop?" Chantelle asks.

"Gone-Gone." Answers Glossaryck.

"All the other spells in the wand?" Asks Justin.

"Most likely."

"Lazer Puppies?" Asks Marco.

"Normal puppies."

"Oh, Stars going to love hearing that."

Star emerges from the eyeball.

"Ew."

"Star, your back." Marco says. "Good news, the puppies are still alive in the other timeline."

"Oh, oh thank corn! But right now!"

Star grabs the wand.

"I call upon the all seeing eye to tear a joke into the sky-"

"Star, what are you doing?" Moon asks.

"I ran into grandma in the wand. They told me to check something. Oh mom, your mom says she forgives you."

Moon smiles.

"And Eclipsa, your uncle says that he's sorry he let the commission do that to you and Meteora. And your mom says she's sorry and she loves you."

Eclipsa smiles and cries.

"-unveil to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me that which is forbidden."

The magic creates an image. It is of Brittas Tacos. People are running screaming as blasts if magic are firing downwards destroying everything. Star moves the image up and Brittany has lost control of her wand. She is screaming 'stupid wand' 'stop!'

"Ok yeah I should fix that." Star says.

"Hold on." Janna says.

…..

In the underworld Tom Lucifer is playing video games.

"Come on! Come on! Jump. Huh?"

A portal opens up in his room. There steps out Star (with dimensional scissors), Marco and Janna.

"Hey? Who are you? No one goes in my-"

"Yeah yeah yeah just shut up and watch."

Star mind-zapps Tom. Inserting everything that she had seen into his head. Tom falls backwards then wakes up.

"Woah! Instant character development! Star. Marco. Janna. Wow, for some reason your prettier than in my memories." Tom says.

"Easy there stud." Janna says. "We need to talk, but first I'm going to need you to take us to the severing stone."

…..

Brittas Tacos

The entire area was in ruins. Brittany was standing before it having finally gotten her wand to stop.

"Hmm. Maybe I'm going to have to get that book like that bird thing did." Brittany says.

"Hey Brittany!"

Brittany turns around and sees Star, Marco, Tom and Janna (who is holding a giant lazer wuth the severing stone attached to the tip.

"And...sever the magic." Janna says before she presses the button on the lazer. It gets flirted through the stone and zaps Brittany.

Brittany winces before dropping to the ground.

Her wand falls beside her. And her face no longer has cheek marks. Brittany opens her eyes.

"What the? Why can't I remember how to make a wand anymore?" Brittany asks confused.

"I'll take that." Star says grabbing the wand Brittany made.

"Hey!"

"I think I know just what to do with this." Star says.

…

Star stands before her mother and Eclipsa.

"Here you go. And here you go." Star hands Eclipsa the royal family wand and her mother the new wand. They transform into a Eclipsas and Moons wands specifically.

"Ok, so, two wands. Two queens. Two kingdoms." Star says. "Mom, we will be the queens of the mewmans. Eclipsa and Globgor can be the rulers of the monsters. The other kingdoms we can share equally and WE, will be equal allies!" Star says getting in the middle of the two older women and hugging them both.

"Works for me. Moon?" Eclipsa asks.

"Well, the people might have issues with these changes. But as Queen we must do what's best for our people." Moon says.

"Even if they end up hating us for it." Eclipsa finishes.

"Great, so now, me and Marco need to free Father Time, Wait did I do that already? I'll double check. Anyways I also need to give buff frog his tadpoles and blow up Ludos house."

"Um, Why that last one?" Eclipsa asks.

"Duh, to set him in his journey of self discovery. I'm also going to throw him into the void afterwards."

"You could just-"

"Well bye." Star says jumping through a dimensional-scissors opened portal to Mewni.

….

A week later

At Ecco Creek academy

"Bwah-bwah-bwah."

"No Star." Marco says. "It's bwah, bwah bwah."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jackie asks walking up to them.

"Oh, Marco's helping me learn gator." Star says, Marco shows her the flash cards.

"So how was your date with Tom?" Marco asks.

"It wasnt a date," Janna says. "We just met up so he could teach me a few curses is all. Oh my the way he's looking forward to seeing you both at the silver bell ball."

"Right, and thanks fur agreeing you come with me Marco." Star says.

"Hey, no problem. So how's Mewni?"

"Well, with Eclipsa and Mom riling Mewni together monsters are free. Certain Mewmans still don't like it but things will get better, you know later. Buff frog is happy with his babies, Manfreds taking sensitivity training, No sign of Mina yet but…."

"PRINCESS!"

The trip looks up and they see Mina Loveberry, in her Solarian diem gazing down at them with fury.

"You've corrupted the queen and convinced her to ruin our kingdom! Now in the name of Solaria I will-"

"Sever the magic." Janna says, holding the lazer.

She fires it at Mina. The warrior winces, then falls to the ground. Completely de-powered.

"Wha-?" Mina asks. She tries to turn back, but remains unchanged. "You...TRAITOR!" Mina charges at Star.

"Freeze blast."

Mina is frozen in a block of ice.

"Alrighty then. I'll just drop her off at Saint Olga's Asylum four Wack Jobs before class starts. Cloudy."

Star summons cloudy.

"Levitato."

Star Levitates the frozen warrior onto cloudy then sits on top.

"So Marco, Movie tonight?" Star asks.

"Oh, you bet." Marco replies.

He waves as Star flies off. Once she's gone Janna asks.

"So, what about you and the princess? You two dating?"

"Well, uh, we dont really know each other as well as our counterparts did. We're taking things slow, were just besties for now." Marco says.

"Uh-huh."

"But oh my corn I already think she's amazing."

….

"Welcome to Saint Olga's Assylum for Wack Jobs, formerly Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Of course that was before the headmistress Miss Heinous retired and my reprogramming." Gemini said as he led Star, still levitating the frozen Mina down the halls. "It is nice to add another addition to our little family. Of course since our transition we only have had one new patient."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Star says as they pass by the cell holding the other "patient" here. A tall, gray septarian with long black hair, wearing a black suit, glaring coldly at the princess.

Gemini opens the cell next to the Lizard and Star sets her in it.

"Alright Mina, welcome to your new home." Star says emitting heat from her wand which melts the ice.

"ARGH!" Mina grunts, slamming against the bars when she continues trying to lunge at Star.

"Alright, you two play nice, and no trying to kill each other. You're both here for your own good." Star says.

"My own good will be destroying magic." Toffee says.

"A septarian? The Lizard!? Your the one who killed Queen Comet! Kudos since she was going to ruin Mewni much earlier than the princess did. But even so, you will be exterminated for your crime, vile monster!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Hit me with your braids?" Toffee teases.

Toffee and Mina continue to argue, Star and Gemini just watch.

"This is going to take a while. Ok, just one last thing left."

….

"Ugh….why are we here?" Rhombulus asked. He had just gotten his head repaired, and now himself, Lekmet, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus had been called to the Lucitor kingdom. They were waiting impatiently by the river of souls for Prince Tom, who had called them over here to discuss something very important.

"Who knows, maybe he wants relationship advice." Hekapoo says.

"Baaaa..."

"That Janna girl, remember?" Rhombulus tells him.

"Ugh, the nerve of him keeping us waiting." Omnitraxus says. "Its bad enough we've had to adapt to all these changes. But to-"

Tom appears.

"Hey, sorry im late, I had to stop by the magic sanctuary." Tom says holding a pile of magic goop.

"Uh, why?" Hekapoo asked.

"Well, Star wanted me to do this a while ago, but I kinda forgot until now so..."

Tom floats up and he does some demon chainting. His demonic powers of resurrection mix with the magic, the same magic that connects to the wands.

Suddenly ten ghostly figures from around the commission members, glaring at them. They all widen their eyes in shock and horror. They recognize them all.

Skywyyne, Jushtin, Solaria, Festivia, Dirhennia, Crescenta, Rhina, Celena, Estrella and Comet.

"Oh...y-your majesties." Rhombulus says freaking out a little.

"Solaria? How have you been?" Hekapoo asks.

"Festivia..." Omnitraxus says, noting her glaring the most. "Uh, how much of recent events are you aware of?"

"Uncles. Auntie. We need to talk." Festivia says cooly.

Glossaryck suddenly appears.

"Oh, would now be a bad time to tell you all you're fired?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_Well my fellow readers, it's been a pleasure. I hope that the ending has been very satisfying for all of you. I did what I thought would make a good redo of the timeline. I hope I hit all the bases, if there is anything else you would like me to add I will include it in the final chapter._

_If not tomorrow then the next day, I will post an epilogue. Just something to round everything out. Please feel free to give me some suggestions. And please, no ideas for a sequel. I wish to finish this fanfic then continue my season 5 fic._

_P.S. The timelines that Omnitraxus references are actually other fanfictions that I myself enjoy reading that are Post-Cleave. They are as follows._

"**When Two Worlds Collide**" by _KPRS4ever_

"**Starco vs the Forces of Evil | SVTFOE Season 5**" by _StarryEyedButterfly_

"**Ecco Creek: A Tale of Two Butterflies**" by _MorningMark_ (his comics are the best, Daron Nefcy even stated she loves his work. He's also started updating another comic he did for Star vs called Ship War AU).

The final one Omni references is my own fanfic (hence why its "closer" to this timeline) "**Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 5**". Which I will be updating soon.


	34. Bonus chapter

This is the chapter that I would have used for the first episode, had I decided to cut transcripts more. I just wanted to add it in. You know, I got the inspiration to write this fanfic from a Watch Star vs fanfic on watt pad that had two Starco kids being everyone to the Ecco Creek theatre a few weeks before the pilot. It was nice, it had Marco meet Star, think she's more beautiful then jackie, find her crazy when she starts talking about other dimensions, then they did episodes 1-3 before the story vanished. I dont know if that was due to copyright, the person got bored or the fact that the finale pretty much erased any chance of starco kids coming from the future (it disappeared after the finale). Anyways, This is how I imagine everyone reacting to the pilot.

Enjoy

**S1 Ep 1: Star Comes to Earth**

"Ok, so just to clarify, what you are about to see on the screen is what would have happened at THIS moment had we not brought you all here." Rhombulus says before pressing the play button.

**"****Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni….."**

"Hey! That's my voice!" Star says cheerfully.

**"…****Rail slide!..."**

"Star! You said it was Ludo who destroyed the family portrait!" Moon shouts at her daughter who sinks into her seat.

"Uh, Ludo?" Angie asks.

Moon groans "Ludo Avarious. His family was appointed by our ancestor Crescenta Butterfly to serve as the rulers of monster kind in Mewni, second to us of course. Although that didn't last long and eventually they lost most of their power over them. Course the family is still powerful, and their current descendant Ludo is a power hungry madman who has been trying to steal the families want for years." She explained.

**…****..reckless and irresponsible..**

"Looks like you are." Brittany says in a mocking tone.

Star pouts angry at her.

**...I fight monsters...**

"Woah…" Brittanyfan 13 says in amazement.

"Really?" Marco asks impressed.

**…****.tame wild unicorns….**

"You know you really shouldn't do that." Marco says. "First of all you could get thrown off and break your neck, secondly that thing could have a tick."

"Ugh! You sound just like my mom."

"And you should listen to both of us Star!"

**… ****today is my 14th birthday! …**

"Oh, really? Um happy Birthday." Marco says.

"Thank you. Oh well actually its not my actual birthday. But I celebrate it on this day because my real birthday falls on Stump Day. ALL HAIL THE STUMP!"

"Gah!" Marco says plugging his ringing ears. "Ok, ill ask what that is later."

**…****.the royal magic wand! ….**

"You two seem….unenthusiastic." Raphael says.

"Well you saw the intro." Moon says thinking of her daughters recklessness. "And now were about to see if I was right."

**…****.Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility…..**

"Well, someone seems alittle eager." Marco says teasing the blonde.

"Wouldn't you be if you could have magic?"

"Touche princess. Touche."

**…****.Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it…..**

"I have a feeling you cant handle it." Janna says smiling.

"Please, i'll do great." Star says confidently.

**…****She can't handle it…**

"Called it." Janna says.

As Moon and River groan Marco looks at the screen horrified by the sight of a flaming rainbow destroying the entire kingdom. He then looks over at Star and see's herself looking away from the screen almost shamefully.

Marco wills himself to put a hand on her shoulder, Star looks up and they smile at each other.

**Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!**

"Please no!" Star says looking back at her parents.

"Thunder and lightning?" Marco says eyeing the screen. "Come-on Star it cant be that bad."

"Oh it is Marco it is." Star says grabbing him by the shirt and shaking. "It's a horrible horrible place where no one who goes in leaves the same. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Done?"

"Almost. AHHHHHHHHHHH!. OK im done."

"Ugh." Moon says, not believing her daughters ridiculous notions of a boarding school.

** …****. a place called Earth.**

"Uh, you think it's a god idea to send the girl with a magic wand what destroys your kingdom by accident to a place far less adapted to magic?" Marco says to the king and queen.

"Woah Marco, that makes it sound like you don't want Star on earth." Hekapoo teases.

"You don't want me?" Star says making a pouty face.

"What!? No no your cool, just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that boy. After what I have seen I think it will wait a while to give Star the wand." Moon says.

"WHAT!? You cant do that. Its my birthright to receive the wand on my 14th birthday."

"Well your birthday technically isn't for several more months and maybe in that time you will learn responsibility."

"Aww…." Star says sitting in her seat.

"Hey, that's our school!" Janna says looking at the screen.

"Is that guy seriously taking a picture of a manticore drawn carriage and not even wondering what its doing there?" Marco asks.

**…****..And you said there was no magic on Earth…..**

"Uh, that's electricity Star." Marco says.

"Elec- what?"

"You know, like lighting except its made by generators. We use it as a power source for technology."

"This still sounds like magic to me."

"Ill explain it later."

**…****She's going to need a guide…**

"Hey look Marco its you!" Star says pointing at the screen.

"Well, guess we know why im here." Marco says.

**…****I bet everyone who called me Safe kid is feeling pretty stupid right about now. Do I need a Hall pass?...**

"Hah! And you wonder why we call you Safe kid." Janna snarks.

**…****Who better than YOU. The safe kid!...**

"WHAT!?" Marco in the chair says at the same time as his future version on the screen.

Both Janna and Hekappo end up laughing on the ground.

"Oh that's rich." Hekapoo says.

"Hey, im a misunderstood bad boy!"

**…****Your adorable…**

Janna and Hekapoo laugh even louder, especially since the Marco on the screen said the exact same thing. Even Moon and Marco's parents were snickering a bit as Marco's face turned as red as his hoodie.

Star gives him a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Come on Marco, so your alittle cautious, whats the big deal?"

"Its ridiculous Star. I don't know why everyone seems to think that im so safe."

**…****Oh watch your step loose tile…**

The laughing continues as Marco's counterpart on the screen continues to deny that he's "safe" while trying to avoid minor hazards. Especially the part about wearing a helmet in the gym shower. Even the high commission and Jackie are chuckling. Marco tries to hide his face in embarrassment.

Star sees this and looks at him sad. She then gives him a nudge.

"Hey, how about after this I take you monster fighting."

"Um, I don't know about that." However Marco finds himself smiling at the princess.

Angie catches this.

"Ohhh, looks like our kids are getting along." She says to Moon.

"Not too much." River says narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"River." Moon says sitting him down.

**… ****alittle danger in my life…**

**Star mutates a nearby butterfly terrifying Marco.**

"Well so much for that." Janna says as the room chuckles a bit.

"Oops. Sorry Marco, I though you wanted alittle danger."

"No, no I did. I guess. But please don't do that in the future, for that guy's sake."

**…****From another dimension…**

"Ok Star, maybe you should stop with the rainbows." Marco says.

"Why? They are pretty, until they burst in flames….huh, Marco are you running away from me?" Star says pointing at the screen, which clearly shows Marco running away as Star shouts goodbye to him.

Marco feels ashamed of his counterparts reaction.

**…****Foreign exchange student whose going to be living with us!...**

"Oh your going to be staying with us? Great." Rapheal says.

"Well be sure to prepare your room." Says Angie.

"Now hold on, I do not see any reason to send Star to earth now that we see what is happening." Moon says.

"Maybe I can visit sometime then?" Star says.

"Yes please." Janna says.

"No Star, you don't even have your own pair of dimensional scissors." Moon says. "And depending on the future events that will transpire sending you to earth might not be the best idea."

**…****I LOVE PUPPIES!...**

**Lazer puppies appear and start destroying things before the Diaz's send Star to her new room.**

Meanwhile Marco was looking alittle uncomfortable at his potential future self showing obvious dislike for Star at the moment.

**…****.Ludo, Master…. Star Butterlfy…. in the earth dimension, unguarded…..**

"Oh, what were we thinking? Sending her to a non-magical world without even a guard?" Moon says putting her hands to her face.

"Hey don't worry, we're here to stop this remember." Marco says reassuring the queen. "Plus she can create flaming rainbows and im a green belt in Karate so I think Star will be fine."

"I don't know what Karate is but I haven't seen anything yet that would allow me to think my daughter is safe with you." River says.

"Um, ms. Butterlfy, could you give Star the wand for just five seconds?" Angie asks.

"For what purpose?"

"Well….those puppies ARE really cute."

"You WANT my daughter to create seven puppies that shoot lazers out of their eyes?"

While Moon isn't looking Star quickly snatches the wand from her mother and it transforms into the one she has on screen. Star gasps.

"Puppies coming up!"

Just like on the screen Star makes seven puppies appear, who then start shooting Lazers.

Rhombulus ducks Leknmet out of the way. Omnitraxus gets behind the screen for cover and Hekapoo jumps behind the tree.

"You know what Star, I don't think sending you to earth is a good idea." Moon says.

"We will discuss it later, Omni-play!" Hekapoo yells from behind the tree as she hides from more lazers.

**On the screen Star had just yelled "Mystic room suck transform!" and made all of Marcos' possessions be sucked into a black hole.**

"Oops. Im sorry Marco." Star says. "I promise i'll make it up to you I swear."

**..How about alittle sunchsine to brighten your day..**

**Star creates a sun over Marco that becomes a cloud.**

"This is….this is not a good day. For me." Says Marco.

"Yeah…." Star says, acknowledging that it is her fault.

**…****If you are moving in, I am moving out!...**

**…****Just leave me alone!...**

"Aw man…Im sorry Star." Marco says.

"No, I get it. Im sorry about the monster butterfly and the lazer puppies ruining your pants and the black hole and the raincloud and the cacti."

"No no, here I am complaining about being called safe-kid, saying I want some excitement, then when you show up. I leave. I mean you seem really nice."

"Kiss." Janna whispers.

"WHAT?" Marco and Star shout at once, "No no no." they both say blushing.

"Uh huh. Ok who here thinks we're going to see these two right here get together soon?"

Nearly everyone raises their hands. Including Hekapoo and Jackie.

Both Star and Marco blush.

Janna takes a photo of them.

"Im showing this at your guys's wedding.

"WHAT!?" Both Star and Marco says at once.

"No No Janna, were just warming up as friends." Marco says.

"Yeah I already have a boyfriend named Tom. Well actually we haven't been getting along lately and honestly im thinking of breaking up with him but were still together currently."

"Yeah and…you know about Jackie."

"Please, you haven't even talked to her yet."

"Can we please just get back to this?"

**…****I, I think im going to find another earth family…**

Marco stiffened a bit, despite everything he had seen on the screen Star was a really nice girl and he was sure she would be a great friend once she learned to control her powers. He was hoping that the look his future self had meant he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh no." Moon says looking at the screen. Ludo and his army had found Star.

**…****How did you know I was here?...**

**…****Wouldn't you like to know…**

**..Yes, that's why I asked…**

"Sarcasm Star." Janna says.

**…****Get her…**

**…****Kai-ya!...**

"Marco, you can fight?"

"Its called, Karate, im a green belt with a stripe."

"I don't know what that means."

"I stand corrected boy." River says. "Your doing a fine job fighting those monsters."

"Rainbow fist? Jelly-bean hallucination blast? Narhwals? Star none of those are actual spells." Moon says. "Did you even read the spell book?"

"I read Skywyyns chapter. Then skimmed the rest."

"Well you atleast know the levatato spell right? It is the most basic spell in the book."

"Uhhhhh….."

"Ok you are not allowed to go to earth until you learn BASIC magic."

"Aw come on mom."

"No Star my decision is final."

**...Want a piece of this Ludo?...**

**…****No….**

"Ha!"

"Well, that was incredibly easy." Moon says.

"I am still not sure sending her to earth is a good idea."

"I think she'll be fine." Says Janna.

**…****.That was amazing…..I want you to stay with us….**

"HUGS!" Star says higging Marco like she does on the screen. Both marco's smile.

"Try calling me safe kid now Janna."

**…****Woah lets cross the light….**

"Safe kid." Hekapoo and Janna say together, causing Marco to groan.

**Episode ends.**

_**this is NOT the epilogue. soon to come.**_


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

14 Years later

"So after screaming at the former commission for five hours straight king Lucitor sent the past queens to the river if souls where they can finally get some rest." Glossaryck explains to the 14 year old Meteora and 13 year old Mariposa.

Meteora has her hair shaved on the sides with her hair on top in a single long braid much like Solarias. She also wore a pair of stylish purple jeans and a matching dress shirt. She was in possession of her mother's old magic wand that took the form of a mace with the end resembling a club (like her cheek marks)

Mariposa wore a proper yellow dress and had a butterfly clip in her hair.

They were currently in the "grandma room" in Butterfly castle wa'iting for the ceremony to start. Meteoras magic teacher, Glossaryck, has been filling them in on past events to pass the time.

"So what happened to the old commission?" Mariposa asked.

"Well, Omnitraxus got a job as Reynaldos assistant. Hekapoo enjoying her retirement in the neverzone. And Rhombulus is still taking care of Lekmet in the crystal dimension. Although Star personally evaluated all his prisoners and decided which ones were actually evil. Fur example she ordered the release if the guy that delivered pizza to the wrong address. The rest are currently residing at saint olgas."

"Wow, I can't believe Star did all that." Meteora says.

"Yeah..." Mariposa says.

She looks up at the tapestry of Star the Underestimated.

She was about their age in it. She was standing in the middle raising the royal magic wand over her head. A beam of light emitting as Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora (as a baby) reach towards it. Moon in her Butterfly form was on the left side with dozens of Mewmans under her bowing in respect. Eclipsa was on the right, also in butterfly form, with Globgor and other monsters showing the same reverence. Meteora (as a baby) was in her butterfly form reaching downwards with Glossaryck smiling above them all. Behind them was an image of Mewni. Butterfly castle on Moons side, the monster temple on Eclipsas. Laying by Stars right foot was the tiny members of the high commission trying to reach her but they are too far. They are much smaller and in a tiny shadowy area. Mina Loveberry is also there, behind the commission, she is in her Solarian form but in chains. It was easily the most impressive tapestry in the whole room.

Mariposa read the heart shaped stone with the inscription to herself.

"Star the Underestimated: For centuries Mewni remained in the dark, but enlightenment was in their grasp. The underestimated brought the old age to an end, and a new one too pass."

"Well, the ceremony should be starting soon. You girls should get going." Glossaryck says.

The girls get up and walk towards the door.

"See ya Glosssaryck, see you tomorrow." Meteora says.

"Actually, you won't." Glossaryck says.

Meteora stops.

"W-what do you mean?" She asks.

"You've completed your training. Faster than any queen before if I might add."

"Well, sure but you need to stay for the next kid."

"Actually I don't, Mewnis changed so much, you don't need me anymore. I've only stayed this long due yiu so now..." Glossaryck says with a smile.

"So, what are you flogging to do now?" Meteora asks concerned.

"Well, I'm a very old man. Pretty tired, pretty bored." Glossaryck starts glowing. "I think it's time I got some rest. If a queen or anyone else with magic needs guidance, I will come back. Yes, I will come back. But until then, consider me gone."

Glossaryck starts glowing golden.

"Glossaryck!"

Glossaryck evaporates into dust, which flies away in the wind.

This upsets Meteora, but she knew this is what he wanted. A part of her hoped no queen would need him again. She decided to tell everyone the next day. Right now was a big moment for Star.

...

Mariposa and Meteora enter the coronation room. Guards and guests of all races are all around them. Whether they be Mewman, demon, fish-person, monster or even human.

On the huge stage everyone was facing was Queen Moon and King River. Waiting patiently like everyone else.

At the front are the lords and ladies. Mariposa notices king Tom Lucifer, a good friend of her brothers saving a seat next to him. He knew that his wife was sitting somewhere else but he needed to save a seat for her for later.

Lady Penelope and Lord Slime of the spiderbite kingdom were also present. As well as King Rock of the Johansen's, King Kelp Bottom and lord Rich Pigeon.

The gigantic Queen Ponyhead was whining about the ceremony taking too long to start.

Lord Buff Frog and his children were sitting by lords Ludo and Denis Avarius.

In the front we're the nearly elected members of the magic high commission.

Janna Lucitor-Ordonia: Forger of Dimensional Scissors. In part thanks too a special set of tools that Hekapoo was long enough to give her.

Ferguesson and Alphonso: originally simple knights of the Mewni court before being promoted to co enforcers of order. Specifically imprisoning evil in the multiverse. Whether it be with their nifty crystal guns or sending them to Saint Olgas.

There wasnt exactly anyone qualified to take the space-time department but people can still access the plains of time to talk to Father Time, Omnitraxus or Reynaldo when they have too. Although time related spells have been ruled illegal by the queens and commissions council for a while.

Also in the front was Meteora's parents, King and Queen Eclipsa. Who she ran up too. Mariposa ran to her own parents Angie and Raphael Diaz who we're close by.

"Where's Marco?" Mariposa asks.

"He's with Star." Her dad says.

"Did you finish all your homework?" Her mother asks.

"Still alittle math left too do. Skullnick always gives a lot. But Mr. BeardDeer hardly gave us anything."

"Shush. The queen is about to speak." Someone behind them said.

Moon speaks into the microphone.

"Attention everyone, my daughter shall be here any moment. Today is a moment-us day, in fact. If not for Star, most if you would t be in this room right now."

The humans and monsters nod in agreement.

"That is why it is my honor to..."

The doors open.

Out comes Star. All grown up, wearing a queenly blue dress and her hair done like her mother's. And she has a round extended belly.

Behind her is Marco, looking just like he did in the Neverzone, except there were no scars and he was wearing a formal red suit.

"Sorry were late." Star says.

"The doctors appointment took longer than expected." Marco admits.

Star rubs her pregnant belly.

"Good news, it's healthy."

"Just go on up." Janna says.

Star and Marco rush on stage. They stop and stand before Queen Moon and King River.

Marco helps Star to get on one knee.

Her mother speaks.

"Star Butterfly. Do you here-bye promise to look after the needs of your people above your own?"

"I do."

"Do you here-bye promise to obey and enforce the laws of magic and of the land?"

"I do."

"Do you swear-"

"Just give my girl her crown already!" Ponyhead shouts.

"It is getting kinda boring." Janna says.

"I do." Star says.

"Then, by the power vested in me I name thee Star the Underestimated, Queen of Mewni."

Moon places her crown on her daughters head and everyone cheers. Marco helps Star back up and mother and daughter hug.

Marco gets down on one knee and River places his own crown on his head.

"And King Marco of earth."

The humans cheer the loudest.

Star and Marco hold hands and step down.

The Diaz's hug the newly crowned king and queen tightly.

"I'm so happy for you both." Angie says.

"Thanks mom." Marco turns to Star. "So, any new decree's, Queen Star Diaz-Butterfly?"

"Well, King Marco Ubaldo Butterfly-Diaz, between everyone in Mewni getting along and officially creating an alliance with earth I don't know what else there really is too do." Star says. "But I'm thinking, later on, I might make things a bit more...democratic."

"Oh, you mean like a prime minister for Mewni?" Mariposa asks.

"Yes, exactly." Star says. "I might have to talk to Eclipsa about that though."

"We'll talk about that later, for now, everyone wants to talk to you." Marco says.

He leads his wife and queen away to greet all the other royals.

At Saint Olgas an aged Mina watches the coronation on her tv and throws the remote at it in frustration.

And though magic became less and less used by the royals Mewni as the Earth-ni alliance applied more technology to Mewni, the wands continued to be passed down and used for if they NEEDED it. Or cheap tricks.

Eventually, years later, with the implementation of Mewnis prime minister the age of Queens and magic did come to an end. But both continued to exist.

* * *

Thank you for reading


End file.
